High School Adventures
by Mamoru4ever
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* While starting his junior year of high school, Atem meets a young girl named Mana and the rest is a series of one-shots.
1. Meeting Mana

Apparently, I'm the YouTube background idea guru since this little tidbit was inspired by my background. Alright, this is a collaboration story of me, **Velgamidragon** and **Dennis Fielder**. None of us own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_High School Adventures_

**Chapter 1: Meeting Mana**

(It opens on the first day of Atem's junior year and his brother Yugi's sophomore year. The two meet at the dinner table with their mother and grandfather.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Now Atem, remember to take care of your brother at school.

**Yugi:** Mom! I'm 16! I can look after myself!  
**Atem:** _(scoffs)_ That's what you said last year and you almost got trashed 3 times on Freshman Friday.

(Yugi kicks Atem's shin which causes him to drop his fork.)

**Mrs. Moto:** And Yugi, make sure your brother doesn't cause a ruckus.  
**Atem:** _(raises brow)_ Since when do I?  
**Yugi:** When Kaiba gets you angry enough or you get Kaiba angry enough. Whichever comes first.

(Atem lets out a sarcastic laugh. As they continued talking, Tea walked in. Atem knew Yugi had a crush on her, so he shoved Yugi out first.)

**Tea:** Oh! Hey Yugi.  
**Yugi:** Um… Hi… Tea.  
**Atem:** Come on you two! I don't wanna be late on my first day!

(They arrive a good fifteen minutes before any classes start, and the three of them ran into their other friends, Joey and Tristan.)

**Joey:** Hey Yug! Atem! How you guys doing?  
**Atem:** I'm good.  
**Yugi:** Me too!

(Atem headed off to his first class, English Lit, and he ended up sitting in the front row. Before class started, the teacher introduced a new student. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. Atem couldn't help staring at her.)

**Teacher:** Class, welcome our new student, Mana Shay. Just sit anywhere you want.

(Mana sat down next to Atem, and she smiled nervously.)

**Atem:** Hi. I'm Atem Moto.  
**Mana:** I'm Mana Shay.  
**Atem:** I know, I heard.

(Mana giggles. During the break before the next class, Atem watches Mana in her seat reading a book.)

**Atem:** So Mana, um… Whatcha reading?  
**Mana:** A book.  
**Atem:** _(chuckles nervously)_ I can see that. What's the title?  
**Mana:** Dracula  
**Atem:** Oh, is it… good?  
**Mana:** _(shrugs shoulders)_ Dunno, I just started it. So Atem, I'm guessing you don't usually go up to random people and ask them what they're reading. So what's up?  
**Atem:** _(gulps nervously)_ Um, well… _(Thinking)_ Why am I talking to her again? _(Out loud_) Right, I wanted to ask you if you would like to have lunch with me.  
**Mana:** … why?  
**Atem:** Well, it's just… eating by yourself is pretty boring and I remember my first day at a new school. It would've been worse if someone didn't invite me to eat with them. That guy is still my friend or something like that today. _(Glances over at Kaiba)_  
**Mana:** _(smiles)_ Okay, I'll eat with you today.

(Cut to the end of the day as everyone prepares to leave when Atem introduces everyone to Mana.)

**Atem:** This is Mana.  
**Joey:** Whoa mama!  
**Tea:** Joey!  
**Joey:** What?  
**Atem:** So, where do you live?  
**Mana:** I live in this one house by a game shop.  
**Atem:** Does it have a turtle on the sign?  
**Mana:** Hey yeah.  
**Atem:** That's my family's game shop. Just follow us.  
**Mana:** Cool.  
**Yugi:** Hi. I'm Atem's brother, Yugi.  
**Mana:** Wow. You two look a lot alike. So are you a freshman?  
**Yugi:** NO! I'm a sophomore!  
**Mana:** Okay, just calm down.  
**Tea:** I'm Tea. I'm an old friend of Yugi and Atem's.  
**Mana:** Nice to meet you.  
**Joey:** Joey Wheeler's da name.  
**Mana:** Are you from Brooklyn?  
**Joey:** No, why do ya ask?  
**Mana:** Uh… no reason.  
**Tristan:** And I'm Tristan.  
**Mana:** Nice to meet you Tristan.

(Seto Kaiba, Atem's rival, pushes past them. He's still wearing his uniform, but now he has a purple trench coat over it.)

**Kaiba:** Out of my way dweebs.  
**Joey:** Oh! Dat guy irks me!  
**Atem:** Calm down Joey. It won't do any good picking a fight with Kaiba.

(Joey settles down and glares at Kaiba's retreating back.)

**Joey:** Boy, if I had five minutes alone with that guy, I'd show him a thing or two.

(Everyone sweat drops at Joey's choice words but decide it's better to keep silent and don't mention it.)

**Mana:** Who's he?  
**Yugi:** Seto Kaiba. He's in the same class as Atem, but he keeps to himself mostly.  
**Atem:** Alright. Let's go home.

(They all walk off.)

The End.

* * *

Alright, that's what we got so far. And the rest will be a series of one-shots about different events involving them. Don't really know about updates, but they should hopefully be soon. Review please! XD


	2. Going Out

Okay, thanks for reviewing peoples and now the next tidbit it out!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Going Out**

(It opens with Atem looking over his deck before school for the free period since he promised he'd duel Joey.)

**Atem:** Okay. Got everything here.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Atem Solomon Moto, get your butt down here! You'll be late for school!  
**Atem:** Coming. _(Atem runs down and Yugi's talking to Tea while Mana's waiting there nervously.)_ Oh… Mana… hi.  
**Mana:** Hi Atem. I thought we could all walk to school together.  
**Atem:** Um… sure.

(They begin going when Yugi winks at Tea.)

**Yugi:** Hey Tea, your shoe's untied.  
**Tea:** _(confused) _What? _(Yugi elbows her and she smiles.)_ Right, my shoe! It is untied. Go on you guys. I'll only be a minute.

(Atem and Mana walked on a little when Mana smiled.)

**Atem:** So how do you like Domino?  
**Mana:** I think it's cool. There are a lot of interesting people around. You were right, Kaiba really is kinda moody. I've been here for a week, and he hasn't said a thing to me.  
**Atem:** Yeah. He's kind of distant.

(Atem and Mana arrive at school, quickly followed by Yugi and Tea.)

**Yugi:** Not our best idea.  
**Tea: **No.  
**Atem: **See you guys at free period.

(Cut to just before free period as Atem and Mana walk onto the basketball court. Joey already has his Duel Disk out.)

**Joey:** You ready Atem?  
**Atem:** I think so.

(Atem puts on his Duel Disk, and they turn their Duel Disk on.)

**Joey: **If I win, you have to do da ding you wanna do!  
**Atem:** And if I win, I'll take my own sweet time about it AND you have to admit it to your crush.  
**Joey:** Ah man!  
**Atem: **I summon Blackland Fire Dragon and I'll set one card face down!  
**Joey:** I play Rude Kaiser, and I'll attack!  
**Atem:** I don't think so. Go Mirror Force!

(Joey's monster is destroyed.)

**Joey: **Uh-oh.  
**Atem:** Now I play Cost Down, and I'll only sacrifice my dragon to summon Dark Magician! Then I'll play Ultimate Offering and another Cost Down to summon Dark Magician Girl at the cost of 500 life points! Now my magicians, attack directly!

(Joey's life points go to 0.)

**Joey:** Ah no!  
**Atem:** Don't worry Joey. You don't have to tell. _(Thinks.)_ Not now anyways.  
**Joey:** Phew.  
**Kaiba: **Heh. I've seen better duels on my simulation computer.  
**Joey: **Hey! When did you get here, anyway?  
**Kaiba:** Just to see if you improved at all since this summer Wheeler.  
**Joey:** Why I oughta…!  
**Tristan:** Take it easy man!  
**Atem: **Now, um… Mana… would you like to… go out with me… sometime?  
**Mana: **Saturday's good.  
**Atem: **Alright.

(Cut to Saturday as Atem put on a black long sleeve shirt with a brown jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror.)

**Yugi:** Good luck on your date Atem.  
**Atem: **Thanks Yugi.

(Mana arrives in a long green dress that exposed her shoulders.)

**Mana:** Hi.  
**Atem:** Um… hello.

(Mana and Atem walk to a burger place, and they eat and talk for a bit.)

**Mana: **So where's your dad?  
**Atem:** He died when he was doing an archeological dig in Egypt.  
**Mana:** Oh… I'm sorry.  
**Atem:** It's okay. So when did you move here?  
**Mana:** Oh, my mom got a new job so voila. We moved. My big brother's off in Egypt right now studying the Valley of the Kings.  
**Atem:** Oh cool. I'd like to meet him one day.  
**Mana: **Yeah, he's really cool. Strict, but cool.

(They then take a walk in the park before heading home where several birds land on top of Atem.)

**Atem:** Hey!  
**Mana:** Aw… just like Beauty and the Beast.  
**Atem:** Funny.  
**Mana:** There's something sweet and almost kind-  
**Atem:** _(interrupts her)_ Don't you start!  
**Mana:** Oh come on, it's a classic.  
**Atem:** _(stuttering)_ Well, it's just I-I… uh…  
**Mana:** Aww, you're cute when you stutter.

(Atem says nothing and his cheeks burn bright red. They walk back to the Game shop and Mana smiled.)

**Mana:** Well… see you tomorrow.  
**Atem: **Yeah… um… see ya. _(Mana begins to walk off.)_ Same time, next week?  
**Mana:** _(winking)_ You've got it, 'Tem.  
**Atem: **_(thinking)_ 'Tem? Do I really need a nickname? My name's short enough as it is. _(Smiles) _Oh well, if it makes Mana happy…

(Cut to Mana skipping and humming the rest of "Something There" to herself.)

The End.

* * *

AW! I think they're adorable together, but that's just one crazy person's opinion haha. Well, I think this is turning out pretty good. Review please! XD


	3. Brotherly Love

Hm, alright! Last chapter was fun and now for a little Yugi time… sort of haha. We don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brotherly Love**

(It opens with Yugi and Atem laughing at the dinner table. Joey showed up just before breakfast.)

**Yugi:** Hey Atem, I know someone you have a crush on.  
**Atem:** Stop it Yugi.  
**Joey:** Mana and Atem sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, den comes marriage, den comes Atem wid a baby-  
**Atem:** Shut up!

(Mana walks in.)

**Mana:** Hey guys, whatcha talking about?  
**Joey:** Oh, just you and Atem havin' ba-  
**Atem: **One more word Joey and I'll rip out your tongue.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Atem Moto!  
**Atem:** Sorry.  
**Mana:** Yeah. We're just dating. We're not that serious yet.  
**Atem:** _(thinking)_She said yet. Does that mean she hopes for more? Or is that girl-lingo for "it's nothing"? Am I reading too much into this?  
**Yugi:** Yeah. Hey Atem, the test results are coming back today, and you know what that means.  
**Atem:** Right!  
**Mana:** Ooh! You guys are gonna play a game again, aren't you?  
**Atem:** Yup.  
**Mana:** Can I play too?  
**Atem:** Of course.

(Everyone's walking to school.)

**Tea:** Hey Yugi, have you seen this before?

(Tea pulls out a heart shaped electronic device on a key chain.)

**Yugi:** What's this?  
**Tea:** It's called a lovely two. You put your data in it, and it's supposed to tell you who you're meant to be with.  
**Mana:** Oh that's a bunch of bull plop.  
**Joey:** Yeah! We have our guts for that!  
**Atem:** _(smirking)_ Then why haven't you-?  
**Joey:** Shut up!  
**Atem:** _(still smirking) _You're just jealous because I got up the courage to ask Mana out and you still haven't done so for your "chérie" as the French say.  
**Yugi:** So how's it supposed to do that?  
**Tea:** Well after you enter your data, you push the button, and if your data is compatible wth someone else with a lovely two, they both go off. I have one already, so you can keep that if you want.  
**Yugi:** Really? Thanks! Okay. _(Yugi enters the data.)_ Done.  
**Tea:** Hey, wanna see if we're compatible Yugi?  
**Yugi: **_(blushes)_ Um… sure.

(Yugi pushes the button and nothing happens.)

**Tea:** Oh well. Our biorhythms must be off or something.  
**Atem:** Ah, I don't believe in that stuff anyway.  
**Yugi:** _(thinking)_ But does that mean Tea and I aren't meant for each other?

(Cut to school as Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Atem, and Mana arrive with charts.)

**Yugi:** I call this Achievement Test Bingo!  
**Tristan:** Alright! The winners get hamburgers!

(Cut to five minutes later.)

**Joey:** Crap! I didn't even get one line!  
**Tristan:** I got one.  
**Mana:** Two!  
**Yugi:** Three!  
**Atem:** Five.  
**Tsuruoka:** Ah! I see that most of you thought that was a game!  
**Joey:** Nyeh!  
**Mana:** What the hell was that?  
**Atem:** This weird noise Joey makes when he gets nervous.  
**Tsuruoka: **Well, that'd explain why you got the scores you brats got! Joey Wheeler ranked 395 out of 400! Tristan Taylor ranked 396 out of 400! Yugi Moto ranked 390 out of 400!  
**Atem:** Hey! You didn't have to say that outloud!  
**Tsuruoka:** Yes I can! I'm a teacher!  
**Mana:** You say games make people dumb? Well, what did me and Atem get?  
**Tsuruoka:** 10 out of 400 for Mana and 5 out of 400 for Atem.  
**Mana:** See?  
**Tsuruoka:** Didn't you ever hear of exceptions? Hey! What's that in your shirt, Moto?

(Tsuruoka grabs the lovely two.)

**Yugi:** _(thinking)_ Tea's present!  
**Tsuruoka:** Maybe I'll just smash it to show you how foolish your stupid games are, you worthless little-!  
**Atem:** SHUT UP!  
**Tsuruoka:** Huh?  
**Atem: **My brother and his friends do have skills! Skills you could never match!  
**Tsuruoka:** What?  
**Atem:** My brother and I never lose a game! Never!  
**Tsuruoka:** Hmph. Is that so? Well, how about we play a game now? I'll hide this key chain somewhere, and you have two hours to find it. The game starts in one hour. If you find it, you can have it back. If you don't find it, you're all expelled!  
**Mana:**

(Cut to just outside as Joey and Tristan arrive with digging equipment.)

**Atem:** You don't need those.  
**Joey:** Um… why?  
**Atem:** Tsuruoka's outdoor shoes are perfectly clean. The game's somewhere inside.  
**Yugi:** Hmm. Where would that thing be?  
**Tea: **Poor Yugi and Atem. All this trouble for that spare key chain I gave Yugi. Wait a minute! Atem! Yugi!  
**Yugi:** What?  
**Tea:** Maybe you can use mine to find the key chain.  
**Atem:** Perfect! I also had an idea. Follow me!

(They all arrive at Tsuruoka's office.)

**Tsuruoka:** W-what are you doing here? Get out!  
**Atem:** You just proved my theory. The game is in here!  
**Tsuruoka:** What? How could you know that?  
**Atem:** The way you reacted to us showing up. Yugi, would you do the honors.  
**Yugi:** Okay. _(thinking)_Tea.  
**Tea:** _(thinking) _Yugi.

(Yugi closes his eyes and pushes the button. A beeping noise is heard from Tsuruoka's head.)

**Joey:** Hey! His head's a beepin'!  
**Tristan:** Get him!

(Joey and Tristan find the key chain in Tsuruoka's wig.)

**Joey:** Ew.  
**Tsuruoka:** Please don't tell my secret!  
**Atem:** Well, that was a fun day. What's next?  
**Yugi:** By the way Joey, you owe us hamburgers.  
**Joey:** Right. I'm down wid dat!  
**Tea: **_(thinking)_ So is Yugi… my destined one?

(All five of them walk off.)

The End.

* * *

AW! Stupid teacher, games are for kids! Sorry, had to make a little rabbit and trix thing right there haha. Review please! XD


	4. Hair Gel and Joey's Crush

Okay, well here's a new chapter in time for break! **Velgamidragon** wrote this chapter, hence the different format! WE don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hair Gel and Joey's Crush**

"Atem we need to go to...... What happened to you?" Yugi asked his older sibling.

He had poked his head into Atem's room to see if he was ready to go to school yet and he found Atem was standing before the mirror with his arms crossed over his chest and frowning at his reflection. More specifically, he was frowning at his hair because half of it was leaning over to the other side. Instead of resembling a star, his hair now looked more like Pride Rock from "_The Lion King_".

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he answered, still scowling at his reflection.

Yugi barely stifled a chuckle and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Well look at the bright side. Mana won't care. She'll probably even compliment you for doing something new."

Atem gave Yugi a dry look and said sarcastically, "Thanks Yugi. That makes me feel so much better."

Yugi laughed and pulled on his arm, "Come on Atem. You don't want to miss Mana, do you?" he added with a sly look.

Atem's eyes widened with delight. "No way!" he exclaimed and grabbed his backpack, "Let's go!"

"Atem! You haven't eaten breakfast yet, young man!" Their mother shouted up from the kitchen as her sons came thundering down the stairs.

"I don't have time Mom! I have to go to school!" Atem protested as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, you're not leaving this house without eating _something_," she said as she appeared in the hallway with some toast, "Eat it on the way," she said, handing the two slices of toast to Atem.

"Thanks Mom," he said gratefully and rushed out the door after Yugi.

"And do something about your hair!" She called out after him as the door slammed shut.

Atem had heard his mother's last command and he sighed in exasperation as he pulled on his hair. "Not my fault," he mumbled irritably and took a bite of his breakfast.

Yugi chuckled at Atem's sour expression and said, "Don't worry about it. If it's_ really_ going to bother you, I'm sure that either Téa or Mana can do something about it."

"Why them?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked at him as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "Uh... because they're girls and if anyone's bound to have something for hair, it would be them. Ah, perfect timing! There they are now," Yugi exclaimed, pointing ahead of them and taking off, followed shortly by Atem.

Mana was the first to hear them coming and turned around, smiling and waving cheerily at them in her ever-happy way. Téa turned around to see why Mana had stopped but when she saw the two look-alikes coming; she too smiled and waited for them to catch up. Atem and Yugi finally caught up to the girls and Atem, more specifically his hair, became the center of their curious attention.

"Um... Atem... what happened to your hair?" Mana asked, trying to keep from laughing at how much weirder it was from normal though the corners of her mouth twitched and betrayed her amusement.

Yugi chuckled as Atem glared up at his hair again, "It's not my fault. I woke up with it like this."

"You mean you _don't_ use hair gel?" Mana asked with slight surprise.

"And I don't dye it either," Atem said with a mock scowl on his face.

"Well _I_ think you look very cute like that but I don't think anyone at school will ever be able to take you seriously ever again if they see you like that," Mana said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him after her, "Come on, let's go take care of this."

Atem looked back over his shoulder at Yugi and Téa, "Don't wait on us!" He called to which he saw Yugi's affirmative nod before he returned his attention to where his feet were going. "Mana, where are you taking me?" he asked.

"To a place with a large mirror," she said crisply.

"Huh?"

"I need to be able to see all of your hair when I'm working on it and for your information, you have a lot of it," Mana explained.

"Oh..." Atem said and let Mana drag him around where she would.

He followed Mana all the way to the nearby theater and barely glimpsed the big sign overhead before he was hurried inside. She lead him through so many hallways and corridors that he was _sure_ that they would get lost even though Mana seemed to know where she was going. Their journey ended in a very large and empty room. One of the first things he noticed was that there was this huge mirror propped up on a table. Mana pulled him to the stool in front of the mirror and asked him to sit down. Atem did as he was told and sat there being bored as he watched her leave to 'go get something'. He was surprised by what she brought back with her. She came back into the room with a tall woman (well, taller than him but that didn't say much). She had long, wavy blond hair and wore a purple miniskirt with a lavender-colored vest that actually didn't clash. Though the shirt, if you could call that, was a little too revealing for him and enough to make any man blush with embarrassment. The most interesting thing about this woman was that he knew her.

"Mai!" he exclaimed, involuntarily standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here as a part-time job," Mai explained once she got over how awful his hair really was, "I should be asking you that question. You're still supposed to be in school unless you've dropped out-"

"No! No, I haven't dropped out," Atem said hurriedly, "Mana brought me here, insisting that no-one would ever be able to take me seriously ever again if they saw me like this."

"Well, hun, she does have a point there. Despite what you may think, you had quite a reputation among the girls as a freshman of being very serious and mature for your age; something that we just don't see enough of," she said with a wink in Mana's direction.

Atem blushed heavily and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... thanks... I guess."

"Well, enough chit-chat, let's get you all fixed up for the day and pray that we don't have to do this again," Mai said with a clap of her hands and pulling out some gel from a bag by her side.

Atem sat down again and sat there, bored but patiently waited for Mai to finish her work. She was making small-talk with Mana but it didn't seem to slow her down at all. When she was finally done, he was pretty impressed that his hair looked somewhat normal. It felt unusually stiff but he assumed it was because of all the gel that Mai had used.

"Thank you Mai," Mana said as she grabbed one of Atem's hands.

"It was nothin' hun. I've always wanted to mess with his hair in high school but I didn't want to mess it up either. I still think it's amazing that you normally do nothing to it and your hair still does that," Mai said, "By the way, how's the knucklehead doing?"

"Oh... He's doing just fine," Atem said with a small smile.

"Still goofs up all the time?"

"Of course."

"Tell him I said 'hi' when you see him, Atem," Mai said and left the room.

"Who was she talking about?" Mana asked and Atem just smiled.

"I'll tell you later," he said and they left the theater too.

They headed to the plaza with the clock in the center and saw that they still had enough time to get to school without rushing so they decided to take it easy.

"So who were you talking about again?" Mana asked and Atem laughed.

"I'd like to know how you knew Mai, first of all," Atem said.

"Oh, that's easy," Mana said happily, "It was shortly after I had moved here and during one of the times I got lost. I went into the theater to ask for directions and she was the first person I met. She was very nice."

"What did you need to get directions to?" Atem asked, curiosity overtaking him.

"The school," Mana said with a smile and laughed nervously, "Now who-?"

"Yes, I know, I know," Atem interrupted, "We were talking about Joey and don't let him know that I told you, but he has a crush on her."

"He does?" Mana asked.

"Um-hmm," Atem said with a smirk, "But Mai's nineteen so he's kinda anxious about telling her that he likes her."

"Kind of like how Yugi is nervous about telling Téa how much he likes _her_?" Mana asked.

"Well you're quite perceptive to glean that much from such a short amount of time of knowing him," Atem said, impressed.

Mana only shrugged and said, "It's not that hard when he blushes every time Téa touches his hand. Oh, and when you get home, take a hot shower immediately to get rid of the gel. Trust me, you'll feel much better after it's all out of your hair."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Atem said with a snort. "Come on, let's hurry to school."

"We're not running late, are we?" Mana asked anxiously.

"No... but wouldn't it be worth seeing the looks on their faces when they see us already at school when they arrive?" he asked mischievously.

"Oh... right!" Mana said excitedly and together, they ran the rest of the way to school. And the best part was that they actually _did_ beat Yugi and Téa to school.

* * *

Oh my god, the hair! Haha Alright, tell us what you think! Review please! XD


	5. Blue Eyed Maniac

I know perfectly well that Aknadin isn't related to anyone except Atem and Kaiba in the 5th season but this is AU so I'm gonna made an exception. And now time for some Kaiba action!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blue-Eyed Maniac**

Normally, Seto Kaiba would be in school along with all those other people whom are his peers which he calls idiots. And normally, he would be stuck listening to their idiotic conversations about the cutest boys, which color thong should be worn on a date or even worse… _porn_. Then again, this wasn't normal since he was not in class but on a plane headed to Beijing, China. Seto sighed heavily as he put back on his glasses and continued to look over his company's statistics on his laptop. The reason he was going was for a business deal he was going over with some game manufacturer who was highly recommended by Pegasus.

_Why do I even bother to listen to that lunatic?_

He supposed the only reason for going was to skip out on school. At times he wondered why he attended there instead of some rich private school. "**Mr. Kaiba,**" he heard over the speakers of his plane, "**we shall be landing in about 10 minutes.**" Seto turned his laptop off and put it away and fastened up his seatbelt. He was only going to stay there for a few hours to settle the deal and then go back since Mokuba couldn't afford to miss too much of his own classes. Mokuba sat behind him, with his big brother's jacket draped over him while he slept.

"Mokuba," Seto spoke softly as the plane began its descent to ground, "hey Mokuba. Wake up, we're landing." Mokuba shook his head and pulled the jacket over his head.

"No, five more minutes. Come on."

Seto shook his head and grabbed the jacket away from him. "Mokuba, get up now! I've had less sleep and I'm more awake than you." Mokuba opened his eyes lazily and yawned rather loudly. Both had to wake up early since their pilot set a specific time to fly and Seto was much too tired to. The younger boy rubbed his eyes and stretched out his short legs. "When we land, I'll buy you some coffee. You okay with that?"

He nodded as he scratched the back of his head. "As long as I get a chocolate muffin with that, I'm perfectly fine with that." He laughed and saw his brother smile slightly. That was probably the only time he'd see him smile all day since a business room was no place for smiles. Their plane landed at last on a large field where there were already a couple of people ready to meet and greet them. Seto and Mokuba looked out of the window and noticed there were three men and a girl standing along there. "Hey Seto!" He glanced over at Mokuba. "After the meeting, can we drive around for a bit?" Seto shrugged his shoulders and didn't see any problem with that.

The plane came to a complete halt and Seto and Mokuba left the plane and went down to see these people who they figured were part of the game manufactures Pegasus wanted them to meet. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba I assume?" He nodded and actually got a better look at the men. Two of them were wearing shades and dark suits, Seto assumed they were the bodyguards. The man talking to him was most likely the manufacturer but the girl next to him looked rather… odd.

"Yes, I'm Seto Kaiba." He reached out and shook the man's hand. "And this is my little brother Mokuba Kaiba."

"You brought a little boy along to a business mee-"

"For your information, I'm VP of KaibaCorp! I have every right to be here beside my brother!"

Seto almost let out a chuckle at his brother's tirade and how embarrassed the man seemed to be. "Oh, well forgive me then. Mr. Pegasus told me all about you Seto Kaiba and he highly recommended you. I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Aknadin Shen and this is my daughter Kisara Shen." _Who brings their daughter into a business meeting?_ "She very much wanted to meet you; I believe you two are the same age." Kisara smiled widely at Seto and extended her hand forward.

"Please to meet you, Seto. You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

_That's my name, what else do you think you should call me? A fucking seahorse? _He shook her hand and tried to be polite as he could. "Sure." Mokuba took a really good look at the girl since he knew his brother would never. Her hair was long like his and very light, it almost seemed white and her skin was abnormally pale too. He almost would have guessed she was albino if it wasn't for her rather bright blue eyes which seemed to be intently focused on Seto.

() () () () () () () () ()

Throughout the whole day, or at least most of it, Kisara said nothing and did only one thing...

Stare at Seto Kaiba.

Luckily for him, or not, he didn't really notice since her father and him were too invested in their business contract to pay attention to her. While they were going over the final proceedings of their deal, Seto felt something vibrating rather loudly in his pocket. _Oh come on, now?_ "Excuse me for a moment. Mokuba, go over everything and see it's in order." Mokuba nodded and Aknadin continued the dealings with the younger boy. Seto didn't bother to check who it was on the caller ID and answered. "Hello."

"_KAIBA! You are alive, thought so!_"

Seto stared at his phone and sighed heavily. "Atem, how in the hell did you get my number?" He looked at his watch and figured school had ended over there.

"_It's been like… I dunno, 7 years since you gave me your number and you still haven't changed it. Wow, that's OCD. Where were you?_"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." _My god, I can't believe he still has it!_

"_Well, I don't wanna-_" Some rustling was heard on the other end. "_Eh, gimme da phone! –Shut up Joey!- No seriously!_" Seto sighed heavily and wondered why he was still conversing with those idiots. "_HEY RICH BOY!_"

_Great, the mutt's gonna have my number now. Note to self, change number as soon as possible._ He turned around and was startled by Kisara almost magically appearing behind him. "Are you talking with your friends?"

"_RICH BOY! COME ON, I'M TALKING TO YOU! –Joey, give me my phone now! – Then get it!- How can I when it's like three feet above my head?_"

"I wouldn't call them my friends. Not even close."

Kisara tucked some of her back behind her ear. "Then are they business associates?" Seto almost laughed at the very idea of them being part of his company. "Can I talk to them?"

"Whatever. Wait, what? Hey, wai-"

It was too late as she took the phone from his head and placed it against her ear. "Who's this?"

There was a pause on the other line and a series of chuckles. "_Whoa Kaiba, when'd you get an extremely girly voice?_"

"This isn't Seto."

Another laugh was on the other end. Seto groaned heavily, knowing he should have listened to what Kisara asked more intently. "_So are you his girlfriend or somethin' like dat?_" Kisara blushed and the moment Seto heard the word 'girlfriend', the phone was no longer in the girl's hand.

"Listen here mutt boy and the shrimpy porcupine-head better listen too! My business is none of yours and if you **ever** call me again-"

"_Got it Kaiba, bad stuff. Geez, threatening Joey is one thing but me? I was only checking up on you, isn't that what friends do?_" Seto stared at his phone again. "_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then._" A click was heard on the other end and the call ended like that.

_Friends? Atem's crazier than I thought. All because I shared my lunch with him ONE time when we were kids. _"Your friends sounds like loads of fun. So how's school like in Japan?" Seto put his phone away and glanced at Kisara with his very cold blue eyes which could send a blizzard on the hottest summer day. "It must be really fun, huh?"

"Yeah, let's call it that. Would you excuse me? I gotta get back in the meeting with your father."

As he began to walk away, something pulled him back and he saw it was Kisara holding onto his arm. "Wait, we haven't finished talking yet!" She was pouting like a small child who wasn't getting the toy she'd asked for.

_This girl is crazy._ "Why would you want to finish our talk which really hasn't even started?"

"… You have really pretty eyes." She said rather cheerfully which would have scared any other normal person but he really couldn't have cared less. He looked on above and saw security cameras aimed in their direction. _Crap._ All it would take is one wrong move caused by either him or her and their actions on camera would look rather different than what they were supposed to be. "You're really cute too, and tall and mysterious too! That's my type and I wanna get to know you, is that a problem?"

"In a word…" _YES! _"Kind of, not entirely. Trust me, I'm not your type. Besides, even if I was it wouldn't work out." Seto was trying to be as blunt as possible without hurting the girl he dubbed crazy because this deal seemed like a good one and her running back to her father in tears and inventing some story wouldn't be the best idea. Although it would be a rather fun topic for the media if they ever got wind of this, Seto could almost see the headlines.

_**Game enthusiast assaults poor Chinese girl**_

"I could make it work."

_This girl is crazy… WAY crazy._ "How about you let go of my arm and I promise that we will talk later."

Her eyes lit up happily. "REALLY! You promise?" Seto nodded and whispered 'yes' as she released his arm and he went back into the meeting room. _After this, I'm going home. No sights could be worth one more second of talking with Loco Coco._

() () () () () () () () ()

Seto yawned tiredly as he entered his classroom, almost missing the late bell and was immediately bombarded by Mana. _Who is she again?_ "Hey, you didn't have to be so mean to Atem yesterday. He was only calling you to make sure you were okay, I mean you could've fallen into a ditch or something and-"

"Trust me, if I had fallen into a ditch there would be fifty search parties looking for me and 100 parties looking for whoever dug up the ditch. Now step aside, annoying person."

Mana fumed. "Annoying? You brat, I am not!"

"Yeah, and your _little _boyfriend doesn't waste a jar of gel every morning to style his stupid hair."

"For your information-"

"It's not his business." Atem cut in and took Mana's wrist. "Mana, it's okay. You don't have to yell at him, if Kaiba doesn't want to talk to us don't force him." He managed to calm Mana down and take her back to her desk leaving Seto with some tranquility… up until the bell rang right in his ear.

The teacher came in about a minute later and they all stood up and bowed. "Class, I would like to present a new student." The door opened and Seto's eyes widened.

_No…_

The class looked up at the girl and saw she was a bit strange looking.

_Not her!_

Her long white hair was pulled up into pigtails while some hair cascaded around her face and her bright blue eyes stared up happily at a certain someone. "SETO!"

_Why God, why?_

She ran up to him and threw herself on him, the technical term being 'glomp', and they fell out of his seat since it was too much force thrust upon him. "Oh Seto! You left so quickly yesterday, I didn't get a chance to finish talking to you!" She kept rubbing her cheek against his and hugged him tighter. Everyone stared at him in complete surprise since this rather foreign beauty threw herself onto Seto Kaiba and he looked as though he was about to strangle her with his bare hands. "But guess what? Daddy said that since the deal was so good, he doesn't mind me going here!"

_WHAT?_

"And ever BETTER! He said to me that I don't even have to stay in a hotel; that I could stay with you because you wouldn't mind since you guys are all business partners and all that!" She squealed happily. "I get to live with my boyfriend! Oh isn't this great!" She resumed her actions from before and even kissed his cheek.

"…" Seto was afraid to open his eyes as he heard the series of gasps, giggles, and whispers across the classroom. He couldn't strangle her because he would get arrested and he couldn't refuse for her to stay with him otherwise the dried ink on the contract would come back screaming vengeance… in other words, he was stuck with this spoiled blue-eyed maniac who was apparently in love with him.

"So Kaiba…" Seto opened one eye slowly and saw Atem looking down at him with a wide grin on his face, "is she your girlfriend?"

"………."

* * *

Reason for making Kisara crazy, I saw _**Princess and the Frog**_ and Lottie was HELLA funny and I couldn't help making Kisara based off her haha So now a new person joins them all! Review please!


	6. Accident

Sweet, we got another one up in time for the New Year of 2010! Whoo-hoo, Happy New Year's Eve people!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Accident**

(It opens with Atem walking down the stairs as Yugi and Mrs. Moto come into view.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Seriously, Atem. Do you even set your alarm anymore? Mana's gonna be here and ready to go in two minutes.  
**Atem:** Sorry. I was thinking about what happened with Kaiba last week.  
**Yugi:** Yeah. That Kisara girl seems… nice.  
**Joey:** Nice? I know I don't agree with Kaiba very often, but I do right now. Dat girl's coo-coo! But man! I wish I saw da look on his face!  
**Yugi:** Trust me, I wish too. Hell, I wish Atem could've recorded it.  
**Atem:** _(laughs)_ I wish I did too.

(Tea and Mana arrived.)

**Tea:** Hey guys.  
**Mana:** Come on! Today's the day we read a book for the drive!  
**Joey:** Oh God no!  
**Atem:** I'll give you ten bucks if you read a book.  
**Joey:** Twenty!  
**Atem:** Deal.  
**Joey:** Heh-heh! How smart am I?  
**Yugi:** _(whispers to Atem)_ Are you sure about this?  
**Atem:** _(whispers back)_ He has to actually finish it too.

(They walk to school. Cut to free period as most people are reading their book and Kisara sits next to Kaiba.)

**Kisara:** What'cha readin'?  
**Kaiba:** _(calmly)_ Darth Bane: Path of Destruction  
**Kisara:** Oh. What's it about?  
**Kaiba:** Some Star Wars book. Mokuba dared me to read it.  
**Kisara: **Ooh. Is it good?  
**Kaiba:** I don't know. I just started on Chapter 1.  
**Kisara:** I'm reading Return of the King. Have you ever read it?  
**Kaiba:** No.  
**Kisara:** Oh, you should! I've just gotten to the part where Wormtongue throws the Palantir out of Orthanc.  
**Kaiba:** _(thinks) _I only understood half of that sentence. _(outloud)_ Okay, cool.  
**Kisara:** YAY! My boyfriend likes my reading choice, and I like his! We are SO in tune with each other.  
**Kaiba: **O… kay

(Cut to Mana reading The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe.)

**Mana:** Oh wow. Edmund's a real jerk.  
**Joey:** Who's Edmund?  
**Mana: **The younger Pevensie brother.  
**Joey:** Uh… I don't know who dat is. Is he a student your guys' class?  
**Mana:** No, it's a character in this book.  
**Joey:** Oh. Mine's about Jack Sparrow when he was a kid.  
**Tea:** I'm reading Romeo and Juliet. It's so romantic.  
**Yugi:** I'm going with Harry Potter. Everyone else's talked so much about it; I figured I should try it out.  
**Joey:** How 'bout you, Tristan?  
**Tristan:** I don't wanna say.  
**Joey:** Come on. We won't laugh.  
**Tristan:** The novelization of the Dark Knight.

(Joey falls over laughing.)

**Joey:** Ah man! Only a geek would read a book like dat!  
**Tristan:** Why you-!

(A teacher comes in. She has a calm look on her face.)

**Teacher:** Um… Mana, can I see you for a moment?  
**Mana:** Um… okay. _(thinking)_ Crud in a bucket! What did I do now?

(Cut to a few moments later as Mana runs into the room and hugs Atem as she cries.)

**Atem:** Hey Mana, are you okay?  
**Mana: **_(crying hysterically)_ T-t-there was this b-big car acci-accident while my mom drove to lunch, and… and…

(Mana sobs into Atem's chest as he tries to console her.)

**Atem:** Shh. Take it easy.  
**Joey:** And what?  
**Tea:** Joey!  
**Joey:** What?  
**Tea:** She… kicked the bucket.  
**Joey:** Oh. _(His eyes widen in comprehension)_ Oh. _(He kneels down and rubs Mana's shoulder) _Oh.

(Cut to the Game shop as Mana continues to cry as Yugi, Atem, Mrs. Moto, and Grandpa comfort her.)

**Grandpa:** Do you have any other family?  
**Mana:** Well, my big brother's coming in a week or two. I guess I can just live at the house until he-  
**Mrs. Moto:** _(interrupts her)_ Nothing doing! Not when you have friends like us. You can stay here until your brother arrives.  
**Mana: **Are you sure?  
**Mrs. Moto:** Of course I am honey.

(Mana cries and hugs Mrs. Moto)

**Mana:** _(crying)_ Thank you, Mrs. Moto!

(Yugi nudged Atem in the ribs and gave him a wink.)

**Yugi:** _(undertone)_ You and Mana in the same house for maybe two weeks? You sly dog.

(Atem blushed heavily and said quietly through gritted teeth.)

**Atem:** One more word out of you about anything along those lines and I **will** kill you.  
**Yugi:** Right.

The End.

* * *

Poor Mana, I feel her pain. Well anyway… we can promise a new chapter NEXT YEAR! Review please!


	7. Bond of the Blue Eyes

New chapter of the New Year! Three days after, but still… We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bond of the Blue-Eyes**

(It opens with Mana waking up in Atem's room. Atem gave Mana his room, and he slept on the couch. She changes into a casual outfit since its Saturday, which is a long sleeve shirt with jeans.)

**Mana:** I wonder what's for breakfast.

(Mana walks down to see that only Mrs. Moto is up.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Hmm. Maybe you'll be a good influence on Atem. He's still on the couch.  
**Mana:** Cool.

(A few minutes later, Atem and Yugi arrive.)

**Yugi: **Hey.  
**Atem:** How was my bed Mana?  
**Mana:** It was really comfortable.  
**Atem:** Anyway, the gang's coming to take a look at Grandpa's super-rare card.  
**Yugi:** Oh yeah!

(Cut to a few hours later as the gang arrives at the Game Shop, and Atem and Yugi are in front.)

**Yugi:** So Grandpa, could you show us that rare card of yours?  
**Grandpa:** Hmm.  
**Yugi & Atem:** Please?

(Grandpa smiles and brings out the Fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon.)

**Mana:** Wow! So you have the Fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon? I didn't know that.  
**Grandpa: **A good friend of mine gave it to me.

(Suddenly, Kaiba walks in with Kisara following.)

**Joey:** Kaiba? What are you doing here?  
**Kaiba:** I overheard you guys, and I wanted to see this "rare" card for myself. _(Kaiba suddenly looks down and runs to the counter as he sees the Blue-Eyes)_ There it is! The Fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
**Kisara:** Ooh, cool. How much is it?  
**Grandpa:** Sorry, but it's not for sale.  
**Kisara:** Why?  
**Grandpa:** A friend of mine from America gave it to me, so it's precious to me as it represents my friendship with that man.  
**Kaiba:** Hmph. I see you guys are still preaching that stupid friendship stuff.  
**Kisara:** Okay. Any other dragon cards here? I love dragons! I wish I could have Norbert!  
**Joey:** Who?  
**Kisara:** The baby dragon from the Harry Potter books.  
**Joey:** Oh ya mean Norberta.  
**Kisara:** Who?  
**Tristan:** Yeah, in the last Harry Potter book, it was revealed that Norbert was actually a girl.  
**Kisara:** Oh. I haven't read that yet.  
**Joey:** Oops.  
**Kaiba:** Does having the Fourth Blue-Eyes mean that much to you?  
**Kisara:** Yeah.  
**Kaiba:** Old man, if you won't trade or sell it, what do you say we duel for it?  
**Grandpa:** Well…  
**Kisara:** Please Mr. Moto? I've wanted a copy of that card since I was a little girl.  
**Grandpa:** Well, let me think on it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow.  
**Kaiba:** Alright, see you tomorrow then.  
**Mana: **Epic.

(Cut to the next day as Grandpa puts on a Duel Disk.)

**Grandpa:** _(thinking)_ On the bright side, Arthur's said he's okay with this as long as I honor the bond we have by using the dragon in the duel and giving it my all. That's just what I'm gonna do.

(Kaiba walks up with his Duel Disk.)

**Kaiba:** I'll go first, and I summon the Hitotsu-Me Giant!  
**Grandpa: **Very good young man. I summon New the Magic Swordsman! Now Neo, attack Hitotsu-Me Giant!

(Kaiba's Life Points drop to 3500.)

**Kaiba:** Not bad. I summon my Vorse Raider! Now attack!

(Vorse Raider destroys Neo, and Grandpa's Life Points fall to 3800.)

**Grandpa:** Nice move, but not nice enough! I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two! Now I'll use my newly drawn Graceful Charity to revive the card I just discarded, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! _(The Blue-Eyes appears and roars)_ Now I'll attack you directly!

(Kaiba's Life Points go down to 500, but he's still smirking.)

**Kaiba:** Good. I wanted it to come down for this.  
**Atem:** I don't like that look in his eyes.  
**Kaiba:** I play Lord of Dragons in Defense Mood, and I use two Flutes of Summoning Dragon to call forth all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!  
**Atem:** Oh no!  
**Kaiba:** Now I play one card face down!  
**Grandpa:** Blue-Eyes, attack Lord of Dragons!  
**Kaiba:** Thanks! I activate my Trap Card, Tyrant's Wings! Now I'll equip it to one of my Blue-Eyes to give it an extra 400 Attack Points! Now it's my move! I'll destroy your Blue-Eyes with my Tyrant Wing Blue-eyes, and I'll attack you directly with my other two! You lose old man!

(Grandpa's Life Points drop to 0.)

**Grandpa:** Good job Kaiba. Here's the card Miss… Kisara, right?  
**Kisara:** Yeah. But are you sure?  
**Grandpa:** I think it will only show this cards strength by having three hearts connected to it, and my friend in America agrees.  
**Kisara:** Thank you, sir.

(Kisara hugs Grandpa, and she then hugs Kaiba as he looks uncomfortable.)

**Atem:** Kisara  
**Kisara:** Yeah?  
**Atem:** I'd like to ask you to take good care of that card, for Grandpa's sake.  
**Kisara:** I will, I promise.  
**Atem: **Thanks.  
**Kisara:** Come on Seto! We're going shopping!  
**Kaiba:** WHAT?

(Kisara smiles and drags Kaiba off to the mall.)

**Tea:** Wow, that's what I call love.

(The gang goes back inside and laughs.)

The End.

* * *

Wow, I'm starting to think Kaiba is okay with Kisara… sorta. Review please!


	8. Big Brother Mahad

New character alert… sorta-ish.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Big Brother Mahad**

(It opens with a tall man with long brown hair knocking on the door of the Game Shop. Mrs. Moto answers it.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Hello. Can I help you?  
**Mahad:** I'm Mana's brother, Mahad. Is she in?  
**Mrs. Moto:** Oh, she's at the arcade with my sons and their friends. They'll be back soon. Why don't you come in for a drink, and we'll talk.  
**Mahad:** Alright.

(Cut to half an hour later as Mana, Atem, and Yugi walk in. Mana sees Mahad and squeals.)

**Mana:** Mahad!

(Mana hugs Mahad, and he hugs her back.)

**Mahad:** Good to see you, Mana. We'll be staying in Domino, but I want to know if you still want to live at the house?  
**Mana:** Yeah.  
**Mahad: **Alright then.  
**Atem:** Hey, how about we all go to the house so you can meet everyone.  
**Mahad:** That sounds good.

(Cut to Mahad and Mana's house as everyone arrives.)

**Joey:** Wow. Nice place.  
**Tea:** Let's head in.  
**Tristan:** Free eats!  
**Atem:** Tristan!  
**Tristan:** Sorry.

(They come in, and Mahad invites them in.)

**Mahad:** Hello. Nice to meet all of you. My name's Mahad Shay. What are all your names?  
**Atem:** I'm Atem. Mana and I are going out.  
**Mahad:** Then be good to her because if you make her cry in anyway, I swear I'll-  
**Mana: **_(interrupts him)_ MAHAD! _(embarrassed)_ He gets it!  
**Mahad:** Just making sure.  
**Atem: **I'll take good care of her.  
**Mahado:** _(smiling)_ You don't have to say that until you become engaged to her.  
**Yugi:** I'm Yugi, Atem's little brother.  
**Joey: **I'm Joey Wheeler, but I'm sure you've heard about me.  
**Mahad:** You're the guy who scored 395 out of 400 right?  
**Joey:** Ah, Mana!  
**Mana: **Sorry.  
**Tea:** Hi. I'm Tea.  
**Mahad:** Nice to meet you. Tea.  
**Tristan:** I'm Tristan. So, what do you do?  
**Mahad:** I actually got a job at the museum.  
**Mana:** Yeah! He's in charge of the Egyptian exhibit.  
**Joey:** Cool! I think you'll like it here.  
**Mahad:** I think so too.

The End.

* * *

Mahad is awesome, just felt like saying that. Ugh, gotta get back to Algebra 2 homework… -.- Review please!


	9. Nightmares

Alright, it's time for a little angst because we all really want it!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nightmares**

It was dark in the Shay house as it was in the rest of Domino City as it was late at night. All was quiet and still as the two residents slept within. There is always something eerie about silence at night that simply doesn't exit during the day. There were soft noises coming from the youngest member's bedroom but it was only Mana, albeit tossing around a lot and whimpering. Her brow was contorted with fear and sweat was starting to form on her skin. The sounds of screams and skidding tires braking suddenly filled her ears and echoed through her mind as she struggled to escaped from seeing what she knew would happen next.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt-up right, breathing shallowly and shaking heavily. Through her heavy breathing, she managed to gasp out someone's name, "Atem..."

She wiped her sweaty brow with her forearm and threw back the covers. It was more vivid than the last time she had that nightmare. She left her room and headed to the main hallway, reaching for the phone on the wall. She grabbed it and dialed a couple numbers onto the keypad before holding the phone to her ear, anxiously waiting for someone to pick up.

At first Atem thought he was merely dreaming but after hearing that annoying sound three more times, he realized that someone really was calling the house at... he glanced sleepily at the digital clock on the bedside table... 2:30 in the morning? Who the Hell would be calling the house so God-damned early? He groaned and covered his head with the pillow trying to muffle the sound but it didn't seem to do any good. In fact the phone only seemed to get louder. Could no-one else hear it? Atem couldn't taken anymore of that God-awful noise and reluctantly rolled out of his nice, very warm and comfortable bed to go down the steps and shut up that stupid phone or curse out whoever was calling so damned early. He wasn't sure which option sounded better at the moment.

He tramped down the stairs, pulling on an over-sized t-shirt as he did so and headed for the phone in the living room. He picked it up and checked the caller ID. This only made him more annoyed because it was a number he didn't immediately recognize. He swore, if this was Joey's idea of a joke, he was going to kill him tomorrow. Atem put his irritation aside temporarily, giving the caller the benefit of the doubt. They might have just gotten the wrong number.

He pressed the 'talk' button and held the phone to his ear, "Hello?" There was no response. Confused, he asked again, "Hello?"

Mana heard Atem's rich baritone voice in her ear but she just stood there, transfixed, debating with herself. Her eyes were full of fear but the rest of her expression was confused and doubtful. Should she tell him what she had seen or not?

"Is anyone there?" she heard Atem ask on the other line.

Mana bit her lip nervously and hung up the phone. It wasn't... _that_ important... Besides... if she did tell him... then he would only be worried about her... He had enough to worry about without adding her _nightmare_ to his list. And it was only just a nightmare... it wasn't like it was going to come true or anything like that... At least... she _hoped_ it wouldn't happen....

Atem heard the line go dead and he frowned thoughtfully. He glanced at the phone in his hand and slowly put it back down on the table. He went back up the stairs and removed the t-shirt, throwing it into a corner of his room and getting back into bed under the covers that were no longer warm. He shivered a little and pulled them tighter. He had just gotten out of bed for nothing. He would normally be ticked but instead, the silence had made him feel more concerned about whoever had called and with those unnerving thoughts in his head, he fell into a restless sleep.

"Atem..." someone whispered, "Atem...! Come on bro, wake up or else the teacher will-"

"Atem Moto!" the teacher shouted, slapping her ruler on his desk and startling the teen awake, "Detention after school!"

Atem growled under his breath and rolled his eyes once the teacher had turned her back to him. You screw up once and you get detention. How fair was that? It wasn't his fault that the phone had woken him up in the middle of the night and yet he was paying the consequences. Even after he had gone back to bed, he had kept waking up every half-hour or forty-five minutes. He had barely heard the alarm clock ring this morning and now he had detention. Damn, this was just not a good day for him.

"You okay, Atem?" the student from behind him asked.

Atem turned to him and gave him a nod, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the warning anyway," he whispered before turning back around to glare at the board. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

The bell rang and all of the students grabbed their books and pushed their way out of the classroom to go to their next class. Mana and Atem waited for the flood to pass before they took their leave and as soon as they had left the vicinity of the classroom, Atem vented out some of his frustration.

"That's the first time that I've ever fallen asleep in a class and I get detention for it. How is this fair? It's not my fault I can't keep my eyes open," he added as he massaged his eyelids, "God, this is going to be a very long day."

"I'm sorry," Mana said quietly.

Atem frowned and looked at her, "For what?"

"It's my fault you have detention."

"Mana!" Atem said with an exasperated sigh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "This is not your fault in any way. Besides, how could it be?"

Mana opened her mouth and almost told him that she was the one who had called him and was the reason why he was so tired but she didn't say a word. Because if she did, then Atem would logically ask the question of why she had called his house and then not even bothered to talk to him. It was just safer to remain silent and fortunately for her, Atem took her silence as a signal that his point had been made.

"Exactly!" he said jovially and squeezed her shoulder gently, "What's up, Mana?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, quicker than she had meant to.

"For the past couple days, you've been... I don't know... less Mana-like. You're not as happy-go-lucky as you usually are... which Kaiba is enjoying immensely, but I'm not. Is everything okay with Mahad?"

"Oh yeah, Mahad's okay. Everything's alright," she told him with a smile.

"Everything doesn't _seem_ alright," Atem said in a low solemn tone, "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Mana nodded heartily and said, "I'm sure... Do you want me to stay with you after school?"

Atem chuckled and said, "No, I couldn't ask that of you. You have your own homework and stuff to do without worrying about how I'll survive detention."

"Okay..." Mana said softly and stared down at her feet the rest of the way to her next class.

By the end of the school day, everyone that Atem knew, dare I say the entire school, knew that Atem had gotten detention and the one person who was most pleased by this, much to Atem's dislike, was none other than Seto Kaiba. His exact words when he heard the news were something along the lines of 'justice at last' though very few people knew exactly what he was talking about when he said it. There was only one thing that could put a damper on Kaiba's happy mood and that was, ironically, Kisara, who was last seen clinging to his arm as they left school campus.

"You're_ sure_ that you don't want me to stay with you?" Mana asked Atem for the hundredth time since she had first asked him.

"Mana, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," he said soothingly as he held her hand, "I defended Yugi a lot last year, I think I can watch my own back just as well. We don't have school but I'll see you tomorrow anyway. However, if it'll make you feel better, I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?"

Mana nodded slowly, "Yeah, do that," she said without really paying attention to what she was saying and left the school.

Yugi and Téa came up to her and Yugi said, "I don't know if Atem told you this or not and I know it's really awkward cause you're my brother's girlfriend and whatnot but he told me that I had to walk you home, no questions asked."

"Really?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, and I feel really pathetic because Téa said that she would be accompanying us to make sure that _I_ didn't get beat up along the way," Yugi whined as he looked up at Téa with those adorable violet eyes, "Don't you have any faith in me?"

"I know you well enough to know that for some reason, you're a fist magnet," Téa said as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"But _you_ protecting _me_ is making me seem like a wimp! Men are supposed to protect the women when they need it, not the other way around! How can I expect to go through life if I don't fight my own battles and get scraped up a bit along the way?" Yugi complained.

"Yugi, you were almost turned into Ushio's _punching bag_ within the first week of school!" Téa pointed out, "Sorry, but I'm not gonna let my friend suffer from unnecessary trips to the hospital that can be completely avoided!"

"Um... guys... not that your conversation isn't interesting or anything but are we going?" Mana asked tentatively, not having a clue what they were talking about. All she had heard and understood was Yugi, fist magnet, punching bag, and hospital.

"Oh yeah. Sure, let's go," Yugi said cheerfully and led the way up to a point before Mana took over and led them to her house again.

"Thanks for walking me back," she told them and ran inside, hoping with all her heart-

"Hey, Mana! You're back!" Mahad called and she gave a sigh of relief. Mahad was home and well. "How was school?" he asked her as he arrived by the front door and took her jacket when she handed it to him.

"It was okay," she said half-heartedly.

"Did the nightmare bother you much?" he asked her gently.

"Not really," she lied. She had told Mahad about the nightmare and that someone close to her had died in a car accident but she hadn't said who.

"That's good. I'm making casserole, so why don't you get a head-start on your homework and then we can play Go-Fish when you're done."

"Ooo, I love Go-Fish!" she said excitedly and hurried to her room to get started on her homework immediately.

The minute hand ticked to 5:45 and Mana was thoroughly anxious now. Atem still hadn't called her yet. Her anxiety was so apparent that even Joey would have been able to tell that there was something bothering her.

"Mahad, do detentions usually last for over three hours?" Mana asked nervously.

Mahad frowned and looked at the clock, "Not unless they changed the rules by that much since I went to school."

"Can I go outside?"

Mahad looked reluctant but relented, "Fine, but don't be out too long. It's almost dark outside and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful," she agreed and left the house in a flash, heading straight for the school.

She reached the campus grounds and stared up at the tall buildings. In the bright orange sunset, it looked imposing and forbidding, but most importantly, empty. She quickly decided not to check to see if Atem was in there and started for the direction that led to his home. With every second that passed, her heart seemed to quicken with fear as her nightmare began to slowly seep into her mind and seem more real. Every second that passed meant another second that a car would be coming from around a bend too fast. Every second that passed meant another second that the driver wouldn't have to slow down when they saw a person crossing the street. Every second that passed meant she was another second too late to stop the accident. Every second that passed meant another second of Atem's life ticked away, counting down to his last second.

The terror in her mind was so immeasurably intense that she actually started believing that this was going to happen and now she was _seeing _it! There he was! Only a little ways away and at a crosswalk too! Oh no! If she didn't stop him now, then Atem would... She wanted to call out to him, stop him from crossing and change his fated end but she couldn't find her voice. It was lost to her fear-stricken mind and she couldn't even move because of this paralyzing terror. There was the car, coming way too fast! There was no time anymore! She wanted to turn away but she couldn't! Atem turned to see the car coming too late and the metal vehicle collided with his comparatively soft and fragile body, and dragging him under. Screams of pain echoed from one throat but it was quickly silenced... his blood spilling out into a thick pool around him, stretching out across the road like the tendrils of an octopus or a squid.

Mana finally found her voice again and when she did, she screamed with all her lung capacity, "ATEM!"

A relatively short distance away, Atem was swinging his school bag with carefree abandon, completely unharmed but smirking to himself. He probably shouldn't have tried to follow Kaiba but he had wanted to see where he was going since he was obviously very desperate to get away from Kisara and it was kind of amusing too.

That was when he heard the scream and turned around sharply, recognizing it instantly, "Mana!"

He immediately took off in that direction and kept his eyes peeled for any sign of her. It wasn't full dark yet but it _was_ close. What was she doing outside without Mahad, as overprotective as he was? Or maybe she had been, and he had been knocked out. He didn't think on it any longer and picked up the pace. Though _very_ rare in the area, there were occasional... incidents... but he hoped that he was just overreacting. He finally found her and not as he half-expected, much to his relief, but she was on her knees, hugging herself, and crying her hardest as she kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over to herself.

Atem rushed to her side and knelt down in front of her, lightly grasping her shoulders, "Mana, what happened?" he asked her gently.

"Atem!" she gasped and her head snapped up to look into his eyes, her own wide with disbelief, "But it can't be...! I saw you..." she trailed off as she looked at a point in the road behind him.

He looked too but saw nothing. Turning back to Mana he asked her, "What did you see?"

She didn't seem to have heard him. She was so focused on his face, looking at him as if she had never seen him before. Her gaze was so intense that he felt his face burn with embarrassment and he couldn't look her in the eyes. Both her hands touched his on her shoulders and she slowly slid her hands up his arms, sending pleasant shivers down his spine, but not removing her eyes from his face. Atem thought she would stop at his shoulders but no, she took it one step further and slid them up his neck all the way to his cheeks. Mana didn't even appear to notice the shameless blush on his face that was giving away his obvious embarrassment.

"It really is you...!" she breathed, her eyes sparkling with more tears, "You're alive!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck, crying heavily into his shoulder.

Atem slowly wrapped his arms around her back, trying to offer her support though very confused about her outburst, "Of course I'm alive, Mana. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because I saw it happen!" she cried hysterically, "I saw you get killed and I didn't do anything! I don't get it!" she said as she let go of him and wiped away the tear streaks on her cheeks, "How are you perfectly fine right in front of me and dead over... there...?" she trailed off again, looking back at the same empty spot she had earlier but with a confused look on her face. Atem still didn't see anything. "I... must have been... imagining it..." she said at last, though it was hard to believe that something that looked so realistic had all been a part of her imagination.

Atem was having similar thoughts, "That must have been one pretty powerful imagination," he said with a firm voice, "Mana... is there something that you want to tell me?"

"The only thing that I can think of is that the nightmare I had last night was really vivid," she blurted out without thinking and then realized too late what she had just said.

"Nightmare! What nightmare?" Atem asked sharply, pouncing on the subject and not letting it go until he had gotten the full story out of her. She fidgeted nervously, not looking at him and trying to find a way out of this uncomfortable subject but not finding one. "Come Mana," Atem said softly and helped her to her feet, "Walk with me. We have plenty of time to talk and tomorrow's Saturday." He led her to the park that was conveniently nearby and he gently squeezed her shoulders, "Alright, let it out now and I won't let you leave until you've told me what this nightmare's about and how it connects with you thinking that you saw me dead in the middle of the road."

Mana sighed with reluctance and began, "Well... for the past couple days now, I have been having this nightmare about you... being... killed in a car accident. And I was worried about you because you hadn't gotten home and school had ended over three hours ago so I left to see if I could find you. And I guess my fear was so great that my mind started thinking of my nightmare and made it seem real to me." Atem stopped walking and she looked up at him curiously, "Hey, why did you stop walking?"

Atem's eyes were downcast, staring down at the ground with a sorrowful frown. She had been having a nightmare that he had died for most likely the whole of this week and he had no idea. But that wasn't all... in fact, it was only part of the horror... the other part was that she had seen him die in a car accident... just like her mom had recently. How could he be so stupid? She hadn't seemed _too_ bothered on the _outside _but she had been suffering horribly on the inside all alone. How could he simply gloss over such an important emotion for so long? He felt sick and disgusted with himself.

"Mana, I'm sorry," he said at last and he felt her questioning stare, "You lost your mom and I didn't even think about how this affected you. I haven't been a very good friend to you as of late but I would like to let you know that I'm always here for you to release your pent-up emotions. Mom is always reminding me and Yugi, especially me, that it's unhealthy for us to hide our emotions. I'll always be your shoulder to cry on if you need it," he said with a smile and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Her eyes filled up with tears again and she threw her arms around his neck again, crying softly, "Thank you Atem. Thank you for understanding."

Atem's smile widened and he rubbed her back in a comforting manner as he continued to hug her and lend her his support, "It's the best I can do... I only wish I could do more."

The sun finally set and darkness descended but the stars as well as the full moon appeared overhead so all was darkness was not complete. They stopped hugging and sat down on a bench together under an apple tree that was full of ripe red fruit, Mana laying her head on Atem's shoulder and Atem resting his head on hers, holding her hand in his. Mahad would be worried sick about Mana and Atem was surely going to be grounded for the next whole week but he sensed that she didn't want him to leave just yet, and he had no intention of doing so as long as she still needed and wanted him around for comfort and support.

He was mildly surprised however when he heard her quiet snores and he smiled sympathetically down at their hands. Poor girl. She was exhausted but he had a good feeling that she would be alright now. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her all the way back to her house though his muscles were burning from carrying a deadweight for so long when he finally reached her home. He hadn't even reached the front door when Mahad came bursting out the front door, full of worried anxiety. Before Mahad came to any wrong conclusions, Atem explained everything that had happened and Mahad sighed with relief, letting Atem into the house and showing her to Mana's room. Ordinarily, Atem wouldn't enter a girl's room unless he was invited in but he made an exception to the rule seeing as Mana was still asleep.

Atem laid her down on the bed with infinite care and stood up straight, surveying her beautiful face. "Goodnight Mana, I hope your dreams are more pleasant now," he whispered and left the room.

He closed the door and sighed with content. Judging from the smile on her face when he had left her, that problem had already been effectively dealt with tonight and... somehow... he felt that their relationship had grown some too.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head with regret, "Mom's gonna kill me when I get home. I hope she hasn't called the cops and reported me missing."

* * *

So sad! I want a guy like Atem! Lucky Mana… Review please!


	10. Father's Legacy

WELL! Busy we all are BUT finally a chapter is up! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Father's Legacy****  
**  
(It opens with Aknadin walking out of the airport. He walks to where Kaiba's mansion, but on the way, he purposely crosses the Game Shop and stops when he sees Kisara then looking at the card display. He walks in.)

**Kisara:** Okay, um... I'll take that one, that one, and that one right there.

(Kisara puts about three dollars on the counter and grabs three packs of cards. She then turns around and smiles.)

**Aknadin:** Hello dear.  
**Kisara:** Daddy! _(She runs up to him and hugs him.)_ I missed you!  
**Grandpa:** My, my. It's been awhile Aknadin.  
**Aknadin: **Yeah. How's Aknam's kids.  
**Grandpa:** They're doing very well. They've definitely inherited their father's love of gaming.  
**Aknadin:** I thought so.  
**Kisara:** You know Atem and Yugi, Daddy?  
**Aknadin:** A little.

(Atem and Yugi run down in the uniforms when he stops in front of Aknadin.)

**Atem:** Hey, I remember you.  
**Yugi:** Who is it? Come on, Atem, who is it?  
**Aknadin: **Atem, I see you've grown since we last met.  
**Atem:** Yeah. I just barely remember you, though. What happened to your other eye?

(Aknadin puts his finger over his eye patch.)

**Aknadin:** I lost it the day you lost your father.  
**Kaiba:** Kisara, are you done yet? I am not buying 100 packs of cards again!

(Kaiba walks in wearing his uniform, and he sees Aknadin.)

**Aknadin:** I see you're trying to set boundaries for my daughter. Very good.  
**Kaiba:** Hello Mr. Shen.  
**Atem:** Mr. Shen, I need to know. what happened that day?  
**Aknadin:** Uh... Don't you have school?  
**Kisara:** Not for half-an-hour.  
**Mana:** Hi guys! Me and Tea are- Who's the old guy?  
**Kisara:** He's my daddy!  
**Mana:** Whoa!  
**Tea:** Mana!  
**Mana:** What?  
**Atem:** Please Mr. Shen. Tell me what happened to my dad.  
**Yugi:** Yeah, what did happen?  
**Aknadin:** _(sighing)_ Very well.

(Cut to eleven years ago. Atem and Yugi's father is tall and muscularly built with brown hair, and Atem's eyes. He's wearing a vest and a long sleeve t-shirt. Aknadin's there too. He has dark brown hair and both eyes.)

**Little Atem:** Dad, when will you be back?  
**Aknam:** In a few days, son. I promise.  
**Little Yugi:** Bye Dad.  
**Aknam:** Bye Yugi.

(Aknam gently wrestles the two boys as they laugh. Mrs. Moto walks in with Grandpa.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Now you be careful Aknamkanon.  
**Aknam:** You only use my full first name when you're worried. Don't worry. I'll be perfectly fine.  
Grandpa: Good luck, son.  
**Aknam:** Thanks Dad.

(Cut to a few weeks later in the Valley of the Kings as Aknam and Aknadin slide down a rope into a buried palace. Aknam walks up to a carving and pulls at a Duel Monsters deck.)

**Aknam:** Aknadin, look.  
**Aknadin: **What?  
**Aknam:** See this card?  
**Aknadin:** Winged Sage Falcos?  
**Aknam:** Now look at this pillar.  
**Aknadin:** Big deal. They match. Wait, they match?  
**Aknam:** Uncle Arthur was right. Duel Monsters did begin in Egypt.  
**Aknadin:** That's... That's impossible.  
**Aknam:** We've made a great discovery. Let's go get some equipment down here.

(Suddenly, there's a rumbling.)

**Aknadin:** It's a cave in!  
**Aknam:** Quick! Get to the exit!

(Aknam and Aknadin run to the hole and are about to climb up when a stray rock falls and cuts into Aknadin's eye.)

**Aknadin:** AHHH!  
**Aknam:** Aknadin, can you still see?  
**Aknadin:** I can see alright from my right eye.  
**Aknam:** Get up first!  
**Aknadin:** But-  
**Aknam:** Go!

(Aknadin climbs out, but the cave in stops Aknam from getting out.)

**Archeologist:** Professor Shen!  
**Aknadin:** Professor Moto's in there. We have to... _(Aknadin passes out. Cut to several hours later as Aknadin wakes up with a bandage over his ruined eye, and he looks to see Aknam, and he's horribly smashed, and everyone's hanging their heads.)_ Oh, no.

(Cut to the Game Shop a few days later as Aknadin knocks on the door.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Aknadin? Where's Aknam? Is he pulling a joke on us?  
**Aknadin:** I'm sorry. There was a cave in. He didn't make it.

(Aknadin holds up Aknam's Winged Sage Falcos, and Mrs. Moto holds her hand over her mouth.)

**Little Atem:** Hi Uncle Aknadin. Where's Dad?  
**Little Yugi:** Dad? Dad?  
**Mrs. Moto:** Kids, your father's...

(Mrs. Moto breaks down and hugs her boys as they begin to cry too, particularly Atem.)

**Little Atem:** _(crying)_ Dad!

(Cut back to the present.)

**Aknadin: **I tried to explain Aknam's findings, but those fools at the archeological society laughed me out! All that's left of Aknamkanon Moto's legacy is his children and a card.

(Atem walks out and leans against the wall of the Game Shop.)

**Mana:** 'Tem, are you okay?  
**Atem:** No.  
**Mana:** You know, you always have a shoulder to cry on with me.  
**Atem:** Thanks.

(Atem hugs Mana, and they walk off to school, followed by Tea and Yugi.)

**Kaiba:** Mr. Shen, how much would you say it'd cost to re-excavate that place?  
**Aknadin:** I'd say around a million dollars.  
**Kaiba:** Thanks. What do you say we pick up where Mr. Moto left off?  
**Kisara:** Oh, I have the best boyfriend ever!  
**Aknadin:** Excuse me?  
**Kaiba:** Crap

The End.

* * *

Hm, everybody knows somebody here. I love that haha Review please! XD


	11. Mind Shuffle!

Ah! This week is so good so far and even an exciting new chapter too! HAHA! Sorry…. I had cookies 'n cream ice cream just now and that just.. yea, y'all know the rest. Anyways, WE don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mind Shuffle!**

"I activate Mirror Force," Yugi said as he flipped the card over, "All your monsters are destroyed, you have no face down cards on the field to counter it, and no cards in your hand so I attack with the Silent Swordsman Level 5 which means you lose the rest of your life points."

Joey sighed heavily and said, "Man, I shoulda seen that comin'. You're good Yugi. One of these days, I bet you'll beat that brother of yours over there," he said with a jerk of his head toward the kitchen where Atem was pacing up and down, talking to Mana on the phone.

"Oh stop it Joey," Yugi protested modestly, "I'm not _that_ good. Atem's a master gamer, there's no way I'll be able to beat him in a million years."

"You never know Yug'. You never know..." Joey said vaguely.

They sat in silence for a while just watching Atem walk and talk at the same time. Yugi didn't think he'd ever heard him talk so much before he met Mana. This was good, he was becoming more social. Atem had a habit of hiding out in his room for hours at a time. Now there was somebody, who wasn't Mom, to drag him out of there.

"So how much longer will it be before that's you over there, talking non-stop to Téa?" Joey asked casually.

Yugi blushed furiously and started stammering a protest, "I-I have no idea what you mean by that Joey!"

"Come _on_ Yug'!" Joey said with exasperation, "Everyone knows that you like Téa... except maybe Téa herself. You can't just sit around waiting for her to come to you. You've got to take action and be a man about it!" he said as he stood up from the floor and posed dramatically.

"Then why are _you_ taking so long about asking Mai out?" Yugi asked him slyly, successfully turning the subject off of himself.

At this, Joey lost some of his original energy and said with a lot less punch than before, "Uh... I'm still working on it." Yugi snickered and Joey scowled at him, "It's different for me. She's older than I am. She's gonna have more expectations!"

"If she really likes that much, she's not gonna care if you don't _quite_ match her expectations," Yugi said softly.

Neither had a chance to add anything else to the conversation because right at that moment, Atem's baritone voice echoed loudly from the kitchen, "Kaiba! How the hell did _you_ get a hold of this number?"

"_**Turnabout's fair play Atem,"**_ Kaiba's voice echoed through the phone to Atem's ear. He could almost see Kaiba's smirk plastered onto his face.

"If this is your idea of getting back at me for calling you earlier, then you succeeded. Now would you mind getting off the phone. I was kinda busy before you so rudely interrupted."

"_**I could care less about your attempt to get a social life, Atem,"**_ Kaiba snapped_**, "And I sure as hell wouldn't be calling you just to chit-chat."**_

"Oh, so the great _Seto Kaiba_ has something important to say to the meek and humble Atem?" he asked sarcastically, "I feel so honored to listen to your _almighty wisdom_."

"_**Will you cut it out already? Geez, you're almost as bad as Kisara!"**_

"Ooo, have I just been promoted to the insanely-annoying-people-to-stay-away-from list?"

Kaiba growled and shouted into the phone so loudly that Atem had to hold it a good arm's length away to keep his hearing intact_**, "Will you shut up for one God damned moment? I was GOING to ask you and your brother if you would come down to the lab to take a first-hand glimpse at this project I've been working so diligently on but you can forget that-"**_

"Wait a minute Kaiba. What kind of project?"

"_**Only what will be the latest and greatest in virtual reality software. I have four pods and I need to test every one of them to make sure they all work correctly. I can find someone else to do it though..."**_

"No, that's alright. We can come. When do you need us?"

"_**In fifteen minutes. Don't be late!"**_

With that, Kaiba hung up and the phone went back to Mana._** "Who was that?"**_ she asked.

"Kaiba," he said in a low growl, "Look, I'm sorry to do this, but Kaiba needs me and Yugi at his lab in fifteen minutes and we need to leave now to get there on time. I have to hang up but I promise I'll call you back if I'm return at a decent time. Alright?"

"_**Alright! Kaiba calling you, much less wanting you somewhere is a pretty big thing."**_

"Tell me about it. Bye."

"_**Bye!"**_

Atem hung up the phone and turned to where Yugi and Joey were sitting, watching him, "Come on Yugi, Kaiba wants us in fifteen minutes."

"Huh? Kaiba? Why?"

Atem had already grabbed his blue blazer and was sliding his arms through the sleeves. "I'll explain on the way but he wants both of us," he said and hurried to the door, Yugi close on his heels.

"Crud, it's raining," Yugi complained and grabbed two umbrellas near the shoes, throwing one to Atem who caught it deftly with one hand and opened it up.

They ran flat out all the way to the Kaiba Corp lab. It wasn't too far away but when Kaiba gave you such a short span of time to be some place, it wasn't easy. When Kaiba gave you an order, it was usually wise to follow it (unless your name was Atem, then you did whatever you felt like), but when Kaiba gave you a _request_, you had better do as he asks because how often does Kaiba ever ask people to do something? They arrived at the building, panting for breath and noticed that the gates were unlocked. Kaiba was definitely expecting them. They passed through the entrance way and the iron bar gates closed as soon as they did.

"How long do you think Kaiba will need us?" Yugi asked as he looked up at his older sibling.

"Dunno. But I hope it isn't too long."

"One way to find out," Yugi said as he pushed open the heavy door and entered the Kaiba Corp laboratory.

There were several hallways and doors that branched off from the main one they took, and they hoped that they were going the right way. Neither of them had ever been in the Kaiba Corp lab and Kaiba hadn't exactly told them where to go. They came upon a set of double doors, made of some kind of metal, at the end of the hallway and pushed them open. Both boys gasped in awe at their new surroundings. They felt like they had just walked into a sci-fi movie. Everything in the room was so techie and way above their heads as to how anything in the room might possibly work.

"About time," came Kaiba's cool voice from a booth that was mostly closed up from the rest of the room.

"We're not late," Atem stated matter-of-factly and took a look at the pods that Kaiba was observing. "What are those?" he asked.

"Those are the pods that will transport our minds to the virtual world," Kaiba said crisply with an air of pride.

Atem walked right up next to one and stood beside it. "This is more how I would imagine a cryotube would look," he observed and turned back to Kaiba, "Are you going to freeze us in these things?"

"That would be counterproductive seeing as you need to be alive, or at least not brain-dead, in order for this to work," Kaiba said as a smirk crept onto his face, "But freezing you wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Who's going in the fourth pod?" Yugi asked, "There are only three people here."

"I'm coming too!" a young voice called out and Atem and Yugi turned around to see the younger black-haired Kaiba running towards them.

"Mokuba..." Kaiba said quietly.

"I'm coming Seto and you can't stop me!" Mokuba said firmly, his eyes glowing with determination.

Kaiba sighed with resignation and said, "Very well. I'll setup the autopilot."

He went into the box and Mokuba brought down his fist in triumph. "Oh yeah! This'll be great!" He noticed Yugi's and Atem's questioning looks and said with a wide smile, "Just you wait. You guys are gonna love this. It's a Duel Monster virtual reality."

Two sets of violet eyes sparkled with excitement and gazed at the pods with newfound interest. "Sometimes I think Kaiba is too obsessed with the game," Atem said with a small shake of his head and chuckled to himself.

All four pods opened up just as Kaiba walked out of the booth. "We have five minutes to get in these pods. That should be enough time," he said as he shirked the white trench coat, leaving it on a nearby box, and chose the pod nearest him. "I presume you guys have your decks because you'll need them where we're going."

Yugi pulled his out of his pocket and whistled appreciatively, "Good thing I've made it a habit to bring it everywhere."

Atem stepped into a pod and sighed contentedly as he leaned back into his seat. "Man, this is so comfortable. I wouldn't mind taking a nap in chairs as much if they felt this good," he added as he inserted his deck into slot.

Yugi chose the pod in between Kaiba and Atem while Mokuba chose the one on Kaiba's right. The two Motos watched with growing curiosity as the blue-screened lids closed over them and visors dropped down over their eyes and around their heads.

"_I just hope that nothing bad happens when we're in the virtual world,"_ Atem thought with a small pang of worry as bright light started creeping into his vision.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_3 hours later..._

The pods finally opened up and both Yugi and Atem were hyped up with excitement. A little stiff from not moving but perfectly happy despite the small discomfort.

"Oh man! That game was awesome!" Yugi shouted as he punched his fist into the air, "I don't think I've played a game that exciting in a long time! You remember how we defeated that 5-headed dragon? Those were some sweet moves we pulled!"

"Especially when you actually managed to pull off that combo with the Dark Magician and the Flame Swordsman. You had a really good hand going for you there," Atem praised.

"What can I say? I believed in the Heart of the Cards and they came through for me," Yugi said with a shrug and then snickered, "It's a pity that we can't get a picture of you in all that medieval-looking armor for Mana."

"Oh, Mana... that reminds me. Kaiba, what time is it?" Atem asked the tall CEO who was putting his trench coat back on.

"About 11:15," Kaiba said crisply.

"Damn," Atem cursed under his breath, "Too late to call her."

Yugi turned to Kaiba and bowed his head, "Thank you Kaiba."

Kaiba merely grunted and went about shutting everything down with Mokuba. Atem and Yugi grabbed their umbrellas and left the building. It was no longer raining outside, which they were thankful, and they headed back home.

"It's already quarter past eleven!" Yugi exclaimed once they were outside, "And we've got school tomorrow too."

Atem groaned with resentment, "I'm guess I'll have to set the alarm clock even earlier than usual," he complained.

"And I'll still be ready before you," Yugi said in a slightly cheerful voice.

"Stop being so happy," Atem said with a smile as he ruffled his sibling's hair, much to the disgruntlement of the other, "It'll rub off too much."

It was as Atem was setting the alarm clock to an even earlier time that the inside of his head started feeling... fuzzy... He couldn't think of another way to describe it. He was probably just exhausted from all of the mental activity he had exerted and he thought nothing more of it as he slipped under the covers and got cozy. Sleep came to him easily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Yugi heard this solid tick that counted in intervals of four. For a moment, he thought it was a bomb but common sense told him that was stupid. Why would there be a bomb in his room? The ticking grew louder and the tempo quickened. It got so loud that it was actually ringing in his ears and he finally had to wake up enough to turn it off.

"Gee-" he started to say when he clamped his hands over his mouth in shock.

What the freak was that? Was that _his_ voice that made that extremely deep sound? But his voice didn't go that low! Atem's? Yes. His? Never, unless somehow, his voice had changed over night. He sat up and looked at the time on the clock. 5:45 A.M.! Why did the alarm clock wake him up that early? He shook his head and sat up. Perhaps Joey had gone up to his room and changed it before he had left yesterday. He hadn't thought to check if it was still correctly set. He felt around with his hands, trying to find something. Yugi's actions grew more frantic when he couldn't find it... whatever it was...

"Where's..."

Again, he stopped speaking when that deep voice came out of his mouth. Okay, this was too creepy. He reached for the light on his bedside table but there was nothing there except for the alarm clock. Yugi was officially freaking out now. He got up and made his way to the door but it wasn't there. He ran straight into a wall and he felt dizzy afterward. What the hell? What happened to the door? Where was he? He felt along the wall, running into an assortment of odd objects along the way. He finally found a switch with his hand and flicked it on. Light flooded into the room and it was only then that he knew exactly where he was. He was in Atem's room... and Atem was not in his bed either. Now Yugi was extremely confused. How did he end up in Atem's room? And where had Atem gone?

"This is-"

Yugi bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from speaking. He was still speaking in that strange, new deep voice... A frightening thought crossed his mind and he rushed to the mirror on the dresser. What he saw would have made him scream if he hadn't stuffed his fist into his mouth. The person reflected in the mirror wasn't himself but Atem. Somehow... in the middle of the night sometime after he had gone to sleep... his mind had been superimposed into Atem's body. But... if his mind was in Atem's body... then where was Atem's mind? He suspected that he already knew the answer but he hoped to high heaven that he was wrong.

Atem felt someone shaking his shoulder and he buried his face deeper into the pillow. He didn't want to get up. When it was time, the alarm clock would wake him up. The person didn't take the hint because they only started shaking him more. He groaned and mumbled something, to sleepy to notice anything unusual.

"Yugi, wake up," said a deep voice from above him.

That made him wake up. Who in this household would walk into his room and mistake him for Yugi? He turned onto his side and the first thing he saw was a stuffed rabbit in his face. What the hell? He didn't have any stuffed animals in his bed. Upon closer inspection, once his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he saw that it was a rabbit. More specifically, it was Bunny. Bunny was Yugi's special stuffed animal and he slept with it every night that he was at home. What was Bunny doing in his room, much less his bed?

"What's Bu-"

Atem stopped what he was saying immediately. What. the. hell had happened to his voice? It was all high-pitched like it had been before he hit puberty.

"Bunny!" the strange person who had mistaken him for Yugi exclaimed. They grabbed the stuffed animal from in front of him and started hugging it.

Atem peered up at the person and would have screamed if a hand had not been clapped over his mouth to prevent sound from escaping. The person that he saw was himself!

"Calm down Atem," the person who looked exactly like him whispered, "It's me, Yugi. Somehow, our minds switched places overnight while we were sleeping. Try talking. You'll see."

The person who declared himself to be Yugi in his body removed his hand from his mouth and Atem stared up at him suspiciously. "How do I know you're-?"

Atem clamped his own hand over his mouth as that higher-toned voice flew out once more. He threw back the covers and looked around. This was definitely not his room. He turned on Yugi's night table light and a soft glow filled the room. Atem headed for the mirror at the foot of Yugi's bed and looked at himself. It was true! He saw himself in the mirror as Yugi!

"Oh, this is so not good!" Atem said in a loud whisper as he paced back and forth across the carpet, wringing his hands with anxiety, "How are we gonna get through today like this?"

"How long will we be stuck like this?" Yugi exclaimed which sounded so strange in his voice, "We're not similar enough to be able to pull off a switch like this without anyone noticing! Not to mention our skills are at different levels!"

Atem stopped his frantic pacing and his eyes widened with horror. "Oh no... Oh God, no... Oh no, this is beyond the realm of horrible... this has become a nightmare..."

"Why?" Yugi asked with uncertainty as he eyed his brother warily.

Atem turned to Yugi slowly and said one word, "Mana..."

Yugi's eyes matched Atem's with fear and he said, "Oh... crap..."

"Yeah, no kidding," Atem said, shaking his head with anxiety, "We can't tell anybody about this. It would be better for us among our friends if we told them but then they would have the pressure of keeping anybody else from finding out. Although this is gonna be awkward with Mana."

"You're telling me!" Yugi exclaimed, "She's _your_ girlfriend! It would be like I'm stealing her or something!"

"No it wouldn't," Atem reassured him, "We have no control over this and it's not like your trying to attract her attention... You just happen to have my body for who knows how long..." he trailed off.

Yugi nodded and said, "It's that part that I'm not looking forward to... We are in some seriously deep schist." (AN: Schist is a type of rock and it's not a mistype)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mokuba was far too cozy to want to get up out of bed. Not to mention the fact that he was still exhausted from staying up so late last night. He expected that his big brother would wake him up when it was time. What he _didn't_ expect was for Kisara to run into his room and crash-land onto him.

"Kisara!" he exclaimed and then stopped. That wasn't how his voice sounded. If anything, it sounded more like Seto's.

"Come on sleepy head! It's time to get up," she said very loudly, "It's going to be a beautiful day outside and I'd love to enjoy it with you as long as possible!"

"But I don't-" Mokuba stopped again.

Where did this new voice come from? And something else didn't feel right either. For one, he felt like there was more to him than there should be. And two, he noticed the lack of long thick hair all over the place. He sat up and felt his head.

"What happened to all my hair?" he exclaimed, temporarily throwing aside his caution about his new voice.

Kisara gave him a funny look and said, "Seto, that's as much hair as you had yesterday... and the day before yesterday... and the day before that... and the day before that... and for as long as I've known you now that I think about it," she said with a momentarily thoughtful look on her face, "But you're still so cute!" she squealed and threw her arms around his neck, knocking him back down to the bed below.

Mokuba's mind was racing. She had called him Seto... The more Mokuba thought about it, the more it made sense and confused him at the same time. If she thought that he was Seto, then she must be right about the physical appearance. He and Seto looked way too different to be mistaken, unlike Yugi and Atem who looked very similar from the back or from a distance. His voice was different and he was missing hair that he was used to having. It would also explain why he felt so lengthy. Seto was much taller than him. But how did he end up in Seto's body? And did that mean that Seto was in his? Mokuba wasn't too worried about it. Big brother would find a way to fix it.

"Come on Seto! You need to wake up Mokuba too so that he can get ready for school and then all three of us can go to school together!" she said with a scream of excitement.

Mokuba's eyes widened in horror. School? Oh no, this was far worse than he could have imagined! Since he looked like Seto, he would have to go to Seto's school and although he was one of the smartest kids in his class, he would be absolutely crushed at Domino High. The day was still young and it had already turned into a catastrophe.

In Mokuba's room, Kaiba heard Kisara's squeals and groaned. That girl was too hyper in the mornings. But a concern crossed his still sleepy head. Why was she in Mokuba's room and not glomping him like she usually did? He'd give her a stern talking to later about waking up Mokuba before he needed to be up but for now, he was simply too tired to bother. He also noticed that his hair seemed to be everywhere. Odd. It felt fine yesterday. Oh well, he'd trim it later when he had time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not only did the two Moto brothers have to get used to having to speak in voices that were the exact opposite of their own, but they had to figure out where they would be going to classes for the day and where they sat in each class. It was a lot of work to do before they had to go to school and both were thankful that Atem's alarm clock had been set to go off so early. Not only did they have to memorize these new schedules, but they had to get adjusted to their altered bodies. Atem didn't have much trouble adjusting to Yugi's body. He had been this short once before, but Yugi on the other hand, was having quite a job trying to get used to his new height and longer limbs. He had mastered basic control of himself by the time they went down the stairs for breakfast, but he still looked a little unsteady.

Mom gave them a telling off for being out so late when they knew they had school next day. They only nodded their heads and tried to quickly finish their breakfast. As soon as they had, they grabbed the others' bags and headed out the door, hoping that they wouldn't run into their friends on the way to school. Luck was not on their side today. They had only walked five minutes, Atem steadying Yugi the entire way, when they heard a sudden gleeful shout.

"ATEEEEEEEEEMMMM!" Mana shouted as she unknowingly headed for Yugi.

Yugi braced himself to be hugged and Atem was already reminding himself that Mana didn't know that they had switched minds. What _neither _of them expected was for Mana to _jump_ into the air and _crash_ into Yugi in a full-body embrace. The force of her forward motion combined with Yugi's lack of good balance to begin with caused him to fall backwards flat onto his back, Mana on top of him.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, "So what did you think of my new morning greeting? Did I scare you? Are you okay?" she asked, a little worried as she pushed herself off of Yugi and sat beside him.

Yugi looked like he had gone into shock. He had this very dazed look in his eyes and his fingers were twitching. Atem had gone into shock too but he was still standing. He was staring at Mana blankly, jaw slack, and eyes wide. Atem had never fully understood the meaning of the word 'glomp' until now. And he was fighting hard against the wave of jealousy that he felt uplifting in his heart towards Yugi. He had to calm himself down and remind himself that she thought that the almost-unconscious one on the ground down there was himself. Still... it wasn't easy.

"Hey, Atem, are you okay?" Mana asked Yugi as she shook his shoulders.

Yugi gave her a dazed nod and with Mana's help, picked himself up off the ground. She had apparently run ahead of everyone else because it wasn't long before Yugi and Atem, in the wrong bodies, saw Joey, Tristan, and Téa making their way towards them. As far as they knew, nobody had figured out that their minds had been switched, to which they were grateful. But when Mana hung on to Yugi's arm the whole way to school, it made it very difficult for Atem to _not_ feel a spark of anger toward Yugi. It was unreasonable and completely irrational of him to feel this way but the feeling was there and he hated it.

There were no problems all the way to school and no one was surprised when they saw Kaiba's limo pull up. What _did_ surprise them was when Mokuba came out of the car after Kaiba. The six of them watched with interest as the Kaiba brothers and Kisara neared them, Mokuba looking stony-faced, Kaiba looking around with an anxious look on _his_ face, and Kisara looking as happy as she ever did.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Yugi (in Atem's body) asked.

"I… we need to talk to you and Yugi alone," Mokuba said rather crisply.

The two Motos nodded and Atem looked to the group," You guys go on ahead without us. We'll be there in time."

Mana hugged Yugi around the shoulders much to Atem's disgruntlement and said, "Don't take too long, okay?"

Yugi's, or rather Atem's, cheeks flushed bright red as he mumbled an embarrassed 'okay' and gave Atem a look that said quite plainly 'Help ME!' Mana let go of Yugi and headed off with the others. Kisara however, had not moved from her spot.

"Go on Kisara, you too," Kaiba said in a soft tone that surprised the Motos.

"But I wanna stay with you. Please, please, can't I stay?" she pleaded.

"No, this is important business that I need to discuss. So could you please go inside?"

Atem's and Yugi's jaws dropped in shock. Kaiba had never said 'please' to anyone in his life and as far as they were concerned, he was only ever nice to Mokuba, who, by the way, was silently fuming.

Kisara gave Kaiba a strange look for a moment before flashing him a winning smile, "Alright Seto, see you soon," she said as she gave him a quick hug. Kaiba's cheeks turned bright pink.

"What about me?" Mokuba asked her.

"I'll see you soon too Mokuba, after school," she said as she dropped down to her knees and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Mokuba stiffened up like a board and his whole face became a very bright shade of red. Kisara waved goodbye and hurried after the others.

The four boys waited until she was out of hearing distance and then Mokuba spoke, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Atem asked curiously.

"I'm not Mokuba," Mokuba said curtly and pointed to Kaiba, "That's Mokuba."

"What?" Yugi exclaimed.

"You heard me, Moto!" Kaiba, who was apparently in Mokuba's body, snapped, "Our minds somehow switched bodies overnight."

"But… how?" Yugi asked as he gave Atem a panicked look.

"If I knew, I would be trying to fix it," Kaiba said angrily, "The only thing that I can think of that could cause it is the virtual reality system."

Yugi sent Atem a questioning look with his eyes and Atem nodded. Atem turned to Mokuba, er Kaiba, and said, "Then I guess it's only fair to let you know that we too, have also had our minds switched. I am really Atem and this is really Yugi."

Yugi gave them a nervous smile which looked really strange on Atem's always-confident face.

Kaiba crossed his arms and said, "Really? That's very interesting. Does Mana know?" he asked with a glance in Atem's direction.

"No…" Atem replied.

Kaiba smirked, a maneuver foreign to Mokuba's face, "This will be interesting, indeed."

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Atem asked him irritably.

"Fine. Although this information does give me some small insight on where to start looking. I'll let you know when I've found the solution," he said as he headed back to the limo.

"Hey, Kaiba!" Atem called out suddenly and Kaiba stopped in his tracks, "Why did you want Kisara to hug you after she hugged Mokuba?"

Kaiba didn't answer and he got in the limo, shutting the door behind him. Atem smirked as he watched the limo drive away. _Somebody_ had been jealous... and it hadn't been him.

"Um, could one of you show me a map of the school? I'm not familiar with the way they group room numbers in this school," Mokuba explained.

"Yeah, we've got maps," Yugi said as he opened up Atem's bag and pulled out a somewhat-crumpled sheet of paper, handing it to Mokuba who examined it carefully.

"Kaiba and I have the same first period so you can just follow Yugi to my class," Atem put in helpfully and they started heading toward the double doors that led into the school, "Yugi," Atem whispered, "Are you going to be alright during gym?"

"I should be," he said quietly so only Atem could hear, "I mean, it's a class we both have so I can't imagine it being too difficult, right?"

Atem nodded slowly as he adjusted Yugi's backpack on his shoulders and said "Right…" very reluctantly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Today had to be the absolute worst day of Yugi's life. He hadn't understood any of the math at all, there has been a pop quiz in history that he was absolutely sure he failed, he had tripped and fallen a couple time during gym when they were running around the track, and science had consisted of dissections which had made him faint as soon as he had seen the dead animal in front of him. He was currently lying on a bed in the nurse's office with a wet cloth on his forehead, thinking of how badly he had made Atem look like a fool today and how made he was going to be when he found out.

If it wasn't crucial that these notes be taken for _Yugi's_ sake, Atem would have found himself sleeping in all of these classes. As it was, he was bored out of his mind. He had already taken these classes and he knew the material. At that moment, a beeping sound came over the intercom and said, "Would Yugi Moto please come down to the nurse's office? Thank you," and it cut off.

Atem almost jumped for joy and was out of the classroom as fast as he could. Anything to get out of there! However, his smile faded as soon as he saw Yugi, or rather himself, lying on one of the bed.

"Yu- er, Atem!" he exclaimed and ran to his side, "Are you alright?"

"I fainted but aside from that, I fell absolutely horrible," Yugi moaned miserably.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Atem suggested and Yugi impared all the mishaps and miseries he had suffered the entire day. Atem couldn't help but smile in sympathy at Yugi, who was feeling like it was the end of the world, and he gave him a much-needed hug that Yugi returned gratefully.

"You're not mad?" Yugi whimpered.

Atem shook his head, "No. More amused by the drama than anything. So what's the plan? Are you going to stay here all day or is Mom coming to pick you up?"

"The latter," Yugi responded, "to maintain my sanity as long as possible."

Atem nodded with consent just as the bell to change classes rang. Although they knew it, they were dreading what was bound to happen. Not long after the bell rang, a certain dark-skinned brunette poked her head through the door and stepped inside.

"You alright Atem?" Mana asked Yugi with worry, "I heard in the hallway that you fainted during science, is that true?"

Yugi dropped his head in shame and mumbled a barely audible 'Yeah'. The door opened again and this time, all of their friends came in, including Téa much to Yugi's horror.

"You doin' alright buddy?" Joey asked, "We heard what happened?"

Yugi groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow, "Will the torments this day brings never end?"

"Hey now, you'll be okay," Mana said as she sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed his back soothingly, "Everyone has bad days now and then. Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

Yugi wasn't listening to Mana. Instead, he was thanking the heavens above that the pillow covering his face was hiding his blush so well.

"Well this is our lunch period so we'll go and leave you two lovebirds alone fro a while," Joey said as he started shooing everyone out the door.

Yugi's head shot up in panic, "What?" he exclaimed, not liking the idea of being alone in a room with his brother's girlfriend in his brother's _body_!

"Don't worry, we're going. Come on Yugi," Téa said as she grabbed the back of Yugi's jacket and dragged Atem out of the room.

"But…" Yugi whimpered as the door closed with a soft click.

"But what Atem?" Mana asked him softly.

Yugi sighed and shook his head in despair, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Mana moved closer and squeezed his shoulder, in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. All it did for Yugi, however, was send a quiver of uneasiness through his being.

"Are you sure there is nothing that you would like to just get off your mind?" she asked.

"_No,"_ Yugi thought as he gazed down at his, no Atem's, hands_, "There is definitely something on my mind and I would rather not have to deal with it. I hope Kaiba can find a solution quickly."_

"You can tell me, you know."

"_Ha! That's a laugh,"_ Yugi thought bitterly_, "Atem would kill me if I told you after we both agreed not to tell anyone. This is awkward enough as it is without you guys needing to worry about keeping it a secret from the whole school,"_ however he turned to Mana and said with a forced smile, "I'm fine, Mana. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"If you say so…" she said uncertainly and removed her hand from his shoulder. There was a long silence between them and Mana sighed, "Do you think he'll ever ask her?"

Yugi had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, "Who?"

"Yugi."

Yugi thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Mana was talking about that had to do with him and some girl. He couldn't think of anything.

"That he'll ever ask who, what?" Yugi asked.

"That Yugi would ask Téa out on a date, of course!" Mana exclaimed as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, and to her, it probably was.

Yugi had become as stiff as a board and as responsive as one too. His ears were still ringing with Mana's words and he felt his cheeks heat up at what Mana had just said. Only now did he just realize that Mana was waving her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his state of shock.

"W-Why do you ask that?" Yugi asked, trying to keep his voice even and steady.

"Atem, you know as well as I do that Yugi's feeling for Téa are so transparent that it's a wonder that she hasn't figured it out yet. Or if she has, she's keeping it a secret. And as I told you yesterday, I think there's reason to believe that she _does_ know."

"But Mana, just because she knows doesn't mean that she feels the same way," Yugi protested, trying to prevent himself from sounding like this would personally affect him although the possibility of Téa knowing unsettled him greatly.

"But I've already told you that I think she does. I've been watching her at school for a while since you suggested it and I've seen her act in certain ways towards Yugi that she doesn't do with anyone else. There's little Yugi has to fear as far as rejection goes, so all he has to do is go up to her and ask her out."

"I think…" Yugi said, carefully choosing his words, "that Yugi not only fears rejection, but having people make fun of him. Téa is a whole lot taller than he is, and it would look a bit odd."

Mana gave him a funny look and said, "Nobody's gonna pick on Yugi."

"Really?" Yugi asked her skeptically, "And what makes you say that?"

"Because you're not going to let anyone," she said as she tapped his nose, "I know you too well and I know that you're not going to let anything happen to Yugi. So Yugi's got you to protect him and I'm pretty sure she likes him. Yugi just needs to ask Téa and everything else will fall into place."

"I guess…" Yugi said slowly, "Well, I don't want to hold you up anymore than I already have. The lunch period doesn't last forever, you know."

"Yeah, you're right," she said with a laugh and got up off the bed, heading for the door, "But I'll come see you this afternoon so you won't be lonely," she added with a wink and closed the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Yugi sighed with relief and flopped back down on the bed. He didn't have to worry about Mana anymore until this afternoon but his mind was racing, thinking about what Mana had just said. Was it really possible that Téa liked him too? As more than just a friend? Every time he had thought about it before, he had quickly dismissed it, thinking the very idea was both ridiculous and stupid but now… maybe it wasn't as far-fetched as he had originally thought. She was right about Atem, he was definitely a very protective brother. Fortunately for Yugi, he had the rest of the day to ponder what he was going to do about this new information that he had unexpectedly acquired from Mana. Maybe this whole mind-switch for just one day wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mokuba's experience in the high school wasn't nearly as horrendous as Yugi's had been. It helped that his brother was Seto Kaiba and that whenever he pulled out his laptop, it was usually for something important within his company and nobody dared bother him. The truth of the matter was that Seto was so smart that he didn't need to actually do any of the work, just be there for classes. So Mokuba's day went really smooth and productive because he had been helping Seto try and figure out what had happened to switch their minds, how they were going to switch them back, and to make sure that it would never happen again. Seto wasn't at his school filling in for him like Mokuba was here, he knew, as Mokuba knew, that the only time that he would really be able to work on finding a solution was when Kisara wasn't in his hair and far away. Seto needed all of his attention focused on the problem so that it could be fixed as soon as possible and though Mokuba was brilliant for his age, he wasn't nearly as smart as Seto.

Mokuba was running through the diagnostics and statistics on the pods when he came across some peculiar data. There were a couple numbers that didn't add up. Mokuba checked the math and came up with the same kind of error. Mokuba was thoroughly confused now. His brother never made mistakes like these. He checked the programs himself and ran through every single number with his own two eyes. It would have been impossible for his big brother to miss such a pointed error. He ran through it a couple more times and discovered something shocking. At some point, the numbers had been changed to incorrect ones on purpose. Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes but the data was right in front of him. How could this be? Only Seto, himself, and the heads of high rank in the major departments could have had gotten into the system and changed them… Mokuba had just come to a startling conclusion and he immediately sent a message to Seto, telling him what he had just discovered. Somebody in Kaiba Corp was trying to get him out of the way and it would be more easily accomplished in Mokuba's smaller form than in his own. And now that they knew what had happened to make the switch, they also knew how to fix it. Hopefully, they would be able to switch back before whoever was after his brother's power, or worse, his _life_, could take it from him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaiba was working at the mansion when he got the message from Mokuba and he silently praised his little brother for his intuitive thinking. It left two problems solved but unfortunately, it also proposed another dilemma. Somebody was trying to take over his company and they wanted him out of the way. Kaiba scowled as he began focusing on reconfiguring the pod data to switch their minds back to their original bodies. They didn't want another mix-up. He was also thinking about who had access to the pods in the first place, the Big Five, as they were more commonly known. It consisted of Gansley, Lector, Crump, Johnson, and Nesbit. It could easily be any one of them but he was having doubts about that. No, his gut was telling him that all five of them might be conspiring against them. If that was the case, then he had to work quickly and solve the problem before they could enact the second step of their plan. To make matters even more difficult, he had to come up with a solution and write it out for Mokuba to enact all before Kisara came back. Once she was home, he wouldn't be able to do any of the technical work, himself, because he couldn't use the excuse that he had company business to take care of. Mokuba didn't have nearly as many duties as he did. He only had a few hours to get everything done in time but he wasn't the one and only Seto Kaiba for nothing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yes! He had done it! Everything was finished up and ready to execute. And not a moment too soon either for he just heard the front door open. Kaiba felt exhilarated by his success as once again, he had managed to pull off another feat that many would have deemed impossible. He wasn't Seto Kaiba for nothing.

"Seto!" he shouted as he walked briskly down the stairs to where he saw himself standing, "I have the information that you need and it's all ready for you," he said cryptically as he handed his little brother the folder that had all the information necessary to fix the pods and switch their minds back to their correct bodies.

Mokuba took the file folder into his hands and peered at the first page. Understanding its contents, he nodded once at Seto and turned to Kisara. "Kisara, there's some business that I have to attend to and I'd rather not be disturbed while I'm working, understand?"

Kisara nodded and said, "Alright, Seto. I'll just keep Mokuba company," she added as she laid a hand on the shoulder of, who she thought was Mokuba.

The action was not missed by the older brother and he eyed it warily as if he feared it would bite him. Mokuba walked out the front door and headed towards the limo which had not driven away yet, on Mokuba's orders, and got in, letting it take him to the Kaiba Corp building where the pods resided.

Once Mokuba was out of sight, Kisara sighed heavily and made her way toward the living room with the big comfortable armchairs, sitting down in one of them and gazing out the nearby window, "He never does anything but work."

Kaiba felt this was an unfair accusation to himself. Granted, he did work a lot but he had good reason. It was because of his hard work and dedication that the company was doing as well as it was. He didn't have to say a word, but the way she said that made him feel like he needed to defend himself and justify his actions.

"It's because he works so much that the company does so well. The employees are paid well, he's not an onerous task master, and everything runs smoothly. He's very good at his job."

"I'm not saying he isn't Mokuba," Kisara said quietly, "But he's very exact, expects nothing less than perfection, and does not forgive mistakes willingly if at all. And he always has to supervise every detail of what's going on."

"Not quite Kisara. Seto only does that for the really big projects because he doesn't want anything to go wrong. Safety and security are his top priorities and the reason that he doesn't forgive mistakes is because he doesn't want anyone to get lazy at their job and possibly cause some great catastrophe. It's not just about his company, it's about both the customers and the employees working there," Kaiba argued.

"Hmm… maybe you're right Mokuba," Kisara said solemnly, still looking out the window, "But sometimes… sometimes I get the feeling that the reason he feels the need for everything to be perfect is because he fears that people won't respect him if he fails or makes a mistake… That if he ever takes a fall or a defeat, that he'll be seen as weak. He works so hard to make everything perfect that he's forgotten, or maybe he never knew from the beginning, how to pick himself up after a fall and so to prevent that, he simply doesn't let it happen. But in the end, there'll be something so big that he can't contain the consequences, and it'll cost him, wound him in such a way that he won't know what to do with himself anymore."

As Kisara spoke, Kaiba stared at her in awe. For the first time since Kaiba had met her, Kisara was quiet, solemn, and sincere… nothing like the overly energetic and extremely annoying person that she was all the time. The change shocked him and left him speechless. Was this… the real Kisara? This shy, soft-spoken individual who had actually perceived his greatest fears to such an extent that he, himself had not been consciously aware of them? Did that mean that the other Kisara that he knew was just a fake? A mask to hide her true self? If this was indeed Kisara's true personality, then why did she always feel the need to wear a face that wasn't her own? He did not mind this new Kisara that he saw and he very much preferred this one. She was actually quite serious and he could practically feel her self-isolation.

Perhaps her greatest fear was that no one would like her for who she was and so crafted a new image, that she showed in public, of how she imagined a well-liked person would act. A startling thought struck Kaiba as he realized that Kisara felt comfortable enough around Mokuba to be able to discard her mask and he felt a very slight surge of jealousy towards his little brother. This negative emotion was easily crushed and with its death, he felt suddenly inspired to do whatever he could within his power to get Kisara to drop her mask of deceit for good, to be herself for everyone around her and not just certain individuals.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" Kisara asked him worriedly, "You've been staring at me for a while, is something wrong?"

Kaiba shook his head and smiled a real, genuine smile, "No, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

Even if it was only part of a company plot to destroy him, he was glad that he had the chance to meet the true Kisara and get to know of her softer, more fragile identity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The afternoon for Yugi wasn't nearly as bad as the morning had been and he did have plenty of time to think but he still hadn't come to any sort of conclusion as of yet. He was kinda distracted from it when Mana came over after school but by that time, he was ready to think about something else. Now, it was much later after Mana had finally left and Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Atem who was sitting on the floor doing his real homework, the stuff that was actually from _his _grade level and not Yugi's. Yugi frowned nervously and stared down at his own homework as well as the notes that Atem had taken. Although Atem seemed to be pretty busy with his own work, Yugi couldn't help but feel that Atem was giving him the evil eye when he wasn't looking. Well-known for both his good looks and exceptional IQ, Atem was also well-known at the school for his evil eye. When he got that dangerous look in his eyes, you better hope that _you_ weren't the one that his gaze was directed to and you most certainly did not want to be messing with either his friends or family when he snapped. Yugi sincerely hoped that he was just imagining things again.

He sighed heavily and laid down his pencil for a moment. He remembered yesterday at about this time, when he was playing Duel Monsters with Joey and Atem was talking to Mana about who-knew-what, before Kaiba called and started the chain reaction that had made today a living Hell... Well, except for the part where he discovered about Téa possibly liking him back. And tomorrow was going to be just as bad as today because he was still going to have to pretend to be Atem. He didn't think he'd be able to keep it up for another day, much less a week or longer. The secret would get out sooner or later, probably sooner, through some clumsy fault of his own. If only Kaiba had fixed the pods already. No sooner had that thought passed through his mind when he heard the phone rang...

At first he thought it was just wishful thinking on his part but after he looked at Atem and saw that same questioning look, they knew it was real but they hardly dared to hope that it was really the very person that could fix this problem. Only one way to find out...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kaiba, you have _got_ to stop giving us such a tight time limit to get here!" Atem growled angrily at the CEO, appearing to be the young Vice President of the company.

"You know, if you're going to be mad at me, wait until _after_ you have your body back," Kaiba said calmly with an odd smirk on his face, "Because Yugi's voice just doesn't have the same effect as yours does."

Atem settled for scowling and crossed his arms stubbornly. They had literally snuck out of their own house to get here because Mom would have had a hissy-fit if she actually caught them up late for the second night in a row.

"And you're _sure_ that going back in this thing is going to fix what happened _last_ night?" Yugi asked as he peered nervously at the pod that he had last entered.

"Absolutely," Kaiba said assertively, "Now let's get this over and done with as quick as possible," he said as he made his way to the pod that he had been in last night.

They all entered the same respective pods, watched the visor come down in front of their eyes, and that same bright light creep into their vision, signaling their entry into the virtual world.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_3 hours later (again)..._

They got out of the pods again, just as stiff as they had been the first time.

"Did we really have to re-play that entire game all over again?" Yugi asked, only it was still Atem's voice that came out of his mouth.

"Yes, that's the way I setup the game," Kaiba, still with Mokuba's body, said.

"Is there anyway to know for certain if it worked?" Atem asked as he examined his, or rather Yugi's, hand.

"You'll just have to wait until the morning like the rest of us," Kaiba said informatively, "although the whole mind-switch thing was certainly an interesting side effect; I'll have to examine this some more," he muttered to himself and started the tedious process of shutting down.

Atem glanced up at the clock and sighed heavily. It said it was 10:15. At least he'd be getting to bed an hour earlier than last night. That was some consolation. They managed to successfully sneak back in the house without waking anyone and they headed up the stairs towards the others rooms.

"Hey Atem," Yugi whispered, "What if Kaiba's changes didn't work and we end up stuck in the wrong bodies? What are we gonna do for the morning?"

Atem had been thinking the exact same thing, himself, "I think, we should prepare for the worst," he whispered back, "You should sleep in my room as you still look like me and I'll stay in your room for the same reason. I'll set your alarm clock for early again. If it wakes you up instead, than at least you'll know the switch worked," he added with a small smile.

He was about to enter the room when Yugi called his name and he turned around to listen, "Atem, I don't think I can handle another day of trying to be you," he said quietly, "We're too different and I can't handle being around Mana when I'm not myself. I can't pull it off for multiple consecutive days and chances are, if it doesn't work, our friends will find out tomorrow. So I just want to say sorry in advance," he said as he bowed his head solemnly.

Atem laid a reassuring hand on Yugi's shoulder and said, "Wait until the morning to worry about it. It might not happen." And with that, he headed into Yugi's room.

He dressed in Yugi's pajamas and got into the bed, his mind restless with anxiety and unease. He _had_ been jealous at Yugi earlier when Mana had been with him. He felt sick with himself and it took him a long time before his mind had calmed down enough for him to fall asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Something kept shoving on his shoulders insistently. He wished it would stop, it was very annoying. Finally, it was gone, whatever it was. Suddenly something very big landed right on top of his back and he gasped as the air left his lungs from the impact.

"Atem, wake up! We're normal!" Yugi's voice said excitedly.

Atem's eyes snapped open and he turned over onto his side to see Yugi's angelic and extremely happy face peering down at him. He quickly sat up and looked down at his hands. He clenched them into fists and his strength in his arms.

"Ye-es!" he said triumphantly and threw off his shirt, delighting in the way the crisp morning air nipped at his bare skin, "Ah! It feels so good to be me."

"I disagree," Yugi said as he tried to prevent himself from laughing at Atem, who hadn't yet realized that all the covers were wrapped around his legs.

"Well, I suppose I should start getting ready for schoo-wah!" and Atem half fell out of the bed, his torso hanging over the edge and he was staring up at a silently-laughing Yugi from upside-down, "Go on, laugh," he invited but Yugi shook his head.

"Don't wanna wake Mom up," Yugi explained.

But not even his morning tumble could ruin Atem's good mood and he had a feeling that the day was only going to get better.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaiba was awake, Seto, not Mokuba, and had been for an hour or two by now. He was sitting in front of his laptop, with company info all over the screen but he wasn't reading it. He propped his chin up with his hands, his elbows resting on the table as he considered the implications that this subversion would have if it had succeeded. He could simply fire all five of them, but he needed solid evidence to justify his reason if he were to do so. Though a ruthless businessman, Kaiba was a man of honor as well. The only question was, when would they strike next? He glanced over at the clock on the screen and sighed with resignation. There was still way too much time in-between the time it would take for him to get ready and go to school. He didn't see the point in going, he was already self-sufficient and, as if it mattered to him, exceptionally wealthy for most adults several years his senior. He stood up and closed his laptop, making his way to the four-poster bed. He could at least _try_ and get some more sleep. Mokuba complained that he was always so busy working that he forgot to eat or sleep. He wasn't that bad, but still... he had a point.

Kaiba didn't really fall asleep, but he kinda dozed off here and there. Closer to normal wake-up-to-go-to-school time, Kisara entered his room and pounced on him as she did every morning. He was used to it by now but the first time she had done that, he had had a major freak-the-hell-out moment.

"Good morning, Seto!" she said happily, "It's a beautiful day outside!"

Yesterday, her flamboyant attitude would have pissed him off but today, he found himself trying to imagine how Kisara would really act in the mornings when she was being herself.

"Hmm, sure," he agreed mildly, "Can you get off now?"

"Oh, right. Sure," she said a bit quieter than before and got off of his bed as he sat up, "Did you sleep well?"

"Sorta. I'm not tired if that's what you mean."

"You sound better than most mornings. Usually, you're quite snappy."

Yeah… there had been a couple mornings he had lost his temper with her and he felt kinda guilty for snapping at her knowing what he did now. "Well, I'm awake now," he said as he sat up and got out of bed, "and you should start getting ready for school too."

"Right!" she said happily and left his room, closing the door behind her.

As Kaiba was putting on his school uniform, he kept catching himself glancing out the door where Kisara had left. Normally, by this time, he would be extremely annoyed and fed up with her, wishing that he could somehow send her back to China without losing his partnership deal with Aknadin. Today, he didn't care and he felt no negative emotions at all regarding Kisara. Everything that she had done in those five minutes that had always annoyed him to no end in seconds, he dismissed and completely ignored without making a conscious effort to do so. He found that he just couldn't muster the energy to be angry with her. It would take great patience on his part to get her to come out of her shell but he felt confident that he could pull it off. He was Seto Kaiba after all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Atem was in such high spirits when they left the house that Yugi wondered if he would start skipping down the street. It would certainly be amusing if he did. Yugi couldn't blame him but he didn't allow himself to celebrate. He had too many unresolved thoughts inside his poor little head, especially about a certain brunette he admired… and it wasn't the brunette making a beeline for his brother. Atem had caught sight of her too and he braced himself for impact. She reached a certain distance and then promptly jumped into the air, launching herself at Atem. Atem only barely managed to catch her in his arms without falling over when she collided into him and embraced him in a successful glomp.

"Ooo, you did better today. You didn't fall over this time," Mana said quietly in his ear.

"I'm a fast learner," Atem responded with a quick glance and a smile over in Yugi's direction.

Mana suddenly, and definitely unexpectedly, kissed Atem on the cheek and let go, standing next to him. Atem's cheeks burned bright red almost instantaneously and his mind was in a daze. It was a wonder that he didn't topple over for he seemed to have lost all feeling in his legs as well. Mana giggled and he lowered his head, trying and failing to hide his rather blatant blush.

"Why did you do that?" he mumbled with embarrassment.

"What? Kiss you?" she asked and when he nodded, she said, "I felt that since you had such a horrible day yesterday, you would need something to make you feel better about today. And it was worth it too, you're really cute when you're embarrassed."

As if on cue, Atem's blush deepened even more if that was even possible and Yugi snickered with amusement. Just like yesterday, after Mana's spontaneous arrival, Joey, Tristan, and Téa came not long after. It didn't help Atem that his blush hadn't completely disappeared yet when they arrived and Joey and Tristan teased him about it good-naturedly. Téa was shaking her head in despair at their immaturity and Yugi was staring intently up at Téa.

Unfortunately for him, she noticed and looked down at him, "What's up Yugi?"

He was startled into reality by the question, having just realized that he had been staring at her for so long, the faint traces of a blush creeping into his own cheeks, "Oh, nothing. I just uh…"

Mana listened intently, hoping that maybe he was actually gonna do it, that he was finally gonna tell Téa how he felt about her.

"Just what, Yugi?" Téa asked curiously.

Yugi dropped his head in defeat, staring at the ground, his courage having failed him, and he said, "No… it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Mana groaned inwardly to herself at Yugi's last sentence. It had been the perfect opportunity too! Joey and Tristan had been too busy taunting Atem to notice! She wished that she could just magically force the words out of Yugi's mouth. Magic would make life so much easier.

* * *

AH! So many good parts… ugh, Yugi… no words to describe…. Review please! XD


	12. Meeting The Ishtars

Whoo, ideas are just floating around here aren't they? Well, here ya guys go! Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meeting the Ishtars**

(It opens as Mahad is trying to wake up Mana.)

**Mahad**: Mana. Mana. It's time to wake up.  
**Mana**: (_sleepily_) Oh, no Mahad. It's Saturday.  
**Mahad**: It's eight o'clock, and for someone as energetic as you, that's pushing it. Besides, I'm meeting a new co-worker of mine today, and we're meeting here.  
**Mana**: Why?  
**Mahad**: So I can show him or her the way.  
**Mana**: Okay. Five more minutes?  
**Mahad**: (_sighing but smiling_) Five more minutes. But that is it, Mana.

(Cut to 8:30 as Mana comes down in her casual outfit.)

**Mana**: So, what's this new guy like?  
**Mahad**: Don't know. All I know is that he or she comes from Egypt, and that he or she's bringing his or her family with him or her.  
**Mana**: Cool! Maybe we'll make new friends!

(There's a knock on the door, and Mahad opens it. A slender Egyptian with long black hair is standing there, and she's dressed in a simple beige dress with several designs on the collar.)

**Mahad**: Ishizu?  
**Ishizu**: Mahad?  
**Mahad**: I didn't know you were coming! I haven't seen you since I left Egypt!  
**Ishizu**: Yeah, I got a job in Domino since things were kind of...  
**Boy**: Boring as hell!  
**Ishizu**: Marik!  
**Mahad**: Marik and Odion are here too, right?  
**Ishizu**: Yup, and oh my. Do I have the pleasure of meeting Mahad's baby sister?  
**Mana**: I'm Mana. Who are you?  
**Mahad**: Oh! This was a friend of mine from Egypt. I'll introduce her in a quick second.

(Mahad walks out, and Marik and Odion are there. Marik's in a black tank top with khaki pants, and Odion's in a purple long sleeved shirt with black pants. Marik's hair is long and bleach blonde, and he has light purple eyes. Odion's hair is long and black, and all of it except a pony tail is shaved off.)

**Mahad**: Mana, I'd like you to meet the Ishtars. Ishizu, the only girl. Odion, the oldest, and Marik, the youngest. He's actually, oh I'd say your friend Yugi's age.  
**Marik**: It's good to see you again Mahad. I'll be going to school with you, Mana.  
**Mana**: Cool! A new friend! (_Mana hugs Marik in a friendly way._)  
**Odion**: I better get going. I've got a job interview by the pier in half an hour.  
**Mahad**: Later. Ishizu, I'll show you the museum.  
**Ishizu**: Right.  
**Mana**: Come on Marik! I'll introduce you to my friends!

(Cut to the Game Shop as Atem sees Mana arrive with Marik.)

**Atem**: Hey Mana.... (_Stares questionably at Marik_) who's your new... friend? (_Thinks_) Please say cousin, please say cousin, please say cousin.  
**Marik**: Name's Marik...

(Awkward silence.)

**Mana**: (clears throat) Yea, Him and his family just moved here. His.... (_Unsure_) sister?  
**Marik**: Yup.  
**Mana**: 'Kay, his sister's working at the museum with Mahad. I'm just showing him around.

(Atem breathes sigh of relief.)

**Yugi**: Cool.  
**Mana**: Marik, these are two of my friends. This is Atem, my boyfriend.  
**Atem**: Hello.  
**Marik**: Nice to meet you.

(Atem and Marik shake hands.)

**Mana**: Atem's little brother Yugi.  
**Marik**: What are you, ten?  
**Yugi**: I'm sixteen!  
**Marik**: Oh... Sorry.  
**Yugi**: It's okay.  
**Joey**: Yo guys! (_Joey_ _runs up with Tristan and stops and stares at Marik._) Who's the new guy?  
**Marik**: I'm Marik.  
**Joey**: Joey Wheeler's da name!  
**Marik**: Are you from Brooklyn?  
**Joey**: Why does ev'rybody keep asking dat?  
**Tristan**: Hey guys wait up!

(Tristan and Tea arrive.)

**Tea**: Hey guys.  
**Marik**: Wow!  
**Tea**: Who are you?  
**Marik**: Marik. Sorry, I've just never met a woman as nice looking as you.

(Tea blushes. Yugi 's eye twitches in annoyance while Atem almost laughs.)

**Tristan**: Ooh, smooth man. I'm Tristan, and this is Tea.  
**Marik**: Pleased to meet you.  
**Mrs. Moto**: Yugi! You forgot to clean your room!  
**Yugi**: Aw, Mom!  
**Atem**: We'll wait. Marik, why don't you come inside and meet my grandfather?  
**Marik**: Sure.

(Cut to the museum as Ishizu and Mahad take a look around the Egyptian exhibit.)

**Ishizu**: Heh. Incredible what our ancestors left behind, isn't it, Mahad?  
**Mahad**: Yeah. I was always fascinated in Egypt as a kid. Heck I was fascinated by magic too. When Mana was little, I'd read the Harry Potter books to her, and she and I would talk about them afterwards.  
**Ishizu**: Well that's sweet.  
**Mahad**: So... Need help finding your way home?  
**Ishizu**: (_blushing ever so slightly_) Um... Sure.

(Cut to 7:00 as Mahad returns home, and Mana's smiling.)

**Mahad**: What?  
**Mana**: (_sing-song_) You have a crush on Ishizu!  
**Mahad**: Uh! Th-that's ridiculous! We're just friends.  
**Mana**: When do I get a new nephew?  
**Mahad**: (_turning red_) Stop it Mana!  
**Mana**: Okay. You better rest up. Tomorrow you and Ishizu have the whole day off.  
**Mahad**: I said, stop it!  
**Mana**: Man, Mom would sure be glad! Both of her kids in loving relationships.  
**Mahad**: (_acting like a teenager_) Stop it Mana!

(Mana grins and winks at us.)

The End.

* * *

Yay, Marik joins and so does Ishizu…. *claps happily* Sweet! Review please! XD


	13. Big Brothers and Boyfriends

Okay, I've been dying to put out the overprotective big brother moments because we all love them… unless you actually have a big brother, then I'm sorry though I don't understand your pain at all. We don't own anything except the plot…

* * *

**Chapter 13: Big Brothers and Boyfriends**

"MAHAD! I'M HOME!" Mana cried out as she tossed her backpack across the foyer and entered the living room. "Mahad!" She yelled again and saw him sleeping on the couch with one of the throw pillows placed on top of his face… his preferred method of sleeping. _Oh wow…_ Usually, waking up Mahad was like waking up the dead. She remembered how he was nearly late to almost school every morning simply because he couldn't _hear_ his alarm. His soft snoring was muffled by the pillow and Mana came up with an idea.

Her favorite method of waking him up.

Mana crepted slowly toward the couch but saw he didn't move an inch and figured he didn't hear the floorboard creaking beneath her. She took a deep breath before pouncing on top of him. "MAHAD!"

His eyes flew open in a huff and he stood up to his feet instantly, causing Mana to fall out of the couch. "Wha…? Wasn't me, I swear!" _What the…?_ The laughter that filled the room could come from only one person…

"That was TOO easy! HAHA!"

There were some things that never got old and waking up Mahad made her top three list. "Mana, you little brat! I was sleeping, why'd you wake me up? You were raised better than that."

"And weren't you raised better than sleeping on the couch in the middle of the afternoon?" He blushed slightly and threw the pillow at her that he was holding. "Besides," Mana started as she stood back up and followed after Mahad who was heading toward the kitchen, "don't you have to go back to work soon?"

Mahad opened the fridge and grabbed a soda can. "It's called a day off, try it sometime. Hey listen, Ishizu agreed to switch with me on Saturday so I'll be back like around noon-ish."

"And… your point?" Mana replied as she stole the soda he was holding, gulping at least half of it down before Mahad took it back. "Oh! Which reminds me, I'm going out with Atem on Saturday."

"Bu-"

"Oh gosh! I told him I'd call him as soon as I got home! Get me when dinner's ready!" Mana said as she took out her phone and walked upstairs to her room, already talking with her boyfriend on the phone.

Mahad stared at the soda and set it down on the counter, sighing heavily. He had hoped to spend time with her, but all her free time was being robbed away by Atem Moto.

_How'd they get that close anyhow? Hm…_ Besides from what Mana said about him... he knew virtually nothing about this Atem person. Mahad always considered himself as Mana's protector and right now, he felt as though he was doing a miserable job at it. After all… being the **very** last person to know about his sister's relationship was embarrassing to say the least and even worse for one reason and one reason alone.

Mana was his little sister…

… and this Atem Moto guy was just another teenager.

He remembered what it was like at that age and already knew what was on that boy's mind.

_No wonder Mom let her go out with him! He probably played the perfect gentleman card on her, acting like a sweet innocent little lamb…_

_OH MY GOD!_

It dawned on him that when he first met him, he fell for that same trick. Atem said 'I'll take care of her', right to his face he said that.

_Take care of… exactly HOW did he take care of her!_ Those simple little words now haunted him as he walked around the kitchen, getting the right ingredients to cook spaghetti. The memory of Atem smiling at him and saying _**I'll take care of her**_ with, what appeared to Mahad now, a pompous smug look in his eyes burned an image of hatred for him as he paraded around the kitchen; fuming.

() () () () () () () () ()

Mahad bit off the food from his fork harshly as Mana continued to text on the phone like her life depended on it. The constant tapping of the keypad every two minutes was more than he could bear, not to mention her continuous giggles as she kept reading whatever message Atem had sent her. "Mana… do you mind?"

"Mind what?" She replied blankly as she sent the message. Mahad narrowed his eyes and was fed up with the phone at last, reaching over and snatching it from her hands. "HEY! Give it back!"

"Oh, you can talk. I'm amazed. Stop texting and eat, I'll give it back to you after you're done." Mana pouted and began eating her food quickly, seeing her phone vibrating meaning Atem had already replied. Mahad almost wanted to laugh at Mana's frantic state and wondered if he looked that ridiculous when he was her age. "Hey Mana, you and Atem are really serious right?"

Mana blushed and shrugged. "It depends on your definition of serious, why are you asking?" Mahad picked up his cup and took a sip, not really knowing the answer to that either. His earlier thoughts were returning to his mind, though not as paranoid as it was before. However, there was just one persisting thought. _I don't know this guy…_ "Mahad?" Mana tore a piece of bread slowly and threw it over to her brother's head, getting him out of his daze. "You shouldn't space out; Ishizu will think you're weird stalker."

"MANA!" Mahad yelled and threw back the same piece of bread back to her head. "Brat." He mumbled lowly as he picked up his and her plates and headed back to the kitchen to clean up. She too followed suit and picked up the glasses, bringing them to the kitchen.

"So… when are you gonna ask out Ishizu?"

"I told you to drop it already! And hey, I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead." Mana said calmly as she helped him put the food away, sneaking in a text back to Atem.

Mahad ignored Mana fiddling with her phone since he figured it would take a lot more than his intervention to pry it away from her. "You know, since you and Atem are being so lovey-dovey," Mana stopped the tapping of the phone to pay attention to his sarcasm… there was something she wasn't going to like, "let's have him over for dinner." _WHAT? _"After your date on Saturday, bring him over here and you know, it'll just be me getting to know him."

"… Mahad… you know… I don't really…"

He interrupted her instantly. "It's either dinner or no phone… forever. Pick."

Her argument ended there. Growing up, when Mahad usually gave options he meant business. Mana had to learn that same lesson the hard way before and she wasn't about to learn it again. "Okay… he'll be here, what time?"

"Oh, how's 5:30? Good." Mana nodded and ran back upstairs, her stomach churning at the very thought of her boyfriend and older brother sharing a meal together. Atem would probably last all of five minutes before Mahad mentally destroyed him.

_It can't be that bad… there's no way it can be that bad. Mahad knows I like him a lot, he wouldn't ruin this for me…?_

() () () () () () () () ()

**Saturday**

Mana stood outside, taking deep breaths before opening the door to the Game Shop. Already, she saw Grandpa already up and running about the shop. "Morning Mana, wasn't expecting you till about noon. It's only 10:23."

"I know, me being early… weird. Anywho, is Atem awake? I kinda need to talk to him." Grandpa nodded and pointed toward the back door.

"Yup, I think he's awake by now and eating."

Mana mumbled a soft 'thank you' before going through the door which led into the house. _Man, this is not fair. Why'd it have to be dinner of all things? As long as we do this right, then there's no problem._ She continued in until she entered the kitchen where she saw Atem cutting up a mango and eating the pieces. He didn't seem to notice her since he was trying to get a bowl to put the fruit in. "ATEM!"

He jumped slightly at the call of his name and turned, surprised to his girlfriend standing behind him. He was happy to see her, for sure he was. But… "You're really early. Like… two hours." Although he was already dressed in a pair of black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt, with a chain belt loosely hanging from his pants and his normal accessories. Normal being wrist belts on each wrist and a choker. Mana was having an almost panic attack; there was no way he could go to her house looking like that.

Not at all.

"'Tem… we need to talk. Now."

Atem's heart sank at those four words. He had been warned before that the phrase 'we need to talk' was bad news and usually meant break-up, and he had seen enough movies to know that was the usual result of that phrase. Nevertheless, he had to keep calm. After all, there was no reason for Mana to break up with him… right? "Yeah, Mana." He tried to keep his shaky voice as normal as possible. "What about?"

She had to be blunt; there was no way around it. "We can't go out-"

His worst fear had come true as he dropped the knife and mango instantly, cutting Mana off. He was in a daze as his chest tightened in pain; trying to go over the last thing he did that would piss her enough for her to want to break up with him. "But Mana, I…" Atem didn't know what to say, he seemed to be at a loss for words. But was this what she really wanted from him? If it was… how could he stop her? No matter which way he looked at it, it was going to hurt. Atem clenched his fists tightly, hoping to brace himself. "… if that's what-…"

"Be quiet real quick." Mana started as she bent down and picked up the dropped items, putting them back on the counter. _Okay... just gotta say this…_ "We can't go on our date today because um… Mahadwantsyouoverfordinner!" Atem openly gaped at her before the small chuckling that he was doing escalated into full on laughter. _OH MY GOSH! I thought she wanted to break up with me!_ "What is so funny? This is serious!"

"I don't… hehe, really see how. Dinner's fine, we don't have to cancel our date. We just won't eat while we're out, no biggie." His mood seemed to improve while hers only worsened.

"No biggie? This is what we call a biggie! You don't know my brother, he's like…" Mana almost seemed at a loss for words as she tried to think of something. "… a hawk!"

Atem raised a brow. "A… hawk?"

"YES! And you're the fish."

"… a… what? Why a… fish?"

Mana growled. "The prey! Now come on," she took hold of his hand and began to walk up the stairs, "we gotta make you look good." Mana practically dragged him up the stairs though Atem hadn't much of an idea what she was doing as she stopped by a closet and grabbed a towel. _Why does she need a towel?_ The closet was shut and she gripped his hand, taking him to the nearest bathroom. "Okay, this will do."

"Um…" Atem started, though no words were coming out of his mouth but many were crossing his mind. First of all being was why she dragged him to the bathroom. The second appeared when Mana turned on the shower faucet and she sat down on her knees. "What are you doing?"

"Atem, can you sit next to me?" She was ignoring his question, why she was doing so was another question he was getting. Though none of that compared to what Mana said. "'Tem, take off your shirt." Atem's face turned red.

Bright red.

"My… what?" _I heard her wrong. I must have heard her wrong…_ Atem kept telling himself that. There was no possible way Mana asked him to take off his shirt… in the bathroom… with the bath running… while they're alone.

"Your shirt, please take it off." When Atem wouldn't, as the feeling in his limbs disappeared, Mana gripped the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up.

Atem however, regained consciousness and struggled against her. "HEY! What are you doing?"

She didn't answer back and they struggled for a few minutes before she overpowered him and pushed him back against the tile floor, finally peeling his shirt off. "Got it!" Mana waved it around victoriously while Atem's face retained the same color of his eyes. Somehow… nothing seemed real in his mind. Not Mana on top of him, nor him being shirtless nor them being alone. Even from the goosebumps appearing on his skin from the cold tile didn't feel real. It was… weird to say the least… but he couldn't tell whether it was a good weird or not.

The bathroom door opened slowly, to their surprise, and a slightly sleepy Yugi came in. Though he wasn't as sleepy when his eyes grew twice their original size at the sight of what was going on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed loudly. After all, it wasn't every day that he caught his brother shirtless with his girlfriend in the bathroom in a very awkward position.

"Yugi… I swear it isn't what it looks like… I think." Even Atem wasn't sure what was going on.

Yugi chuckled a little, not really knowing what else to do. "Yugi, believe me. Nothing's going on; I just need to get Atem cleaned up." Mana said sweetly though both Atem and Yugi took it the wrong way. Before wanting to know any more, Yugi shut the door and all they heard was the pounding of his feet down the stairs and him screaming _MOM!_ at the top of his lungs. "Now… get up. I gotta wash your hair."

"Excuse me? My hair?" Mana gripped onto his hair and pulled it, along with his head under the faucet and began to soak it. Atem yelled through instinct by the hair-pulling. "MANA!" He finally stood up for himself and removed her hands from his now soaked hair. "Tell me right now, what's going on? You come here telling me our date's canceled because we have to have dinner with your brother and that justifies you ripping my shirt off and washing my hair?"

"Yes."

He growled lowly and loosened his grip on her hands. "No offense," he started as he turned off the water, "but I don't get what you're doing. Tell me right now, and I just need to know what you're doing. Like, quite literally what this is all about."

Mana sighed and fiddled with her fingers, embarrassed by her actions for the first time in the past few minutes. "I just… want to make sure you look good and impress Mahad. If he doesn't like you, he'll force me to… um… you know, break up and I don't want to. Please Atem, let me fix you up this one time and when everything turns out well," she moved closer to him and lifted up her gaze towards his, "I'll give you a kiss." He could plainly see the blush on her face and he was sure it was evident enough on his. "Please, just one night." Mana pleaded with him once more.

Atem knew he could probably win her brother over with ease, mostly everyone liked him. He could count on one hand how many people **didn't** like him, but Mana was backed into a corner. He could tell and a soft sigh escaped his lips. "… alright. I'll be the good boyfriend tonight and let you do what you want. However…" Atem stroked her cheek softly with the tips of his fingers. "You have to keep good on your promise, it is rather tempting." The sly smirk on his lips grew but Mana didn't seem to notice as she grabbed a shampoo bottle and turned on the bathwater again. "Hey Mana," Atem started though his voice was slightly muffled by the water, "you do know that I wash my hair rather frequently. There's no need to wash it."

She giggled at him as she poured the shampoo onto his head. "I know. But trust me; I'll make it beyond perfect."

_Beyond… perfect?_

() () () () () () () () ()

"Hey Yug, whatcha up to?" Yugi hardly glanced up as Joey and Tristan came into the living room and sat on the couch lazily and slouched.

"Playing my new game. I've been at it for the last 2 ½ hours and I'm almost to the final level. I'll let you guys play after I'm done." Before Joey or Tristan had a chance to even comment, a loud rumble from above stopped them. They, excluding Yugi, stared at the ceiling wondering what was going on in Atem's room until they heard the… yelling it seemed.

"_**I'm NOT taking off my pants!**_"

Joey and Tristan gawked.

"_**Oh yes you are! Now DO IT!**_"

Joey and Tristan gawked even more as the rumbling continued on with more yelling, though it was slightly muffled. Tristan got off the couch and shook Yugi, who was too engrossed with the video game to actually care what was going on. "Yugi, what the hell are Atem and Mana doing up there?"

"They doin' da hump-dance, ain't they? Yeah, go Atem! I knew da guy had it in him!" Joey cheered happily but Yugi only scoffed.

"I doubt it. They've been at it all day though. It's been kinda annoying."

"And your mom's cool wit dat?" The duo was more than surprised by Yugi's nod and the continued rumbling above. "I almost wanna know what they're doing. Tristan, Yugi let's go check it out."

Yugi laughed. "I'm not going with you. I have to live in this house, Atem's gonna kill me if I go in his room."

"Whatever." Joey brushed him aside and grabbed Tristan by the shirt. "Come on, we gotta see what they're doing." _And when Atem tries to kill me, you're gonna be my block while I run._ Joey thought grimly, wondering if this was even a good idea as they made their way up the stairs and stopped at Atem's door. The ruckus inside was louder than it appeared. "Eh, you don't think they're actually doin anything… right?"

"Nah! While his family is right downstairs, doubt it."

Tristan shakily put his hand to the doorknob and twisted it, the door opening slowly. What they saw inside was a sight to behold. The usually well-kept room was now strewn with clothes covering the wooden floor. However… there was not a single female clothing anywhere. In fact, they leaned in a little and saw the closet was open which was the original hiding place for those clothes. They finally looked over to the other side of the room and almost laughed. There was Mana and Atem… except he was lying on his back, unwilling with Mana on top of him. "I'm not wearing this stupid shirt!" He kept trying to remove it but Mana was stronger than he thought.

"You're wearing this whether you like it or not!" She yelled back as she tried to button it up with Atem's fingers stopping her every step of the way. Joey and Tristan stared for they weren't really sure what to make of the scenario. Atem peered over Mana's shoulder and his eyes grew wide. His cheeks would have flushed red had it not been for the already obvious color on his face before he saw them. Mana turned as well and screamed in her loudest voice, "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Neither wanted to stay and feel the full extent of her wrath and followed their instincts.

_Run._

Joey and Tristan stumbled over the other as they raced their way down the stairs. Never before had they seen Mana that aggravated and neither wanted to know what her wrath was like. As Tristan tripped over the last step, he lost his balance and fell forward. Though the pain of the fall wasn't too bad seeing as he landed on Joey. "Get off me, ya stupid-"

"Sorry man." Tristan got off quickly and both went off to the living room to still see Yugi sitting down with a grin plastered across his face.

"So… how'd it go?" No answer came from either of them. There was no point to it, he heard it all. "Well, I'm done with the game. It was pretty easy so you guys can play." Yugi picked up his phone and saw that it was 1:53. _Wow, they've been up there for a while._ "I'm hungry, you guys want some food?"

"Sure." Both answered but then stopped when the rumbling above ceased as well. There were two choices to the silence: either Mana was too frustrated with Atem and threw him out the window or they were done. "I think she killed him." Tristan joked while Joey chuckled.

Two figures were coming down the steps, the first was Mana who was just as cheery as ever and her clothing matched her energy. However, as Atem came down the stairs, all three boys could feel his anger emanating from him. Atem appeared in front of them, wearing black dress pants with a dark red button-up shirt with a black jacket clutched deeply to his grip to match his pants. His hair, which Mana had spent nearly an hour washing and fixing, didn't look as stiff as it usually did but very soft and moved along with his own movements. Joey and Tristan were trying their hardest to hold in their laughter at Atem's misery. "Hey Mana, I think you forgot the bow-tie."

"Nah, I think Atem looks pretty damn good like dis. But ya know, he does need the ol' top hat and cane too."

Atem was not amused as Joey and Tristan laughed at their own jokes, Yugi even gave a chuckle. "Mana, I could have just worn my regular clothes. Do you have any idea when the last time I wore these was?"

Mana shrugged, not really caring about Atem's rant. "Come on, we have to rehearse what you're gonna say."

Yugi could tell Atem looked mad… no, pissed was a better word to describe it. Though, he was hiding it pretty good. _I might as well stall his suffering. _"Hey Mana… any particular reason why you're dressing him up?"

"Um… well, we're having dinner with my brother later and… yeah, you get the rest."

Mana dragged Atem to the kitchen and the other three saw it as a sign not to follow. "Man Yug, that's gonna be you soon. Suffering to make Tea happy."

He blushed but quickly retorted back. "If that ends up being my misery, then Mai will make yours twenty times worse."

"Oh go shove it!"

() () () () () () () () ()

It was 5:30.

The Fated Hour.

All the preparation Mana had done was coming down to this. The entire afternoon was spent fixing Atem's hair, clothes, even going as far as to rehearse what he should say. "Okay, now remember. If Mahad asks how our date went, you say what I told you to say.

"Oh! You mean the date where we were at my house and you dolled up my hair, tore my clothes off at least six different times and then hit my hand with a spatula every time I answered wrong. That date?" Mana narrowed her eyes and elbowed him harshly. Atem sighed and replied as though he was bored. "We walked along the beach, got some ice cream and saw a beachside concert."

"There, that's better. And really… when this goes well, you'll get your reward." Mana whispered softly in his ear and giggled.

() () () () () () () () ()

Mahad looked out the window and saw his sister and Atem coming up. He could tell, even from a distance, that the guy was mad and he didn't want to be there. He saw Mana elbow him…

"Oh wow…"

And then she leaned in and whispered something in his ear, and Mahad could barely make out the blush on the boy's face. He was very sure of two things. The first was that he couldn't trust anything Atem was going to tell him tonight, it might have been a lie cooked up by Mana or from his own mind. The second was Mana was persuading him, and from the look on the kid's face it had to be illicit. His eye twitched in irritation and he backed away from the window.

"I'm gonna get him now…." Mahad was sure now that their relationship was _**so**_ much less than innocent. Her whispering and his blush meant something… something Mahad was not going to tolerate.

Not one little bit.

"MAHAD! WE'RE HERE!" Mana cried out, holding Atem's hand tightly to calm her fears. Mahad came out of the living room with a smile plastered across his face. Somehow, Mahad seemed more… intimidating than he last remembered. "I'm right on time."

"Odd. You're never on-time." Mana chuckled nervously and led Atem further inside. He glanced around, remembering the last time he actually stepped foot in the house was when Mana had that nightmare. "So Atem, I hope you've been _taking care_ of my little sister like you promised."

Atem nodded and grinned happily to Mana. "Yes, I have been."

Mahad's annoyance could be seen all too clearly by the look in his eye, but neither of the two teens noticed. _I think I'm going to be sick._ "Mahad, what'd you cook? I'm starving!" Mana said cheerfully as she ran to the kitchen to figure out what the smell was, leaving Mahad and Atem alone.

It was rather weird, the older brother and boyfriend standing across from each other. Neither really knew what to say to the other. "So, um… how was your date?"

_Really?_ Atem was surprised, more than actually. Mana already knew what Mahad was going to ask and practically prepped him for the answers to every inevitable question. "It was really fun. We walked along the beach, got some ice cream and saw a concert over there too."

"You went to the beach? In those clothes?" Mahad didn't believe it now, there was no way to. For them to go the beach while Atem was wearing the semi-formal clothing would have been torture for him.

Atem chuckled nervously. "Well, I _did _wear something else originally but we went back to my place and I changed. My mom suggested the clothing choice, obviously I guess." His lie was going smoothly, the tale-tell sign was Mahad nodding at him.

"Mahad!"

"What?" He yelled as he went over to the kitchen, leaving Atem in the foyer. "Mana, what do you want?" Mana reached over and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him closer.

"Do **not **embarrass me tonight!" Her voice was whispered and tone laced with venom.

Mahad scoffed, not believing what he just heard. His sister… his _little _sister… was ordering him around? He yanked his arm free from her death grip and shook his head innocently. "Oh Mana, I will only embarrass you a little." Mana tried to grab his arm again but he maneuvered all too quickly and dodged her iron hold.

Atem looked around the foyer and decided to make his way further in the house, figuring that Mahad and Mana were in the middle of something in the kitchen. A row of pictures in the living room caught his attention and he scanned each of them. One was Mahad's graduation photo, another was a family picture, and several vacation photos. There was one in particular that made Atem smile as he picked it up. It was of a much younger Mahad and Mana, dressed as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. She was sitting on his lap and pulling on her brother's hat, smiling with a couple of toothy gaps in her mouth. "Atem." He was startled and quickly put the picture down, seeing Mana across from him. "Come on, dinner's ready… what were you looking at?"

"Oh, just the pictures. Nice costume."

Mana blushed a little and grabbed his hand. "I was five, don't make fun of me." She pulled him into the dining room where Mahad was setting up the table. "Mahad's a great cook, you'll see."

"No, I am not."

"He just doesn't like to admit it." Mana whispered back as she took her seat opposite Atem. Mahad came back with their plates of food and sat down… right between his sister and her boyfriend.

"Well, yeah. I am a pretty good cook. It was either order take-out food every day or cook."

"Didn't know you cared that much about your weight…"

"Shut up brat!" Atem chuckled lowly at the arguments between Mahad and Mana. He usually never saw Mana yelling at anyone, this was a first and he kinda liked it. It made her seem more… Mana, if that made any sense. "If it wasn't for me, you'd starve right now. Here's a big tip for you Atem, don't eat anything she makes unless you're suicidal."

"HEY! I am **not** a bad cook!"

"You can't even make a salad, that's the definition of a bad cook." Mahad retorted back and started eating.

Atem ate his food as well, surprised by how flavorful the food actually was. _He really is pretty good. _"Well, if Mana ever wanted me to eat her cooking I would be glad to." He smiled rather loving at her and Mana giggled.

_Oh please… what a cheesy line._ Mahad cleared his throat loudly and turned toward Atem. "So Atem, is school going pretty good?"

"Yes, it's going fairly well."

Mahad took a sip of his wine, thinking of how to break Atem. All day he had been thinking of what to say to the boy, this was merely phase one. Get Atem comfortable. "That's nice, know your ranking yet? I remember mine being pretty high, somewhere in the top five I think."

Mana narrowed her eyes at her brother as she chewed her steak; he was planning something. By now, she expected nuclear bombs to start going off between them but so far… everything was going pretty good. _Too_ good in fact. What was he doing? Atem no longer felt nervous since the questions were innocent. _I knew she was overreacting._ "I'm somewhere in the top seven, it might have gone up."

"Seven? Why not five? Can't be that difficult. Hell, why not number one?"

Atem scoffed. "Because Seto Kaiba has a supercomputer for a brain and would go to the ends of the earth to defend his rank." Mana almost had a laugh at how Atem described him while Mahad failed to understand what was so funny.

"O… kay." The rest of the dinner was going smoothly, which eased Mana's worries… only a little. She expected Mahad to start using his mind tricks on Atem, not to make friends with him. He couldn't have changed that much… could he? Nevertheless, it seemed Mahad wasn't going to do anything. Mana reached over to grab her drink and took a sip, only to find out that it was Mahad's… and his was alcoholic. "Mana!" He noticed all too late and he grabbed it from her.

"Agh! It burns!" She rasped out and coughed, her face reddening.

"Is she okay?" Atem stood up and went over to Mana's side.

"Not really…" Mahad pressed his hand against her cheek, her temperature going up.

Mana felt weaker than before and fell forward into Atem's arms. His own cheeks turned red as Mahad was practically giving Atem the death glare. "Um… what's wrong with her?"

"Low tolerance of alcohol." Mahad said as he removed his sister from Atem's arms and picked her up into his own. "Wait here, she just needs to lie down for a bit." Mahad made his way out while Atem stayed in the room almost wanting to know how bad alcohol was for her.

"Mahad… don't be… weirdo!" Mana grumbled against her brother's shirt as he went up the stairs to her room and laid her down on her bed. "No… ow." She said clutching onto her head.

Mahad shook his and tsked. "Just sleep for a bit."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Atem waited patiently in the dining room, wondering if his girlfriend was going to be okay. She had overworked him for no reason only to get herself intoxicated. It was only a sip; she wasn't already going to get a hangover? _And to think she wasn't weird enough… _"Atem?" He walked out to the stairs and saw Mahad coming down alone. "Well, she needs to sleep for an hour or so. But when she wakes up, she'll have this headache from hell."

"She really can't stand alcohol?"

"Nope. That girl can't take it; a drop gets her all loopy. Of course… she only gets it by accident. I think the last time this happened was like… when she was ten. That was a funny day." Mahad smiled, remembering the events.

Atem scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what else to say. "So um…"

"You're welcome to stay until Mana wakes up. In fact… I insist." This was his opportunity, now that Mana was… incapacitated, he could ask Atem all the things he wanted to ask without Mana influencing his answers. _I'm gonna have fun with this._ Atem and Mahad made their way to the living room and Atem sat on the couch while Mahad sat in an armchair. "To satisfy my curiosity, how did you and my sister get together? I mean, same class and all but still…"

"Well, it was her first day and I thought I'd be nice and talk to her since she was kinda by herself. We got to know each other and I asked her out because I liked her and thought she was really cute."

"So it's puppy love?"

"Whatever that means…" Atem wasn't sure on saying 'yes' or 'no' was an option, he didn't know what it meant.

"Are you, by any chance… nervous? Am I intimidating you?" Mahad wanted this moment to be embedded in his mind. He needed to see if this egocentric teenager was even trying to make an effort at all. After all, most guys wanted to impress the girl's father and right now it was all about impressing the older brother.

Atem shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say to him. "Um… well… just a little. I mean, I don't usually get nervous over anything. But I guess I am today." He laughed, hoping to lighten the tense situation.

Mahad smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no need for that. I just want to get to know you is all." _And then possibly kill you if you did anything to my sister._ "So… you have one brother right?"

"Yeah, little."

"Ah." He was trying to make the boy at ease, and it was working so far. He could see the hard look in the boy's eyes lessening little by little. All he had to do was keep asking the easy questions and he had him.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

Atem snorted, surprised by the question presented to him. _What kind of question is that?_ "Neither."

"What?"

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "Strawberry all the way."

"Ew, that's it. You can't date my sister, strawberry ice cream? You're disgusting." Both laughed at the concept and all the while Mahad kept on with his barrage of questions. "Action or comedy?"

"Action."

"Harry Potter or Twilight?"

"Harry Potter."

"IM or text?"

"Neither, direct conversation is better."

_Suck-up answer._ "Dungeon Dice or Duel Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters."

The questions were working, he could tell. Though Atem was confused as to why the questions were random but he guessed it was Mahad's way of getting to know him. "Romance or horror?"

"Horror."

_Bet it is. Only time you can cop a feel without trying, prick._ "How much do you care for my sister?"

He figured sooner or later Mahad would start in on the real questions. Guess this was where they started. "A lot. I mean, it might sound a little crazy but I really do think it's something special."

"… special? Like, love special?" Mahad wanted to throttle the boy in front of him as Atem gave a slight nod. What did the sixteen year old boy in front of him know about special, about love? He was freakin' sixteen! Around this time, most boys his age were jumping from girl to girl trying to get as much action as they could. _Not with my sister. _"Special?" His voice was slightly elevated and Atem was slightly embarrassed now, did he say something awful? "How special is special? I mean, if it really is serious between you two then I have to wonder how… _special _it is."

He blinked nervously, seeing the tension forming again being the two. Atem knew this type of questioning was reasonable, after all if he had a little sister then he would go all suspicious too…

_I'm not a suspicious person, am I?_

"How far have you two gone?"

"Far?"

Mahad nodded. "Yes, _far_. You know, first base, second base… all the way. Whatever you want to call it." Atem blushed immediately. That was one question he wasn't expecting at all. It never even crossed his mind of going that far in his relationship with Mana.

"Um… we've only kissed, on the cheek."

Mahad raised a brow at the kid's answer. "Are you kidding me? You've been going out for how long?" Atem straightened his shoulders, trying to keep cool and composed as he normally was. "Why don't you? My sister's not good enough for you?"

"No, that's not it! It's not like I haven't thought of it, it's way too early to do anything."

_I think he's an idiot. It's just one bloody kiss, how much of a commitment is that? _Mahado couldn't believe that someone Atem's age wasn't even kissing his own girlfriend! _Love… oh please._

"So you have thought of my sister like that!"

Atem closed his mouth, his face reddening by the moment. There was no winning with that question. Whatever answer he gave to him, Mahad twisted his words in the most arrogant of ways. Was this… what Mana was warning him against? "I haven't thought of sex with her because I wouldn't take advantage of her! She's… worth more than that. Much more." Atem never thought of it before but, now was a good a time as any. How high did his feelings for Mana go?

"Let me guess. She's the light of your life, your angel. You wouldn't think of her in such an illicit fashion because to you, she's a person to be loved and cherished and worshipped. Are those your feelings?" Atem nodded, confident that there wasn't much of a way to twist that feeling. "So cliché. You're not even original."

_WHAT?_

"I wasn't born yesterday Atem, I knew guys like you and worse I was friends with them. You think because you got the looks you can charm your way down any girl's pants."

"Neve-"

"And by calling this relationship special, you think you can convince the girl into doing anything you want! Even tonight, you probably came here only because Mana promised you something." _Well, that's the motivation to sit through this but not the whole reason._ "What did she promise you? Most likely something sickening to my stomach."

"… a kiss."

"Excuse me?"

Atem stood up from the couch, not allowing Mahad's over-exaggerated questioning get the better of him and cloud his judgment. "She only promised me a kiss and I would've come here even if she hadn't. This was important to her, for me to get along with you but as far as I'm concerned you're only interested in getting rid of me. What exactly have I done to earn such disdain?"

He didn't have a reason… well, a _**good **_reason. He was going out with his sister, she was all he had. "Because I refuse to mend Mana's heart again all because some prick had to go and break it. I refuse to let some arrogant, smug teenager who thinks this is true love hurt my sister when he doesn't get his way."

"And what is my way?"

First it was talking… now yelling.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Mana groaned as she clutched onto her pillow in pain ringing in her head. She was going to kill Mahad, somehow… Her eyes opened slightly and saw more spots on the ceiling than there previously were. And the room learned how to dance. _He really should put his glass farther away from me next time._

Yelling. She was sure she heard it. Sure, her head was aching and the room was spinning and her eyes were blurry but she was sure she was hearing yelling. How else was her headache becoming worse by the second? Mana slowly got up, feeling the flow of blood back to the rest of her body. _Might as well get some headache pills while I'm down there… ow…_ Her steps were small as she used the wall as support to make her way down the hall and into the steps where she found the origin of the yelling.

"She's a kid! Only sixteen and I know she doesn't understand what a guy's real intentions are, especially at this age. You think this is special? You have no idea what special is!" Atem didn't have a response for Mahad since he knew it was true, he didn't know what it meant for a relationship to be special or when it reached that level.

Mana watched as Mahad continued. "What were you going to do with that kiss anyway? Probably tell my sister you deserve more and force her-"

That was the final straw. Atem may not have known the true extent of his feelings but that was something he would never do. "I would **never **force Mana into doing anything she doesn't want to do. Regardless of what you may say or think, I do care about her. A lot, so much more than I ever cared about any girl. I might even love her, it might be love. It doesn't matter because whatever I feel towards her, she reciprocates. If she doesn't want to kiss me or do anything with me now, I'm fine with that. I'm fine with waiting. I can't push her into doing anything, even if I tried."

Mana blushed and tried to make sure neither of them saw her. She did wander for a while why Atem never did try to kiss her, but figured it was because he was much more shy than he would ever care to admit. That was a good thing about him, one of his cuter qualities she always thought. "Wow, is that all? Nothing you can say can make me believe you, how can I trust you? I've seen this same experience so many times, it's almost word-for-word even. Pathetic."

"… alright. I can respect that." Atem knew he wasn't going to win, nothing was going to change Mahad's mind. Mahad didn't like him and his tolerance of Mahad went down drastically already. "But even if you disapprove, unless Mana wants to break up with me herself I'm not leaving her. Not even if you think my intentions are less than innocent."

_That smug look…_ Mahad really hated that look in his eyes, it only served to irritate him more than before. Why did he really hate this kid? Was it because he was dating his sister? He was fine with him before, he was sure of that. Only recently… why?

"Mahad…" Both snapped out of their arguments and looked up, seeing Mana cling onto the bars. "Don't be so mean… and loud…"

Atem ran up the stairs, Mahad following right after him. Atem reached her first and helped her up to her feet. "You okay? You should be resting." Mahad said, but didn't receive Mana's attention.

"You… um… know I… really like you, right?"

Mahad watched the scene in front of him with so much hate… the kid that he hated for no good reason was the one his sister was looking for comfort. Right now, Mana wasn't looking for reassurance or help from her older brother but Atem. "I know that Mana, now come on. You should listen to your brother more, just rest." Atem helped Mana back to her feet and walked her back to her room, Mahad stayed put. _I think…_ He understood now, why he hated the kid so much. Before Mana even knew the existence of Atem or any other boy, he and her were always close. Because of the nine year age difference between them, he had to look out for her. To protect her from all the dangers out there and Mana regarded him as the best. Now though… Mahad laughed. _She's just growing up… I can't baby her forever, no matter how much I want to._

Atem loosened his grip on Mana's waist and put her down on her bed. "Are you happy now? I sat through dinner and talked with him even. I did everything you told me to do, even withstood his insults. I don't think he likes me."

"He… does. Just uh…. giving you this hard a time, is his way."

"That's a weird way you know. By the way, I think the whole ordeal is over now. I should probably go home." Mana smiled and leaned in closer to his face.

"You want your kiss now?" Atem nodded and Mana giggled. He moved his face dangerously close to her own and kissed the tip of her nose. Mana pouted and Atem smirked. That talk with Mahad really did get to him; Mana shouldn't give her affections to him as a bribe. "Good night Atem." She whispered softly as she laid her body down on the bed and was completely knocked out, her headache lessening back the second.

Atem left her room slowly and went downstairs, seeing Mahad cleaning up in the kitchen. Even though it was clear they didn't like each other… after tonight, it was made too obvious. "Mahad," the older boy turned and tapped his fingers against the countertop, "thanks for inviting me. Um, and the talk too. That was um… really interesting."

"Yes, interesting is a good word for it."

Atem outstretched his hand to him and so did Mahad. Their handshake wasn't pure hatred or annoyance but… mostly a compromise. They knew getting along wasn't easy but both cared about Mana too much to upset her over that. "We should do this again sometime… when the hostility is lessened."

"Sure, and maybe when your answers and actions aren't rehearsed."

"That obvious?"

"All too much."

Atem chuckled nervously and walked out of the house. Mahad stared at the mess in front of him and sighed heavily. Besides his whole paranoia of teenagers, Atem's behavior, and the ways he was thinking of to destroy him… he had to admit.

Atem wasn't that bad of a guy.

"Approval given."

* * *

Aw, he likes him… in his own weird, obscure way. Well, I'm gonna get some breakfast now. Review please! XD


	14. The False Prophet

Anyone interested in seeing Yugi as the tough guy? Well, wait no more! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The False Prophet**

(It opens as a house burns while a Domino High student watches.)

**Student:** That fortune teller was right.

(Cut to a few days later as Joey shows up at the Game Shop with a band-aid over his cheek.)

**Joey:** Oh damn! Dat smarts!

(Yugi, Atem, and Mana walk out.)

**Yugi:** Joey, what happened to your face?  
**Joey:** Ah, I got into a fight with five guys and got hit once, but I clobbered 'em after dat. Oh, dat felt good.  
**Mana:** You beat up five guys? Wow!  
**Atem:** You know, that's not too bad, getting hit once in a fight with five people.  
**Joey:** Well people like me shouldn't get hit in fights!  
**Mana:** Well if you don't get hit, that makes it assault.  
**Joey:** Still-

(A piano nearly falls on them, and they look up to see a mover guy.)

**Guy:** Are you kids okay?  
**Joey:** See what I mean? I've had bad luck ever since that time Mana was prepping Atem up for her brother!  
**Mana:** I'm gonna have to meet you guys at school. I need to change.  
**Joey:** Change what?

(Atem smacks Joey in the head. Cut to Domino High as the gang is talking during lunch.)

**Tea:** Hey, did you guys hear about that Kokurano guy? He's really popular right now, and they say he's a psychic.  
**Joey:** Wha? A psychic?  
**Yugi:** Really?  
**Tea:** That's what they say. It's where all the girls go during recess, to get their fortunes told.  
**Tristan:** That is the biggest load of bull-plop I've ever heard.  
**Mana:** Well, it's not necessarily bull-plop.  
**Joey:** Awright! A chance to end my bad luck streak!

(Joey drags everyone there, and they run into Kaiba and Kisara.)

**Atem:** What are you doing here, Kaiba? I thought you didn't believe in this.  
**Kaiba:** I don't. Unfortunately, she does.  
**Kisara:** Oh come on! This will be so cool!

(The whole room's filled with girls.)

**Joey**: _(thinking)_ Uh-oh. All dese girls here means dis ain't manly. Better bluff fast! _(Out loud)_ Geez, Tea! I can't believe you and Mana brought us here.  
**Tea:** Hey! You dragged us here!  
**Girl 1:** Quiet! All your noise is disturbing Lord Kokurano's mystic energies.  
**Kokurano:** Ah, I see... As long as you live, you won't die.

(A super chubby girl smiles and holds her face.)

**Chubby girl:** Oh I understand Lord Kokurano.  
**Joey:** Wait, dat ain't fortune telling.  
**Kokurano:** You there!  
**Joey:** Nyeh?  
**Kisara:** What's that?  
**Mana:** This really weird noise Joey makes when he's nervous.  
**Kokurano:** You called me a fortune teller! I'll have you know that I'm not someone who reads tea leaves or any of that stuff, I'm a genuine prophet.

(There's an earthquake, and Kaiba holds Kisara close as Atem does the same with Mana.)

**Joey:** Dat was a bad one.  
**Kokurano:** I knew that would happen. _(He pulls a letter out of his cloak.)_ I received a vision earlier today, and I wrote it down. Read it.

(Joey takes the paper.)

**Joey:** "Earthquake today."  
**Attendant:** Let's hear it for Lord Kokurano!  
**Tea:** Wow! Maybe I'll get my fortune told next.

(Kokurano takes Tea's hand.)

**Kokurano:** My, what a beautiful hand.  
**Tea:** Oh my.  
**Kokurano:** _(thinking)_ Thanks to my "gift" I can finally get close to Tea Gardner.

(Kokurano rubs Tea's hand, and Yugi growls.)

**Yugi:** _(thinking)_ How dare he fondle Tea's hand?  
**Kokurano:** I can see. I can see... Someone close to you, someone in this very room, will meet up with you after school, and you will swoon for him.  
**Tea:** Really? _(Thinking)_ Maybe the Lovely Two was right. Could Yugi and I be meant to be together?  
**Joey:** I'll go next.  
**Kokurano:** You have bad luck.  
**Joey:** Wow, you're good. Ya see-  
**Kokurano:** Next!  
**Joey:** What?

(Kaiba and Yugi stand back.)

**Kokurano:** Don't you two want your fortunes told?  
**Yugi:** No offense, but I'm kinda skeptical when it comes to this stuff.  
**Kaiba:** I just plain don't believe in it.  
**Kokurano:** You don't believe in my powers?  
**Yugi:** Well, it's just that I saw this magic trick on TV where a magician hid a bunch of notes in his clothes with predictions on them, but I don't think that counts as actual predicting.  
**Kokurano:** You may not want to know, but I see! I SEE!  
**Kaiba:** Hm?  
**Kokurano:** You, Seto Kaiba! During gym, a light from above will be your doom!  
**Kisara:** _(thinking)_ Seto.  
**Kokurano:** But I see more! You, Yugi! Countless letters will fall from above and spell your doom!  
**Yugi: **Countless letters?  
**Tristan:** Come on guys. Let's go outside to get some fresh air.

(Cut to the gang outside as Marik stands there after they explain.)

**Joey:** I say he's a fake!  
**Marik:** I wouldn't be too sure. He became popular when he made a prediction that this guy in my history class' house would catch on fire, and it happened three days later.  
**Atem:** Hm.  
**Kaiba:** Later. I have gym.  
**Kisara:** Seto, what about what Kokurano said?  
**Kaiba:** I make my own destiny, and no one forces it on me.

(Cut to gym as Kaiba's wrestling with a classmate when a light over head begins to shake, and Kisara sees it.)

**Kisara:** Seto, watch out!

(The light comes down, but Kisara pushes Kaiba out of the way, and the light pins her foot down.)

**Kaiba:** Kisara!

(Kaiba lifts the light off, and Kisara's ankle is very bloody.)

**Kisara:** You okay?  
**Kaiba:** Yeah. Let me just take you to the medical ward.

(Cut to Yugi as he's about to leave for the day.)

**Yugi:** Well, Atem and Mana are with Mahad again to try again, and Joey and Tristan are staying late for boxing tryouts. Tea should be here in a few minutes. _(Yugi sees a book and picks it up.)_ A book? Hm. It's due at the library today. I better return it. _(Yugi runs to the library at a shelf.)_ It should be- Wait a second. _(Yugi stares at the book, and his eyes widen.)_ Countless letters! _(Yugi moves away just in time to avoid getting crushed by the book shelves.)_ Oh man! That was close. Kokurano really is a fraud, and he makes his predictions come true. In that case... Tea!

(Cut to the classroom as Tea waits.)

**Tea:** Huh? Where's Yugi. He should be here.  
**Kokurano:** Hello.  
**Tea:** What? Oh, Kokurano. You scared me.  
**Kokurano:** You waiting for someone?  
**Tea:** Yeah.  
**Kokurano:** Well let me give you a free prediction, the one you're waiting for won't come, but someone better will arrive.  
**Tea:** Yugi won't come? That's impossible! Yugi never breaks a promise!  
**Kokurano: **My predictions are fool proof!

(Kokurano puts chloroform on a handkerchief and holds it to Tea's face.)

**Tea: **_(thinking)_ Uh... I feel... So tired.

(Tea falls into Kokurano's arms.)

**Kokurano:** Yes! You swoon before me! Ha-ha-ha! With my psychic powers, I can have any girl I want!  
**Yugi:** I don't think so!

(Yugi arrives.)

**Kokurano:** Yugi?  
**Yugi:** Looks like your prediction failed, so what do you say to a little test? You win, I'll acknowledge you're psychic.  
**Kokurano: **Fine by me!  
**Tea:** _(thinking)_ Uh... Yugi? You came! You came to save me. So tired...  
**Yugi:** We'll use this bottle of chloroform and a few pieces of paper.

(Yugi puts the papers all over the table and sets the bottle on top of it.)

**Kokurano:** What are we supposed to do?  
**Yugi:** Simple. We take turns pulling sheets of paper from under the bottle, and the loser is the one who pulls the bottle off, and we can't touch the bottle with are hands. I'll go first to show you how it's done.

(Yugi pulls out a piece of paper, and the bottle goes off to center.)

**Kokurano:** My move!

(Kokurano's pull leaves the bottle close to the edge.)

**Yugi:** Well... This is gonna be tough.

(Yugi pulls the paper out, and the bottle goes half-way over.)

**Kokurano:** Uh-oh.  
**Yugi: **Now the only way you can pull a sheet out is if you really are psychic. Then you can levitate the bottle.  
**Kokurano:** Hmph. _(The bottle begins to levitate.)_ Ha! See? I am a psychic! _(Kokurano's pointing at thin air.)_ See?  
**Yugi:** That's just your imagination.  
**Kokurano:** You...! I... Am... Psychic!

(Kokurano pulls the sheet, and it falls. Kokurano's knocked out, and his cloak is full of different pieces of paper to show various disasters.)

**Yugi:** Well, what do you know. I guess I wasn't the only one who saw that show. He'll probably stay like that until tomorrow, but just in case...

(Kaiba walks in with a camera.)

**Kaiba:** Heh. Nice trap Yugi. You really are Atem's brother.

(Kaiba takes a picture of Kokurano, and holds onto the camera.)

**Yugi:** Thanks Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** Later, I have to see how Kisara is.

(Kaiba walks off as Yugi walks to Tea.)

**Yugi:** Tea? Tea, can you hear me?  
**Tea:** _(dazed)_ Mm... Yugi?

(Tea wakes up and hugs Yugi around the middle.)

**Yugi:** Whoa!  
**Tea:** _(thinking)_ Maybe the Lovely Two was right. Yugi saved me!

The End.

* * *

Well, Tea's getting the right idea! YAY! Review please! XD


	15. Bomb Trouble

**Warning: Multiple couple scenes and hints and a big boom at the end. Heh-heh.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Bomb Trouble**

The bell signaling the start of the afternoon break rang loudly throughout the school and students left their classrooms in droves, mostly to get lunch or play basketball outside. But there were a few who stayed inside their classrooms.

"Hey guys, did you read the newspaper this morning?" Yugi asked the group that currently consisted of himself, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Marik, Atem, Mana, Kaiba, and Kisara, who was on crutches since her ankle had been broken when the light had fallen on it.

"No, not really. I was too busy trying to get out of the house on time," Atem said with a yawn and laid his head down on the desk that he had borrowed.

"Aww, you're cute when you're tired," Mana told him as she reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately. Atem was too exhausted to even blush.

Kaiba shrugged indifferently, "I see enough reality without reading about other people's problems."

Kisara shrugged her head, "Can't say I read it this morning, why?"

"Hey, was it something about those serial bombing incidents?" Tristan asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's it!" Yugi said excitedly, happy that he wasn't the _only_ one who knew what was going on in the city.

"Serial bombings!" Marik exclaimed, looking very freaked out by this.

"Yup! And I even brought the paper with me as proof," Yugi said a bit too excitedly as he pulled out the folded up newspaper and opened it up to the section about the bombings. Joey, Téa, Mana, Kisara, and Marik crowded around to get a look. "It's the third time only there was a quiz to go with it," he said with a faint trace of curiosity in his voice.

"A quiz?" Téa asked, "What kind of quiz?"

Yugi only shook his head and said, "They didn't disclose any details. I'm not surprised but still..." his eyes grew sad as he stared down at the paper on the desk, "I feel sorry for the person who answered the quiz and got it wrong," he held his head in his hands and shook his head in despair, "I just don't understand how anyone could want to hurt others, physically, mentally, or emotionally."

"Yeah..." Marik said uncomfortably as he avoided looking at anyone.

"Unfortunately, it's a cruel world we live in where the weak and sensitive are often crushed by the ruthless and uncaring," Kaiba said sharply from the desk he was sitting on, staring out the window, almost as if he were completely oblivious to his surroundings and reflecting on a memory, "And those that survive breed another generation of heartless individuals until there's nothing left of the good side of life. I've seen it countless times," he said with a sigh as he closed his eyes. Kisara tentatively touched Kaiba's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She didn't notice Kaiba's triumphant smile.

"This is too depressing. Let's move onto a different subject," Joey suggested.

"Hey, it looks like the pool at the amusement park is opening this weekend too!" Mana said as she pointed at a pretty blue ad in the middle of the page.

"An amusement park?" Atem asked, his head lifting off the desk in an instant, his expression more lively than before.

"Yeah, it is," Téa said as she took a look at the same ad, "Cool, it's been really warm this week too. The water would be very refreshing."

"Tell me about it," Mana said as she stretched her arms out high above her head, "I can practically feel summer already on it's way!"

"It's only spring," Kaiba pointed out, "and we still have final exams."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she complained and then crossed over to where Atem was sitting, "We're going to the pool this weekend, aren't we?"

"Hmm? Oh. Sure, why not? As you said, the weather's perfect for it."

"Great!" she said as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I'll go get lunch. Be right back!" she said cheerfully and left the room but not before they heard her singing, "... the summer belongs to you..." before she was out of hearing range.

"Seto..."

"Yes...?" Kaiba said as he turned around completely and gave her his full attention.

"Could we go to the pool too?" she asked, "I can't get in the water but I would still like to be near it."

Kaiba's lips threatened to twitch into a smile, but he didn't dare. Not while he was in the same room with the geek squad and the mutt. But he did nod and say, "I think that I can arrange to make that happen. I think I'll bring Mokuba too. He'll enjoy it."

"Oh yes! Do that! We don't want to leave your little brother out!" she said loudly and without thinking, tried to stand up, forgetting all about her broken ankle.

She cried out in pain when she applied even the slightest pressure and fell forward, but her fall was broken by Seto who had jumped off the desk and caught her before she had even fallen halfway. The air seemed to have gone out of the room and for a while, Kisara just clung to Seto's arm as her life-line, her pale cheeks blushing, embarrassed that Seto had needed to catch her in the first place.

Kaiba lifted her off the ground and placed her on top of the desk opposite him before he gave her her crutches, "Forgetting these, are we?"

She took them and said, "Yeah... heh-heh. Whoops! Just got a little... heh, carried away there! I think I'll go get lunch now too," she mumbled and got off the desk, this time with her crutches.

"I'll come with you," Kaiba said as he followed after her, "Otherwise going will be pointless since you can't carry anything."

They left the room together and silence filled the mostly-empty classroom. "Okay..." Atem said as he pointed out the door, "Who was that that just left the classroom with Kisara?"

"Uh... Kaiba?" Marik said slowly, wondering if this was a trick question.

Atem shook his head in denial, "That was _not_ Kaiba!" he said certainly, "You don't know him like I do, partly cause he's the worst to me, but still... Kaiba is a complete ass. He cares nothing for the feelings of others except for Mokuba who is his only living family left."

"Hey Yugi, are you planning on going to the amusement park too?" Téa asked him and Yugi nodded affirmatively.

"You bet!" he said enthusiastically, "I love amusement parks!"

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" she asked, almost shyly.

Atem raised an eyebrow at Yugi as he watched his little brother's eyes widen a little and then Yugi said, "No, not at all! It would be great if you did actually! The more the merrier, huh?"

"Yeah," she said as she picked it up off the desk and scanned the contents of the ad, "I wonder what time it opens," she wondered aloud and Yugi stood up to peer over the top and help her search.

"Guys...," Marik piped up uncertainly, "what exactly is an amusement park?"

All five pairs of eyes focused on him and stared at him either like he was insane or a complete idiot. It was Joey who gave voice to the thoughts going inside every single one of their heads.

"How can you not know what an amusement park is?" he exclaimed, "It's only the greatest thing since cheeseburgers and video games!"

"Well..." Marik said as he stared down at the floor and tapped his pointer fingers together, "see uh... where I lived in Egypt... there was virtually no technology of any sort... plenty of sand though!" he said with a grim smile, "so most of what I've seen here in Domino is very new to me."

"Wow..." Joey said with a dumbfounded look on his face, "talk about coming out of the Dark Ages. Ow! What was that for?" he demanded of Téa who had been the one to smack him on the back of the head.

"Stop being so insensitive!" she yelled at him and then said in a much quieter voice to Marik, "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh yes! It would be my pleasure," Marik said with a bow, "Are you sure that it's okay?"

"Of course, Marik," Téa said and smiled at Yugi.

Atem had to stifle a chuckle because, although Yugi was returning the smile, Atem saw his eyebrow twitch with annoyance and knew exactly what Yugi was thinking. 'Great. Marik's going to ruin the entire possibility of this being a date.' Atem sighed and shook his head. If Yugi would just get on with it, he wouldn't have this problem and unlike him, Yugi wouldn't have to worry about a super-overprotective big brother or sister since Téa was an only child. He finally noticed Joey and Tristan weren't in the room and he frowned slightly, wondering where they could have gone, when his ears caught faint whispers coming from the hallway. He quietly stood up, making his way for the door. Apparently, Yugi and Téa still couldn't find where on the ad the pool would be open so they hadn't noticed him taking his leave. He came up from behind Joey and Tristan and clapped them on the shoulders, making them jump about a foot in the air.

"Watcha talkin' about?" he whispered and they relaxed when they heard his voice, obviously thinking it was someone else.

"Atem! Just da man!" Joey said jovially and then went all serious, scarily enough, "How long have Yug' and Téa known each other?"

"Several years now," Atem said slowly, "They first met when they were about five, six, or seven, something like that."

"We've been thinking," Tristan said, "Despite the fact that they're friends, maybe this little outing is actually going to be a date-"

Atem shook his head, cutting off what Tristan was saying, "No, Marik is joining them but..." he added with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made them raise their eyebrows with interest, "Marik will more than likely be too enthralled with the idea of an amusement park to be too interested in sticking with Yugi and Téa. So... if you want to... keep an eye on them and see if it _becomes_ a date... be my guest. I won't interfere but I won't help you either," he qualified.

"Awright!" Joey said as he punched his fist, "Operation: Peachshipping is game and ready to go!"

"_Peach... shipping?"_ Atem thought questioningly but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know where Joey had got that for a code name.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The weekend came full of sunshine, warm weather, and a gentle breeze blowing through the city. Ideal conditions for swimming and playing in the pool and just having a good old time. Atem and Yugi, who were both wearing loose white t-shirts and long jeans, met Mana and Téa just outside the Game Shop and they met Joey, Tristan, and Marik, who received a lot of questioning looks in regard to the lavender tank top he was wearing, on the way to the amusement park. Marik never did get an answer on why they were staring at him like that. When they arrived at the main entrance gate, they stared at it and past it, looking at a small sample of things they could do today.

"This place looks so big!" Marik said, simply awe-struck by all he saw even if he didn't know what half of it was.

"We're gonna need tickets-" Téa started to say when Yugi raised his hand high in the air to be noticed.

"Leave it to me, I'll get 'em," he said in a spontaneous gesture of kindness, and went to go get tickets for everyone from the ticket booth, "Tickets for seven high school students, please," he told the lady at the booth.

"Seven? Don't you want an elementary schooler ticket?" the lady asked him kindly

Yugi knew when he was being insulted about his age and his face turned bright red with both anger and embarrassment, "Don't be rude!" Yugi said loudly, "I may not look it, but I _am_ a high school student."

He wished at that moment he was deaf because Atem was laughing heartily without restraint. Yugi handed the tickets out to everyone and they all proceeded inside. Marik was perhaps the most excited to be there as he nearly fell over several times from moving his feet without the rest of his body.

"Well, what are we gonna do first?" Yugi asked as he looked around quickly, "There are so many rides and things to go on, we could probably spend the entire day here and _still_ not get to everything."

Mana's aquamarine eyes sparkled suddenly and she said, "I know what we can do. Since the sun is already high and burning brightly in the sky, there's only one place that we should be at this time."

"Where's that?" Atem asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him along after her, "Come on, you'll see."

Téa smiled at Yugi and said, "Well, let's go see what Mana has in mind."

"Sure thing," Yugi agreed and they too took off after them, leaving Joey, Tristan, and Marik in the dust.

"Hey!" Joey shouted after them, "What are we, chopped liver? Come on!" he said to the to other two, "or we'll miss all the action."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was really hot and as Atem stared up at the sun, he knew that he would be that much colder when his skin felt the water. He and Yugi were already in their swim trunks, waiting by the water slid for Mana and Téa upon their insistence.

"Where are they?" Yugi wondered aloud as he looked around for any sign of them.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Mana shouted and they both turned around to watch them come.

It could not have been planned better. Atem and Yugi turned, saw them, and immediately became slack-jawed while turning the deepest shades of red possible, all at the same time. Téa was wearing a pink bikini splotched with random-sized patches of royal blue while Mana wore one that was just sky-blue. It wasn't so much what they were wearing but rather what they _weren't_ wearing that made both of them speechless. It was amazing how well such things as clothing had been hiding the fullness of their figures.

"What exactly are you boys staring at?" Téa asked, though she had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Boys will be boys," Mana said with a shrug and grabbed Atem's hand dangling limply by his side, "Come on, let's go on up!" she said as she let go and raced up the stairs.

Atem quickly chased after her, still unable to get that image of Mana out of his mind. Mana had an impressive figure, he gave her props for that. What he also admired was that, even though Mana had such a good form, she never used it to her advantage in anything. They probably wouldn't have ever gotten together if she was that kind of girl. Actually, he was sure of it. God, he had the best girlfriend ever. And he was so glad for Mana's sake that he wasn't one of those teenagers that Mahad was paranoid about being near his sister.

"Yugi, let's hurry up or we'll be left behind," Téa told him as she grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him up after her, "Come on, come on, why are you staggering?"Yugi was still very red in the face.

"_That bomber doesn't stand a chance against the destructive power of Téa's knockout dynamite body,"_ Yugi thought dazedly as he was practically dragged up the stairs to the top of the slide.

What none of them knew was that Joey, Tristan, and Marik had been hiding behind nearby bushes, peeking in on Yugi and Téa specifically to determine if this was a date. Well Joey and Tristan were, Marik was just ogling Téa.

Marik whistled and said, "Wow, did you guys see that? Man, both of them looked pretty hot right then."

"Don't let Atem catch you saying that about Mana," Tristan said warningly.

"Oh, I know but still... Am I the only one who saw those figures? Man... so damn hot."

Judging from the blush on both Tristan's and Joey's cheeks, they agreed with what Marik was saying but they had more tact than to actually say it out loud.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Amazing!" Mana said as she looked around, "We're so high up!"

"And now you're going down," Téa said with a smile as she pointed to the slide and there was nobody else in front.

"See you down at the bottom!" Mana said cheerily as she climbed onto the inner tube and Atem sat behind her.

With a push, they were off and Téa looked down at Yugi, "Looks like we're going to be next."

Yugi almost didn't hear her for he was too busy staring at their hands; she was still holding his and he was wondering why she hadn't let go yet or if she was even aware that she was still holding his hand. As he stared, his mind wandered back to the afternoon that he had saved Téa from Kokurano. He remembered that she had hugged him. It was probably out of gratitude but still... it had felt good.

"Alright, come on Yugi," Téa said with a pull on his hand.

Yugi got in the inner tube first because he was the shortest and then Téa clambered in behind him. As Yugi looked down the slide, he gulped. It was a long way down and he had full view of the deadly-looking descent below him. This was it. He was going to die. Suddenly, the inner tube pushed off from port and he screamed as if his very life depended on it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Atem and Mana fell into the pool below somewhat-less than graceful which resulted in lots of laughing and spluttering when they broke the surface.

"Brr, it's cold!" Mana said as she hugged her arms for emphasis and then swam away from the slide so that people wouldn't land on top of her.

"Well what did you expect, silly?" Atem laughed as he followed after her, "Air is almost always warmer than water."

"I know," she said and then with a sly smile, she splashed him in the face with some water.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly, to which she smiled innocently and dove under the water to escape his 'wrath', "That's it, I'm gonna get you!" he declared and dove after her.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How many times have they been sliding down that water slide?" Joey asked with an intensely bored expression on his face as he watched Yugi and Téa land in the water again.

"I think this is the 26th time," Tristan said as he started cleaning the outside of his sunglasses, looking just as bored as Joey.

"This is boring," Marik complained, "and that water looks way too inviting," he stared at it for a few more minutes, "Screw this, I'm not sitting around here and wasting a perfectly good day," he said as he hastily removed his shirt and threw it at Joey, "Call me when something actually happens!" he shouted as he jumped into the pool and splashed a couple people on the sidelines.

Joey watched Marik swim away and then stared down at the abandoned shirt in his hands before turning to his right to look at Tristan and asking, "Why do ya suppose he wears purple?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aha! I gotcha!" Atem said triumphantly after successfully catching Mana around the waist and holding her up just above the water so that she couldn't slip away again like she had the other four or five times.

"Fine. You got me. Happy?" she asked with a coy smile.

Atem beamed up at her and simply said, "Yes."

"And how old are we today?" a blase voice spoke from behind and surprised Atem so much that he accidentally dropped Mana back into the water and allowed her to escape.

"Kaiba?" Atem asked as he turned around and was met with another shock, "Kaiba, what happened to you?"

Kaiba was sitting on the edge of the pool, next to Kisara in a dark blue one-piece suit, letting his feet swirl about lazily in the water. He was wearing swim trunks, something Atem didn't think he owned, and a white polo over his chest but what had really surprised Atem was how dark Kaiba's skin had become. Instead of being pale white from spending hours indoors, it was now a very deep bronzed color. At the moment, Kaiba could have easily passed himself off as someone from the Middle East.

Kaiba gave his arm a cursory glance before he shrugged indifferently, "I tan easy. You're already more brown than when you first arrived," he pointed out.

Atem didn't need to be told to know it was true and it wouldn't be long now before he was as dark as Kaiba was now. Then he remembered that he had been chasing a certain someone and he glanced about the pool to see if he could find his slippery little fish. He did find her eventually and she was in one of the shallower sections playing around with Mokuba. Atem smiled at his girlfriend from a distance and shrugged. As long as he got to spend the day with her and as long as she was happy, he didn't care _what_ they did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yugi and Téa didn't remain at the pool for too long, deciding that they would like to go on some of the rides. By that time, Marik had complained that he was cold and had gratefully gotten out of the water, retrieving his shirt from Joey as he did so but not putting it on. The trio was just starting to trail Yugi and Téa on their so-far-not-officially-declared date when Joey thought he saw somebody in the crowd... somebody he recognized. He squinted through his messy blond bangs and his eyes widened with delight. Only when he bumped against Tristan's outstretched arm did he realize that his feet had been carrying him forward.

"Joey, where do you think you're going?" Tristan asked him.

Joey pointed to the person he had spotted in the crowd and said, "That way. Sorry, I can't stay with you guys and see how everything turns out for Yug' and all but some things just can't wait." And then he left, abandoning Tristan and Marik who were still staring after him, wondering what the heck he had meant to say.

Joey walked around the pool and pushed his way through the crowd, all the while keeping his eyes trained on that certain individual that he was trying to meet up with.

Only when he got right behind that person, did he smile and say, "Hey Mai."

The sunshine-haired young woman turned around at the sound of her name and gasped when she saw none other than Joey standing before her, "Joey? W-What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought you had to work."

Mai smiled and waved a finger at him, "Joey, you can't expect a girl to do nothing but work all the time. It's simply not practical even for Kaiba, though who are _we_ to tell him what he should and shouldn't do," she said with a roll of her eyes, "And besides Joey, do you really think I'd waste the first perfect day of the year inside and working?" she asked as she took a drink of water from a water bottle that Joey hadn't noticed she had been holding.

"Well, I kinda figured that much out on my own," Joey said sheepishly, feeling rather dumb at the moment, "But I was kinda wondering why you were... here... of all places."

Mai's brow furrowed thoughtfully as she gazed up at the clear blue sky above, "Actually, I'm not sure. I just had this feeling that I should come here."

"_And boy am I glad she did,"_ Joey thought as he stared at her with dreamy eyes.

"Now I've got a question for you," Mai said, wrapping an arm around Joey's shoulder, "like WHY HAVEN'T YOU CONTATCTED ME AT ALL THIS ENTIRE YEAR?" she shouted right in Joey's ear, making several people stare and an elder couple mutter something about 'kids these days'.

"What was that for?" Joey yelled as he pulled back from Mai, "You're gonna make me go deaf!"

"Well... I'm still waiting," she said as she glared at him, tapping her foot impatiently.

Joey sighed as he hung his head, "I know dat the last time we ever met up and just talked to one another was last summer, and all I can say is dat I'm sorry, Mai. I've got no excuses or explanations. All I've got are apologies."

He felt a hand upon his shoulder and he looked up to see Mai smiling at him, "You may be a forgetful knucklehead at times, but at least you're honest. Now..." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds, "why don't _you_ tell me everything that has happened since we last talked and I'll tell you what's been going on in my life."

Joey smiled. That was the Mai he knew, with a temper as unpredictable as a monsoon but by God he loved her for it, "Well Kaiba's got a girlfriend," he started.

"A what?" Mai exclaimed.

"Yup. And she's nothing like Kaiba at all. Kisara's energetic and he's not. She's social and he's not. She's likeable and he's not. She's carefree and he's not. Kaiba's a jerk and she's not. He's a workaholic and she's not. He's arrogant and she's not. He's obsessed with being number one and she's not. He's-"

"Alright, Joey! I get the picture!" Mai interrupted with a laugh, "You like Kisara and you hate Kaiba."

"Is it really that obvious?" Joey asked with a meek smile.

"Oh no, not at all," Mai said sarcastically and laughed when Joey hung his head in defeat as if a rain cloud was hovering over his head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mana squeezed as much water out of her hair as she could before she swung it back behind her and picked up her things before leaving the locker rooms. She gazed around from the edge, searching for Atem and only by his unique hair style was she able to find him. It was amazing how dark-skinned he was now but she liked it. The darker skin tone had a way of enhancing the violet color in his eyes and the gold highlights in his bangs. Annnnd he looked even cuter with a tan.

She ran towards him and hugged him around the middle, "Hello!" she said happily as she looked up into his face, "I only found you as easily as I did because of your hair," she added as she curled a strand of still-wet hair from his seemingly-golden blond bangs around her finger.

"Well, what are we still doing hanging around here? We've got the whole park to explore and have fun with," Atem said as he indicated the rest of the amusement park with one arm.

"Hey, Atem! Mana!" a voice they recognized shouted, and they turned to see Tristan, along with Marik, making his way over to them.

"Hey, Tristan. Everything alright?" Mana asked when he reached them and Tristan nodded.

"Yeah, everything's good here-"

"Where's Joey?" Atem interrupted as he searched for the blond.

"Oh, he ditched us to spend the day with Mai," Tristan said with a smirk and Atem chuckled.

"Really? Mai's here?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, but that means that it's just me watching Yugi and Téa on their date and Marik wanted to get to experience the best of an amusement park," he said as he jerked his thumb over at Marik whose attention was, quite obviously, currently fixed on some women wearing rather skimpy bathing suits. Tristan grabbed his head and turned him around away from them, saying, "The part with the roller coasters and food on every street," Tristan said sternly and Marik's eyes lit up.

"Ooo, yeah! That would be good too! I never got to see any of that back in Egypt. Just ask Ishizu."

Atem frowned. He didn't think it would be right to deny Marik his first opportunity to explore an amusement park but he had been hoping to spend the day with Mana... alone... with no other people tagging along with them once they had arrived. He opened his mouth, about to protest against it even though he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say when Mana cut him off.

"Sure you can come with us, Marik," Mana said, "The more the merrier, eh Atem?"

Atem would have liked to say, 'When I'm with you, no way in Hell' but instead, he gave a grim smile and nodded, "Right," he said slowly, "Just great. _And there goes the rest of MY date,"_ he thought bitterly.

Mana grabbed Marik's wrist and Atem panicked. "Let's go this way," she suggested and pulled him along after her, "Come on, Atem! What are you waiting for?"

Atem closed his eyes and sighed heavily in an attempt to calm the jealousy starting to boil up inside him again. This was certainly going to be a very loooong day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yugi was having an awesome time today as was evident by the smile that seemed permanently plastered onto his face. His cheeks were starting to get sore but he couldn't help himself. It had seemed like forever ago since he had this much fun. Téa was having fun too but she seemed quieter and more subdued than was normal for her. She didn't bounce off the walls like Mana but she wasn't this quiet. Truth be told, she was doing a lot of hard thinking and staring at Yugi, her mind continuously replaying from that day that Yugi had saved her from Kokurano while at the same time, hearing that beeping sound made by the Lovely Two.

"Hey, Téa, are you okay?" Yugi asked her.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, just great!" she said as she laughed nervously.

Yugi frowned a little and said, "It's just that... you don't seem to be having a lot of fun here."

Téa shook her head and said, "No, that's just silly, Yugi. I'm having a great time!"

Yugi gave her an encouraging smile and then led the way over to another roller coaster. Téa's expression became thoughtful as she stared at the back of his spiky head. _"Yugi... why are you always on my mind these days? My heart is always heavy now whether I'm with you or without you. Why?"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Atem's nerves were frayed and he swore he was going to lose it. He hadn't realized before how much of a pain in the ass Marik could be. Marik was very much like a child when it came to literally walking everywhere they could all over the park but that wasn't what Atem was so furious about at the moment. What he _couldn't_ stand was that Marik was acting towards _his_ girlfriend in a very a-bit-more-than-friendly sort of way and Mana wasn't even aware. That or jealousy was just making Atem see over-exaggerated and take everything the wrong way. Perhaps he was only overreacting and making mountains out of molehills but the conclusion was still the same. Marik was pissing him off big time. If this was _anything_ how Mahad had felt in regard to him dating Mana, then he couldn't say he was too surprised that he had hated him so much for no adequate reason.

Somehow, they always ended up walking side-by-side while he got stuck behind them and he was not at all cool with that. What really bothered him was that Mana was completely oblivious to not only Marik and his _advances_ as Atem saw them but to him and his own emotions which seemed to have become a separate entity all on their own. Couldn't she see the torment that he was in? However, if Atem saw Marik even _try_ and make a move on his girl, he'd break him in two.

"Ooo, Mana! Let's go over there! Come on! Pleeease!" Marik begged as he pointed to yet another something that he wanted to get a better look at.

"Alright, alright, Marik," Mana laughed, "We'll go. Come on Atem! Quit hanging behind and hurry up!" she called to him and ran off after Marik.

Atem's eye twitched with annoyance as he growled in his throat. He half wanted Marik to try something because then he'd have a reason to kill him. The morning was great. The afternoon sucked. What he needed to do was get Marik away from Mana long enough to give him a good long talking-to. He was delighted when he finally got the opportunity. Marik wanted to go into the haunted house and Mana didn't. Atem couldn't blame her. When she had nightmares that could come to life in her waking hours, why would she need one or even want one? He smiled a little, comforted by the knowledge that she had opened up to him during one of her times of weakness and that resolved his determination to put Marik in his place.

He laid a hand on Mana's shoulder and said, "I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost and can find his way back and all. You wait here while until we come back, okay?"

She nodded in understanding and he gave her a quick hug before he followed in after Marik, a deadly smirk appearing on his face. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Atem watched Marik and his surroundings with a critical eye as he waited for just the right moment to strike when there were no other people around to listen. He had been the "fish" when he had dinner at Mana's house with Mahad but this time, _he_ was the hawk and _Marik_ was the fish. Marik seemed completely oblivious to the waves and vengeful, jealous anger that seemed to be emanating from Atem as he stared around at all of things that jumped out and were supposed to scare you. It worked on younger kids but the older ones...? Not so much. Ha! Nobody was around! His eyes glinted menacingly as he stared at the back of Marik's head. Now was his chance to strike.

He came up behind the younger boy and said as he laid a hand on his shoulder, "Marik, we need to talk."

Marik jumped about a foot in the air when Atem had touched him and turned around fast, only to breathe a sigh of relief, "Phew, glad it was only you. I thought for a moment that it was something else. Uh... remind me again, what do we need to talk about?"

"You... and Mana..." Atem said quietly, the half-lights casting eerie, frightful shadows across his face.

"Um..." Marik gulped, "Okay... About what?"

Atem's eyes narrowed with anger and he snarled, "Don't give me that crap, you know perfectly well what. Did you think that you had pulled the wool over my eyes? Well think again because I've been onto you since you joined up with us today and while Mana may be clueless about how our minds work, _I'm_ not, and I've got one thing to say to you," Atem said as he got right up in Marik's face and continued in his deathly whisper, "If you so much as _touch_ Mana that seems in any way that seems suggestive to _me_, so help me I will hunt you down and make you wish you had never been born. Do we have any understanding here?"

Marik nodded vigorously, "I get it, I get it! I didn't mean to do anything to make you think I was after your girl. Sorry. Now can you please get out of my face?"

Atem stared deep into his lavender eyes for a moment longer, before determining that he was indeed telling the truth and he stepped back to give Marik enough room to breathe. Marik almost seemed back to his normal self except... maybe it was just to Atem's eyes... a bit more reserved. Atem, on the other hand, felt much better after their _talk_ and allowed himself a smile when they got outside and he saw Mana coming towards him at a run. It may have been nothing at all... He could have imagined the entire thing. Mana glomped him again and kissed him on the cheek before tightening her grip around his neck once more as he hugged her. But now he knew for certain that Marik wasn't ever going to try anything with his girlfriend in the future.

He was kinda surprised with how well Mahad's tactics had worked on Marik. Either Mahad was really good at it or he had gained plenty of experience somewhere down the line. And thinking of Mana's super-overprotective older brother reminded him of something that Mahad had said that night when he had been invited to dinner.

Mahad's voice seemed to echo in his mind_, "Because I refuse to mend Mana's heart again all because some prick had to go and break it..."_

'Mend Mana's heart _again_'? He hadn't fully understood those words when he first heard them. At the time, he was more focused on Mahad's animosity towards him than anything else, but now he couldn't seem to get them out of his head. It almost sounded like Mana had a boyfriend before she met him but he didn't think Mana had ever had one before himself. Maybe it wasn't an old boyfriend but a relation of hers that he didn't know. What had happened that Mahad had needed to fix Mana's broken heart? What had caused it to break in the first place? He closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around her. If he ever decided to ask her, it wouldn't be now, that was for darned sure. They were here to have fun, not bring up painful memories of the past that were best left buried.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Téa turned around sharply and just barely saw someone dart behind the bushes. So it wasn't just her imagination. Someone was stalking them. She had been having this feeling that someone had been following her and Yugi for a good while now and now she knew she wasn't crazy. What was worse was that she recognized said "stalker".

"Téa, what's up?" Yugi asked her. She had stopped and turned around again.

"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly with a shake of her head and they continued walking to around the corner to the other side of the bushes.

Tristan sighed in relief, thinking that maybe Téa had caught him following her and he hurried around the corner the duo had disappeared to, not wanting to lose them, when he accidentally ran into Téa and fell down hard on the concrete.

Téa screamed and shouted, "Masher!" making both Yugi and Tristan start in fear, "Yugi! That pervert touched me in a weird place!"

"Hey, w-wait a moment-!" Tristan began to protest when all at once, several guys from who-knows-where jumped Tristan and were hell-bent on strangling him or beating the ever-loving crap out of him, whichever came first demanding things like 'What did you do to her?' and stuff like that.

"I didn't do anything!" Tristan shouted above all their voices, "Oi, Téa! What is the meaning of this?"

"Tristan?" she gasped in (fake) surprise and said to the men 'helping her', "Hey, it's okay. I actually know this loser. I just didn't recognize him with the sunglasses on," she said as she stepped forward and removed them from his face, "Thanks for your help, though." One-by-one, they all left telling her 'Anytime Miss' and 'Take care Miss'.

When they were all gone, Tristan stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes while Yugi looked at him worriedly, "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they Tristan?" he asked with concern.

Tristan shook his head and said, "No, I'm fine. I may have a few black bruises later but as long as I can still move everything, I'm fine."

Téa crossed her arms with an annoyed expression and asked, "Why were you secretly following me and Yugi?"

"I wasn't following!" Tristan said stubbornly as he snatched back his glasses, "What are you implying by that?"

"Hey guys, let's not fight," Yugi suggested as he could easily see this getting ugly real fast, "We're all here to have fun, so let's just all play together," he suggested.

"But Yugi..." Téa began to protest as Yugi smiled at her.

"Isn't it always fun to have more people around?" he asked.

Téa suddenly smiled and then said, "Okay Yugi. Then what we're gonna play is tag. And only you can catch me," she added with a wink as she took off running, leaving Yugi in the dust.

"Hey, Téa!" Yugi shouted and took off in the direction she had gone but he had already lost sight of her. _"Téa. Where did you run off to?"_ he thought as he looked around and started to pass the Ferris wheel. This place was so big that she could have gone literally anywhere.

Unbeknownst to him, Téa was in one of the gondolas on the Ferris wheel that he was going by. As she watched him, she felt so many conflicting emotions in her heart that she didn't understand. She had never felt like this when they were kids. _"Yugi... why do you make me feel like this?"_ she wondered.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion close by and the gondola shuddered to a stop. When she looked down out the window, she saw thick black smoke rising in a steady column from down below, she couldn't see where exactly. But the smoke also attracted Yugi's attention and as his gaze traveled upward with the smoke, he saw the girl he had been searching for.

"Téa!" he shouted fearfully and he could see the confusion written plainly in her azure blue eyes and a voice echoed over the several loudspeakers placed around the park.

"_**May I have your attention. There is a bomb in the amusement park."**_

"A bomb?" Téa gasped, her eyes now reflecting the terror that clenched her heart.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a bomb here? Atem looked around with undisguised apprehension. Where was Yugi? He could be literally anywhere in this place! He had to find him and Téa! But he also had to make sure Mana and Marik got out of here too and got to a place that they could be found with ease and not become lost in the crowd!

"_**Customers, please follow the police orders and evacuate the park."**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Crap,"_ Kaiba thought as he scowled at the mass of people that were starting to run towards the front gates in panic with only the thought of self-preservation in mind.

"Seto, what are we going to do?" Mokuba asked him and he could see the same question in Kisara's eyes. This was a problem. Her ankle was broken and she couldn't go anywhere on her crutches real fast. Fortunately, he had a ready solution and he dropped to his knees.

"Mokuba, you climb on my back and don't let go," he commanded and he could feel his little brother's arms creep around his neck as he complied with the order, "Kisara, I'll carry you while you carry your crutches," he told her and without any other warning, he lifted her into the air off the chair she had been sitting in and ran for a secret entrance that he had entered the park from in the first place.

He had paid to get in but he hadn't been about to walk through the main entrance and give the press something else to write about. They had already been having too much fun for the past few months. Every once in a while, the stories got too out of hand and he had the Kaiba Corp lawyers, Johnson included even though he didn't trust that snake in the grass, put them down real quick. Once out of the path of the deadly mob of scared people, Mokuba let go of his neck and dropped down to the ground behind him while he gently set Kisara down in the limo.

"You two stay here. I'll be right back," he said softly and turned around to walk back into the park and help deal with this bomb issue. Nobody fucked up Seto Kaiba's date and got away with it without heavy persecution.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yugi! Téa!" Tristan yelled as he was pushed along with the flow of the frightened crowd of people.

"Hey, Tristan!" a Brooklyn-accented voice called out and Tristan pushed towards the sound until he met up with Joey and by extension, Mai.

"Joey, my man! Mai! How's it hanging?"

"Doin' good Tristan," Mai responded without slowing her pace, "Isn't this great?"

"Coulda been better!" Joey said sourly as he glared at the crowd around him as if it was somehow their fault, "Hey, where's Marik? I thought he was wit you!"

"I left him with Atem and Mana," Tristan responded.

"What about Yug' and Téa? Where are dey?" Joey demanded.

"They were still back there when I got pulled into the current! Let's hope they can get out okay!"

"Yeah, no kiddin."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yugi picked himself up off the ground and stared up at Téa in the third gondola. He refused to leave the park while she was still trapped up there with no way out.

"This is bad!" said a police officer that had seemingly appeared behind Yugi in that very instant, "There are three people on the Ferris wheel! They're in gondolas one, three, and thirteen!"

A second man next to him with graying hair and wearing a light brownish gray suit growled and said, "It's just as I thought..."

"Uh... umm... my friend is one of them," Yugi said nervously as he pointed to Téa in gondola three, "What's wrong?"

The police detective looked up at the Ferris wheel and said, "That Ferris wheel is rigged with explosives!"

"_What?"_ Yugi gasped_, "Téa!"_

He saw the detective pull out a deck of cards and heard him say, "Yeah, I have a deck of cards." Despite his fear for his friend, his interest was peaked. He couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the line but it seemed as if whoever had called wanted the detective to use the cards. Wait! Bombs on the Ferris wheel and a deck of cards in hand! Could it be... the card bomber! Suddenly the detective growled again and said, "The criminal challenged me to a card game! Who here is good at card games?" he asked as he waved the cards in the air.

At that moment, something snapped inside of Yugi and he stepped forward, exuding a confidence that he had never before possessed, "I'll do it!" he declared, "Hand over the deck and the phone!" he demanded as he took them from the inspector and put the phone to his ear, "Hey, what game are we going to play?" he asked, almost in a bored tone.

"_**A brat, hm?"**_ the voice on the other end of the phone asked_**, "Okay, the game is Clock Solitaire! Remove the Jokers from a full deck of cards and place them into piles of four the same distance apart as the numbers on a clock. Place the thirteenth pile in the middle and then draw from the center pile, setting down the card on the pile with the number that it corresponds to on the clock. Ready? The game starts as soon as you flip over the top card."**_

Yugi growled and said, "I'm more than ready for the likes of you!"

"_**Then let's go."**_

Yugi lifted the top card in the thirteenth pile, "The first card is a Three of Spades," he said quietly to himself and put it under the number three pile, taking a card from the top of the covered cards. It was a Four of Hearts. "Okay, so that goes here, under the four o'clock pile and I flip one," he muttered as he did so, "Ten of Diamonds. This goes here and now I draw again. Okay, a Four of Diamonds. So four o'clock has two cards now," Yugi said as he placed it under, "As the game progresses, I'll end up with a pile with four matching cards and a point on the clock will be revealed," he added under his breath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Damn it, Yugi! Where are you?" Atem growled worriedly under his breath as he stared around the plaza frantically, not seeing any sign of either his younger brother or Téa. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to them.

"Looking for something?"

"Kaiba!" Atem exclaimed as he turned around to see his arch-rival strolling towards him, "What are you still doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm going over to the Ferris wheel to see if there's anything I can do to help the police. Where's your girlfriend? I thought she clung to you like glue."

Atem narrowed his eyes at Kaiba and said, "She's safely outside the park along with Marik and I'm looking for Yugi and Téa. You didn't happen to see them by any chance on your way here?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Kaiba said with a slight shake of his head, "And I don't have the time to help you find him. I'm going over to the Ferris wheel," he added as he started off again, "Whether you come or not is up to you."

Atem took one last anxious glance around, "Wait, I'm coming with you!" he shouted as he ran to catch up to Kaiba who was still walking away from him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yugi had gotten pretty far along in his game though he still had yet to assemble a complete set of cards. He had a couple points with three cards but not four yet. He had long since stopped talking to himself once he had gotten into the flow of the game. It required no thinking at all and that was actually what made him worried as he had no idea what would happen when he completed a set.

"_How does this game fit in with this maniac criminal's plan,"_ Yugi wondered as he pulled a card from the sevens pile. It was a Four of Clubs. He placed it with the others and said, "The first pile to be assembled is four o'clock."

No sooner had he spoken those words when there was a loud boom from above him and he gasped as he looked up and saw the cause.

"The number four gondola exploded!" Yugi gasped in horror, "Now I understand! This game controls which bombs the card bomber will set off. And whenever I assemble all four cards in a pile, the corresponding gondola will explode!" he suddenly narrowed his eyes in frustration as he thought_, "Téa's riding in gondola three and I've already assembled three cards in that pile. One more and she'll be..."_ Yugi couldn't allow himself to finish the thought. Yugi looked up at the third gondola and his amethyst eyes met Téa's blue ones. Her eyes were filled with pure terror but also trust, trapped as she was up there with no way, her eyes were begging him to help her but at the same time, contained confidence that he would be successful. Yugi nodded up at her and thought_, "I promise Téa. I'll save you."_

"_**Heh,"**_ the bomber said over the phone that Yugi had put off to the side_**, "Now continue playing the Bomb Game. You can't get hurt, but will you be able to end it? In ten minutes from when you started, this thing gets blown sky high if you haven't finished the game."**_

A snarl rose from Yugi's throat as he glared at the phone, even though his hands were already picking up another card_, "He must be near enough to see my cards but everybody was already evacuated from the park. Where the hell is he?" _he thought in frustration, as he continued, though not as hastily as before, fearful that he might draw the last three. It was a game of pure chance and should he draw a three on any of these, by the rules of the game, he would have to lay it down or else the entire Ferris wheel would blow up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kaiba, did you see that?" Atem asked as he pointed over toward the Ferris wheel.

"Yes, Atem. I saw. I'm not blind, you know," he said rudely, "Well something's going on over there and I don't intend to stand around here waiting for whatever might happen," he added brusquely as he took off again at a brisk walk, Atem just on his heels.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey guys. I think I see smoke coming from the Ferris wheel," Tristan said as he squinted across the way from where he, Joey, and Mai were standing.

Fortunately, they hadn't been completely caught in the mad rush to get out of the park and were able to get out of the crowd before they were pushed out. They had all agreed not to leave until they knew where everyone of their friends was which might take some time but they didn't want to leave while any of them were in danger. They had tried calling Téa's cellphone earlier but it had been off and nobody else's was on either for that matter.

"Damn," Joey whispered, "Is everyone trapped in that bomb mess?" He felt so useless standing here and doing absolutely nothing.

"If they are, I'm sure they'll get out okay," Mai said confidently as she crossed her arms, though she too, looked worried.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ooo, that jerk, Atem! I can't believe he wants us to stay here!" Mana said aloud as her hands clenched into fists at her sides and shook with frustration.

Marik's brow furrowed in confusion, "He wants us to stay here so that we'll be safe…" he said slowly, "Perhaps I'm missing something but how does that make him a jerk again?"

Mana glared at him and he immediately wished he hadn't said anything. "Because…" she said with irritated patience, "while we're safe, he's putting himself in all kinds of danger and despite he needs us." She started walking away from him, walking along the fence until she found a section that was damaged and didn't reach as high as the rest of it. She grabbed a hold of a couple of the wire loops and started to climb up, thankful that she wasn't wearing a dress or a skirt today.

"Mana, what are you doing?" Marik demanded in a hushed tone as she reached the top of the fence, "If Atem needed us; he would have asked us to come!"

She dropped down to the ground on the other side and huffed, "Marik. When Atem tells someone to stay put, this time, us, what he really means is 'I want you with me because I hate being alone but I'm too manly to admit it'. You can stay there but I'm gonna go help him," she said with a sharp nod and started walking away.

"Hey! Mana! Wait for me!" Marik called after her as he scrambled up the fence with a whole lot less grace and dignity, and more haphazard awkwardness. He fell to the ground on the other side of the fence inside the park and ran after Mana who was still walking away from the fence they had climbed over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The eights are gathered," Yugi declared and right on cue, the number eight gondola exploded.

"Damn it," one of the police men whispered in frustration, "At this rate, one of the passengers will be blown up soon!"

"How's this kid supposed to win?" the detective wondered out loud but Yugi ignored them. He knew what he had to do.

"_There's only one way to win this game,"_ Yugi thought with a determined stare at the cards_, "I have to gather all the king cards. I started this game by drawing from that pile and that's how I'm gonna finish it. But…"_ he added with a resigned sigh_, "I need two more of those and only one more three before Téa's…"_ he gave an automatic sigh of relief when the next card he picked up was the Two of Hearts and the last card for that pile which also meant that the number two gondola exploded. Now Téa's gondola was completely isolated from the others around it. He drew his next card and much to his surprise and joy, it was one of the kings that he needed, the King of Clubs. _"Now I've got three,"_ he thought as he laid it down next to its fellows_, "I just need one more…"_

"Only twenty seconds left!" the detective cried out, "The rest of the gondolas will explode!"

Part of Yugi's mind started to panic as his next cards were not what he needed. _"Another five seconds!"_ he thought as he drew another card, his heart pounding rapidly as his chest as he flipped it over_, "Ace of Clubs! No good!"_ he quickly laid the card down and picked up the covered card in the ones pile_, "This is the last card! Please let it be it!"_ he begged and gasped, "King!" he shouted joyfully as he threw the last card down just in time and wiped the sweat off his brow in relief.

"Yes! All four King cards!" one of the police man called.

"He stopped time!" the detective said with the same joyful, relieved voice.

"YUGI!" a familiar baritone voice yelled and Yugi turned around to see his older brother running towards him, Kaiba a slight distance behind him.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted with a smile and closed the distance between them, meeting him halfway and being literally pulled off his feet by Atem who brought him into one of his great bear hugs and spun him around in circles.

"I was so worried about you!" Atem said loudly as he finally set Yugi down on his feet and released him from the hug, "But where's Téa?" he asked as he looked around for the brunette, "I thought she was with you."

"She was…" Yugi said as he gazed almost guiltily up at the bomb-damaged Ferris wheel.

Atem's eyes followed Yugi's line of sight and when he spotted Téa, his eyes irises shrunk in horror as he breathed her name and stared down at Yugi, "She was up there…"

Yugi nodded.

"My God…" Atem whispered, "But how-"

"I'll tell you later," Yugi said as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, "When everyone's together," he added as the Ferris wheel turned around and the first two passengers got out. When the one in number thirteen stepped out, Yugi narrowed his eyes at him in anger and turned to the detective standing nearby, "He's the culprit," Yugi told him as he pointed to the man and handed the cards as well as the phone back to him, "The gondola didn't explode when I assembled the corresponding cards. Furthermore, he could also see my cards and set off the bombs accordingly when I had gathered four of one set."

"The bomber is the only safe passenger, in number thirteen disguised as a hostage?" the detective exclaimed and Yugi nodded, "I shall investigate further into this. Thank you, young man."

"_So that's who I blame for ruining my date,"_ Kaiba thought as he glared at the number thirteen 'hostage' and then smirked_, "Well, it looks like he's going to have hell to pay; I'll see to that."_ And he walked away, back to the limo where he had left Mokuba and Kisara.

Atem smiled down at Yugi and ruffled his spiky hair affectionately, "I'm proud of you, Yugi. Well done."

"Aw, Atem! Stop it, you're gonna mess up my hair!" Yugi protested as he pulled away from Atem's hand and laughed.

He stopped and waited for Téa to reach the ground. She stepped out shakily despite the two park officials helping her out. She and Yugi stared at each other for a long time, and then, her eyes brimming with tears, she ran towards him, yelling his name and got down on her knees, hugging him around the neck as if her life depended on it.

"Hey, easy Téa," Yugi said as a blush started creeping into his cheeks, "You're alright. Everything's okay. No one got hurt."

"I was so scared Yugi," she cried as heavy sobs wracked her body, "I thought I was going to die up there and I kept wishing to hear your voice just one more time…"

Yugi's blush deepened and he said, "Téa… You're okay. And the bomber's going to be put away." He sure as hell wasn't about to tell her that he had nearly lost her.

"Yugi," she said quickly as she finally let go of his neck and pulled back some, hastily wiping away tear streaks even though more just kept coming, "While I was up there, I did a lot of thinking about my life and the one thing on my mind that I was going to regret was that I'd never be able to tell you…" her voice got caught in her throat and she seemed unable to speak for a moment.

"Tell me what, Téa?" Yugi asked her anxiously, concern written in his amethyst eyes.

"To tell you that I… that I…" she started but that seemed to be about all she could say.

Yugi suddenly felt her hands grip the collar of his shirt and pull him forward. He just barely got a glimpse of their faces only being mere inches apart when he felt something soft and fleshy against his lips and Yugi's face turned the brightest, reddest shade of red that existed. Téa was… kissing him! Everything seemed so surreal. This couldn't be real. There was no way! It had to be a dream. Had to be! Téa kissing him! Yet… despite these mental barriers he kept putting up to protect himself, in his heart, he knew they were useless and that this was real, as real as his skin and the hair on his head. Yugi finally acknowledged these facts and, relaxing his guard, daring to believe that this was his new reality, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

They pulled away and Téa smiled as she rested her head on his chest and said softly, "I love you, Yugi."

Yugi couldn't help but smile in return, despite the blush on his face that refused to go away, and hugged her around the shoulders, "I never thought I'd actually get the courage to tell you this… but I love you too, Téa."

Cheers and applause erupted from all around them and they pulled away, slightly startled, and stared around only now just noticing the small crowd. Joey, Tristan, Mai, Marik, and Mana had arrived, much to their surprise and were adding their voices to the mix.

Atem was cheering the loudest, no surprise there. "I say it's about time!" he shouted and Yugi's blush intensified if that was even possible.

"Yeah! You certainly took long enough!" Joey bellowed.

"Way to go Yugi!" Mana yelled encouragingly.

"Yeah, nice one!" Mai added as she gave Téa a thumbs-up and a wink, making the latter blush with embarrassment.

"Knew you had it in ya!" Tristan shouted as he punched the air triumphantly.

"She's all yours, man!" Marik called out and Yugi gave him a weak half-smile.

He gazed down at Téa who was still on her knees and asked, "Was it really that obvious that I liked you at the very least?"

"Not to me," she said quietly as she pulled on his neck and kissed him again, Yugi this time responding with more eagerness and surety than the first time and left just as breathless as before.

"Wow…" he said dazedly and shook his head, "I'm gonna have to get used to that," he said as he helped Téa to her feet, "Sooo… does this mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend now?"

"What do you think?" she asked as she smiled softly down at him.

Even though she was still a great deal taller than him, he didn't care. That restlessness that he had felt stirring in his heart for the past three years now had finally disappeared. He had finally made his peace with his inner turmoil and self-doubt, finding new strength standing before her now than he ever had in his entire life. Love came in many ways and it was different for each individual. For Yugi, it was this elated, bubbly feeling; like gliding through water and air with nothing to distinguish between the two or attempt to separate and categorize them into distinguished, individual elements. Yugi knew that he would never be able to explain to anyone how he knew this was love and not just some long-lasting crush that would disappear in a few years or less. He just knew. And for now… that was good enough for him.

* * *

FINALLY! Um, this was done yesterday so I apologize for not putting it up because I was at a friend's house and didn't actually know it was done… Sorry…. Review please! XD


	16. Miho Nosaka

Ah, I love summer. I love summer. Just not this damn weather…

* * *

**Chapter 16: Miho Nosaka  
**  
(It opens as Tristan's on his bed moping.)

**Tristan:** Ah man! Atem has a girlfriend, Yugi and Tea got together, and even Kaiba's got a girl! Plus it's only a matter of time before Joey finally gets the cajones to ask Mai out! I don't wanna die alone!

(Tristan walks out of his apartment at the same time as a girl with purplish-blue hair, and he stops and stares.)

**Tristan:** Um... Hello?  
**Miho:** Hi.

(Cut to a collage of Tristan and Miho in a wedding motif.)

**Tristan:** Um... I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?  
**Miho:** I'm Miho.  
**Tristan:** Miho, that's such a musical name.

(Miho giggles.)

**Tristan: **_(thinking)_ She's laughing! That must mean she likes me! _(Out loud)_ Hey, wanna meet my friends?  
**Miho:** Oh yes!  
**Tristan:** Great!  
**Miho: **_(thinking)_ He's nice. I bet we'll be great friends.

(Cut to the Game Shop as Tristan brings Miho over.)

**Marik:** Who the heck is that?  
**Tristan:** A new friend _(wink)_ of mine named Miho. _(Wink, wink)_  
**Marik:** What's up with your eye?  
**Mana:** Maybe he got water in it from that day at the park.  
**Joey:** Nah, dat can't be. It was over a week ago.  
**Atem:** I think someone has a crush on someone else, and they both just walked in.  
**Marik & Mana:** Oh.  
**Joey:** Eh?

(Yugi and Tea come in.)

**Yugi:** Hey, who's the girl.  
**Miho:** Ah, look at the little boy. _(Sweet as honey)_ Would you like Miho to buy something for you, little boy?  
**Yugi:** I'm not a little boy! I'm a sophomore in high school!  
**Miho:** You are? You sure?  
**Yugi:** Yes.  
**Miho:** Really?  
**Yugi:** Yes!  
**Tea:** Oh... Lord.  
**Miho: **Wow... I know a hobbit! How come you're wearing shoes?

(Yugi stutters angrily as Tristan slowly backs Miho away.)

**Tristan:** Yeah, Yugi's kinda sensitive about his height.  
**Miho:** Would you like to go to Miho's house, so we can play and get to know each other more?  
**Mana:** Oh... Um... Well... I would... But... Atem and I... Were just heading out on a date!  
**Atem:** Uh, yeah. Yeah, we were. Maybe we'll come over next time.  
**Yugi:** Yeah, me and Tea were going out too.  
**Tea:** We were? _(Yugi subtly elbows Tea in the stomach, and she quickly agrees.)_ I mean, yes, we were. Maybe next time.

(They walk out, and Miho looks on sadly as it's less people to pay attention to her.)

**Joey:** Oh, and I promised to watch a show in da deater Mai's workin' at, so...

(Joey begins to walk away, and Miho starts bawling.)

**Miho:** Whahh! No one likes Miho!  
**Tristan:** Oh, that's not true. _(Turns sharply to Joey.)_ Joey, how dare you make Miho cry?  
**Joey:** I... Uh... Well... Uh... _(woodenly)_ Oh, I forgot, it's tomorrow that I'm gonna see dat play. Well I guess I'm free.  
**Marik:** I'm stuck too, aren't I?  
**Joey:** Yes indeed.

(Miho takes a good look at Marik and blushes.)

**Miho:** Ooh, you're cute. I like you.  
**Marik:** Huh?  
**Miho:** You get to walk side by side with me to my apartment.  
**Marik & Tristan:** Ah, man!

(Marik is half-dragged off by Miho as Tristan walks on determined, but kind of dejected as Joey follows glumly.)

**Joey: **_(whispers to Tristan)_ Hey Tristan, don't that sight look familiar?  
**Tristan:** _(look as Joey confused)_ What'cha mean?  
**Joey:** Well, da same thing happened to Kaiba right? Kisara dragging him off everywhere and being all clingy, now look at dem; going on dates and all dat. Da same thing's bound to happen with Marik and Miho, just look.

(Tristan looks Miho and could practically see the hearts swirling around her)

**Tristan:** Oh please, that won't happen. I, Tristan Taylor, will make Miho Nosaka fall in love with me faster than you can say 'Duel Monsters'.  
**Joey:** Duel Mon-

(Tristan elbows him in the gut to stop him and walks ahead of him)

**Joey:** _(thinking)_ Da idiot's in over his head... I'll kill him if he tries dat again..

The End.

* * *

Oh Tristan, poor diluted Tristan. Review please! XD


	17. Teacher's Pet

Well… craziness up ahead… literally.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Teacher's Pet**

(It opens at Domino High as everyone's talking before class.)

**Mana:** Okay, would you rather live in Exodia's sweaty fist, or the Batcave?  
**Atem:** Batcave.  
**Kisara:** Batcave.  
**Yugi:** Batcave.  
**Joey:** Batcave.  
**Kaiba:** Batcave.  
**Tea:** Batcave.  
**Tristan:** Batcave.  
**Marik:** Batcave.  
**Miho:** Exodia's fist.

(Everyone looks at Miho.)

**Mana:** O... Kay...  
**Tristan:** What an interesting choice. How'd you arrive at it?  
**Miho:** If I'm in Exodia's fist, then what can hurt Miho?

(A woman with red hair and WAY too much make-up walks past them, and she's bawling like a baby.)

**Marik:** What's up with the Wicked Witch of Expel?  
**Mana:** Marik, that's mean.  
**Tristan:** Looks like she got dumped again.  
**Mana:** Oh, speaking of which, we've got her next guys.  
**Kisara:** Oh mama.

(Cut to Chono's class as she arrives.)

**Mana:** So... How are you Ms. Chono?  
**Chono:** Shut up!  
**Mana:** Yes ma'am.  
**Chono:** Now tomorrow, we're having a test!  
**Kisara:** A test? But we've only got a week before exams!  
**Chono:** Shut up and read chapter... Whatever in your book!  
**Atem:** But we don't have time to study for a test AND our exams!  
**Chono:** Well you should've thought of that instead of waiting until the last minute and then casting your studies aside to leave them teaching a bunch of snot nosed brats!  
**Mana:** Um... Ms. Chono, I think you're being really unfair. Atem does have a-  
**Chono:** Detention, Little Miss Sassy-Pants!  
**Mana:** Sassy-pants? I'm not a sassy-pants, am I, 'Tem?  
**Chono:** Shut up and read!

(Cut to the end of the day as Mahad comes in.)

**Mahad:** Excuse me, ma'am, are you Ms. Chono?  
**Chono:** Yes.  
**Mahad:** I understand you want to talk to me?  
**Chono:** Yes, your little sister talked back to me in class.  
**Mahad:** We talked about that Ms. Chono, and Mana says that she was only defending Atem and I- _(Ms. Chono bursts into tears.)_ Why are you crying?  
**Chono:** _(crying)_ My boyfriend just broke up with me!  
**Mahad:** Oh, oh don't cry. _(He waves his hand in front of Ms. Chono.)_ Hey, hey, don't cry. It's not that bad is it. Just watch Mahad's hand, and think of something nice.  
**Chono:** What are you doing?  
**Mahad:** It's how I made Mana stop crying when she was little. I don't really know how it works, but it does.  
**Chono:** Well you're definitely a caring big brother. So... Is there a Mrs. Shay?  
**Mahad:** Uh... No-

(Ms. Chono kisses Mahad, and he is taken a back. Cut to the house as Mana hears the doorbell.)

**Mahad:** Could you get that, Sis?  
**Mana:** Okay. _(Mana opens the door and finds Ms. Chono in a revealing red dress.)_ Holy cow!  
**Ms. Chono:** Hello Mana, and I'm terminating that detention. You were just defending the man you love.  
**Mana:** O. . . Kay. . .

(Marik and Ishizu come in, and Marik's eyes pop.)

**Marik:** Holy cow!  
**Ishizu: **Marik!  
**Marik:** Sorry.  
**Ishizu:** So... I guess... You're Mahad's date?  
**Ms. Chono:** Yes, who are you?  
**Ishizu:** I'm here to look after Mana while you two are out.  
**Mana: **_(whining)_ MAHAD! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!  
**Mahad:** Do I have to remind you of last Tuesday?  
**Marik:** That was one wild party, and all it took was for you to accidentally take one sip of wine.  
**Mana:** Shut up!

(Mahad comes down in a semi-casual tux.)

**Mahad:** Thanks for this, Ishizu, I owe you one.  
**Ishizu:** Oh, don't mention it.

(They leave, and Ishizu falls onto the couch.)

**Marik:** Hey don't worry. I'm sure Mahad will end up with you.  
**Ishizu:** _(blushing badly)_ Uh! What?  
**Mana:** I knew you liked Mahad!  
**Ishizu:** Uh... I... Shut up!  
**Marik:** Ooh, looks like Ishizu is turning into a teenager again.  
**Ishizu:** _(teenager-like)_ I said shut up!

(Cut to the next day at Chono's class as she smiles.)

**Chono:** _(super-cheery)_ Instead of the test, I'm giving everyone a free period to do whatever you want, so have some fun.  
**Kaiba:** Okay, looks like your brother is having a pretty good effect on her.  
**Chono:** Give me a second. _(Chono pulls out her cell phone and dials.)_ Hey sweetie. How's work? Oh, you did? Great! Give me a second. **(Chono addresses the class.)** Hey, instead of class tomorrow, how'd you guys like to go ice skating with me and Mahad?  
**Mana:** Okay, I really love this.  
**Atem:** Me too.  
**Kisara:** I loved ice skating as a kid. You know this one time, I was skating, and my dad did an accidental split.  
**Kaiba:** Ouch.  
**Kisara:** Yeah, you should have seen the look in his eye. It was... Well it'd definitely win if there was a Japan's Funniest Home Videos.

(Cut to that Saturday as Ms. Chono arrives, and Mana answers the door.)

**Mana:** Hey Mrs. C. _(Giggles)_ I sound like the Fonz.  
**Chono:** Where's your brother?  
**Mana:** Taking a shower.  
**Chono:** Ah.

(Mahad comes down in a button-up, long-sleeved shirt.)

**Mahad:** You can go upstairs with your friends, Mana.  
**Mana:** Okay, bye.  
**Mahad:** Mrs. Moto will be here in a few minutes.  
**Mana:** Okay. Be good.  
**Mahad:** You too.

(Mana runs upstairs to the game room.)

**Mahad:** Now, before we head out, is there anything you want to drink?  
**Chono:** Yes, and there's something I'd like to talk to you about.  
**Mahad:** What?  
**Chono:** I called you about six times from 3:10 to 3:40 yesterday. Where were you?  
**Mahad:** You keep a record of every time you call me?  
**Chono:** Yes, so where were you?  
**Mahad:** Oh, we had this presentation at work, and we all had to turn off our-  
**Chono:** LIAR!

(Mahad backs away, and Chono walks up and strokes his hair.)

**Chono:** Love me.  
**Mahad:** Mm.

(Cut to upstairs as everyone's drinking sodas and watching Smallville.)

**Mana:** Here's to my big brother for turning the worst teacher in school to the easiest.  
**Atem:** Hear, hear.  
**Miho:** Hear what?  
**Marik:** It's just an expression.  
**Miho:** _(cuddling close to Marik)_ You're so smart.  
**Marik & Tristan:** Mm.

(Mahad comes up.)

**Mahad:** Mind if I join you?  
**Mana:** What about your date?  
**Mahad:** Not happening tonight.  
**Tea:** Oh, why?  
**Mahad:** I broke up with her.

(Everybody spits off the soda. Cut to school as Mana paces around the class room.)

**Mana:** Crap, crap, crap, crap!  
**Atem:** Relax, you know Mahad. I'm sure he did it as gently as he could.  
**Mana:** Did you not see how Chono reacted the last time she got dumped? We're gonna get a pop-quiz today!  
**Kaiba:** Well you guys are screwed.  
**Mana:** Shut up, Kaiba!  
**Atem:** Mana, relax. Everything will be fine.

(Chono walks up, and she's still happy.)

**Chono:** Mana, please tell your brother that I'm gonna be a little late to our date tonight. I've gotta talk to the principal.  
**Mana:** Eh? Didn't you break up?  
**Chono:** Oh no, we just had a little spat, and I've got a few surprises for him.  
**Mana:** Oh god, I'm afraid for my big brother.

(Cut to home as Mahad is lifting weights when Mana arrives.)

**Mahad:** Hey Mana. How was school?  
**Mana:** Ms. Chono still thinks you two are together!  
**Mahad:** What? _(Mahad drops the weights, and they smash into the floor.)_ Well, why?  
**Mana:** Because she's loony! Loony in the head!  
**Mahad:** Well why didn't you call me? I could have been in China by now!  
**Mana:** Mahad-

(The doorbell rings.)

**Mahad & Mana:** AHH!  
**Mahad: **Oh, why couldn't I have been born with the ability to make myself invisible?  
**Mana:** You're not a chameleon! Be a man! _(The doorbell rings again.)_ Ahh!  
**Mahad:** Okay, you're right. I'll just tell her plainly that it's over.  
**Mana:** Please do it gently, so that she doesn't go back to being a mean teacher.  
**Mahad:** I promise, I'll be as gentle as you when you're holding a spider.  
**Mana:** Phew.

(Mana goes upstairs, and Chono arrives.)

**Chono:** Mahad, I've got some surprises for you.  
**Mahad:** Um, what? _(Chono hands Mahad an iPod.)_ Whoa!  
**Chono:** I put in 500 songs.  
**Mahad:** That must've cost you a fortune.  
**Chono:** Well the iPod did, but I just used a music sharing website.  
**Mahad:** Oh. _(Thinking)_ Crap.  
**Chono:** Also, you know how you said you love the Dark Magician and wolves?  
**Mahad:** Yeah.  
**Chono:** Well I took the head of a stuffed wolf and put it... _(Chono pulls out a Dark Magician with a wolf puppy's head.)_ On a Dark Magician!  
**Mahad:** Oh... How... Sweet and... Weird, but listen, there's something I have to tell you.  
**Chono:** What?  
**Mahad:** I think we should break up.  
**Chono:** Huh?  
**Mahad:** I don't want to date you.  
**Chono:** If you're trying to say something, just say it!  
**Mahad:** I... Don't... Want... To... Date... You.  
**Chono:** Fine! Then I'll just do this!

(Chono pulls the wolf head off and throws it down as she runs out. Mahad picks the thing up and blinks.)

**Mahad:** Well she's emotional.

(Mana runs down.)

**Mana:** What happened?  
**Mahad:** I broke up with her.  
**Mana:** Were you gentle?  
**Mahad:** Yes, but she wasn't.  
**Mana:** Ew.

(Cut to class the next day as everyone's fidgeting in their seats, even Kaiba.)

**Kisara:** Seto, I'm scared.  
**Kaiba:** Take it easy. We'll be fine... I hope.

(Chono comes in.)

**Chono:** Okay, I want everyone to read the entire book, cover to cover, until the exams!  
**Mana:** What? But we would have to read for every spare moment we have!  
**Chono:** You shush Missy!  
**Mana:** But-  
**Chono:** That does it, come up here!

(Mana walks up.)

**Mana:** Um... What do you want me to do?  
**Chono:** Don't talk back to me!  
**Mana:** But I wa-  
**Chono:** I SAID DON'T TALK BACK!

(Chono slaps Mana hard across the face, her skin reddening and stinging by the second)

**Atem:** There was no need to do that!  
**Chono:** Atem, principal's office!  
**Atem:** But-  
**Chono:** Office!

(Cut to the Game Shop as Mana's sniffing and holding her cheek.)

**Atem:** Are you sure you're okay?  
**Mana:** What the hell was that woman doing? My mom said that slapping was barbaric!  
**Marik:** Unfortunately, my dad had no such believe.  
**Girls:** Aw.  
**Mana:** I have an idea! MAHAD!

(Mahad comes up.)

**Mahad:** What?  
**Mana:** You got that iPod right?  
**Mahad:** Yeah but- Oh... I think I'll call a few friends of mine who went to work at the government.  
**Joey:** But what's- Oh, I think I see where you're goin' with dis, Mana.  
**Miho:** Where?

(Cut to the next day as Mana's relaxing.)

**Chono:** Having a nice day Miss Shay?  
**Mana:** Yup.  
**Chono:** Well I'll ruin that when I-

(Several government men come in.)

**Man:** Are you Ms. Chono?  
**Chono:** Um... Yeah.  
**Man:** You are under arrest for 500 counts of illegally downloading music.  
**Chono: **What? You don't have any evidence to support that.  
**Man:** Ma'am?  
**Mana:** Here you go.

(Mana gives the man the iPod Chono gave Mahad.)

**Man:** All the evidence is on this iPod.  
**Chono:** You bitch!

(Chono's taken away.)

**Kisara:** Now what?  
**Kaiba:** We should probably tell the principal that our teacher's been arrested.  
**Atem:** Or we can go to the arcade.  
**Kaiba:** That works.  
**Kisara:** Cool!  
**Mana:** This will be a fun exam tomorrow.

(Cut to Mahad and Mana's house as Ishizu arrives.)

**Ishizu:** Hey Mahad, I'm... Well I'm sorry about Chono.  
**Mahad:** Ah, she wasn't my type anyway. WAY too much make-up. I like people who are beautiful naturally, like you or Mana or-  
**Ishizu:** You think I'm beautiful?  
**Mahad:** Well... Yeah. I've thought that since I first met you in Egypt. In fact, I kinda had a crush on you.  
**Ishizu:** Me too.

(They stare at each other and kiss as Mana walks in.)

**Mana:** I knew it! When do I get a sister-in-law?  
**Mahad:** Just go do whatever you're gonna do Mana.  
**Mana:** Mahad and Ishizu sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Mahad with a baby carriage.  
**Mahad: **_(turning red)_ Mana!  
**Mana:** Oh, I've gotta tell Marik and Odion!

(Mana runs off, Mahad and Ishizu shrug and resume kissing.)

The End.

* * *

You know, the illegal downloading arrest thing almost makes me wanna delete the songs I have… almost. Review please! XD


	18. Domino's Embarrassing Home Videos

Okay, the character "Anru" is supposed to be Mahad and Mana's mother and she is **Velgamidragon's** OC.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Domino's Embarrassing Home Videos**

(It opens on Saturday as Mahad's looking at several pictures of him and Ishizu at the carnival, which includes Ishizu in a yellow one piece while Mahad stares nervously.)

**Mana:** Is Atem here yet, Mahad?  
**Mahad:** No! _(Atem walks in.)_ I mean, yes!  
**Mana:** Could you keep him company? I'm having trouble finding the right outfit.  
**Mahad:** So... Where are you and Mana going?  
**Atem:** I actually don't know. She just called me the other day and told me she wanted to take me somewhere.  
**Mahad:** Oh.  
**Atem:** This is so awkward.  
**Mahad:** No kidding.  
**Atem:** Uh... Oh! When did Mana dress as the Dark Magician Girl?  
**Mahad:** Oh, I don't remember exactly. She was really little, that's all I can say for sure.  
**Atem:** Alright... So... What happened to your dad? Mana never talks about him.  
**Mahad:** Um... _(He looks away and sighs.)_ I shouldn't tell you. It's a very painful subject for the both of us, Mana more so. But she's never mentioned him because she doesn't want to remember. That's all I'm saying.  
**Atem:** Oh... I'm sorry. So... What was your mom like? I only met her once when I brought Mana home from our first date.  
**Mahad:** Ah, nothing but fond memories of her. She was the sweetest person I've ever known. She was gentle, caring, always optimistic, and always cheerful. Mana resembles her a great deal only not as energetic. It's possible that Mom might have been as active as Mana at sixteen but I don't know. She also had a serious side and was firm with us when we erred but never rough. It was very difficult to get her mad though so that didn't happen too often and when it did, we knew we were in a heap load of trouble.  
**Atem:** Sounds like my mom, minus the energy, and it's easier to get her mad.  
**Mahad:** From what Mana's told me, she usually yells at you for staying up late.  
**Atem:** I do not stay up late! I just don't go to bed as early as I need to... And I don't get up to early either. Well, she really gets worried about me and Yugi, especially after Dad died. Also, she doesn't like paint wars in the kitchen.  
**Mahad:** Huh?  
**Atem:** Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that.  
**Mahad:** No, spill it. What do you mean by "paint war"?  
**Atem:** Um... well... er... it was right before the day Mom got the message that Dad had died in an excavation site he had been working on and... Yugi had invited Tea to our house. They were finger-painting in the kitchen when he accidentally got some on her so Tea exacted her "revenge" by purposefully putting some on him. Then... I came down... and they "attacked" me too... so Mom was pretty pissed when she saw paint all over the kitchen.

**Mahad:** Ouch.  
**Atem:** Yeah, we got grounded for the rest of the day.  
**Mana:** I'm ready!

(Mana comes down in a casual outfit.)

**Mana:** I wanted to wait to tell you, but I can't hold it in anymore! We're seeing Finding Nemo On Ice!  
**Atem: **_(thinking)_ Oh wow. That's it. That's what she wanted to do today. Oh boy. Well if it makes her happy...  
**Mahad: **_(attempting not to laugh)_ Have fun.  
**Mana:** Okay! Next time, maybe we could all go! I've loved Disney stuff since I was a little girl!  
**Atem:** So, what was the picture of you as Dark Magician Girl from?  
**Mana:** _(scowling)_ I'm not answering that and Mahad, you better not tell him  
**Mahad:** Okay, I'll tell him right now.  
**Mana: **_(embarrassed)_ Mahad, no!  
**Mahad:** Aw, what are you so worked up about, it's cute.  
**Atem:** Tell you what, I'll let my mom tell you a "cute" story about me, if I get to hear this one.  
**Mana:** Okay, but that cute story better be darn good!  
**Mahad:** Well, long story short, she wore it for Halloween one year and for the entire month of November after that, she refused to wear nothing else but that costume. Mom had to get another one so that she could wash it.  
**Mana:** That's... not... funny!  
**Atem:** On the contrary, it is highly amusing because I can totally see you doing something like that.  
**Mana:** Mm...  
**Atem:** Come on, let's go. And on the way home, we'll stop by my house, and you'll get a "cute" story about me.  
**Mana:** Okay! Mahad, can I have money to buy a Nemo plushie?  
**Mahad: **_(sighs)_ Sure. Why not?

(Cut to the Game Shop as Mana holds the Nemo plushie, and Atem opens the door.)

**Atem:** Mom, got any cute stories about me?  
**Mrs. Moto:** YOU want to hear what I'd consider a cute story about you?  
**Atem:** No, Mana does.  
**Mana:** Hi.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Oh, well that makes more sense. But Atem, you would let me without protest?  
**Atem:** It's part of the deal we made. I got to hear a cute story about her and in exchange she gets to hear one about me.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Hmm... let's see if I can think of a really cute one...  
**Atem:** _(thinking)_ Oh no. Really cute means really embarrassing.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Hm... Oh, I've got the perfect story! It was when Atem was two!  
**Atem:** Oh no.  
**Mrs. Moto:** You see, when Atem turned two, and Yugi was already one, Atem was given a huge chocolate cake. When he got it, he took a big piece out and shoved it in his mouth. He then took another chunk out and gave it to Yugi, directly, then he gave some to me and Aknam. It was so cute! And we've got it on tape. It took a LONG time to get those two clean afterwards though.  
**Atem:** Oh!  
**Mrs. Moto:** It was all over both their faces but the cutest part was when Yugi had some of the cake in his hair and Atem pulled it out and put it in his mouth saying 'No wear. Eat.' And he said that every time he found more on Yugi's clothes, face, or hair.  
**Mana: **Aww, that's so adorable.  
**Atem: **_(cringing and blushing with embarrassment)_ Can you stop now?  
**Mrs. Moto:** Not yet, I wanna show the video.  
**Atem:** Oh!  
**Mana:** Aw, that'll be cute, and as a bonus, you can watch the home videos from when I wore the Dark Magician Girl outfit.  
**Atem:** I'd rather Mom not show the video in the first place!  
**Mana: **_(puppy-eyes)_ Pwease Atem?  
**Atem: **_(thinking)_ Oh no, not those eyes. I mustn't give in. Nn... difficulty... resisting...  
**Atem:** Er... Oh, okay!  
**Mana:** Yay!

(Mrs. Moto puts the tape in.)

**Mrs. Moto:** _(tape)_ 'Temie! Say hi to Daddy.  
**Toddler Atem:** Hi Daddy.  
**Mana:** 'Temie? Your mom used to call you that? Can I call you that too?

(Atem groans with embarrassment and hides his face in his hands)

**Mrs. Moto:** _(tape)_ Here's your cake 'Temie. Now remember to share.  
**Toddler Atem:** Cake!

(Toddler Atem grabs a chunk of the cake and shoves it into his mouth as he chews and looks like he has a beard.)

**Mrs. Moto:** _(tape)_ Oh 'Temie, now you're all messy.  
**Aknam: **_(behind the camera)_ It's his birthday, dear. Let him have some fun.  
**Toddler Atem:** Share cake.

(Toddler Atem takes a chunk of cake and shoves it into a one-year-old Yugi's face as he giggles and swallows, with a lot of it all over his face.)

**Mrs. Moto:** _(tape)_ 'Temie, no! That's not how you feed a baby. You've gotta be gentle.  
**Atem: **_(shudders with horror)_ Make it end... Make it end...!

(Toddler Atem grabs a piece of cake in Baby Yugi's hair and puts it in his mouth.)

**Toddler Atem:** No wear. Eat.  
**Baby Yugi:** Aga.

(Baby Yugi eats the cake that Toddler Atem hands him and giggles. Toddler Atem then holds up a chunk of cake to Mrs. Moto.)

**Toddler Atem:** Share!  
**Mrs. Moto:** _(tape)_ Oh, thank you sweet- _(Atem shoves it in, and it takes Mrs. Moto a few moments to chew.)_ Thank you, 'Temie.

(Toddler Atem giggles.)

**Mrs. Moto:** _(tearing up)_ Oh, why did you have to grow-up so fast, Atem?  
**Atem:** Moooom! I'm glad that I'm not stuffing cake into people's mouths anymore!  
**Mana:** Boy I made friends with you at the wrong time.  
**Atem:** Funny.  
**Mana:** Okay, time for your reward. _(Gulp)_ Let's go.

(Cut to Mahad's house.)

**Mana:** Mahad, you uh... Got those home movies from when I was five... From November?  
**Mahad:** You're gonna watch those on a volunteer basis?  
**Mana:** I promised to let Atem watch them if I got to watch a video of him stuffing cake into people's mouths.  
**Mahad:** ...? I'm not sure I wanna know  
**Atem:** I was two! Give me a break!  
**Mahad:** And so you two are torturing each other by exchanging embarrassing stories from your history and then watching them? _(Sarcastically)_ That makes perfect sense.  
**Mana:** It's part of the deal. I don't wanna break my promise.  
**Mahad:** Okay, okay.

(Mahad puts in a tape labeled, Fantasy-Phase. The tape plays, and a five year old Mana's eating cereal with a fourteen-year-old Mahad. Mana's dressed like the Dark Magician Girl.)

**Anru: **(_from behind the camera)_ Mana, Mana look over here, sweetie.  
**Little Mana:** Hi Mommy.  
**Atem:** You look cute as the Dark Magician Girl.  
**Mana:** ... Just shut up.  
**Mahad: **_(on tape)_ Mana, are you still wearing that costume?  
**Little Mana:** It's mine!  
**Anru: **_(from behind the camera)_ Aww, I think it's cute. Hey Mana, guess who's spending the whole afternoon with her mommy after kindergarten?  
**Little Mana:** Me!  
**Anru: **That's right, sweetie.  
**Mahad: **_(on tape)_ Well I gotta go to school now. See you after school Mom! See you later Mana!  
**Little Mana:** Bye-bye Mahad.

(Tape skips to Anru's place of work as Mana sits in her chair in the office.)

**Anru: **_(cooing)_ Oh look at the big successful woman!  
**Little Mana:** I'm like Mommy!

(Atem snickers and Mana glares at him)

**Mana:** Just laugh already, you're not fooling anyone.

(Atem laughs as Anru's boss comes up. He's bald, except for the sides of his head.)

**Anru's boss:** Hello.  
**Little Mana:** You're bald.  
**Anru:** Mana, no!  
**Anru's boss:** Ah, it's alright now. That's the wonderful thing about children. They may be tactless but at least they're honest.

**Little Mana:** I like you.

(Little Mana hugs Anru's boss, and she then yawns.)

**Anru:** Looks like it's someone's nappy time.  
**Little Mana:** _(yawning)_ I don't wanna nap.  
**Anru:** Sorry, my little 'Ana but that's Mommy's rule.  
**Mana:** Not... tired...

(she falls asleep, using Anru's leg as a pillow)

**Anru:** Aw, isn't that cute, sir?

(The tape skips to dinner as Mana's playing with her mashed potatoes.)

**Anru:** Mana, no. You know not to play with your food.  
**Atem:** Your mom called you 'Ana when you were little?  
**Mana:** ... Yes...

(They continue watching, and Mahad has taken over taping for Anru, and she's holding a giggling Mana.)

**Anru:** Now say hi to your big brother 'Ana. Say hi.  
**Little Mana:** Hi.

(Little Mana then hugs Anru.)

**Mana:** I love you, Mommy.  
**Anru:** Oh, and I love you too, sweetie.

(They watch, and Mana begins to cry a little at watch her younger self with her mother.)

**Atem: **Hey, are you okay?  
**Mana: **_(wipes away her tears)_ I'm fine. I just miss her, that's all.  
**Atem: **_(squeezes her shoulder reassuringly)_ I know the feeling but it'll get better with time.  
**Mana: **Thanks. So Mahad, what's for supper?  
**Mahad:** Whatever I'm cooking, same as always.  
**Mana:** Alright, see you tomorrow with the others.

(Mana kisses Atem on the cheek, and he blushes.)

**Mana:** Oh, you tell anyone about what you saw on that video besides me, and I will kill you.  
**Atem:** Same thing with the cake.  
**Mana:** Deal.  
**Mahad:** What's so embarrassing about eating cake with your hands? Mana did it too when she was one, two, and three.  
**Mana:** Ah, Mahad! No!  
**Atem:** I bet she wasn't stuffing it into peoples' mouths.  
**Mahad:** Oh yeah? She shoved a chunk of her birthday cake into me and Mom's face during her second birthday saying, "Share cake!"  
**Mana:** Ah, Mahad!  
**Mahad:** Would you like to see that one too?  
**Mana:** NO!  
**Atem:** No, one is alright. Besides, then I'd have to let her see another one of me.  
**Mana:** Damn straight, you would!  
**Atem:** Good night, Mana.

(Atem kisses Mana on the cheek.)

**Mana:** Good night 'Tem.

(Mana kisses Atem on the cheek. When Atem leaves, Mana rubs the spot on her cheek where Atem kissed her)

**Mana:** He kissed me. He actually kissed me. This is the first time he's ever done that.  
**Mahad:** Well, I'm glad to say I was very... VERY... Wrong about him when I thought he'd... You know.  
**Mana:** No what?  
**Mahad: **_(shakes his head with despair)_ Never mind. Forget I said anything.  
**Mana:** What's this? "Puking on Daddy". I've never seen this before.  
**Mahad:** That's probably a good thing!

(He snatches the tape away and holds it up high above her head where she can't reach.)

**Mana:** Give me!  
**Mahad:** No and you can't make me.  
**Mana:** Well you left your weak point exposed, and you leave me with no alternative. (Mana tickles his armpit.) Tickle, tickle, tickle!  
**Mahad:** Ah god!

(Mahad crumbles, and Mana puts in the tape.)

**Anru: **_(from behind the camera)_ Okay honey, this is it. Mahad's first solid food feeding.

(An eight month old Mahad is sucking on his thumb and looking at his father.)

**Baby Mahad:** Aga.  
**Mana:** Oh, so this is an embarrassing video of you? This I gotta see.  
**Mahad:** Ack! NO!  
**Mahad & Mana's dad:** Come on, try the nice bananas.

(Mahad eats the bananas and pukes on his dad.)

**Baby Mahad:** (giggling) Agadaba!  
**Anru:** Aw, isn't that cute?  
**Mahad's and Mana's Dad: **Yeah... cute... _(Sarcastically)_ I've always wanted to be thrown-up on.  
**Anru: **_(handing the camera to her husband)_ I'll give Mahad the rest of his food_. (Anru picks Mahad up, and tickles his stomach.) (Cooing)_ You're a little mischief maker, aren't you, sweetie?  
**Mana: **Mom certainly has an interesting idea of cute, doesn't she Mahad? Mahad?

(Mahad was sitting in a far chair holding his head and shaking it, his eyes glazed over in horror)

**Mana:** You okay?  
**Mahad:** _(dazedly)_ Make it stop.

(Mana glanced at the screen and a grimace crossed her face when she saw her dad, and she turned off the TV and stopped the tape)

**Mana:** Mahad... do you... do you think he's still out there?  
**Mahad:** I won't lie to you, Mana. I think he is but if you remember correctly, and I'm sure you do, he left us. He has no reason to come here and try to interfere with our lives so don't worry about it.  
**Mana:** Yeah but... He's still our dad.

(Mahad shook his head solemnly)

**Mahad:** Only biologically. No man who walks out on their family and abandons them, never to be seen or heard from again, deserves the right and the honor to be a parent.  
**Mana:** You know Mahad... I think you'll make a good dad when you become one.  
**Mahad:** Thanks,  
**Mana:** And Ishizu will make a good mom.  
**Mahad:** _(blushing but smiling)_ Mana...  
**Mana:** What?  
**Mahad: **_(hugs her)_ You're the best sister I could ever ask for even when you don't listen to me.  
**Mana:** Thanks. I love you, big brother.  
**Mahad:** I love you too, little sister.

The End

* * *

I am ridiculously glad I don't have home videos… Review please! XD


	19. Father's Return

And again, the character "Daiki" is a character we created and Mana/Mahad's father.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Father's Return**

Normally, the Shay household was very quiet but only because more than sixty percent of the time, nobody was ever home. Mahad was usually working at the museum and Mana was out somewhere with friends doing whatever it was that teenagers did these days. Surprisingly, both of them were in the house today at the same time... and it was _still_ really quiet compared to how much noise they usually made in each other's presence. It might have had something to do with the fact that Mana was slouched on the couch and watching the TV, more specifically, the video of her second birthday.

A reddish-brown-haired woman on the screen, her mother, said, "Now make a wish 'Ana, and blow out the candles." The camera then shifted over slightly and a then-two-year-old Mana appeared on screen and blew out the two candles with a big blow, immediately taking a piece of cake that had thoughtfully been cut beforehand, and stuffed it in her mouth. "Aw, aren't you a little cutie?" Anru asked and the little Mana smiled happily up at her mother.

She grabbed another piece and hopped down from her chair, walking close to the camera and holding up the cake to the person holding said camera, "Daddy? Cake?"

"Uh... thanks..." a man's voice said from behind the camera and it shifted over to Anru, "Uh, dear... I can't take it because of the camera."

Anru sighed and shook her head, "Oh Daiki, don't be ridiculous. Just put it down and take it already-"

Mana sat up suddenly when the film suddenly quit and she quickly located the source of the disruption. Her brother, Mahad had just walked grabbed the remote and turned it off from where he stood at the entrance to the living room. He was wearing a reproachful expression as he crossed the room to sit next to her on the couch.

"Mana, why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked her.

She gazed down at her hands, almost feeling like she was guilty of something even though she hadn't done anything. "I know he left, but he's still my dad. I can't help loving him," she explained and gazed up at him, "That's how you feel, right?"

Mahad didn't quite meet her eyes as he said, "He walked out on us," by way of an explanation.

"Yeah, okay..." she said quietly as her gaze reverted back to her hands in her lap.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Relatively early the next morning, there was a knock on the door of the Shay house at about the time that Mana woke up; the time being 9:30. She stumbled down the stairs still in her pajamas, pale blue pants and a pink t-shirt that hung loosely about her frame, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'll get it," she told Mahad and when she opened the door, she gasped. Standing before her with Mahad's eyes but nothing else that proved he was related, was her father who she had not seen once in the past thirteen-and-a-half years.

"Hey, Mana," he said with a nod.

"Dad?" she breathed and then a huge smile split her face as she hugged him around the middle, "Daddy! I knew you'd come back! Mahad!" she shouted into the interior of the house, "Dad's here!"

Mahad came out of the kitchen, not believing his ears and not even believing his eyes when he saw the truth as he stared at the man who had sired him and Mana and then had the _gall_ to abandon them and leave their poor mother to raise the two of them on her own. Why had he suddenly decided to turn up now? He sincerely doubted that he had changed his ways _that_ much.

"Hey, son," his father said and Mahad narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why are you here?" he asked his father coolly as he attempted to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Can't a father visit his own children?" Daiki asked.

The question was innocent enough but there was something subtle in the way he said it that made Mahad raise his voice despite himself, "Not when you haven't for thirteen-and-a-half years! I'm going to work Mana," he told her as he started heading out the door.

"But Mahad, the museum's not open today," she reminded him as he pushed past their father.

"Well then I'm going to Ishizu's place, okay?" he demanded, already thoroughly annoyed just from standing in the man's presence, and stalked off.

"Um... Okay, later!" she called to his retreating back and then her eyes seemed to glow as an idea came to her mind, "Come on, Dad!" she said as she pulled on his hand, "I want you to meet my friends! We're all meeting at the Game Shop!" she told him as she closed the front door and dragged him along with her, completely forgetting that she was still wearing her pajamas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the Game Shop, Yugi and Téa were sitting across from each other at a table with an unusual-looking chessboard between them and Atem was sitting in a chair backward right next to the table, resting his elbows on the back of it as Joey, Marik, Miho, and Tristan surrounded him and watched the game that Yugi was beginning to teach Téa how to play; Capsule Monsters.

"Now the goal is to capture your opponent's king piece. Mine is the Black Luster Soldier," Yugi explained, indicating the blue-armored warrior on his side of the board.

"Okay..." Téa said slowly, "Then I'll go with the Dark Witch

"Can Miho play next?" Miho asked Yugi.

"You and Téa can play after I finish this practice game with her," Yugi said, giving his girlfriend an apologetic smile as she glared at him. Miho was annoying but they had to put up with her.

"Yay!" Miho cheered loudly.

"Anyone besides me notice that this is like Duel Monsters mixed with chess?" Marik asked as he gently touched his ears to make sure he hadn't gone deaf from Miho's squealing.

"Probably because this was made by I2," Yugi said automatically without really thinking of the words that popped out of his mouth.

"Come again?" Marik asked, "What's I2?"

"It's the short way of saying Industrial Illusions," Yugi explained crisply.

"Well after Miho's match, _I'm_ next," Atem said in a bored tone, his eyes never leaving the chessboard, "I promised to teach this to Mana."

They heard the bell above the Game Shop door ring and they all turned around, expecting to see Mana. Well, she had arrived but not at all as they expected. By the looks of things, it looked like she had just walked out of the house still in her pajamas which made all of them stare at her in shock, one thought in particular running through their minds. Mahad let her walk out of the house like that? Well, everyone except Miho. Miho was thinking that Mana looked really good after waking up in the morning and Miho wanted to know what her secret was. Something else they were surprised about was the man standing behind her who, upon close inspection, had the same charcoal gray eyes as Mahad.

"Hey guys!" she said with a cheerful wave, "I'd like you to meet my dad!"

"Your dad?" Atem exclaimed, "I thought he was dead!"

Mana shook her head and said, perhaps a little too happily, "No, he ran out on us when I was two-and-a-half!"

"_He... he abandoned her and her family!"_ Atem thought, his respect for the man decreasing by the minute.

"O... kaaay," Téa said quietly under her breath_, "Why was she smiling when she said that?"_

"Hello," Daiki said neutrally.

"Let me introduce you to everybody, Daddy!" Mana suggested and indicated Atem first with a wave of her hand, "This is my boyfriend, Atem."

Atem gave a nod of acknowledgment and said, "Uh... hi... Sorry about thinking you were dead. _Though I think I'd like him better if he was dead,"_ he added as a thought. Being alive... he had no reason to leave Mana's family. No good one anyway.

"It's no problem," Daiki said and Mana continued.

"This is Atem's little brother, Yugi," she said as she pointed to her boyfriend's look-alike, "He's about a year younger than Atem."

Yugi bowed his head and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Shay."

"This is Yugi's girlfriend, Téa, and she's also my friend too."

"My pleasure Mr. Shay," she said with a small smile before returning to her game with Yugi, "Now I'll engage your Himotama Soul with Happy Lover."

"This is another friend of mine named Joey," Mana said as she gestured in Joey's general direction.

"Nice to meet ya, sir!" Joey said loudly as he straightened himself up to his tallest, making the two Moto brothers scowl at him, after being subtly reminded of their own short height.

Daiki cocked an eyebrow at Joey and said, "You don't happen to be from Brooklyn by chance."

"No," Joey denied as he lost some of his original cool and thought_, "Geez, why does everyone new I meet ask me dat? I don' get it."_

"Moving along, this is Tristan," Mana continued.

"Hello," Tristan greeted.

"This is a... newer friend of mine named Miho," Mana said uncertainly and with reluctance.

"Miho is so pleased to meet you, Mr. Shay," Miho said politely as she bowed to Mana's father.

"And last, but not least, Marik," Mana said as she pointed to the last member of the group, "His big sister is dating Mahad," she added as an afterthought.

"Hello..." Marik said with a nervous wave of his hand, "To be honest, I thought you were dead too."

"Understandable. I was seriously messed up when Mana was little," Daiki said with a shake of his head.

"Why'd ya leave?" Joey asked bluntly to which he received and elbow in the gut from Tristan.

"Moron!" Tristan shouted, "You're not supposed to ask someone a question like that!"

"I'm gonna kill you Tristan...," Joey gasped from the floor, "... As soon as I can breathe again..."

"I don't mind explaining," Daiki said with no emotion in his tone, which very much reminded Atem of a robot.

_**Thirteen-and-a-half years ago...**_

**Mana was happily walking around the room in circles, chasing after Mahad, who was going just slow enough to give her a chase, but fast enough that she couldn't catch him when he saw his dad head for the door and he stopped running. He was carrying two suitcases and was wearing his heavy outdoor jackets. Mana caught up with him and giggled as she grabbed his leg but then seemed to feel that something was wrong and followed his line of sight to where Daddy was. They saw their mother run past them and run straight to him.**

"**Daiki, what do you think you're doing?" she cried out.**

"**Uh...?" Mana whimpered worriedly as she stared up at Mahad and then looked back at Mommy and Daddy.**

**Daiki turned and there was frustrated anger lurking in his hard gray eyes, "You and these kids are holding me back Anru!" he shouted and Mana clutched at Mahad's jeans for comfort, not liking these loud words, "I'm destined for greater things than being a stay-at-home-dad!" he said and was about to open the door when Anru grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her.**

"**Daiki, don't do this. Our children love you; don't leave," she begged.**

**Daiki stared down at her with indifference and said with a note of finality, "I've made up my mind."**

"**Dad?" Mahad asked, nervously, fear breathing into his heart and Mana seemed to pick up on it.**

"**Uh. Daddy?" she said. Daiki easily pulled his arm out of Anru's grasp and opened the door, the sky pouring its contents in a huge downpour. "DADDY!" Mana yelled as she started running over to him as fast as her little legs could carry her.**

"**DAD! Wait, don't go!" Mahad cried out as he too, took off for the door and passed Mana but even he did not manage to reach it before the door closed with a harsh slam.**

**Mana's bottom lip trembled and it wasn't long before she started crying her eyes out. Anru picked her up gently and whispered soothing words to her, even as her own tears streaked down her face, "Shh. Easy sweetie. Take it easy now. We'll be okay... We'll be okay..."**

**Through her hiccups from all her crying, Mana managed to say, "Daddy no buh-bye! Daddy no buh-bye!"**

**Mahad stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't feel his legs at all and yet somehow, he was still standing. The back of the door seemed to be glaring at him and the resounding slam that the door had made seemed to echo forever into infinity in his mind. **_**"Why... why did Daddy go?"**_

On every face in the room, there was not a single one that did not wear some expression of disgust, except for Mana. Her face was grim, as the memory had replayed through her mind as her father had retold the story of what had happened.

"Dude, you were a jerk," Tristan finally said aloud and Atem promptly elbowed him in the gut, "Ack... the pain!" Tristan squeaked and doubled over. Atem had been thinking along the same lines, but he had more tact than to actually say it out loud.

"I know..." Daiki said solemnly as he closed his eyes, "But I'm gonna make up for it. I'm going to talk to Mahad for a little bit. Have fun with your friends Mana," he said as he gave his daughter a wave.

"I will Daddy!" she said as she waved back, her temporary depression seemingly forgotten.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By this time, Mahad had returned to the house, remembering that he had left food cooking on the stove. Cursing himself for his forgetfulness, his thoughts wandered back to his... _dad_... and the time immediately following his departure from their family for good. His brow creased into a worried frown as images of the past, faded memories converged into a collage-like comic strip of horror and despair for his family, especially Mana. Mother had spent many of those days in a dazed, zombie-like state, hardly able to do anything on her own. For himself, he kept wondering what he had done wrong. But Mana had been the hardest hit. She wasn't even three when he had left. She hadn't understood a thing of what he had said. All she understood were the harsh, angry words, the slamming door, and his presence no more. She had cried for him to come back for weeks and months before accepting that he wasn't coming back anymore. _"And now..."_ Mahad thought as angry tears sprang to his eyes while he clenched the handle of a cutting knife in his shaking right hand_, "that bastard of a father thinks that he can make things alright by appearing in our lives... in __**her **__life again? That he can erase... almost fourteen years of god-damned emotional suffering!"_ he shouted in his mind as he raised the knife above his head and stabbed the poor, defenseless squash that had been his victim, juice squeezing out the edges along the wound that Mahad had brought upon it. He leaned upon the handle of the knife and let his tears fall, his body shaking with the memories that continued to haunt him and had tormented him all his life_, "You can't... just walk away... from your duties... to fulfill your own dreams... at the expense of your family... and expect... that they will still continue to care for you... He hurt Mana in a way that he could never understand," _Mahad thought as he raised himself up tall and defiant_, "But I promise you this Mana, I will never... ever let him hurt you again. You have my word on it," _he added as he finally removed the knife from the squash.

"Mahad?"

Mahad closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together as he calmed himself down before he faced the man he had just been thinking about.

He glanced to his left and said, "Oh. It's you," before going back to cutting the onions that he had been preparing earlier.

"Mahad, there's something I need to tell you," Daiki said in that same calm, emotionless tone.

Mahad's eyes narrowed with unconscious effort and he asked, "What is it?"

"I think Mana needs a strong parental figure in her life."

Mahad paused in his cutting as he frowned, hoping that his father wasn't implying what it sounded like he was implying. "What do you mean by that?" he asked as he resumed mincingthe onion.

"I think that Mana should come to live with me."

"What?" Mahad gasped and nearly cut off his own finger because the knife had slipped. He put it down before he accidentally hurt himself and then rounded on Daiki, "You have no right to do that! _You_ walked out on us, and she's just fine living with _me_!"

"Mahad, you are not mature enough to understand the needs of a child. You're only eighteen, you should try to get your life together."

Mahad glared back, all the hatred and hostility he felt toward his father resonated in his voice. "I _do_ have my life together and I'm twenty-five, you bastard! Can't you even keep that straight?"

"I've had more experience raising children," Daiki said, completely unaffected by Mahad's insult or angry tone.

"'Experience'?" Mahad spluttered, "What experience? _I_ was of more help to Mom in raising Mana, even _before_ you left! You were, and are nothing more, than a dead-beat!" he yelled, his voice seething with anger, as he allowed all of the bottled-up emotion to shoot through him like a cork being released from a bottle.

Mahad and Daiki stood opposite of one another, Mahad still panting from removing the lid on some of his frustration while his father stood impassively before him.

As he stared at Mahad with cold indifference, he said with a familiar note of finality that Mahad had only heard once before, "My decision is final."

Mahad's eyes widened in fearful horror for a moment before narrowing angrily at Daiki, "You're up to something..." he said in a deathly whisper, "and I intend to find out what," he finished as he turned away from Daiki and walked out the front door again, only this time, he had left no food to burn on the stove.

It wasn't long after before Mana came in through the same door full of smiles, "Hi Daddy!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey sweetie. What would you say to living with me?" he asked her.

"Wha-hoo! You're moving in?" she said excitedly.

"No, I mean you're moving in with me," he corrected.

Mana's smile vanished in an instant. "What?" she gasped, "But all my friends are here! And what about Mahad?"

"Mahad's still just a young man," her father explained, "He's not ready to take care of a little girl."

"'Little girl'?" Mana exclaimed, "I'm sixteen! I'm not-"

"I'll give you a day to say good-bye to your friends," he interrupted and left the room.

Mana fell to her knees as tears welled up in her blue-green eyes and ran like rivers down her cheeks. It hadn't even been a year yet, and she was already more attached to Domino than her last home. And now she would have to leave... in only one day! That wasn't enough time to say goodbye! Not properly anyway. Atem... thinking about him made her shudder in fear at what she would have to do. Once she was gone, she would probably never see him again. She had no clue where her dad lived but it was probably somewhere very far from here. And... with that in mind... it would be impossible for them to continue their relationship as it was... the news would hit him hard, she knew, and she was the one left with the horrible task of telling him.

"_I'm sorry Atem,"_ she thought as she rose unsteadily to her feet_, "I don't wanna hurt you but I have no choice."_

She turned around and made her way out the front door, her feet taking her to the Game Shop, although dreading what she was about to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on, Atem! Make a move already!" Yugi exclaimed with exasperation. Now they were playing Capsule Monsters against each other and his brother had been staring at the board for a good five minutes already.

"Don't rush me. This requires a great deal of concentration," he said sharply, his eyes never leaving the board as he said it.

Yugi sighed and crossed his arms in boredom. "It'll be next Tuesday before you finally decide what move you're going to make," Yugi complained under his breath.

The bell rang again for the second time that morning and only then was Atem's concentration broken as he looked up and stared at who had just entered, a smile on his face. "Mana? You're back again already? That was quick," he said as he stood up to greet her and then noted with some concern that her face was a little red, almost like she had been crying, "Um, Mana... is... everything okay?"

Mana kept her head down, eyes fixed on the floor as she shook her head vigorously. "No..." she whimpered, "Daddy's going back to... wherever he lives, and he's making me come with him!" she cried as the tears came to her eyes again.

"He's what?" Atem gasped as he stared at her, "But... But why?"

Mana shook her head again, the tears now falling rapidly down her face, while her body trembled, "I don't know!" she cried as she brought her hands, clenched into fists, to her mouth, almost as if trying to keep the words from leaving her mouth, "I don't know, but he didn't offer me any kind of explanation and I'm supposed to go back with him tomorrow!"

"Hey, Mana, calm down," Atem said gently as he moved to embrace her, "Maybe we can convince him to let you stay-"

"No!" she shouted as she pushed him away.

Atem stumbled backward, not from the push but from the heavy, worrisome emotions that were now starting to plague his thoughts. "Mana, what's wrong?" he asked.

Mana's bottom lip trembled. "Atem... I... I'm breaking up with you!" she cried tearfully.

Yugi and Téa gasped from behind him and his own thoughts no longer seemed to make sense as her words continued to echo back at him in his head. "What?" he whispered, "Mana, why-?" he asked as he took a step forward.

"No, stay back!" she shouted as she stepped away, "I just can't see you anymore!" she said as she turned to leave.

"Mana, don't go!" Atem yelled and tried to stop her from leaving but she was much quicker than he expected and she ran out of the Game Shop in tears.

Yugi and Téa watched Atem, who was leaning against the door frame staring outside, with bated breath, neither of them daring to say a word and break the horrible silence that had settle upon the atmosphere. Atem bowed his head and his shoulders shook from the heavy sobs that wracked his body. When he finally turned around to look at them, his cheeks were marked by many tear trails and more were being made.

"Yugi..." he whimpered, "I don't understand... What did I do wrong?"

Yugi said nothing, but stood up from his chair and strode over to his older brother, laying a hand on his shoulder and then pulling him into a comforting hug. Sometimes, actions speak louder than words, and Yugi's gesture was worth more than any words that he could have said to ease his brother's pain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Here you go," Téa said quietly as she gave Atem a cup of freshly-brewed, hot tea, "Mom always gave me tea when I was little to make me feel better," she said as she moved a chair next to Yugi and sat by him. Atem stared at the cup in his hands, sighed, and took a drink. "Well?" Téa asked.

Atem brought it down from his lips and nodded, "It's good," he said in that sorrowful tone, "and I do feel a _little_ better," he admitted but his heart was still throbbing painfully and his mind was dominated by thoughts of Mana.

He couldn't figure out what had caused her to break up with him. It couldn't be just that her dad wanted her to come with him, could it? They could have managed it. Granted, it would have been quite the challenge but it was still possible, wasn't it? And as he had been trying to tell Mana before she had pushed him away, they could have tried to convince her father to let her stay so that she wouldn't have to go with him. Whatever had finally pushed her, had to have been his fault. It just had to! But what had he done wrong? He held his head as these thoughts mercilessly pounded into his mind and threatened to suffocate him. But there was another thought that kept surfacing to the forefront of his mind as well. Why did he feel such despair after Mana's breakup? He laid his right hand over his heart and frowned. He felt so empty inside... like a black hole lay inside his very soul. Was it... normal for boyfriends to have such strong feelings of attachment to their girlfriends as he did for Mana?

He turned his head slightly to look at Yugi, who was watching him with concern, and asked, "Yugi... Why did she do it? What did I do to cause it? What am I at fault for?"

Yugi smiled at him sympathetically and squeezed his shoulder, "Bro, I think you're beating yourself up about this too much. Why do you think it's your fault?"

Atem opened his mouth to list something... and his mind went blank... He frowned thoughtfully, trying to think of an adequate reason as to why it was his fault as to why Mana broke up with him.

"Exactly," Yugi said, unable to help but smirk at his brother's speechlessness.

"Atem," Téa said as she got her attention by laying her hand on his other shoulder, "If you recall, and I'm sure you do, Mana left here in tears. She still likes you and still wants to be near you. Mana didn't want to break up with you, I'm sure; but you know, there is a reason why there are so many movies with spouses cheating on one another when they're apart from each other. Long-distance relationships don't tend to work out real well. She probably felt that she had to even if she, herself, didn't want to," Téa suggested as a reason.

"She... didn't want to?" Atem asked, starting to feel new hope entering his soul, "But then... why didn't she let me help her try and convince her dad that it's not what she wants?" he asked.

"Maybe he's not giving her a choice," Yugi suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, "We already know he's a shitty dad but we have no idea what kind of person he really is. All we know for certain is that he's not abusive but that doesn't tell us much."

Atem sighed heavily and stared at the half-empty cup of tea in his hands, "I don't know you guys... I almost feel like I'm intruding in matters that don't involve me."

Yugi suddenly slammed his fist onto the table and stood up quickly, "Atem, you're being ridiculous!" he shouted, startling both his brother _and_ his girlfriend, "Mana is your girlfriend! This is directly affecting you, therefore, you have every right to have your say in what's going on! And most importantly of all, she's your _friend_! And friends help each other out with any problems that arise, no matter what because that's just what they do! He may be her dad, but friends are family too! You can't just let him get away with this!"

Atem lowered his eyes away from Yugi's and said, "I understand Yugi... But, for the first time in a while now, I feel... so unsure of myself."

Téa stared at him and then said, "Atem..." she had his attention, "Do you like Mana?"

"Well, yes..." he answered.

"Is she not worth the time that you've spent with her already?"

"No-!" he began to protest but was interrupted.

"Did her presence here mean nothing to you?"

"You know that's not true!" Atem snapped, both angered and hurt that Téa would think so little of him.

Téa smiled, instantly confusing him, and said, "Then why are you moping around here feeling sorry for yourself? Go! Confront the problem! Fight! Win! If she means so much to you, then she's worth fighting for, is she not?"

Atem didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about what he had told Mahad the night that he had been invited over to their house for dinner. Back then, he had said that he wouldn't leave her unless Mana wanted to break up with him first. Well... now that she had... what was he supposed to do?

"Ate-em, you're over-thinking this," Yugi told him, almost as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, "Mana. didn't. _want_. to break up with you. So show her that you care, that you think she's important. Fight to get her back and keep her here where she wants to be _and_ where she belongs with her older brother."

"_Mahad..."_ he thought_, "If this is how bad __**I'm**__ taking Mana's departure, how is this affecting __**him**__?"_ With a determined stare, Atem stood up, putting the cup on the table, and said, "You're right. You're both right. Sitting around here isn't going to change what's been set in motion, and I owe it not only to Mana, but to Mahad as well. Yugi... Téa... thank you, but now I must go," and with that, he started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Téa asked him.

Atem had just reached the door when he turned around and gave Yugi his familiar, cocky smirk, saying, "I'm going to find Mahad. He and I have a common enemy now and I never forgive those who have trespassed on my soul." With those final words, he closed the door behind him and was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mahad was pacing furiously up and down the length of the carpet in the Ishtar's living room. Ishizu was sitting on the couch, patiently listening to him vent out his frustration while Marik, who was sitting in a recliner with his feet propped up, was watching Mahad's pacing slowly wear down the carpet. It was an ugly shade of lichen green that seriously needed to be replaced and Marik was of the opinion that Mahad was doing them a favor.

"He's up to something..." Mahad growled through his teeth, "I know he is... He never cared about us... not enough to stay."

"Maybe he's changed, Mahad," Ishizu suggested but Mahad shook his head in denial.

"No... he hasn't... I saw it in his eyes..._ It was the very same look he gave me the day he left Mom,"_ he thought as the memory came back to him like a wound that had long-since healed over but still left a scar as a living reminder.

**Mahad stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't feel his legs at all and yet somehow, he was still standing. The back of the door seemed to be glaring at him and the resounding slam that the door had made seemed to echo forever into infinity in his mind.**

"_**Why... why did Daddy go?"**_** he thought.**

**He had done everything he was told. He had tried to be good. Did Dad leave because he had been bad? Was Dad mad at him? Was it his fault that he left? What had he done wrong to make Dad go away? Mahad turned his head around to look up at his mother who was carrying his little sister, whispering soothing words to her. What about Mom and Mana? He left them too. Why was he making Mom and Mana cry? Mahad looked back at the door and stared at the door handle.**

"_**Maybe... if I apologize... then Dad will come back!"**_** he thought. It made sense to him.**

**Without putting on a raincoat, grabbing an umbrella, or waiting for his mom to try and stop him, Mahad pulled open the door and ran out into the rain after his father, ignoring his mom's cries for him to come back. He was soaked in an instant, as he peered through the hazy darkness that the heavy rain had created.**

"**Dad!" he yelled and then barely discerned his father's figure heading for his car, "Dad, wait!" he shouted and ran after him. Mahad reached him just as he was about to get into the car and Mahad grabbed his jacket, "Dad, don't go!" he cried, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry but please don't leave. We still need you. Me, Mama, and Mana all need you. Please don't go..." he whimpered as he gazed up into his father's face.**

**He was staring down at him in a way that made Mahad quiver. His gray eyes were cold, narrowed in disgust and bitter dislike. Mahad quailed under his ferocious gaze and slowly removed his hands from the jacket.**

"**Pathetic..." his father said icily, "Such a weak and pathetic child... I can't believe I stayed for as long as I did... I don't need any of you... Not now. Not ever. And don't wait on me, I'm never coming back," he said as he slammed the car door shut, backed out of the driveway, and hit the road, the angry red taillights being the only thing Mahad could make out in the dark as tears mixed with rainwater ran down his cheeks and hit the concrete.**

"**I'm... I'm not weak..." Mahad whimpered as he stood there, alone in the rain, oblivious to the rain striking his already-wet skin, oblivious to his mother coming outside with an umbrella and picking him up to bring him inside, oblivious to everything but his father's hurtful words ringing in his ears.**

"Mahad...?" Ishizu asked with obvious concern, "Are you alright?"

Mahad, startled from his thoughts, looked over at Ishizu, sighed, and rested his hand on his head as he shook it, "I'm fine," he said quietly, "just a painful memory about him from my childhood, that's all."

"Well _I_ think you're just being over-dramatic," Marik said as he fiddled with some ice cubes in a glass, thoroughly bored out of his mind, "I mean what could he be up to?" he asked as he popped one of the cubes into his mouth.

"Marik... there are bad fathers, if you remember..." Ishizu said softly and Marik nearly choked on the ice cube.

He finally managed to swallow it and then rubbed the back of his light blond hair, "Yeah, I know," he said. He looked uncomfortable, "But what ulterior motive could a guy have by having his daughter move in with him?" Marik asked and Mahad frowned as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't put anything past him," he said harshly, his dark gray eyes staring so intently at the walls again that Marik was sure that he would make a very good Superman.

They heard footsteps outside and then a banging on the door. Curious as to who was knocking and with nothing better to do, Marik got up from his chair and answered the door, "Atem!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that..." Atem breathed, "Is Mahad here?" he asked, panting heavily. It seemed that he had run a great distance to get here.

"Yeah, he's inside..." Marik said as he pointed down the hallway into the living room.

Atem smirked and said between breaths of air as he stumbled into the building, clutching his chest and still sweating heavily, "He's so... predictable... Mahad!" he called when he saw Mana's older brother, "Do you know why... your dad wants Mana... with him?"

Mahad shook his head, "No, and he wouldn't tell me even if I asked," he said coolly.

"Damn..." Atem muttered under his breath and bowed his head, "She's leaving... tomorrow..."

"What?" Mahad exclaimed and suddenly Atem had his whole attention.

Atem nodded, "Yes... Why... you can't you talk... to your dad about this?" he panted, the stitch in his side becoming worse with every second.

"When he makes a decision, he's a stubborn ass about it and won't deviate from it," Mahad said dazedly, still shocked that Mana was going to be taken away from him so soon.

"Alright... I... have a plan... to figure out... what's going on..." Atem said slowly, the pauses in-between getting steadily longer.

"You do, what is it?" Mahad asked desperately.

"We need... Kaiba..." Atem said as he stood up, wincing slightly, "Come on..."

Mahad quirked an eyebrow at Atem, "Sit down a minute and catch your breath first or you'll-"

Atem's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward onto the carpet below with a loud thump.

"- pass out..." Mahad finished as he stared down at the unconscious teenager before him. "Well... I know where Kaiba is, so we might as well get started in that direction," he said as he picked Atem up off the floor and carried him out the door on his back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fingers flew across the keyboard at lightning speed, tapping in so many letters and numbers that it was impossible to see what was being typed by watching the hands alone. The owner of said fingers was none other than Seto Kaiba, working on his laptop as always, his eyes never deviating from the screen, even when the phone rang. He picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. Aknadin was calling him.

He accepted the call and said, "Hello Mr. Shen. Is the cave-in cleared up yet?"

"**Another week, and you'll be able to come,"** Aknadin's voice said over the phone**, "And you're sure about bringing Aknam's children?"** he asked.

Kaiba smirked and said, "Their father started it. It's only fair for Yugi and Atem to be there when his work's complete and Professor Moto is proven right. By the way, would you like to speak to Kisara?" he asked, thinking about his self-proclaimed girlfriend in the next room playing with Mokuba from where he sat in a side chamber off the foyer on the bottom floor. He rarely used this room since he usually did his work at either Kaiba Corp or in his bedroom but he had this one setup here just in case he needed it.

"**Yes, I would,"** Aknadin responded.

Kaiba wasn't surprised and he put his hand over the mouthpiece as he called across the room, "Kisara, I've got your dad on the phone!"

"DADDY!" she squealed and ran over to him, gently grabbing the phone from his outstretched hand, "Thank you!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Um... you're welcome," Kaiba said uncertainly as his cheeks became a very pale shade of pink.

"Hi Daddy," Kisara said happily into the mouthpiece, "Exams went great and one of our teachers was arrested... Oh have I got a story for you!" she said with a small laugh and then noticed Seto watching her intently, "Well, I better take this into the living room so Seto can work," she told her father as she left the side-chamber only to be replaced by Atem and Mahad with a look in their eyes that meant business.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the two of them, "Moto? Shay? What gave you the idea that it was okay for you to come over to my house?" he demanded.

"We need your help, Kaiba," Atem said sharply and Kaiba raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You came to _me_ asking for help?" Kaiba asked, "This is certainly an interesting turn of events," he said as he put his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his hands, "I guarantee nothing but if I may inquire... why do you need _my_ help of all people? I'm sure the cheer squad can come up with something."

"My father's planning on taking Mana away and I know that it's not to rekindle family ties. He's in this for something else but I can't imagine what," Mahad said sharply, disliking Kaiba's attitude immensely.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at him. "I thought your father was dead," he said bluntly.

Mahad sighed. "No, he abandoned us," he corrected wearily.

"Really?" Kaiba asked and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he stared at the laptop thoughtfully, "Let me think... A father wanting his daughter to move into his house for potentially unethical motives..." he murmured, "This kind of situation sounds familiar," he said and looked up at Mahad, "Do you have a copy of your mother's will?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah. It's in my safety deposit box," Mahad answered, confused about how this was going to help them.

"Well then go get it!" Kaiba said in a tone that sounded like they should have known that this was the next most-logical step and were being slow and stupid on purpose.

They left the mansion in quite a rush but it was an hour before Kaiba had to worry about dealing with them. When they arrived again, they were both sweaty and taking in deep breaths of air, an envelope clenched tightly in Mahad's fist.

"Here you go..." Mahad said breathlessly as he handed it over, "You're lucky... We got to the bank just before closing time... Are you going to have a lawyer look at it or something?" he asked while Atem collapsed into one of the soft, cushy armchairs off to the side.

Kaiba smirked at him and said, "The wonderful thing about being me is that I have the expertise to look over documents so that I could make my own decisions on business details without too many people being involved."

"Wow... you're dedicated," Atem said drolly as he picked himself up, his breathing back to normal again.

"Well it wasn't completely my idea, but that's a whole other story," Kaiba said quickly as he took the will out of the envelope and started scanning through it.

"Find anything yet?" Mahad asked several minutes later.

Kaiba smirked. "Actually, yes. Right here," he informed them as he pointed to a spot on the page and read it aloud, "'In the case of my death, all my money shall be evenly split between my two children. If I should die before either of them come of age, then their half of the inheritance will be left in trust to whoever is their legal guardian'."

"'Left in trust'?" Atem exclaimed as he snatched the paper out of Kaiba's hands so that he could read the words for himself.

"It means that Mana's legal guardian will have control of the money her mother left for her upon her death," Kaiba explained in simpler terms.

"I knew it!" Mahad snarled in rage as he punched his fist into his hand, "I _knew_ he didn't come back just to visit us! I _knew_ he still didn't care for us and this is my proof! He only wanted to become Mana's legal guardian so that he could control the money that Mom had left for her! It's just like Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Speckled Band," he murmured the last part to himself.

"Only a lot more personal," Atem said quietly; the paper quickly becoming a victim to his evil eye the longer he glared at it.

"But there is good news," Kaiba said and they stared at him expectantly, "I found a loop-hole."

They both gaped at him and Atem handed the will back to Kaiba, "Where is it?" he demanded.

Kaiba smirked and pointed to it, "Right there..." he said smugly and let them read it over his shoulders, or in Atem's case, look around his arm because he was too short to see over his shoulders.

"This is it!" Mahad exclaimed, "This is exactly what we need!"

Atem smiled dangerously and said under his breath, "Sorry Mr. Shay, but we're not letting you take Mana away that easily."

"Well, I hope you're both happy," Kaiba said as he thrust the will into Mahad's hands, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," he added as he started to walk away.

"Kaiba, wait a moment!" Atem shouted at him.

Kaiba stopped and turned on the spot, giving Atem an exasperated stare, "What do you want now?"

"We couldn't have done this without you, thank you," he said gratefully. Kaiba rolled his eyes and began to make his ascent up the elegant staircase in the front hall. "What time is it?" Atem suddenly asked Mahad, reminding himself for the millionth time this year that he needed to buy a watch.

"It's almost eight," Mahad said as he checked his watch, "I guess we'll solve this crisis in the morning."

"Yeah, I hope everything works," Atem said worriedly and Mahad couldn't help but smile at the youth. He was a good kid and Mahad was starting to feel that if his sister _had_ to date anyone, he was glad that she had chosen Atem.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yugi woke up, sleepy and bleary-eyed as always and the first thing he did was check to see what time it was. 10:30? Hmm... that was a little later than usual for him. Perhaps he shouldn't have been up half the night playing with that new game he had found yesterday when he accidentally knocked a whole bunch of stuff off of a dusty shelf, but it had been very intriguing. Yugi yawned loudly and rolled out of bed, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. He half-stumbled down the stairs and when he entered the kitchen, he knew something was amiss.

"Hey Grandpa," Yugi called, "Where's Atem?" He was usually down here by this time.

"Oh, he's already left this morning. Something about fixing things with Mana," Grandpa informed him.

Yugi's eyes widened a little and then he smiled. "Good luck, Atem," he whispered and ambled back into the kitchen to get some food. He swore, between himself and Atem, Mom never had enough food stocked up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mana sniffled and wiped away some of the tear streaks on her cheeks with the back of her right hand while she held her bags in her left hand and glanced at the nearby clock. 12:00. She inhaled a deep breath of air and then exhaled. That was what time their flight was supposed to start boarding. Anytime now, she would be going wherever Dad lived and that would be the end of it. No Domino, no Mahad, and no Atem. Her phone started buzzing again and she whimpered, undecided about whether to answer it or not. She knew without checking that it was Atem; he had been trying to call her all morning and part of her had wanted to answer, just to hear his voice at the very least, but she had resisted. Yet after the first twenty-two times he had attempted to call her, her resolve had weakened considerably. She could have turned it off but she didn't have it in her anymore. She didn't want to go. But she had no choice in the matter.

"_Atem... Mahad... where are you when I need you the most?"_ she wondered as she watched the pre-boarders start heading for the plane.

"MANA!" two male voices shouted at her and she whipped around to see the two men that she had been thinking about heading straight for her.

"Atem! Mahad! What are you doing here?" she gasped though she would have been untruthful if she told herself that she _wasn't _happy to see them. Also behind them, trying to keep up was Marik and Joey, though why they had come without anyone else was a mystery to her.

"No thanks to you!" Atem said between breaths of air as he held up his phone, "I kept trying to call you to figure out where you were but you never answered so Mahad, Marik, Joey, and I had to look through every single list for your flight number." She was about to ask how he knew her flight number when he exhaled heavily and said, "Man, I owe Kaiba big time for this."

"Can we... stop running? I'm bushed," Joey puffed and fell forward and Marik tripped over him and fell on his stomach, laying halfway across Joey's back.

Mana chuckled a little at this and Atem's comment but then her eyes grew somber again, "Well... I guess this is good-bye..." she said as she glanced over at the plane that she would be boarding soon.

To her confusion, Atem half-smirked, half-smiled and said, "I don't think so, Mana."

"Sorry boy, but she's coming with me," Daiki said from his chair as he gave Atem a hard look, clearly challenging the teen to try and stop him.

Mahad quirked an eyebrow at his father and said, "Oh? I don't think Mom would like that, _Dad_."

"Hm?" Daiki grunted as he mimicked his son's eyebrow motion.

"You see, according to Mom's will," Mahad said slowly as he pulled out the will conveniently placed in his pants pocket, "'In the event of my death while my children are still underage, they are to be raised in the most convenient way possible.' Mahad then began to fold the paper back up again as he stared at his father, "What's more convenient than to live at her own house with her friends and the school she attends... all within easy walking distance, as well as her _financially-secure __**twenty-five-year-old**_brother looking after her?" Mahad asked, placing heavy emphasis on his age.

"Ooh, nice," Marik hissed from where he had fallen on the floor.

"Also... I found out something interesting through an... acquaintance of mine," Mahad continued, and Atem snickered at Kaiba being an acquaintance, "Whoever is Mana's guardian gains control of her share of the money Mom left her _in her will_," he added, raising his voice slightly with a triumphant smile on his face as he waved the document in the air.

"What!" Mana gasped and stared at her father, a look of horror on her face. He had come back and had been about to yank her away from her older brother and all of her friends just because of the money!

The two stared at each other for a long time, Daiki scowling at Mahad who wore a smug look. They might have stayed there all day if it wasn't time for Daiki to board the plane. "Well-played," he said quietly as his glare at Mahad intensified and he reached down to pick up his carry-on.

"You came back just so that you could use the money that Mom left me?" Mana shouted, tears welling up in her eyes, "You don't care about me at all, do you?" she demanded.

Daiki turned and gave Mana the same cold, disgusted look that Mahad recognized as the last expression on his father's face before he had abandoned them. "I care about you as much as I care about that brother of yours which is to say, an amount so small that there are ten zeros or more in front of it," he said darkly.

"Go! I never want to see you ever again!" she cried after he had already started making his way over to the gate and only when he was out of sight did she sink to her knees and start crying heavily. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Atem standing there.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She covered Atem's hand with her own and mumbled in a broken whisper, "I've never felt so used before in my life," to which Atem squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm so freaking bored!" Joey said loudly after having finally pushed Marik off of him and standing up.

"Hey, didn't Mai say that she could get all of us to see _The Little Mermaid_ for free?" Mana asked him.

Joey's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he said, "Ah yeah! She did! Come on, let's quit this joint and go already!" he shouted as he started making his way out of the airport.

"Hey, wait for me, Joey! I get lost in big buildings!" Marik whined as he tried his best to follow the blond to the outside where everything made much more sense.

"Can we go, Mahad?" Mana asked imploringly as she looked up into her brother's warm, kind eyes, "Can we? Please!"

Mahad sighed with a smile and nodded. She had had a rough two days. The sooner she forgot about this incident, the better. "Okay, we can go. I think I'll ask Ishizu if she wants to join us. Come along you two," he said as he started to leave.

Mana picked herself up off the floor and started after Mahad when Atem called her name, "Mana..."

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him with a smile, "Come on Atem. Let's go. You don't want to be stuck here do you?" she asked with a light laugh.

Atem walked towards her and when he finally stopped, he was so close that their bodies were nearly touching. She stared up at him curiously, wondering about the closeness. "Mana..." he started, "When you broke up with me... you didn't want to, did you?" Mana lowered her head and nodded, feeling slightly guilty about doing it. "It's alright..." he said softly as he tilted her chin up and forced her to look into his eyes, "I understand why you did it. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Mana nodded again as she stared up at him, seemingly unable to turn her head away. As Atem gazed down into her eyes, he found himself to be moving closer, his body acting all on its own. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he pulled Mana into his arms and gently kissed those delicate lips of hers. He could sense her surprise and he couldn't blame her. He'd have been more surprised if she _hadn't_ been surprised by his unexpected and rather impulsive action. Despite his uncertainties about whether or not he should be kissing her, it felt good... and it felt _really _good when he Mana kissed him back. Why the hell hadn't he thought to try this sooner?

When they broke apart, Atem hugged her tightly, one hand running through her silken brown locks as he whispered into her ear, "Oh god, Mana. I was so worried... so afraid that I had lost you."

Mana gripped the fabric of his jacket and mumbled, "Me too... I'm sorry that I tried to push you away."

"It's alright... you've already been forgiven," he said quietly as he released her, keeping his hands on her shoulders, and smiled.

Mana nodded and a grin split her face. "Let's do that again," she said excitedly.

Atem however looked horrified, "You wanna go through all of that emotional torment and misery again?" he asked her in disbelief, "Two days was bad enough!"

Mana looked at him confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on her and she laughed at his misunderstanding, "No not that. This..." she corrected as her hands crawled up to the back of his neck and tilted his head down, their lips meeting in another kiss.

"_Oooohh... __**this**__ is what she wanted to do again"_ Atem thought in realization_, "Why didn't she just say so?"_ he wondered with a smile as he kissed her back, just like she wanted.

* * *

Well… at least they got a kiss in this whole mess… Review please! XD


	20. Stormy Night

Just like to say, it's completely possible for a thunder storm to occur during summer. It happened to my sister during her sober grad and man… that was one bad night for her. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Stormy Night**

Seto Kaiba sat in his office, his eyes diligently looking over some major projects of Kaiba Corp. Summer break had finally arrived and tidying up was in order, not to mention that in just three days, they would all be flying out to Egypt to join Aknadin on the dig. Seto had much to do in so little time; how he loved the rush. His cell phone began to ring and he eyed the ID tag, _Home_. He removed one hand from his computer and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"_SETO!_" A loud, shrill voice sprang up from the other line.

"Yes Kisara, what is it?"

"_When are you coming home? We gotta start packing and did you tell Atem and Yugi? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you did!_" The giggle made Seto realize that he hadn't. He had meant to of course, but he had been so busy for the past few days that it had slipped his mind.

"I'm coming back right now and I'll tell them on the way." Seto picked up his jacket and shoved his laptop into his briefcase.

"_Okay then! I'll see you at home! Love you, bye!_" A sudden click was heard on the other line and then a dead tone. Seto though, still held the phone to his ear in shock of what the lunatic on the other line had just said. There was no way he heard what he thought he just heard…

… no possible way.

He set the phone back into his pocket and proceeded to walk out of his office. First it was the hugging; Seto didn't mind that because there was no harm in it unless there was a reporter around, then there was a problem. The next thing was kissing him, on the cheek but a kiss nonetheless. The feeling was weird, especially since he didn't like close contact with people. And now… it was verbal. Somehow, the words she spoke haunted him more than her actions.

_Love you? _Seto tolerated Kisara; only because he knew her hyper-activeness wasn't real but a mask. But the mask was strong, nigh impenetrable. How could he like, let alone love someone who was lying to him? It didn't seem like she would drop her guard at any time, and it would seem she was holding strong. Somehow, her resilience only proved the strength of her cover. _I wonder which side of her said it and which one meant to say it._

It was obvious that whichever side of Kisara was evident; she was in love with him. There was no disputing that. But the question that worsened this situation of his was not about her feelings but his own. When she had first arrived, he hated being near her, hearing her voice, even her constant clinging. Most of what the girl did drove him insane but that was before he knew who she really was. So far, he had little progress in getting her to reveal her other self. That wasn't about to let him down.

Whatever Mokuba did or said to Kisara, it obviously worked and she was calm around him. If Mokuba was able to break through the vault that was Kisara Shen, then so could he.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Kisara stared at the phone, horrified at the words that escaped out of her mind. _What… did I just…? _She was ready to yell, scream if it meant letting out the anxiety she felt now. "AAAAHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and stuffed her face into the pillow, screaming more and hitting the cushions beneath her repeatedly.

Mokuba ran out to the living room, worried about what was going on. The only thing he knew was that Kisara screamed and was now yelling into a pillow. "… Kisara?" He made his way toward her. "Um... are you… okay?" He gingerly put his hand on her back and she sprang up immediately, staring straight at the boy and shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

He watched her hug the pillow tighter and then the blush appear on her pale cheeks. "I… I feel like a complete fool. I can't believe I just did that. Why did I do that? I didn't…" She bowed her head down into the pillow in shame, leaving Mokuba confused. "I… told Seto I loved him."

Now he was more confused. If she was his girlfriend, what was the problem? "So? I tell him that at least once a day."

"Well, you're his brother. It's different. I wanted to wait… I wasn't thinking and I just blurted it out."

Mokuba almost wanted to laugh at Kisara's dismay. "I don't see what the big problem is. He'll either think it was just a figure of speech or think you were kidding, either way he's not gonna…" Right away, he regretted saying it once he saw the gloom cast over her clear eyes.

_That's right… he won't really give notice. _"I know. Well, did you pack already?" She changed the subject quickly. The boy nodded and Kisara smiled softly. "Same here. Guess the only thing left to do is eat. Come, I'll make you something." Kisara tucked some of her hair back behind her ear and stood up with Mokuba to go to the kitchen. Unfortunately or fortunately as it seemed, Mokuba was probably right. Whatever she usually said to Seto, he didn't typically take her seriously. Why would he? After all, her happy personality was never in a tone that most people considered being serious. "Mokuba, can I ask you something?" The boy nodded as he took out two sodas and tossed one over to her. Kisara leaned onto the counter and waited for the soda to fizz down until it was safe to open.

"Go ahead."

Kisara tapped her fingers against the can and lifted her gaze to Mokuba. "Does your brother, I mean… you two talk, right?" He blinked, not knowing what to say before nodding slowly. "Does he ever, like mention me? I mean, not to intrude or anything but um…"

Mokuba chuckled at Kisara's nervousness. She finally stopped mumbling and just gulped down her soda. "Yeah, he does sometimes but not recently, why?" Kisara shook her head, not wanting to explain why she was suddenly curious about their conversations. Instead of pursuing the topic she originally wanted, she just stared down at her soda. "So can I ask you something?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course."

"Why do you act differently? You're all happy in front of everyone but then you're quiet now."

Her eyes softened and she shrugged her shoulders. "I just…"

"Am I that special?" Mokuba joked and they laughed. "But seriously, I don't get it."

"It's complicated Mokuba. And it would most likely take me too long to explain to you." Mokuba tried to press on more but Kisara would not go further into the subject. "Hey, how about I make us some dinner?"

Mokuba ran over and opened the fridge, trying to see what they could make with the little food they actually had. Kisara groaned slightly and glanced over at Mokuba, seeing that he had the same idea that she had. "Pizza?" He shut the door quickly and whipped out his phone, already calling for food.

"Pizza it is." She giggled and her ears perked up once she heard the door opening. Calmly, she walked over to the front of the mansion where she saw Seto setting his stuff down onto the nearest couch. "SETO!" She screamed happily and ran over to him, hugging him around the waist. He was caught off guard and lost his balance as they both fell safely onto the cushion. "You're back! So how was your day?"

Seto was used to this; no longer did he tense up with mortification at the very idea of Kisara's actions but was accustomed to them as an everyday occurrence. "Fine. I have to pack, remember?"

She eagerly nodded and got off of him, though now taking hold of his hand. "Come on then! I'll help you pack!" _Great…_ Seto didn't understand how Kisara was able to keep up her frequent bursts of energy as she almost appeared to be running up the stairs while dragging him to his room. They reached his room in no time and she let go of his hand, and ran over to the closet, trying to look over his wardrobe. "You should avoid wearing the big jackets even though you look really cute in them. But then again, I don't know if you're gonna be in the hotel or outside most of the time so I guess you can wear one or two…"

Seto stared at Kisara as she gabbed on. Of course, she wasn't noticing and he moved closer to her. How long could she hold up that mask? What could he do to bring it down? The wall between them was wearing down, he could almost see through it. Now came the part of tearing it down. "Kisara…" He spoke lowly and she gasped suddenly, realizing that he was right behind her. He couldn't see, but her cheeks were turning a light pink. _How did he get so close?_ Their bodies were close to touching as he pressed his hand against the door, towering her ever more. He placed a hand on her waist and turned her over to face him, his hand moving up to her chin and pulled her up for them to by eye to eye with one another. "Kisara, you don't need to pick out my clothes. I can do that on my own."

Whatever thoughts she had of Seto trying something flew out the window the moment he spoke again. _He really knows how to kill a moment._ "I just wanna help is all. OH! We ordered some pizza before you came and-"

He removed his hand away from her and turned around heading for his desk. "I don't eat junk food."

"Right, almost forgot that." She smiled widely and followed him. "Well, if you're hungry then I can-"

"I'm not that hungry right now. I actually have to finish up some work. With any luck and no disturbances," he glanced over at the pale girl who was still carrying her signature smile, "I can finish it tonight. So make sure you don't make too much noise."

Kisara would never show it but Seto's words cut deep. _ His work…_ The majority of the time, that took up all his time. It surprised her that they even had that one date at the amusement park, which was going perfectly until it ended with a bomb threat. "Got it then!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his ear. "Guess this is good-night to you my darling Seto." Before leaving, she managed to sneak a quick peck upon his cheek.

He watched her skip away blissfully, humming a tune he didn't recognize. His feet began to move on their own and he gripped the door, shutting it as a scowl appeared. _Another failed attempt. _For a while now, he had tried different methods to bring out her true self. Being nice to her only encouraged it and ignoring her just like he did now only made her worse. Mokuba was a genius; he had to be to break through to her.

Now though, Seto had a problem.

He had already finished his work.

He couldn't just leave his room and say he was lying, that he had finished the work earlier. There was the option of looking it over for a third time, which would take up half the night. It was something to cover his excuse. He wasn't proud of his fib, not in the least but only did it to see if he could get any kind of reaction from Kisara. Seto got one just not the one he had expected.

Out of nowhere, a rumbling was heard from outside. "Hm?" Seto walked over to the window and saw the grey clouds dissolving the sky and the sun going with them. _Wonderful, just what I needed… more than a million drops of water hitting the ground at a consistent speed. Damn it._

() () () () () () () () () ()

Kisara hid herself against the wall and leaned over to see the door to Seto's room was actually closed. The happy exterior she carried moments ago dropped in an instant and she leaned her back against the wall, sliding down till she hit the floor.

_All he ever does is work…_

She hugged her knees to her chest and crossed her arms, placing her chin on her arm as she thought more carefully as to why she followed Seto to Japan in the first place. The reason that she made it seem to everyone was that she was head over heels in love at first sight. It was true, she was but something about him… it wasn't his looks, though she did think he was one of the most attractive guys she had ever met, but his aura, his presence, the very air around him called to her. _Seto… why can't I just…_

She was fine around Mokuba only but everyone else…

Kisara groaned in frustration. She hated acting like that; her hyper-attitude was tiring and even annoyed her. Everyone though liked her for that, everyone except Seto. She could tell he was uncomfortable when she was like that. _Does Seto even like me? Did I follow him here for nothing? I'm such an idiot, why would he like me… I'm wasting my time here, I just know it._

() () () () () () () () () ()

The pitter patter of the rain drops of the outside was comforting to most people. The common thought was the rain washed away the old and the unclean to bring about a fresher outlook on the world. Out with the old and in with the new. Already 12:30 in the morning, most people used the rain as a lullaby to fall into a deep sleep and enjoy the rest of the night into blissful silence.

_Idiots._

Seto Kaiba was not most people. The continuous droplets of water pounding on the glass were annoying, not comforting. Infuriating, not soothing. How anyone was able to fall asleep while listening to the eerie silence of the rain drops. Every little sound was louder than it actually was, even the small everyday creaks he heard were echoing throughout the mansion. When he thought it couldn't have gotten worse, another irritant appeared.

Thunder.

The booming noise did make for a good distraction but also contributed, if not the cause to unattainable concentration. He already made sure all the projects were in place and went so far as to even redo the encryption file on his company as to make it even more impossible to hack, as if it wasn't previously.

Seto ran out of things to do a good hour ago but he wasn't tired or sleepy. Just incredibly and undeniably bored. There wasn't an outward need for sleep, he didn't have school anymore and he had lasted more than a few days without sleep and was still able to function perfectly. Of course, that was when he was doped up on caffeine. Right now, there was none of that.

_What to do now?_

He needed something to do. Anything was fine. Maybe he would call up someone for the sheer feeling of superiority for being able to wake them up. Then again, that meant actually _wanting_ to talk to someone. He didn't want to nor did he need to.

The thunder, the rain, the creaks which were approaching by the second, were all getting to him. Maybe he did need sleep.

_**Knock Knock.**_

The small knocking noise at his door now made him realize why there were so many creaks around. Someone was wandering around the mansion. _Who's awake beside me?_ Whoever was at his door, it was going to give him something to do. Seto stood from his chair and over to the door to see…

"Kisara? What are you doing up?"

There his self-proclaimed girlfriend stood in front of his door wearing nothing but her short, pink nightgown with her light hair all down while holding a pillow tightly, her face partly buried in it. The surprising fact to him was that she wasn't looking at him, but had her eyes cast downward, toward the ground. "Um, I… well I, uh c-couldn't sleep." _Is she nervous?_ This was news to him, Kisara and nervous didn't fit. At least from what he's seen so far.

"I don't know how I can possibly help you."

The twitching of her fingers started as the rumbling outside increased and slowly, she moved her gaze upward. Her eyes were slightly puffy and he could see dried tear stains down her cheeks and still some tears evident in her eyes. _She was crying?_ A rage filled him. He didn't know why but if _someone _had made her cry, he wanted to go over and find whoever this was give them a reason to cry. _I __**must **__be sleep-deprived. Who would be up at this hour just to make someone else cry?_ "… could I… sleep here?"

His eyes widened. If Seto had been any other person, he would have been stuttering like a fool and turning redder than a tomato at her request. Good thing he wasn't. It did catch him off guard though. "…what?" _Sleep-depr__i__vation. It's affecting my hearing now__. M__arvelous._

"I said could I-" Kisara never got a chance to finish her sentence as another loud boom filled the sky and made her jump, dropping the pillow and leaping onto Seto, her face buried into chest and whimpering. From the crying and shaking, he concluded that she was frightened. By the thunder it would seem.

Seto didn't like crying, especially when other people did it. His own arm was twitching and began moving on its own accord. He placed one hand on her back, moving it up and down in a soothing motion. Her tension lessened along with her grip on him. "You want to sleep here?" Seto saw her head shake and another thunder happened, her nails digging deeper into his shirt. "Alright, get in."

Kisara let go of him and grabbed her pillow which she had dropped. Seto closed the door and took a deep breath as he stared at it, almost trying to see through it. As of lately, his heart began to pound faster when Kisara held onto him and that had to be worst case so far. This wasn't good though. _She cannot stay in my room for the night, I can't allow it._ He knew he wasn't one of those guys who would take advantage of a girl and he hadn't pegged Kisara to throw herself, figuratively, onto a guy but accidents did happen.

He didn't want one to happen here.

_As soon as she's asleep, I'll just carry her back to her room._

"Wow! Your bed's so comfy!" He turned and almost felt his eye twitch. Kisara was tossing and turning on his bed, her hair spread out as she giggled at the softness of the mattress and hugged her pillow tighter. Now he wished he didn't have a gift for detail as he noticed her nightgown was shorter than he would have liked. Did she always look that pretty?

"… you can have the bed." He walked over and picked up a pillow that wasn't near her. There was something to do now; trying to get sleep without thinking of Kisara tossing and turning on his bed. "I'll just take up another room." Seto said as he attempted to walk away before Kisara grabbed his hand.

"Nonono, please don't go."

_Do not say you want me to stay._ He thought with a small hope.

"Stay with me. I don't like to be alone." She said forthright with no hesitation.

Another thing he was beginning to notice. The cheery attitude she carried always wasn't there. She was calmer. If that was the case, how could he leave? This might be his only chance to drag the real Kisara out; he _couldn't_ pass up an opportunity like this one. "Fine. But I cannot sleep in the bed with you."

"Why not?"

_No one is this dense._ "Kisara, I presume you know the situation along with the facts of life."

"Am I to assume that you're going to try to seduce me?" He was taken aback by that. "I think I know you pretty well by now. I trust you Seto." Kisara spoke very lowly and smiled, it was her usual one.

He could see it, the tear in her mask.

_Maybe…_ Seto nodded as he quickly realized that he couldn't argue with Kisara. The only way to oppose her was saying that he _was_ going to seduce her, something he had no intention of doing. He hated to admit it but she was right. She used her calm logic instead of her cheeriness. "Very well."

She smiled again. "Were you sleeping?"

"No."

"Oh… where you working then?"

He thought about his answer carefully. "I was." If trying to think of ways to pass the hours was work then he was working. "Is your room inadequate?"

Kisara shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Then I don't know why you need to be here." Seto knew why, he just wanted to hear her say it.

She lowered her head and gripped the sheets tightly as another crackle hit across the sky. "I don't like thunderstorms."

"Afraid is the better word, isn't it?" She nodded. Seto stared at her intently, seeing for the second time since he had known the softness in her expression. Her eyes weren't stuffed with glee but were gentle and the longer he stared the more he could truly see her. In fact, with her being calmer he could see the real color in her eyes and they certainly were much brighter than he always thought. The quiet, shy look, in his opinion, really did fit her better. Again, his attention for detail was working on overdrive now.

_Curse my damn insomnia._

When he hadn't slept for a while, Seto had a slight tendency to act on impulse. The last time he slept properly was about four days ago. Now, impulse was telling him to get closer to her. "Seto, you don't look so good. Lie down." She patted the spot next to her and pulled the pillow out of his grip and threw it onto the bed. "Come on." Kisara scooted away enough for him to be next to her. "Um, I think you should get out of those clothes." Kisara said as cheerfully as ever.

That was the last straw. "Excuse me." Seto turned immediately and went inside his walk-in closet as fast as he could. At first, he only went in there for a breather. His nerves were getting to him, driving him to the brink. _I'm acting like an idiot! Like those fools at school. Crap, I'm worse than the mutt now! No… worse than Atem…_ The image of him becoming Kisara's lapdog just like how Atem acted with Mana horrified him more than anything. He aimed his eyes down, trying to think of something to say to her when he got out of his closet when he realized what she was actually talking about. _Pajamas, right._ Now he felt like a bigger fool. _Damn insomnia. _He would have to remember to listen to Mokuba the next time he told him to get more sleep.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Kisara was blushing heavily now. She was not being herself today, not at all. First it was the 'love you' now telling Seto to get out of his clothes. _Great, he'll not only think I'm forever on a sugar high but that I'm sex-crazed! _A louder bomb-like noise ran across the sky making her jump again and she gripped the sheets over her, trying to muffle the noise as it continued. "**Seto!**" She screamed his name.

Obviously, he heard the scream of terror and Seto ran out to her seeing the shaking lump under the covers. He had to get over his lack of rational thought very quickly as he climbed into bed with her, running his fingers through her hair. "Stop crying." Her sobs were slowing down to his command though her tremors didn't stop as quickly as either of them would have liked. Seto figured he had to do something to get her mind off the thunder otherwise she would never calm down. He supposed his old trick would have to work, though that would take some time. _At least no one else can see this…_ "Kisara, look at me."

She shook her head.

_Damn it._ The girl was too scared to lift her head. If she wasn't going to do it willingly then he would have to do it himself. Seto gripped her shoulders tightly and turned her around, pulling her up until she was up on her knees facing him. "Kisara, stop crying."

"D-Don't leave me alone again!" Kisara wrapped her arms around him, her tears ebbing away. "Please don't…"

Normally, Seto never would let anyone this close to him, although his younger brother was the sheer exception. After all, he was family. Why he didn't feel the need to push Kisara away from him was beyond his comprehension. "I won't." But it would haunt him if he let this girl cry for the night all because of something he did. "Kisara… why are you scared of thunder?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"The only thing that makes me laugh is the stupidity of another person, mainly the geek squad." It was partially true; he did mostly have a good laugh at their expense.

"… you promise?" She spoke as she released him. Seto made a small nod and she bit her lip, trying to figure out how to tell him. Before starting, she laid down on her side and brought him down with her. Now both of them were on their sides on the bed but weren't at all close to touching as she had the blanket over her while he wasn't under it. "When I was younger, daddy was always either on some kind of dig or on some business trip or something like that. We got lots of money out of it; so much that I would never have to work. But my mother wasn't around anymore so I had the nanny take care of me." Seto raised a brow. So far, he didn't understand how this contributed to her fear. _Eh, she'll probably get to it soon._ "Oddly enough, when he was away there was somehow a thunder storm and the nanny would just let me scream for the night thinking that I would get over it. Like how you get someone to overcome their fear of the dark, by getting them to see nothing is wrong and it's all in their head. But thunder… it's there. I was always left alone and I just…"

_Ah, I see. Bad memories._

Seto understood the feeling of loneliness that she felt, all too well in fact. He would never say it though, not out-loud. The problems of his and Mokuba's childhood weren't anyone's business, and no one was exempt from that rule. Beside that though, perhaps she would be willing to shed some light on a more… interesting subject. "Kisara, I need to know something."

"Okay, what? Ask me anything." She said eagerly to him. This time they were having together, she loved it. He was talking to her with no interruptions or intrusions from anyone. Kisara literally had him all to herself, completely undivided attention. Even being next to him made her forget about the rumbling on the outside, a feat she couldn't do by herself.

"Did you mean what you said to me earlier?" Her eyes widened. _He… didn't forget?_ He didn't even have to elaborate on what he was talking about, she knew already and her cheeks turned a deeper color of red. _Crap. Crap. Crap! Think Kisara; don't just stare like an idiot! Say something!_ She repeated over again to herself, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. What was she to say to him? The truth? That she _**meant **_it but didn't mean to _**say it**_? Kisara couldn't even imagine what his reaction could be. If she was to be embarrassed, she would rather have it be in private with him.

"… yes."

He could see it, her true self. This whole time, she hadn't randomly burst out her squeals of joy or try to invade his personal space. She was calmer and quieter and he really enjoyed this Kisara much more. "If you did mean it, how can you continue to lie to me?"

"Lie?"

Perhaps he did hope for too much. "Yes, lie. You have been telling me a lie for as long as I've known you. I don't take well to them Kisara; it only makes me trust you less." Seto propped himself on his elbow, the palm of his hand holding his head while he stared intently at her. "Why do you lie?"

_When did I lie?_ Kisara was thinking of anything, _everything_ she had said to Seto in hopes to shed some light on the subject. So far, if she had lied to him then it must have been so tiny a lie that she couldn't pin-point it. "Um… I'm not psychic. I don't really know what you're talking about."

"Don't play innocent with me." His tone remained the same although he was getting a tad eager to find out why she was hiding herself. "It's not your words but your actions that define the lies." It had been a while since he had prepared himself to talk so much but he made a promise to lure her true self out and he was going to it. "When we first met, I'll admit it… you were annoying, clingy, hyper-active, crazy among other things." Each word caused a deeper stab wound in her heart because she knew everything he was saying was true, but that didn't give him the right to list her faults. "I wouldn't have put up with you if I hadn't found out that you are actually the opposite." Seto sat up and leaned against the headboard for support, all the while never taking his gaze off her. "The real Kisara Shen that's hiding from me is quiet, shy, calm and I am willing to bet anything that she is dying to come out. Am I wrong?" _Of course I'm not._

Kisara bit her lip, not knowing what to say to him. He was right. The only thing she was wondering was how he could know that she was faking, no one else could tell. Then again, she was up against Seto Kaiba. He either found it out on his own or Mokuba let it slip. The latter would only mean that Mokuba broke her confidence which wasn't possible. "Seto, I think the lack of sleep is getting to you."

His eye twitched again. _Why is she avoiding the inevitable?_ A sudden idea came to his head; he hadn't tried making her mad yet. "Are you too much of a coward to be yourself?"

"Please just drop it."

"Do you honestly believe that an overly-energetic personality is attractive?"

"I said-"

"That may work for some people but I personally hate it."

"Can you-"

"Maybe you like the attention you get, whether it is positive or negative."

"Seto…" The thunder rolled on more.

"Or perhaps I'm not the real object of your af-"

"STOP IT!" Kisara shrieked unexpectedly and scrunched herself deeper into the covers, the anger shown deeply on her face but it was her eyes that gave away how she really felt. Hurt. His words cut deep and for the first time she could see how other people didn't like him. Tears welled up in her eyes, ones of fury and anguish and Seto regretted what he said. Very much. "… you're right." She whispered softly. "As you usually are… I am afraid."

Unfortunately, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Nor did he need to hear the tears that fell from her eyes and were staining his sheets. "Ki-"

"Maybe I've fooled everyone too well, even myself. I've been lying because that's who everyone wants to like. That's who'd they rather be around, it's who they prefer." Seto's heart gave a pang as he saw her whimper not only for the thunder but because of the feelings he caused to stir within her. The guilt was getting to him. "I suppose it's so pathetic, I want their approval and worse… I've been this way for so long, I have forgotten how to be myself."

_How long exactly? And whose approval?_ The question rang in his mind. It was before he met her, that was for sure and perhaps it had to do with her fear of thunder. Seto scoffed in realization as the pieces began to fit together. To hide her fears and weaknesses, she chose to smile and be happy as to deter worry. Kisara was protecting her heart in the only way she could, the only way she knew how.

Lying.

He was losing touch of his rational mind as he moved forward, his body acting on pure instinct. All this time he had been around her, Kisara couldn't trust him enough to share this with him. There was a touch of jealousy for Mokuba, who was able to get past her lie so easily. "Kisara…" In the morning, when his mind wasn't plagued with sleep-depravation and annoyance from the rain and thunder, he would surely hate himself for this.

Kisara's eyes opened wide in an instant as she felt something heavy and warm on top of her. _What the… Seto?_ Her mind was going hazy as she felt his hand going under the covers and holding her tightly around the waist, his warm breath by her ear. "Please stop crying…" It was odd to say the least, but through the blanket Kisara could feel his sincerity. He turned her around so she lay on her back, both now facing each other. Slowly, he removed his hand from her waist and up to her face, cupping her cheek softly. The mask was gone, but in it was her vulnerability that was alongside her quiet and shy side. He needed to get through that to really see her. "You do not need to hide anymore. In this house you don't need to." His other hand brushed aside the stray lock of hair from her face, the blush on her cheeks practically burning within her. "I would rather spend a moment with this Kisara than another week with an imposter. If everyone else does not feel the same, then they are not worth the time and effort you have put forth."

She was at a loss for words; the first time in a while did that occur. "S-Seto…" Her breathing became heavier as her nervousness set it. They were too close together in a compromising situation at a less-than-innocent time of night. _Damn insomnia._ The space between them began to decrease.

What Seto had tried to prevent earlier was happening, whether he liked it or not. In this case, even he wasn't sure. As his lips approached her own, Kisara become conscious of his actions and closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. Seto as well, closed his eyes for his mind was no longer in control. In fact, his mind had shut down.

_Damn…_

His head drooped to her neck and his body completely fell on her. "Seto!" She cried out, not comfortable with her boyfriend's body trapping her to the mattress in such an uncomfortable way. Her hands moved to his shoulders and pushed with all her strength, now the position switched with her on top and him beneath. She gasped in surprise at him, not believing what she was seeing. His eyes were closed while his breathing was slower than before and his expression totally relaxed.

Seto Kaiba…

… was sleeping.

Once again, he had pushed his body to its limit and four days of no sleep took its toll causing him to collapse in place. Kisara was extremely annoyed now; she was expecting Seto to kiss her… of his own volition. One of the only signs of affection he ever came close to doing and he chose to fall asleep? "You're such a jerk… but you care. You must care." For him to want her to show her true side only he meant he liked seeing that side. Meaning he had feelings for her. Although she knew that he probably wouldn't admit it. He had too much pride in himself to even think of it. But perhaps one day he might. "For you Seto, I will. I promise."

She looked out and relished in the silence, the thunder had finally stopped. Kisara smiled happily, a true smile when she turned out the lights and pulled the blanket over the both of them. The pillow she had brought was rendered useless as she snuggled against Seto, laying her head on his chest and fell to blissful sleep listening to his steady heart-beat.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Mokuba groaned slightly, his eyes lazily opening by the second due to the sunlight escaping through the shut blinds. He turned and blindly reached for his phone, feeling the need to find out what time it was. Like Seto, he didn't have school but wasn't comfortable with getting up at a late time. In the Kaiba mansion, late meant anything past 7:30 am. He reached the desired object and pressed any random key for it to light up and his eyes bulged open seeing the time on the screen. "10:47?" It had to be wrong!

Why was he sleeping in? Seto always came in to wake him up. Without fail, that was the usual normal morning routine since forever, or at least that's what it seemed. Another thing was off, it was quiet.

Much too quiet.

If Seto was up, then so was Kisara and if she was around his brother then there was no way for her to be as quiet as a mouse. This called for some investigating on his part. Mokuba jumped out of his bed and walked out of his room, going down the stairs to see an empty living room, family room, kitchen, study, library, work room…

Even the garage was empty, figuratively since all the cars were present and accounted for.

_No way!_

Now the idea of them being in a bedroom came into mind. _No freakin' way!_ The only idea that made sense was Kisara was still sleeping in _her _room and Seto was still in _his_, why any other idea would possibly come into mind was beyond him.

Even if the two teens were dating, it wouldn't happen.

Mokuba reached Kisara's room and opened it quickly, surprise filling him once he saw the empty room. _It can't be…!_ At that moment, Mokuba ran to every other room in the entire house to try to find the two. Each empty room caused another panic in him until he was approaching the final unchecked room of the mansion… Seto's room.

He gulped nervously and shakily put his hand to the doorknob. His impressionable mind would have to accept whatever he would happen to see, even if he didn't want to. Before he had a chance to turn the knob, the door opened and Kisara appeared in front of him. Mokuba's face turned extremely red. "Good morning Mokuba!"

"…." He didn't know what to say.

"Something wrong?" Kisara cocked her head to the side and bent down to be eye-to-eye with Mokuba. "You don't look good."

"What were you doing in there?" His tone was completely monotonous as he lifted up his finger and pointed inside the room.

Kisara stood up straight and closed the door behind her, smiling in a daze. "Sleeping. Come on, I'll tell you if you want to know."

Mokuba vehemently shook his head at her. He didn't need to know, not one little bit. They were making their way downstairs while Kisara's thoughts were to last night and what Seto had said to her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try and be herself.

* * *

My favorite coupling is… Review please! XD


	21. Egyptain Nights: The Adventure Begins

So we're all clear, "Ashita" is the real name of Yugi and Atem's mom. Apparently, that's her name in actuality.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Egyptian Nights - The Adventure Begins**

(It opens ten years ago as a six-year-old Atem and a five-year-old Yugi runs into the house followed by Aknam who smiles on.)

**Ashita:** Kids, don't run! I just waxed the floor!  
**Aknam:** Sorry Ashita, I kind of got them excited. Come on kids, let's get to the living room before we drive your mother crazy.  
**Little Atem:** Sure.  
**Little Yugi:** Okay.

(Cut to the living room as Atem and Yugi talk excitedly.)

**Little Atem:** That was such a cool movie!  
**Little Yugi:** I bet those hyenas were really scared of Mufassa!  
**Little Atem:** You know what, Dad?  
**Aknam:** What?  
**Little Atem: **I bet those hyenas would be even scared-er of you.  
**Aknam: **That's because no one messes with your dad. Come here you two!

(Aknam gently wrestles with the kids as Ashita comes out to yell at them for rough-housing, but she smiles at the fun their having and just contents herself to watch. Atem and Yugi end up breathing hard on the ground with Aknam.)

**Little Atem: **Dad?  
**Aknam:** Yes?  
**Little Atem:** We're all pals, right?  
**Aknam:** Right.  
**Little Atem:** We'll always be together like Simba and Mufassa then, right?  
**Aknam:** Yes. You know how I have two copies of the Winged Sage Falcos?  
**Little Atem:** Yeah.  
**Aknam:** Here's one of them. _(Aknam hands Atem a Winged Sage Falcos card.)_ So whenever you or your brother feel alone, just remember that I'm still here inside this card, but also in both of you.

(Atem smiles and looks at the card as it cuts to the present as Atem does the same thing. He's finished packing, and Ashita's fussing over both him and Yugi.)

**Ashita:** I want you to call me when you land, call me when you're done, and call me when you're back in Domino, understand?  
**Yugi:** Mom, we have been places with Kaiba before.  
**Ashita:** Yes, but you've never left the country.

(Kaiba comes in wearing an all black outfit except for a white sleeveless jacket, and Kisara's there in an outfit that looks like what April O'Neil wore in the TMNT show from 2003.)

**Kaiba:** Alright, here's the plan, and I'm only saying this once, you and Yugi are going to be at the mansion by 10:00am tomorrow, but I'd advise on being there earlier, so you can say good-bye to your friends for a little.  
**Atem:** You asked the Ishtars and Mahad to come too, right?  
**Kaiba:** I'm not that arrogant. I'm gonna need people who speak fluent Arabic.  
**Kisara:** Also, guess who's coming with us since it's kinda unfair to leave her behind.  
**Atem:** I'm gonna say... Mana.  
**Mana:** Hi!

(Mana pops up and hugs Atem.)

**Atem:** Nice to see you too.  
**Ashita:** Well, maybe since you two won't be here, I'll actually be able to clean up.  
**Mana: **I didn't think Atem and Yugi were that messy.  
**Ashita:** They're not, but Joey and Tristan are.  
**Mana:** Oh, and they're usually here seeing Yugi.

(Joey comes in. He's wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt with a shirt similar to what Aknam wore when he went to Egypt, except rolled up.)

**Joey:** Hey guys!  
**Atem:** Hello Joey.  
**Joey:** So when do I get my invite to Egypt.  
**Kaiba:** You're not coming.  
**Joey:** Ah, why?  
**Kaiba:** What business do you have being in Egypt? The only reason Yugi and Atem are coming is because it's their father's theories that are the main focus of this trip.  
**Joey:** But we're buddies, plus I need to get outta my house! Early summer's when my dad's debts are the most pronounced!  
**Kaiba:** You do realize that this is the place where Yugi and Atem's father DIED, right?  
**Joey:** Died?  
**Kaiba: **_(thinking)_ Then again, this way, Wheeler could be out of my hair if he gets lost in the caves we'll be in, and it might be nice seeing him freak out at that museum Aknadin wanted us to see before we leave.  
**Joey:** Died?  
**Kaiba:** Okay, you're in.  
**Joey:** Whoo-hoo! _(Becomes unsure)_ Wait...

(Cut to later as Joey's talking to Mai.)

**Joey:** So Mai, you wanna come to Egypt with us too?  
**Mai:** Joey, I have work. I can't go off to Egypt like that, but I can see you guys off.  
**Joey:** Well... Okay.

(Cut to Tea at the Game Shop as she talks to Yugi.)

**Tea:** You're gonna come back, right?  
**Yugi:** Of course I'm gonna come back. You're talking like I'm going to Narnia to fight the Telmarines or something.  
**Tea:** It's just that... We just got together a few weeks ago, and I don't want to lose you now.  
**Yugi:** Trust me, you won't.

(Cut to Atem's room as Ashita comes in.)

**Ashita:** Atem... Sweetie?  
**Atem:** Yeah?  
**Ashita:** Don't go.  
**Atem:** Huh?  
**Ashita:** Atem, the place where you're planning on going is where I lost your father, I don't want to lose my boys the same way.  
**Atem:** Trust me, Mom. You won't lose me or Yugi. We've got a guardian angel watching over us, and he has violet eyes and a beard.  
**Ashita:** Just promise me you won't get into fights, and you'll look after your brother.  
**Atem:** I promise.

(Cut to Kaiba's mansion as Kaiba's sitting in his chair when Mokuba runs up.)

**Mokuba:** Seto, Kisara just told me you won't let me come!  
**Kaiba:** That's right.  
**Mokuba:** Well why? All my friends are going too!  
**Kaiba:** It's too dangerous, Mokuba. Besides, I need someone I can trust here. The Big 5 are still in a nice position to try and take the company we worked so hard to rebuild after our step-father disappeared.  
**Mokuba:** But-  
**Kaiba: **That's final Mokuba! _(He softens a little, bends down and holds Mokuba's shoulders.)_ You're the only family I have left; I don't want to lose you too.  
**Mokuba:** O... Okay.

(Cut to the Mansion as everyone arrives and Joey stares.)

**Joey:** You've got your own airport?  
**Kaiba:** Yeah.  
**Miho:** Ooh, the windows are so pretty.  
**Kisara:** Um... O... Kay...  
**Mana: **Yeah, we don't know what to do with her, either.  
**Mai:** Well, see you later, Joey. I expect a detailed story when you come back.  
**Joey:** You've got it.  
**Miho:** By Marik. Miho will miss you.  
**Marik:** Um... Okay.  
**Mahad:** Marik and Miho sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-  
**Marik:** Shut the EFF up!  
**Ishizu:** Marik!  
**Marik:** Sorry.

(Cut to 9:50am as everyone begins to board while Mokuba sneaks on as Tristan and Tea stare.)

**Mokuba: **_(whispering)_ You guys wanna go too?  
**Tea:** Yeah.  
**Mokuba: **_(whispering)_ Well, follow me.  
**Tristan:** Well...  
**Tea:** Come on Tristan; let's trespass on Kaiba's property!  
**Tristan:** Don't our parents care if we're missing?  
**Tea:** Oh crap! Maybe we shouldn't be doing this...  
**Tristan:** Tea, just ask yourself one question. Is Yugi worth it?  
**Tea:** ... Oh yes... so worth it. Never mind what I said, this is the best idea since the day I kissed Yugi.  
**Tristan:** I just wish my Miho would come too.  
**Tea: **_(rolls her eyes)_ Oh come on Tristan, she would have hated it. She would have complained the entire way there and you heard what she said. _(Mimicking Miho)_ Miho won't come. The sand would get in Miho's hair and the sun would dry out Miho's skin like a prune.  
**Tristan:** She doesn't sound like that!  
**Mokuba:** Guys, shut up or we'll get caught before the plane gets off the ground.  
**Tea: **_(whispers)_ Sorry.

(She glares at Tristan.)

**Tristan: **_(whispers)_ Hey Mokuba, how long do we have to hide before it's safe for us to come out?  
**Mokuba: **_(whispers)_ I personally would try to stay hidden the entire flight until we land in Egypt but mid-flight is the minimum. Seto won't stop halfway just to drop us off and then go back. It would be a waste of time and that's Seto's greatest resource.

(Cut to half-way through the flight as Tristan sneezes on Tea.)

**Tea:** EWW! Oops.

(Kaiba stands up suddenly and looks around the cabin, eyes narrowed in suspicion)

**Kaiba:** Who's there? If you know what's good for you, you'll show yourself!  
**Tristan: **_(mouths)_ Busted?

(Mokuba and Tea nod)

**Mokuba**: _(points to himself and mouths)_ Me first.

(Mokuba comes out of his hiding place)

**Mokuba: **(_nervously rubbing the back of his head)_ Uh... hi Seto!  
**Kaiba:** Mokuba, I told you not to come! This trip could be dangerous!  
**Mokuba:** I didn't wanna leave you alone Seto.  
**Kaiba:** I'm not alone. I'm with all of these guys! (_Kaiba gestures at everyone else he brought along and sighs heavily)_ Well, we're already a little more than halfway there so I guess you'll have to just tag along for the ride.  
**Mokuba:** Alright! And um... I also um...  
**Kaiba: **_(narrows his eyes in suspicion)_ Mokuba, what else did you do?  
**Mokuba:** Tea and Tristan wanted to come too, so I let them on with me.  
**Kaiba:** What is this, X-Men? What's next? Kokurano and Ushio waiting for us to arrive?  
**Tea:** Look, I wanted to be there for Yugi... And... Well I don't really know why Tristan's coming.  
**Tristan:** Oh come on, you can't expect me to wait around at home while all of my friends get to go on a trip to Egypt! Hell, even Joey's going!  
**Joey:** Hey, what's that supposed to mean?  
**Yugi:** Joey, not now! We're on a jet thousands of feet in the air! _(Yugi smiles at Tea.)_ Thanks for coming.  
**Tea:** Aw, don't mention it.  
**Kaiba: **_(eye twitches with annoyance)_ Well since flying back to get rid of you two would be a waste of time, you can stay. But be sure to stay out of my way!  
**Tristan:** No problemo. So... What's Egypt like?  
**Marik:** A really big sandbox.  
**Ishizu:** Marik, that's not true of everywhere in Egypt... Just a big chunk of it.  
**Marik:** And it's actually worse than a sandbox because sandstorms pop up out of nowhere. Even the Nile really isn't a lot to talk about because of all the bad irrigation practices in the area and the build-up of silt behind the Aswan Dam, or something like that, instead of flooding the land around it and replenishing the soil with the nutrients needed for plants to grow.  
**Odion:** I didn't know you actually paid attention to the problems our homeland is facing, Marik. I'm impressed.  
**Marik:** Thank you.  
**Kisara:** So if we could go back to Yugi and Tea, how'd you two meet?  
**Atem: **_(raises hand excitedly because he sees a chance to embarrass the both of them)_ I'll tell it!  
**Yugi and Tea:** NOOO!  
**Atem:** Yes! According to Yugi, they met in kindergarten.  
**Kisara:** Aw, that's cute.  
**Atem:** And the way they sealed their friendship was with a paint war in my mom's kitchen.  
**Yugi & Tea:** No, you weren't supposed to tell that part!  
**Atem:** When Mom came down, she was super mad at all of us. Tea then comforted Yugi the day after next because the next day, we found out about Dad.

(Atem and Yugi look down uncomfortably.)

**Marik:** What? What happened to him?  
**Ishizu:** Marik!  
**Marik:** What?

(Atem sighs and reaches inside his jacket, pulling out a card with a picture of a bird in a white robe and showing it to Marik)

**Atem:** This is the only thing left of our father.  
**Marik: **Oh... Oh I didn't know he died. I'm so sorry.  
**Atem:** It's okay... _(He turns the card over and stares at the picture with solemn eyes)_... He's still with us in spirit through this card. And soon, his life's work will finally be complete.  
**Joey:** Dang dat's deep.  
**Kaiba: **_(thinking)_ Geez, I'm on my own personal jet with a bunch of dorks!  
**Marik:** Do you have any DVDs on this thing? I'm bored.  
**Kaiba: **_(sighing)_ Top compartment.  
**Marik:** Sweet! Now let's see... which one, which one... Damn Kaiba! You've got a pretty sweet collection up here!  
**Kaiba: **_(rolls his eyes)_ Whatever. But back to this trip, we have a problem. _(All eyes fix on him.)_ Since we have three stowaways _(he eyes Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba meaningfully)_, we may be short some rooms.  
**Mokuba:** I'm with you, big brother!  
**Kaiba:** Of course. Now what about you two?

(He stares at Tristan and Tea)

**Tea:** Can I share your room, Mana?  
**Mana:** Okay.  
**Tristan:** I'm bunking with my good old buddy, Joey.  
**Joey:** Okay, but I call da bed.  
**Tristan: **Aw, man!  
**Marik:** Hey, anybody else wanna watch a movie?  
**Joey:** Does Kaiba have Wild, Wild West?  
**Marik:** Nope.  
**Joey:** Iron Man?  
**Marik:** There we go! Anyone else up for watching Iron Man?  
**Mokuba:** Oh, I am!  
**Tristan:** I'm game!  
**Yugi:** Hey, I'll watch too! How about it Atem?  
**Atem:** No, I don't think so. There's something else that I want to do.  
**Yugi:** Okay. Is there anyone else?  
**Kisara:** Um... I don't know.  
**Mana:** I'm game.  
**Tea:** Cool!

(Cut to KaibaCorp as Gansley calls a man who's face is obscured.)

**Mystery Man:** _(sarcastically)_ You rang?  
**Gansley:** Kaiba is on his way to Egypt as we speak. He should be about halfway there by now.  
**Mystery Man:** Relatively speaking, Egypt is a big country. Why else would there have been a point in history where there was a pharaoh of Upper Egypt AND a pharaoh of Lower Egypt? Where do they intend to land?  
**Gansley:** _(smirks)_ You're aware of the excavation that's been going on in your area?  
**Mystery Man:** _(huffs with annoyance)_ You'd have to be dead to not know about it and even then, I think they'd still know.  
**Gansley:** Well, they're coming to your current location.  
**Mystery Man:** _(suddenly interested)_ Really now? And the Ph- I mean Atem... is coming?  
**Gansley:** Oh yes. Now don't forget our deal.  
**Mystery Man:** _(bows)_ Of course good sir. I kill Kaiba, and you give me a nice chunk of change. Also, as a bonus, I'll kill all of Kaiba's friends for free.  
**Gansley:** Just make sure you get rid of Kaiba.

(Cut to the plane as Mana's asleep and muttering.)

**Mana: **_(dazed)_ No Mommy, I don't wanna change clothes.  
**Atem:** _(thinking)_ I'm not sure I wanna know.

(He looks around at everyone to make sure they're preoccupied before reaching into his bag and pulling out a notebook and a pencil. He flips through the pages until he comes to a blank page and applies the pencil to the paper, occasionally erasing and glancing over at Mana too. Several minutes later, he lays down the pencil and stares down at the drawing. It's a picture of Mana's face and she's smiling shyly, an expression that he doesn't often see on her face).

**Atem: **_(thinking)_ I think I did pretty good. _(He closes the notebook and puts it away.)_ But I'd be dead if anybody knew that I drew.  
**Mana: **_(dazed)_ Mommy, why's Jafar so mean?  
**Mahad:** Yeah, she talks in her sleep.

(Atem squeaks in surprise and whips around to see Mahad standing behind him.)

**Atem:** Where did you come from? More importantly, how long have you been there?  
**Mahad:** Long enough to see your drawing. I like it. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret.  
**Mana:** Mm... Mom don't get in the car. No. No! _(Mana wakes up.)_ MOM!  
**Atem:** It's okay, Mana. It's okay.  
**Mana:** Huh? Wha-? Oh... I was dreaming again, wasn't I?  
**Atem: **_(nods and opens his arms)_ Come here. You need a hug.  
**Mana:** Yeah, I do.

(She hugs him, and he strokes his hand soothingly through her hair)

**Atem:** Just remember that it was only a dream, okay? And nothing's gonna happen to me either.

(Cut to the Mystery Man who is standing in the shadows of an empty building and smiling dangerously)

**Mystery Man:** In just a few hours, they'll arrive in Egypt but I'm going to make sure they never leave. It's fitting that the Pharaoh should be buried in his father's tomb. _(He laughs insanely. Cut to the plane arrives in Egypt, and everyone except Joey walks out, and Joey hops out.)_

**Joey:** Ouch, ouch! Foot asleep! Foot asleep!  
**Kaiba:** We'll check in tonight and tomorrow, we'll head to the excavation.

(Cut to the rooms as Kaiba is talking to Aknadin before he goes to sleep.)

**Kaiba:** So here's what we'll do. We'll leave someone up top in case something goes wrong, and everyone else goes down. We'll definitely need you in that party since you've been down there before.  
**Aknadin:** Of course Seto but who do you have in mind to stay above ground?  
**Kaiba: **_(smirks)_ I've got the perfect volunteer in mind.

(Cut to Atem's and Yugi's room and Atem is staring out the window at the moon)

**Yugi:** Yoo-hoo, Earth to Atem. (_He waves his hand in front of Atem's face.)_ You in there? Hey!

(He snaps his fingers in front of Atem's face and that does the trick)

**Atem:** Huh? What? Oh, hi Yugi. What is it?  
**Yugi:** What's up? The moon can NOT be that interesting for you to be so completely out of it. What are you thinking of?  
**Atem: **_(turns back to gazing at the moon)_ So many things could go wrong tomorrow. I mean, Dad got killed at the very place we're going to, and he was a lot more experienced in going underground and handling old things. What if it becomes our tomb as well?  
**Yugi:** Then I'll regret leaving everyone I love so early.  
**Atem:** You're taking this rather lightly.  
**Yugi: **_(shrugs)_ I believe in karma and fate. If I'm fated to die tomorrow, then I will accept it however unwillingly.  
**Atem:** _(smiling)_ Alright. So... You've met Tea's parents yet?  
**Yugi:** Uh... no. Mostly because I'm scared crap-less.

(Atem smiles and ruffles Yugi's hair. Cut to Joey's room as Joey's sleeping with Tristan on the floor.)

**Joey:** _(Mumbling dazedly)_ Gigantic doughnut!  
**Tristan:** Ahh! _(Tristan looks up, and Joey's gone back to sleeping.)_ Oh well. As long as it doesn't continue.

(Cut to Tea and Mana's room as Mana's jumping on the bed.)

**Mana:** Wow, this is so bouncy!  
**Tea:** Mana, there's a reason parents tell their kids not to do that!  
**Mana:** Really? What might that be?  
**Tea:** You'll break the springs!

(Cut to the room that Odion and Marik are sharing.)

**Marik:** Aw, come on Odion! Can't I stay up a little longer? It's not even 10 o'clock yet!  
**Odion:** Marik. Bedtime is now.  
**Marik:** Geez, you're such a kill joy, Odion.  
**Odion:** Well I promised Mother I'd take care of you on her deathbed.  
**Marik:** Okay. By the way, where do you think... You-Know-Who... is now?  
**Odion:** Probably a million miles away from our old home.

(Cut to Ishizu and Mahad's room as they get nervous about getting into their PJs.)

**Mahad:** Uh... Maybe we should use the bathroom to change. You can go first Ishizu.  
**Ishizu:** Thank you. So... Do you think your mother would like me? I never got the chance to meet her.  
**Mahad: **_(nods uncertainly)_ I think she would. I mean it's hard to say considering she's dead and all but I think she would.  
**Ishizu:** Alright.

(Ishizu walks out in a nighty that reveals her arms, and her hair's completely free.)

**Mahad:** Want to hear some embarrassing stories about Mana?  
**Ishizu:** Sure. It's always nice to go to sleep with a good story, and in exchange, I'll tell you something really cute Marik did when he was two.  
**Mahad:** Alright. _(He rubs his hands together in anticipation)_ They're gonna kill us for doing this.  
**Ishizu:** But that's why it's so much fun.  
**Mahad:** True, very true.

(Mahad arrives in a gray t-shirt with purple pants.)

**Mahad:** Okay, when Mana was three, she dressed up in Mom's clothes and walked around the house saying, "I'm Mommy!"  
**Ishizu:** Aw. That is precious.  
**Mahad:** Yeah, her arms were lost in the sleeves and she did a whole lot of falling and not nearly as much walking. Okay, you're turn.  
**Ishizu:** Alright, it was my seventh birthday, and Marik was two. He toddled up to me with a necklace of flowers and said, "See Sister? Pwetty." He then put it around my neck. According to Odion, our mother had helped Marik make it.  
**Mahad:** Aw.

(Cut to Kisara and Aknadin's room as Kisara's talking.)

**Kisara:** We ended up talking for the whole night Daddy. It was so romantic.  
**Aknadin:** Well, it's... nice to see you getting along with him.  
**Kisara:** Good night Daddy. _(Yawning)_ It's been a long day.

(Kisara goes to sleep. Cut to Joey and Tristan's room as Tristan's mumbling angrily as Joey begins talking again.)

**Joey:** Oh Mai. Oh. Oh! Oh Mai!

(Joey hits Tristan on the face.)

**Tristan:** Ahh!  
**Joey:** Oh, da dynamite went boom. Good ding we remembered dat ... Wait, what's da condom doin' dancing with Mahad and Ishizu?  
**Tristan:** Oh god. Living in Joey's dream world for one day would give me nightmares for the rest of my freaking life. _(Thinking)_ I'd cover his head with the pillow but then I'd probably end up killing him. Then again, knowing Joey, he's stupid enough to survive it.  
**Joey: **_(sleeping)_ Tristan, what are you doing with my sister? Get over here you son of a bitch!  
**Tristan:** Note to self, make sure Joey's sister is just my friend.  
**Joey:** Oh god, da Red-Eyes is eatin' my pizza! No! Bad Red-Eyes!

(Cut to the next morning as almost everyone is fully refreshed except Tristan, who looks like a wreck.)

**Yugi:** What happened to you?  
**Tristan: **_(points a thumb at Joey)_ Listen to a night of this guy's dreams and you'll understand why he's so nuts in the daytime.  
**Joey: **_(just after stuffing several doughnuts in his mouth)_ Oi! What's dat supposed ta mean?  
**Tristan: **It means you talked in your sleep so much, I was given a sneak peak of what's inside your head!  
**Joey:** Oh. So, let's head out.

(Cut to the excavation site as Mokuba tries to go in, but Kaiba catches him.)

**Kaiba: **You're staying up here. This is definitely too dangerous.  
**Mokuba:** Oh, please?  
**Kaiba:** No.  
**Kisara:** Don't worry. I'm sure we'll all be fine.  
**Mokuba:** And if you're not?  
**Kaiba:** We WILL be.

(A short distance away and yet unseen, the Mystery Man, named Malik, watches)

**Malik:** That's right you fools. Enter and seal your fate.

(They go inside, and Atem goes to a pillar and sees something.)

**Atem:** Hey, look!

(Atem holds up Winged Sage Falcos to the matching carving.)

**Atem:** Quick, take a picture!

(Aknadin takes the picture, and they look around for more evidence. Cut to outside as Mokuba is flicking stones at lizards.)

**Mokuba:** Geez, I'm bored.  
**Nesbit:** Then maybe you'd like some company?  
**Mokuba:** Huh?

(Nesbit punches Mokuba in the stomach and pulls him away as Malik walks out to the opening and jumps in as he hides in the shadows while he listens.)

**Atem:** I think we found enough to prove my dad and Mr. Shen right.

(Malik smiles and pushes a button to a switch he's holding, and the opening caves-in.)

**Mahad:** The opening! It's collapsing?  
**Aknadin:** But how? I, myself, made sure it was fortified!  
**Kaiba:** No time for that now! If we don't move, we're dead! Everyone run!

(In the confusion of the cave in, Mana's separated from everyone else.)

**Atem:** MANA! Mana, are you okay?  
**Mana:** I'm fine. How about you guys?  
**Kaiba:** I think we're all good.  
**Mahad:** We'll try and find a way over to you. Just try and stay where you are!  
**Mana:** Okay!

(Malik stands there as his face is revealed, and he's smiling wickedly.)

**Malik: **_(smirking)_ Ooh... I like her.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Ooh, lots of action and all that good stuff… cave-in…. Review please!


	22. Egyptain Nights: Clash of the Gods

Well, this should be fun.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Egyptian Nights - Clash of the Gods**

(It opens right after part 1 as Malik walks up to Mana, and Mana gasps and nearly mistakes Malik for Marik until she sees that he doesn't appear to have pupils, his hair sticks out like Super Saiyan Trunks, and there's also something in his face to show a-not-so-inner insanity.)

**Malik:** Well hello beautiful.  
**Mana:** You stay the hell away from me!  
**Malik:** Oh, you look nervous. _(Malik holds a knife to Mana's mouth.)_ Why so serious?

(Fearful for her life, Mana pushes Malik away from her and starts running as fast as she can wherever she can through the underground tunnels. Mana falls through and ends up in front of a tablet that has Dark Magician Girl on it, and she also sees a picture of the Sacred Guardians from Seto's reign as Pharaoh.)

**Mana:** Is that me? Ishizu? Kaiba?  
**Malik:** Well, well, well. It looks like my little butterfly found one of the many secret treasures to be found in the tomb of one of the great pharaohs of all time.  
**Mana:** Why do those people look like us, and who the hell are you? And why did you quote the Joker earlier? He scares me!  
**Malik: **_(chuckles darkly)_ Me? I am many things. I am treachery. I am murder. I am torture. I am sin. I am the darkness. They? Why those individuals are the molds that made you, especially you, and Kaiba and, heh-heh, my dear sister.  
**Mana:** Wait... Ishizu's your sister? But she never said anything to me about having three brothers. I thought she only had two.

(The eyes of the Dark Magician Girl glow.)

**Malik:** That's where you've all been deceived, my dear. _(He starts slowly advancing towards her)_ What they never told you, or anyone for that matter, is that the youngest of us, little Marik, had another brother... a twin brother... me, Malik. And aptly named too for my intents towards others have always been malicious.  
**Mana:** Why didn't they tell us?

(Atem and the others arrive at the Tablet of Memories, and they're just out of sight of Mana and Malik.)

**Atem:** Kaiba, look!

(He points at the scriptures.)

**Kaiba:** Ah! But... that's me and you on that tablet!  
**Ishizu:** I guess I should explain. 5,000 years ago, the Duel Monsters were real, and a powerful Pharaoh locked the monsters away in stone slabs, and later, an even more powerful Pharaoh saved the world with those monsters, but along the way he and one of his loyal subjects had to fight each other. The Pharaoh is you, Atem, and your opponent is Kaiba. This was a memorial the Pharaoh's High Priest made after the Pharaoh died, and he was made Pharaoh in his place. If you two have doubts, look at the monsters on the tablet. The Dark Magician and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
**Kisara:** Whoa.  
**Kaiba:** Th-this can't be! Th-there's no such thing as past lives!  
**Atem: **_(crosses his arms and stares at the tablet thoughtfully)_ I don't know. It's not exactly a new idea. Hinduism is based on the whole idea of reincarnation and past lives. I think it's kinda cool if I do say so myself. Hey, Mahad? Are you okay?  
**Kaiba:** Kisara, what's up?

(Mahad and Kisara were staring up at the pictures of the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon intently, feeling a strange but familiar connection with pictures as if reuniting with an old friend)

**Mahad: **_(gulped)_ It could just be my imagination but... does the Dark Magician look... familiar to anyone besides myself?  
**Joey:** I always thought dat da Dark Magician kinda looked like you.  
**Tristan:** Me too.  
**Tea:** Yeah, he kind of does.  
**Mana:** GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!  
**Atem: **Mana! _(They all run off in the direction of the shout. Atem leading the way and driven by adrenaline and fear.)_ MANA!  
**Malik:** Oh, I see I can kill the Pharaoh and Kaiba at once. This is the best day of my life.  
**Marik:** Oh crap!  
**Malik:** Well, what do you know? If it isn't the traitors who turned on me? Odion! Ishizu! Marik! It's been so long. You never call... you never write... the least you could do is send an e-mail. But no, you wanted to have nothing to do with me. Is that any way to have treated your own brother?  
**Joey:** Nyeh?  
**Ishizu:** What on Earth was that?  
**Kaiba:** Instead of saying "woof", the dog says "nyeh".  
**Joey:** Why I oughta...!  
**Atem:** Not now Joey! Now, let Mana go!  
**Malik: **_(smiles sinisterly)_ Or... what? What will you do if I don't let your precious girlfriend go? Please tell me, Pharaoh. I'm just dying to know.

(Atem gives Malik his death glare.)

**Atem:** Let... Her... Go.  
**Malik:** Make me. True, you easily outnumber me but I have the upper hand. I know you well. You are your predecessor in every way. You would do anything to protect those you love. Well, Pharaoh... _(He suddenly reveals a knife and presses it lightly against Mana's neck.)_... here's your choice. If you so much as take one step forward, I'll slit her throat.  
**Marik: **_(fearfully)_ He's not lying. He means to kill her if we do anything to try and save her.  
**Ishizu: **_(whispering fearfully to Odion so that only he can hear her)_ Odion, look at his eyes. We've seen those eyes before. If we let him get away, he's going to...

(She can't bring herself to say the words.)

**Mana: **_(whimpers)_ Atem, just get out of here. Don't worry about me.  
**Malik:** You should listen to her Pharaoh. For once I'm done with her, I'm coming after you.  
**Atem:** WAIT! I challenge you to a duel! I win you let all of us go and show us the way out! If you win, you can kill me, but either way, Mana remains safe!  
**Marik: **Are you crazy? You want to use cards against a huge-ass knife?  
**Malik: **_(raises an eyebrow skeptically)_ So let me get this straight. You win, I have to lead every last one of you out of here. But if I win, the only thing I get is to kill you, one person out of twelve people and either way, I lose my little prize here? Even if I do win and am allowed the right to kill you, I highly doubt that your friends will let me. Tell me how the POTENTIAL death of ONE person compensates for a sure-fire, much more traumatic, and emotionally-torturous incident. I don't HAVE to agree to the deal if I don't want to as long as I've got your precious Mana. Remember Pharaoh, you're playing with fire and I'm controlling where it goes. Maybe if you... I think it's... sweetening the deal for my side of the coin; I may be more inclined to agree.  
**Marik:** Be careful Atem. Malik is after blood and not the kind that you can draw from a knife wound.  
**Mana:** If you win... I'll be yours.  
**Atem:** Mana, no!  
**Mana:** I give you my word Malik.  
**Malik:** _(laughs maniacally) _Now, that's more like what I wanted to hear. Alright, I'll accept your challenge with that added tidbit, Pharaoh. I also want their word _(he points to the others behind him)_ that should I win, which I don't doubt, they're not to try and stop me.  
**Joey:** Oh man. Well if it'll save Mana... hopefully... I promise.  
**Kaiba:** Alright then.  
**Yugi:** O... Okay.  
**Tristan:** Alright.  
**Tea:** You're a sick bastard, you know that, don't you?  
**Marik:** Hey!  
**Tea:** Sorry.  
**Marik:** I agree.  
**Ishizu:** As do I.  
**Odion:** Me too.  
**Kisara:** Um... Okay.  
**Aknadin:** Fine.  
**Malik:** Also, I should warn you, I have this.

(Malik holds up the Winged Dragon of Ra.)

**Atem:** What is that?  
**Ishizu: **_(gasps)_ It can't be!  
**Odion:** Is that-?  
**Marik: **It is! The Winged Dragon of Ra!  
**Malik: **_(smirking darkly)_ I take it that you too, were educated in the powers of this card, my twin.  
**Ishizu:** Malik, how did you ever get a hold of that card?  
**Malik: **A peculiar individual with a thirst for killing, a knack for stealing, and an ability to get into high security areas undetected stole this treasure for me. Now unless I'm mistaken, there's one among you who hasn't sworn to not interfere. _(His cold eyes find Mahad who's glaring at him and he is quick to notice the similarities between Mana and Mahad, making the connection that they're related)._ I haven't heard your vow of non-interference yet.  
**Mahad: **_(he growls at Malik but lowers his head in defeat)_ I... I... consent.  
**Malik:** _(laughs like a madman)_ She's as good as mine! For with this card, I'm unbeatable!  
**Mahad: **_(whispers to Atem)_ Don't you DARE lose!  
**Atem:** _(whispers back and glares at Malik)_ Don't worry. I don't plan to.  
**Marik:** Atem! Here.

(Marik hands Atem Slifer the Sky Dragon.)

**Atem:** What's this?  
**Marik:** Another Egyptian God Card. I kept it on me when Pegasus gave us the God Cards to hide in case something like what happened with Ra happened.  
**Ishizu:** Also take this. Obelisk the Tormentor. With these two, you have a greater chance of defeating Malik.  
**Malik: **Heh. You both know that those two are worthless compared to Ra.  
**Atem:** No card's worthless Malik, and I intend to prove it. It's time to duel!  
**Malik:** You sure are eager to lose, aren't you Pharaoh? Here! _(He throws Mana away from him and Atem catches her as she stumbles.)_ You can have her back until I win. And then she's mine as well as your life.  
**Atem: **_(quietly)_ I'm sorry Mana.  
**Mana:** _(quietly)_ It's not your fault.  
**Atem:** I won't let him win. I won't let him have you.

(He gently pushes her back into the group and Mahad takes hold of her shoulders, hugging her like he's never gonna see her again. Atem and Malik meet in the middle of the room and shuffle the others decks)

**Malik:** _(laughs insanely again)_ That's right Pharaoh! Shuffle well! And pray with all your soul that Ra ends up on the bottom!  
**Atem: **_(thinking)_ I can do this.

(Atem and Malik walk away a few feet and activate their duel disks.)

**Malik:** I'll go first, and I'll play Vampiric Leach. Now I can attack you directly right now.  
**Atem:** What?

(Atem's attacked, and his Life Points go down to 3500.)

**Malik:** Now I'll use my Leach's second effect to switch it into Defense Mode by discarding a card, and I discard, the Winged Dragon of Ra!  
**Atem:** What?  
**Malik:** Now I'll set a card face down. Your move, Pharaoh.  
**Atem:** Alright, I play my Queen's Knight in attack mode! Now attack his Leach!

(Vampiric Leach is destroyed in a shower of pixels)

**Malik:** Unfortunately for you, my Vampiric Leach was in defense mode, so I don't lose any life points.  
**Atem:** I'll play two cards face down. That ends my turn. _(Thinking)_ I didn't get a lot of time to look at the text on the Egyptian God cards that I have, but I did see that they both require three sacrifices.  
**Malik:** Very well, then I'll continue my onslaught _(chuckles darkly)_  
**Marik:** Ishizu, I have a bad feeling that Malik is going to summon his Egyptian God Card real soon.  
**Kaiba:** What's so special about these cards anyway?  
**Ishizu:** Well, one of the more important rules is that you need to sacrifice three monsters to summon them, they're immune to magic and trap cards that would destroy them, magic cards only affect them for one turn, and they all have their own individual powers.  
Malik: I've drawn just what I need! But before I use it, I have one more thing to take care of so I'll summon my Juragedo in attack mode! Now my beast, destroy his Queen's Knight!

(Queen's Knight is destroyed and Atem's Life Points fall to 3300)

**Tea:** Oh man, not good. The duel's just started and already, Malik has taken a 700 point lead.

(Mana whimpers fearfully and snuggles closer to Mahad)

**Malik:** Next I'll place two cards face down. It's your move.  
**Atem:** Alright then. I draw!  
**Malik:** Activate Trap, Left Arm Offering! Now I can discard my entire hand to draw Monster Reborn from my deck.  
**Atem:** Then I use Exchange! Now I'll take your Monster Reborn in exchange for any card in my hand! _(Malik looks at Atem's hand and takes De-Fusion.)_ Now I use your Monster Reborn to revive Queen's Knight! Then I'll summon King's Knight! Once I have Queen's Knight and King's Knight on the field, I can call out Jack's Knight automatically!  
**Malik:** Heh. Very good, Pharaoh. I play Card of Sanctity, so we'll draw until we have six cards in each of our hands. _(They draw.)_ Next I'll switch Juragedo to Defense Mode.  
**Atem:** Alright. I draw!

(There's an odd clap of thunder as Atem draws.)

**Joey:** Uh... what was dat?  
**Atem:** Now I'll sacrifice my three knights to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!

(Slifer appears and roars.)

**Marik:** Freaking sweet! Atem, whatever you do, don't-  
**Atem:** Don't worry Marik. I read the text. Slifer's Attack Points are determined by the number of cards in my hand, and I have six! Now Slifer, attack Juragedo!  
**Marik:** Not so fast! I use Dark Spell Regeneration to use a Spell Card that you used, and I'll use my own card, Monster Reborn! Now come out Winged Dragon of Ra!  
**Atem:** What? I don't understand! How can something that's supposed to be so powerful have 0 Attack Points?  
**Malik:** _(laughs (again))_ This is only ONE of Ra's many secret abilities! When summoned from the Graveyard, the Winged Dragon returns with a vengeance in His Phoenix form, becoming invincible for one whole turn! So nothing you do can stop it!

(Ra shields Malik's side of the field and takes Slifer's blast)

**Atem:** The attack was neutralized!  
**Malik:** Such is the power of the greatest Egyptian God Card created! Thanks to the wrath of Ra, little Mana and the pleasure of your death shall soon be mine! _(another insane laugh)_  
**Atem: **_(glowering at Malik)_ Not if I have anything to say about it! And because you've summoned a monster to the field, Slifer's special ability is activated and it shall rid the field of YOUR Egyptian God card! Go Slifer! Destroy Ra with your second mouth!  
**Joey: **Second mouth? That's gotta make it difficult to eat anything.  
**Tea:** Joey! This isn't exactly the best time to be making smart comments!

(A blue ball of light flies from Slifer's mouth and hits Ra but the attack bounces back into nothingness)

**Malik: **_(sarcastic)_ Nice try, Pharaoh.  
**Atem:** Oh no! Slifer's ability didn't work!  
**Malik:** Did you honestly think you'd be able to destroy a creature as powerful as my Winged Dragon of Ra that easily? Sorry, but Ra is invincible! Now my divine creature will unleash its fiery wrath!  
**Ishizu:** Malik's about to activate Ra's phoenix ability! Instantly incinerating everything in its path!  
**Marik:** But sister, does this mean that Atem's Egyptian God will disintegrate at the hands of Malik's?  
**Ishizu: **_(shakes her head despairingly)_ I don't know but unfortunately, we're about to find out.  
**Malik:** First I must give up 1000 Life Points. _(Malik's Life Points drop to 3000.)_ Now Ra, incinerate Slifer!

(Slifer's destroyed.)

**Atem:** Well, you may have destroyed Slifer, but now Ra returns to your Graveyard!

(Ra disappears.)

**Malik:** Well now I activate Zombie Jewell to return Monster Reborn to my hand! You can also draw a new card.

(Atem draws a card.)

**Atem:** I play two cards face down  
**Malik:** I play Monster Reborn to revive Ra! Then I'll give up all but one of my Life Points to raise Ra's attack power to raise him up to 2999. Then I'll sacrifice Juragedo to give Ra his attack points as well. Now with 4699 Attack Points, I can now destroy you! Ra, attack!  
**Atem:** Not so fast! I discard my Kuriboh to negate all Life Point damage from Ra!  
**Malik:** No!  
**Atem:** And when Ra disappears next turn, your Life Points will be wide open!  
**Malik:** They would be if I didn't use De-Fusion to de-fuse my Life Points from Ra to bring me back to 4700. Now my dragon disappears, and there's nothing you can do. I'll then set a card face down.  
**Atem:** My move! I play Call of the Haunted to revive Kuriboh!  
**Kaiba:** What? Are you crazy?  
**Atem:** Far from it, Kaiba! Now I play Multiply to split Kuriboh into three Kuribohs!  
**Joey:** Hey, I dink I know what he's doing!  
**Atem:** Now I sacrifice my three Kuribohs to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!  
**Mana:** Yeah! Go Atem!  
**Atem:** Now stare into the face of defeat Malik!  
**Tristan:** This is awesome!  
**Yugi:** Obelisk will crush Malik!  
**Tea:** I knew Atem could turn things around!  
**Joey:** Yeah, and get a load of Malik guys! He's so scared his hair is standing up! Oh wait, it always looks like that!  
**Kisara:** _(shakes her head in mock despair)_ Joey that was a bad one.  
**Malik: **_(staring bug-eyed up at Obelisk)_ Impossible! How could I let him do this?  
**Atem: **Alright my Egyptian God monster, attack Malik's life points now!

(Obelisk strikes Malik so hard that he's blown back a few feet from the force of the attack and Malik is left gasping for breath)

**Atem:** My Obelisk the Tormentor has eliminated 4000 of your life points. Now you're only one attack away from defeat. Malik, you shall never have that which would fuel your twisted desires.

(Malik growls as his Life Points drop to 700)

**Yugi:** Alright! Now my bro's ahead in the game by a good 2600 points!  
**Tristan:** Nice one Atem!  
**Joey:** You see that? Malik didn't even know what hit him out there!  
**Kisara:** That was so amazing! If only Malik didn't have those extra 700 points, the game would be done and we'd be home free!  
**Mahad:** It's certainly a hopeful outlook.  
**Aknadin:** I must say, despite the conditions, I'm rather impressed by Atem's skill.  
**Kaiba: **_(thinking)_ Something's not right. I don't know what it is but that move was too easy for Malik to have not been able to counter it.  
**Malik:** Heh. Thank you Pharaoh. Since I lost over half of my Life Points, I can activate my Trap Monster.  
**Atem:** A Trap Monster?  
**Odion:** It's an extremely rare breed of cards that activate like Trap Cards but act as monsters.  
**Malik:** Correct, and my Trap Monster is Metal Reflect Slime. Its Defense is 3000, and it takes the shape of the monster that activated it. _(Metal Reflect Slime turns into Obelisk.)_ Now it's my turn. I summon Revival Jam, and next I'll use Polymerization to combine Revival Jam with Metal Reflect Slime to create Egyptian God Slime! It may have the same stats as Metal Reflect Slime, but it also gains a very special ability.  
**Atem:** I'll believe it when I see it Malik. I play Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode, and I'll have Obelisk attack Egyptian God Slime!

(Egyptian God Slime's pounded, but it rebuilds.)

**Joey:** What the crap?  
**Malik:** My Egyptian God Slime can regenerate whenever its attacked. Now I'll set a card face down and summon Bowganian in Defense Mode.  
**Atem:** Bowganian? What does that do?  
**Malik:** I'm glad you asked Pharaoh. It's a monster that deducts 300 of your Life Points at the end of your turn, bringing you that much closer to losing this duel.  
**Atem:** _(thinking) _Mana

(Mana nods reassuringly with a look that says "just win")

**Atem:** Alright, my move. _(He draws.)_ I shall place one card face down and then I'll sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon my Dark Magician Girl!  
**Malik:** Interesting. Dark Magician Girl looks remarkably like your precious Mana over there. I wonder how SHE would look in the same outfit.  
**Atem:** Fortunately, you'll never get the chance to find out! Dark Magician Girl, attack his Bowganian!  
**Malik:** Not quite! Now observe! Your trap has triggered my ultimate trap card, Jam Defender! As long as Jam Defender is in play, my Egyptian God Slime is able to intercept every attack you make! Now watch this, your attack backfires!

(Egyptian God Slime catches the blast and bounces it right back at Dark Magician Girl who's knocked backward onto the floor.)

**Atem:** Oh no, Dark Magician Girl.  
**Malik:** In case you haven't noticed, I've executed a strategy that prevents me from losing this duel. Thanks to the beast that stands BEHIND me, I've achieved complete immortality! And since your Dark Magician Girl's attack backfired, you lose 1000 life points.

(Atem's Life Points fall to 1300)

**Malik:** Now since it's the end of your turn, you lose 300 Life Points! _(Atem's Life Points go down to 1000.)_ My turn! I'll use Mining for Magical Stones to return Monster Reborn from the Graveyard to my hand! Next I'll set a card, and next I'll summon Swallowtail Spike Lizard in Defense Mode. For every turn this monster's in Defense Mode, I gain 1000 Life Points.  
**Atem: **I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts! Next I'll set two cards face down, and I'll end my turn!  
**Malik:** Now say good-bye to another 300 Life Points!

(Atem's Life Points drop to 700.)

**Malik:** Now, it's my turn. _(he draws and the smile on his face is too creepy for words)_ This will come in handy shortly but first I have other things to take care of! Then I'll finish off whatever's left of you with this!  
**Atem:** Malik... just. go.  
**Malik:** Fine, but first, my Spike Lizard's special ability grants me 1000 life points _(Malik's Life Points jump to 1700.)_ And now, I'll activated the magic card that will end this duel, Monster Reborn! Now I shall bring back Ra in its devastating Phoenix form! Next, I'll give up 1000 life points _(they drop back down to 700)_ to activate Ra's special ability! Now my great beast of the sky, destroy his Obelisk!  
**Atem:** No! That won't work!  
**Malik:** _(insane laugh)_ Your life points are wide open! Obelisk is gon- What's this? IMPOSSIBLE! _(Obelisk isn't destroyed)_ What? Slifer the Sky Dragon? _(Slifer is on the field in front of Obelisk) _But where did he come from Pharaoh?  
**Atem:** While YOU were calling out your attack, I was activating a magic card to stop it from destroying Obelisk the Tormentor! Monster Reborn to be exact, thus summoning Slifer to the field and saving Obelisk!

(Slifer is destroyed by Ra's fire again and Obelisk's roar promises vengeance for his fallen comrade. Ra returns to the Graveyard too)

**Malik:** My Great Beast may be gone however, I assure you, he'll be back.  
**Atem:** We'll see.  
**Malik:** Yes we will. In fact, my Egyptian God Card will return to the field sooner than you think! Watch... I'm about to give my dragon a second chance by turning back time and repeating my attack again! And it's all thanks to this magic card! _(shows it to Atem)_ Have you ever seen it?  
**Atem:** Surprise Attack From Beyond?  
**Malik:** Well, I suppose I'll take your response as a 'yes' but for those clueless ones over there, I'll explain anyway. This card allows me to replay the attack I just made against Obelisk!

(The same thought goes through everyone's head: "Oh no!")

**Malik:** Now Ra, be reborn! _(Ra returns and roars mightily.)_ This time, I'll use Ra's other effect to transfer all but one of my Life Points to Ra! Now prepare to die, Pharaoh!

(Malik's Life Points go to 1.)

**Atem:** Not so fast, Malik! I activate Soul Taker! Now while you gain 1000 Life Points, I can use Egyptian God Slime as a tribute! _(Malik's Life Points go up to 1001, and Egyptian God Slime is pulled to Atem's side of the field.) _Now I offer up Egyptian God Slime and Gazelle to Obelisk to allow me to destroy you!  
**Malik:** Ha! Ra's immune to Obelisk's effect!  
**Atem:** Maybe Malik, but your Life Points aren't!

(Obelisk turns purple and prepares to attack.)

**Malik:** I tribute Bowganian and Swallowtail Spike Lizard to Ra, along with all but one of my Life Points to power my dragon up to 4899 Points! Then I'll use Class System! Since Ra and Obelisk are the same level, I can negate your attack! Now Ra, win me this duel, the Pharaoh's life, and little Mana! Attack Obelisk!  
**Atem:** Go Magical Dimension!  
**Malik:** What?  
**Atem:** Since Dark Magician Girl's on the field, I can use Magical Dimension to sacrifice Obelisk to call out one Spellcaster from my hand, and I choose the Dark Magician!

(Dark Magician appears as Obelisk disappears.)

**Malik:** Heh. Brother and sister. Together for the last time!  
**Atem:** No, not for the last time Malik! Since Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are on the field at the same time, I can use Ragnarök! With this Magic Card, I can remove all the monsters from my deck, hand, and Graveyard from play in order to destroy your Winged Dragon of Ra!

(All of Atem's monsters appear as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl hold up their staffs. A large portal appears, and Slifer wraps itself around Ra, and Obelisk grabs Ra by his neck. They and the rest of Atem's monsters then drag Ra into the portal where they're all destroyed.)

**Malik:** No! This can't be happening!  
**Atem:** Oh I'm afraid it is, Malik! Now it's my turn! Dark Magician Girl, attack Malik directly!

(Malik's Life Points go to 0, and he stumbles and growls angrily.)

**Atem: **_(smirking)_ I believe you owe us a way out.

(Everyone except Kaiba, Odion, Aknadin, Ishizu, and Mahad cheers loudly.)

**Joey:** Alright! We just won our freedom!  
**Kaiba:** What do you mean "we"? Atem did all the work.  
**Tristan:** Ah, who cares?  
**Tea:** We're all getting out of this sand pit-  
**Yugi:** And not losing anybody along the way!

(Mana finally pulls away from Mahad's hug, which had reached a choking point, and runs to Atem, hugging him when she reaches him. Atem returns her embrace so well that he crushes her against his body and she can feel him trembling from his suppressed fear.)

**Mana: **_(quietly)_ It's okay Atem. I'm alright. You won.  
**Atem:** _(quietly)_ My God, Mana. I almost lost you... So many times... I didn't know if I'd be able to stop him.  
**Mana:** But you did and now, we can both go home together and in one piece.  
**Atem:** Yes... _(glares menacingly at Malik)_... once HE leads us out of here.  
**Malik: **_(making a mocking bow)_ Of course Pharaoh. Follow me, but first, I was planning on taking your god cards as well if you lost, so catch.

(Atem catches the Winged Dragon of Ra as Malik smirks.)

**Malik: **I have stronger things at my disposal.  
**Atem: **_(thinking)_ I don't like this. He's not gonna let us go this easily. And what did he mean by "stronger things at his disposal"? What could possibly be more powerful than a card based upon the Egyptian God of the Sun Himself? He's up to something, I know it. I just don't know what he plans to do to stop us. No matter, we can't trust him and should be on our guard against him, whatever he may try.

(Yugi walks up and places a hand on Atem's shoulder.)

**Yugi:** Are you sure we should trust him?  
**Atem:** Absolutely not, but what choice do we have? He's probably the only one who can lead us out of this maze of tunnels.

(Malik walks to the Ishtar's old house and points to the staircase.)

**Malik:** Follow these stairs up, and say hello to the Big 5 for me.  
**Kaiba:** Grr. I should have known those snakes would know you.  
**Kisara:** Let's get out of here.

(They walk up, and Malik pulls out a card with a dark blue dog-like creature on it, and he smiles darkly. The gang comes out, and they're all surrounded by KaibaCorp suits.)

**Kemo:** Hello Mr. Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** ... Crap.

To Be Continued.

* * *

An assassin that carries a deck of cards… only in YGO…. Review please! XD


	23. Egyptain Nights: Past Battle For Future

Well, happy Father's Day people… hope y'all having a good one.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Egyptian Nights - Battle the Past for the Future  
**  
(It opens right after Part 2 as the Big 5 appear.)

**Lector:** We're actually quite impressed Mr. Kaiba.  
**Gansley:** We didn't expect you to still be alive.  
**Crump:** You'd have made it a lot easier on yourself if you had simply died as planned.  
**Nesbit:** But we actually prefer it this way  
**Johnson:** Because now you have to play the business game by our rules.  
**Kaiba:** You sure are brave to have come all the way to Egypt yourselves to face me. And foolish too. You see, I was aware of your previous failed attempts to stage a coup d'état against me and now I have all the evidence I need to fire each and every one of you and get you out of my sight for good!

(The Big 5 chuckle and Kaiba glares)

**Nesbit:** I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** And why's that?  
**Lector:** Because if you do, it might be the last time you see your little brother.  
**Kaiba:** What the hell did you do to Mokuba?  
**Johnson:** Not to worry Mr. Kaiba. He's perfectly alright. At least for now...But who knows how long that may last?  
**Nesbit:** He just seemed so lonely standing on the sand in front of the collapsed entrance way that we thought it would be best to offer him some company.  
**Crump:** And yet for some reason, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with us when we met up with him. Isn't that a shame?  
**Kaiba:** _(sarcastically)_ Gee, I wonder why.  
**Atem:** We already beat your friend Malik, and we can beat you too!  
**Kaiba:** Back off Atem. This is MY fight. Nobody messes with the Kaiba family and gets away with it, _(Kaiba points at the Big 5.)_ And I'll take down every one of you myself to get Mokuba back! You hear me? So who wants to be the first to suffer complete humiliation?  
**Lector:** I think I'll be your opponent Mr. Kaiba. After all, I was next in line to run the company until you cheated your way to the top!  
**Kaiba:** You never once had your own idea! You couldn't have run KaibaCorp!  
**Lector:** Well, it would certainly be better than remaining in your hands. KaibaCorp was doing quite well before you undermined Gozaburo and cheated your way to becoming CEOs, unlike us hard-working employees who have paid in time and sweat to keep our jobs and survive under your ruthless system of management.  
**Kaiba:** You were nothing more than Gozaburo's lap-dog! Now shut up and let's duel so I can save my little brother!  
**Lector:** Very well Mr. Kaiba. I'll set a monster face down, and I'll then set two cards face down to end my turn.  
**Kaiba:** That's just like you, Lector! Always cowering before your superiors.  
**Lector:** We'll see Mr. Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** Yes we will. I summon Spear Dragon in Attack Mode! Next I'll attack your face down card with Spear Dragon!

(Spear Dragon destroys Hiro's Shadow Scout.)

**Kaiba:** Since my Spear Dragon can deal damage to my opponent even when he attacks a defense monster, you still lose Life Points.

(Lector's Life Points go down to 2600.)

**Lector:** Well since you destroyed my Shadow Scout, you must-  
**Kaiba:** I know, Lector! I draw three cards, and I have to discard any Spell Cards I draw. _(Kaiba draws Cave Dragon, Double Snare, and Magic Reflector. He then discards the latter two cards.)_ Now since my dragon attacked it goes into Defense Mode!

(Spear Dragon curls up defensively.)

**Lector:** Before my next turn, I activate Solemn Wishes! Now I gain 500 Life Points for every card I draw! Now I'll actually begin my move! _(Lector draws, and his Life Points go up to 3100.) _Now I'll set a monster face down and set two cards face down!  
**Kaiba:** Alright then, I summon Giant Germ in Attack Mode! Next, I'll switch Spear Dragon into Attack Mode, and now Spear Dragon, attack his face down card!  
**Lector:** Not so fast! I activate Mask of Perplexity!

(A mask appears and covers Kaiba's face.)

**Kaiba:** Uh! What's going on?  
**Lector:** This mask has the ability to blind you, so that you can't tell what card you'll attack! Choose carefully, Mr. Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** Alright then. I'll attack... That card!

(Spear Dragon attacks Giant Germ, and Kaiba's Life Points drop to 3100.)

**Lector:** Looks like you destroyed your own soldier.  
**Kaiba:** A small price to pay to activate my Crush Card Virus!  
**Lector:** Sorry, but I activate Trap Jammer to Destroy your Trap Card before it can take effect!  
**Kaiba: **_(smirking)_ Heh. You always could read me like a book, Lector.  
**Lector:** I should hope so. As your step-father's personal assistant, I helped raise you!  
**Joey:** Wait a second, step-father? Ya mean you and Mokuba are adopted?  
**Kaiba:** Yes. I'll explain after the duel. I don't have time for story-telling, now back to the main event, Giant Germ's destruction still benefits me as when Giant Germ's destroyed, you lose 500 Life Points, and I can summon another Giant Germ from my deck in Attack Mode! Now due to Spear Dragon's effect, I have to switch it to Defense Mode!  
**Lector:** I see you haven't changed Mr. Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** What do you mean?  
**Lector:** You still believe in disposable workers, just like four years ago.  
**Kaiba:** Either explain what you mean, or begin your turn!  
**Lector:** Why don't you remember Mr. Kaiba? I do. Of course, I was there.

(Cut to Young Kaiba's birthday.)

**Gozaburo:** Alright, Seto. As of today, your formal education is over. It's time for you to start learning lessons in the real world. Now I have something to give you. I think you'll be quite pleased with it. Hobson, present Seto with his gift of $10,000,000. _(Young Kaiba and Young Mokuba stare on transfixed.)_ Relax you two. Everything in life comes at a price, so if you think I'm just handing this money to you then think again. I am lending you this small fortune as a test.  
**Young Kaiba:** A test?  
**Gozaburo:** That's right. You have exactly one year to return the money to me. Is that clear? But you must pay me 10 times that amount next year. If you pass this test, you will prove to me that you have the business skills necessary to call yourself a Kaiba. This is all explained in your contract, Seto. Pass, and you earn the last name, Kaiba. Fail, and it's back to the orphanage.  
**Young Kaiba:** I accept.  
**Gozaburo:** Now that's a very wise decision, on your part. My assistant Lector is the only one allowed to help you. You have one year to pass.

(Cut to Young Kaiba's room.)

**Young Mokuba: **What are you gonna do, Seto? I mean, turning ten million dollars into a hundred million dollars seems impossible.  
**Young Kaiba:** Hey don't worry. See business is just another game. Look, there are 100 cards here, right? Now pretend each card represents a piece of a company.  
**Young Mokuba:** Yeah.  
**Young Kaiba:** Well this is where it all becomes a game. The trick is to own more cards than anyone else. If you can do that, you'll control the company.  
**Young Mokuba:** And how many cards do you need to do that?  
**Young Kaiba:** The magic number is 51. No one can own more cards than you as long as you have 51 out of 100. That's how you win. Hey Lector, I need you to spend all 10 million dollars of my money, and buy me 51 percent of a company.  
**Lector:** What kind of company, sir?  
**Young Kaiba:** Any kind, as long as they value their workers. _(Cut to later as Lector knocks on Young Kaiba's door.)_ Come in.  
**Lector:** Sir, I found and purchased the perfect company. This company is known for treating its employees like family.  
**Young Mokuba:** How cool! Your very own company! Is it gonna make you all the money you need?  
**Young Kaiba:** That's a good question. You see this company doesn't make much money, but there is a way to use this company to get what I need right now. Force the president to run the company, my way.

(Cut to later at the company.)

**President:** What? Why should I buy the company back at ten times the price?  
**Young Kaiba:** Because if you don't, I'll shut this place down, leaving all your employees jobless.  
**President:** You are horrible! Then you leave me with no choice.

(Cut back to the present.)

**Lector:** With that, you earned all the money back in one day. Now do you understand? You don't care about anyone but yourself!  
**Kisara:** Seto... Is that true?  
**Kaiba:** I had to do it unless I wanted Mokuba and I to end up in that orphanage again! It's what I had to do to survive!  
**Joey:** Dude. Kaiba was a jerk even when he was a kid.  
**Atem:** Shh!  
**Joey:** But-  
**Atem: **Be quiet Joey.  
**Lector: **Now I'll continue, so I draw. _(Lector's Life Points go back up to 3100.)_ Then I'll set two cards face down!  
**Kaiba:** Alright, I'll switch Spear Dragon into Attack Mode, and I'll attack your face down monster!

(Cyber Jar's destroyed, and Lector's Life Points drop to 1700.)

**Lector:** By destroying Cyber Jar, we now have to destroy all our monsters on the field and draw five new cards. Then from those new five, you have to summon every Level 4 Monster you have.  
**Kaiba:** Alright then, come out, Vorse Raider in Attack Mode and Twin-Headed Behemoth in Defense Mode!  
**Lector:** Then I'll summon Injection Fairy Lilly! Now it's my turn! (_Lector draws, and his Life Points go up to 2200.)_ Next, I'll use Watch Tranquilizer to reduce your Vorse Raider's Attack Points by 400! Next I'll give up 2000 Life Points to give Injection Lilly 3000 extra Attack Points! Now Fairy Lilly, destroy Vorse Raider! _(Vorse Raider's stuck by the needle, and Kaiba's Life Points drop to 1200.)_ Next, I'll activate Sebek's Blessing to increase my Life Points by the same amount you just lost. _(Lector's Life Points go up to 2100.)_ Next I'll set a card face down!  
**Kaiba:** I'll set a monster in Defense Mode!  
**Lector:** Then I'll activate Life Absorbing Machine to increase my Life Points by half the amount I gave up last turn! _(Lector's Life Points go up to 3100.)_ Now it's my turn! I'll draw, and that gives me another 500 Life Points! _(Lector's Life Points go up to 3600.)_ Then I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon Satellite Cannon in Attack Mode!

(Cut to above the field as the Satellite Cannon appears, and a laser comes out.)

**Satellite Cannon:** Targeting Seto Kaiba.  
**Lector:** Next, I'll give up 2000 Life Points again to give Fairy Lilly that extra 3000! _(Lector's Life Points drop to 1600.)_ Now Lilly, destroy Twin-Headed Behemoth! _(Twin-Headed Behemoth is destroyed, but it immediately reappears.)_ What?  
**Kaiba:** Surprised Lector? Whenever my Behemoth is destroyed, I can bring him back with less Attack Points.  
**Lector:** Alright then, I'll set a card face down, and I'll use Emergency Provisions to destroy my face down card and grant me 1000 Life Points! _(Lector's Life Points go up to 2600.)_ Also, my Satellite Cannon gains 1000 Attack Points since I didn't use it to attack!  
**Kaiba:** I activate Heavy Storm to destroy all your Spell and Trap Cards!  
**Lector:** I think I'll counter with Imperial Order! At the cost of 700 Life Points per turn, None of us can use Spell or Trap Cards!  
**Kaiba: **_(thinking)_ Damn! He can counter every move I've thrown at him! I should have tried to challenge someone else!  
**Lector:** My move! I draw! _(Lector's Life Points rise to 3100.)_ Next is Life Absorbing Machine. _(Lector's Life Points go up to 4100.)_ Next is my "Imperial" payment. _(Lector's drop to 3400.)_ Now my Satellite Cannon, destroy Kaiba's face down card!

(Kaiba's Wicked Worm Beast is fried.)

**Kaiba:** No!  
**Lector:** Now my Cannon goes down to 0, and I'll end my turn, re-increasing its Attack Points to 1000.  
**Kaiba:** Alright, it's my turn! I switch my Behemoth into Attack Mode, and I'll then summon Spirit Ryu! Now I'll attack Injection Fairy Lilly with Spirit Ryu!  
**Lector:** I sacrifice 2000 Life Points to give Lilly 3000 Attack Points! _(Lector's Life Points go down to 1400.)_ You're finished!  
**Kaiba:** I don't think so. I use Spirit Ryu's special ability to discard two dragon cards from my hand to give him an extra 2000 Attack Points, so I'll only lose 400 Life Points! _(Kaiba's Life Points go down to 800.)_ Now Twin-Headed Behemoth, get rid of that nurse!

(Fairy Lilly's destroyed, and Lector's Life Points go down to 800.)

**Lector:** Well, I see you still use your allies to your own whim.  
**Kaiba: **_(knowing what he's saying, but not wanting him to get to the point very quickly)_ What?  
**Lector:** Heh. I see you like playing dumb in these little moments, so I'll just explain. I'm referring to that incident just after you paid your father back.

(Cut to just before Young Kaiba's coup.)

**Gansley:** Seto, as KaibaCorp's board of executives, we're curious why you called us here.  
**Young Kaiba:** Let me get straight to the point. You are all very talented men, yet my father treats you like dirt. That's why I've come to you today with a proposition that you'd be fools to refuse. Sign on to my plan, and we'll rule the Kaiba Corporation together as a team!  
**Lector: **_(narrating)_ So slowly, we all bought pieces of KaibaCorp to take over the company, but securing the 51 percent we needed proved difficult. Then we realized that someone was leaking our plan to Gozaburo Kaiba. You told us that the leak was your brother Mokuba!  
**Kisara:** What?  
**Young Kaiba:** How dare you betray me?  
**Young Mokuba:** Seto...  
**Young Kaiba:** Tell me, how could you rat me out like that?  
**Young Mokuba:** I didn't tell Gozaburo! I swear Seto!  
**Young Kaiba:** You liar! Get out of my sight!  
**Lector: **_(narrating)_ By turning on your little brother, you forced Mokuba to run to your step-father, Gozaburo, for comfort. Of course Gozaburo had his own agenda. You see Mokuba owned two percent of KaibaCorp. Exactly what Gozaburo needed to stay in control.

(Cut to the final confrontation.)

**Young Kaiba:** I have something to tell you! The Big 5 and I have decided to take over KaibaCorp!  
**Gozaburo:** Wrong, but nice try! See, I knew about your plan to buy out KaibaCorp, but you were only able to buy 49 percent! I'm afraid that leaves me with 51! You lose Seto because this company is still mine, and as for you five, as punishment for betraying me, you're all fired, and I'll make sure you never work in this town again! Now clear your desks and get out of my sight right now! And don't think you're off the hook Seto. You're headed back to the orphanage, where ungrateful brats like you belong!

(Young Mokuba walks in.)

**Young Mokuba:** Not quite. He's staying.  
**Young Kaiba:** What? How?  
**Young Mokuba:** Easy. Because I'm giving my two percent of KaibaCorp straight to you!  
**Gozaburo:** You're making a mistake Mokuba! Remember how badly he treated you!  
**Young Mokuba:** Seto and I are a team! I'd never turn my back on him!  
**Gozaburo: **You fool!  
**Young Mokuba:** I have made up my mind.  
**Young Kaiba:** You heard my brother. Now I'm the new president of KaibaCorp!

(Cut back to the present.)

**Lector:** Gozaburo was so ashamed that he ran away! I heard he committed suicide, so your plan worked.  
**Kisara:** Seto, what is he talking about?  
**Lector: **_(smirking)_ Well Miss Shen, he played us like fools! Mokuba wasn't the snitch! Mr. Kaiba was! He leached information to Gozaburo, and he made it look to everyone, including Gozaburo, that Mokuba was, so Gozaburo let us gain 49 percent of the company, thinking Mokuba would give him the two percent he needed to stay in control, but Mr. Kaiba knew that his little brother would be loyal to him, no matter how poorly he treated Mokuba!  
**Kisara:** That's not true Seto... Tell me that's not true.  
**Kaiba: **It's... It's true.  
**Lector:** You see? He admits it!  
**Nesbitt:** Now for the boy who Kaiba betrayed.

(The Big 5 push forward Mokuba, who they were hiding behind him, and he's starring at Seto in shock.)

**Mokuba:** Seto... Why?  
**Kaiba:** I... I did it to make sure we'd be rid of that monster forever.  
**Lector:** You toyed with Mokuba's emotions. Then you destroyed the very man who rescued both of you from that orphanage!  
**Kaiba: **SHUT UP!

(Kaiba falls to his knees as he stares at the ground.)

**Atem:** Kaiba! _(Kaiba looks up to see Atem standing there, and he has his game face on, like when they dueled their Freshman Year at Domino High.)_ You may have done bad things in the past, but I saw something that day you invited me to have lunch. I saw a boy who knew what it was like to be a new kid in a new place, and I saw the goodness in your heart. I believe what you said about trying to get you and your brother out of your step-father's thumb, and I know that what you've done since then... has more than made up for it. You helped me and Yugi after our little... incident... in your lab when you could have easily left us to deal with it ourselves. You helped Mahad and I figure out why Daiki wanted Mana to live with him. You let me and Yugi come and finish what our father started. Now Kaiba, are you ready to finish this duel!  
**Kaiba: **_(smirking again)_ Yes I am.  
**Mokuba:** Good luck, Seto.  
**Kaiba:** Thanks... Mokie.  
**Mokuba:** I haven't heard that in years.  
**Kaiba:** Now I have a duel to finish, so stay close to Kisara in case these guys do something sneaky after I win.  
**Lector:** We'll see. I draw! _(Lector's Life Points go up to 1300.)_ Next I'll use Life Absorbing Machine's effect. _(Lector's Life Points go up to 1650.)_ Now I can't afford to get that close to losing again, so I'll let Imperial Order be destroyed. Next, I'll destroy your Behemoth with Satellite Cannon!

(Twin-Headed Behemoth is destroyed.)

**Yugi:** Wait a second, their Attack Points were the same! Why weren't they both destroyed?  
**Lector:** Because my Cannon can only be destroyed by a level eight monster. Now I'll end my turn, and my Cannon returns to 1000.  
**Kaiba:** I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! I then summon Possessed Dark Soul in Attack Mode! Now I'll attack your face down card with Dark Soul!

(The card is flipped up to reveal Dreamsprite.)

**Lector:** By attacking my sprite, I can redirect the attack to my Satellite Cannon!  
**Kaiba:** Not bad, Lector. You always were the best strategist out of that little group of geezers. I'll end my turn with one card face down.  
**Lector:** I'll draw! _(Lector's Life Points go up to 2150.)_ And I'll just end my turn and bring my Cannon up to 2000 Attack Points!  
**Kaiba: **Now you're finished. First, I'll play a monster in Defense Mode, and then I'll activate my Trap Card, Ultimate Offering! Now at the cost of 500 Life Points, I can summon one more monster, and I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to call out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! _(The Blue-Eyes appears and roars mightily as everyone except the Big 5 stare in awe. The Big 5 stare in fear.)_ Now Blue-Eyes, destroy Satellite Cannon! When it's my Battle Phase, your Cannon's Attack Points are treated as 0, so now it's over! White Lightning! _(Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroys the Satellite, and everyone cheers.)_ Now, if I were you, I'd either consider retirement or strategizing how to get a new job. _(Kaiba walks away as Nesbitt runs up to him, but Kaiba ducks and tosses him into one of the ruined walls that surrounds the entrance to the Ishtar's old house.)_ Now unless anyone else feels lucky or suicidal, get out of here.

(The Big 5 run off as Gansley yells...)

**Gansley:** You haven't heard the last of us, Kaiba!  
**Kaiba:** Probably not. _(Kaiba looks at Mokuba and kneels down.)_ Mokuba, I'm so sorry. I honestly thought I was making the best choice, but I've never been proud of what I did.  
**Mokuba:** It's okay Big Brother.

(Mokuba hugs Kaiba as he smiles.)

**Joey: **_(voice breaking)_ Hey, stop da mushy stuff! I can't take it!  
**Kisara:** So Father, how about we see that museum before we go back home?  
**Tea:** Is it true that there's a mummy there?  
**Joey:** A mummy? I don't wanna get cursed!  
**Tristan:** Well look at the bright side... We're not gonna have to deal with insane card players or corporate suits with delusions of grandeur.  
**Yugi:** Let's go guys. Wait 'till we tell Mom what's happened.  
**Atem:** Yeah, let's leave out the life threatening parts.  
**Yugi:** Oh yeah, that's a no-brainer.  
**Mana:** Hey Atem, what was that incident with Yugi at Kaiba's lab that you mentioned?  
**Tea: **Yeah, what happened? You never told us.  
**Atem and Yugi:** _(suddenly nervous)_ Um...

(They walk away as Joey's practically dragged by Tristan.)

The End.

* * *

Wow… Kaiba's ruthless. And that's why we love him! Well, at least I do. Review please! XD


	24. Going Home

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Going Home  
**  
(It opens at the museum as everyone goes in.)

**Aknadin:** This museum has everything from copies of hieroglyphics from several tombs to mummified remains of every Pharaoh from Tut to Ramses.  
**Joey:** Mummies? I don't wanna get cursed!  
**Tristan:** Come on Joey! There's no such thing as curses!  
**Joey:** No! No! No, no, no!

(Kisara walks up to a mummy and looks sadly at it.)

**Kisara:** Oh, this poor husk of a body was once a king, and now he's just another thing to be excavated from under the Earth.  
**Mana: **_(looks thoughtfully at Kisara)_ Ooh. That was really poetic. _(She looks back at the exhibit.)_ Hey, look there's something here about what happens when the sun sets in Egyptian Mythology.  
**Atem:** Cool.

(Kaiba keeps still, but he follows anyway as Tristan drags Joey towards the mummy.)

**Mokuba:** Wow, this is so spooky and cool!  
**Marik: **I'm bored; can I just wait for you guys at the plane? I'll take Joey off of Tristan's hands.  
**Ishizu:** Marik, ever since we came back with the others, we've been caved in, at least two of our friends were nearly killed by Malik, and Kaiba had to save his brother. The least you can do is wait to go home with us... while we're in the museum.  
**Marik: **_(sighs)_ Damn it.

(Cut to the other side as everyone looks at the artifacts found in tombs.)

**Yugi:** Tea, look at this picture here!  
**Tea:** Wow, it's so nice, the Pharaoh and his wife are playing with two babies.

(Eventually, they leave and head for the plane.)

**Kisara:** You're coming for Christmas, right Father?  
**Aknadin:** I wouldn't miss it dear.  
**Kisara:** See you later then.

(Kisara hugs Aknadin and then follows the others to the plane.)

**Joey:** I'll pick the movie dis time.  
**Marik:** Okay.

(Cut to the plane.)

**Joey:** Hey cool! The Hunchback of Notre Dame! Who's up for that?  
**Everybody except Kaiba and Kisara:** Cool!  
**Kisara:** That'll be nice. I like that movie.  
**Kaiba:** Whatever.

(Cut to the plane landing as Mai, Miho, Grandpa, and Mrs. Moto are there. Atem turns to everybody.)

**Atem:** Okay guys, do me a favor and don't mention what happened in Egypt beyond proving my dad right.  
**Yugi:** Yeah, Mom would flip if she found out Atem wagered his life on a duel.  
**Everybody:** Sure.

(They come out, and Mrs. Moto hugs Atem and Yugi hard.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Oh, my boys are back! I was so worried about you!  
**Atem:** It's okay Mom. It's okay.  
**Grandpa:** So, how'd the trip go?  
**Yugi:** It was pretty cool. We found enough evidence to prove Dad, Mr. Shen, and your friend Mr. Hawkins right.  
**Grandpa:** Excellent. Find anything else?  
**Joey:** Well dere was dis tablet that had a picture of a dude who looked like Kaiba dueling a guy who looked like Atem. Ishizu said dat dey're deir reincarnates or something.  
**Mai:** Ooh.

(Joey then takes Mai by the arm and whispers in her ear.)

**Joey:** I'll tell ya about the more exciting stuff later. I promised Atem and Yug' I wouldn't tell their mom.  
**Mai:** Makes sense.  
**Miho:** Oh, now Miho wishes she'd have come if you spent so much time underground where it was nice and cool. Come on Marik, Miho wants to see Toy Story 3!  
**Marik:** What's that?  
**Mana:** A movie. Let's wait for like three hours, and then we can watch the first two together and watch the third one as a group. Who's up for that?  
**Everybody except Kaiba:** Okay.  
**Kaiba:** You go, Mokuba. I have to check on the company.  
**Kisara:** Seto, c'mon. You've worked hard enough to have earned a day off. What do you say?

(Kaiba looks at Kisara and sighs.)

**Kaiba:** Alright.  
**Joey:** Wow... I would have dought Kisara would've done that crying bit like what Miho does.  
**Kisara:** You could say that I grew up very, very recently.  
**Joey:** Okay, so anyway, who has da biggest tube? Because whoever has da biggest tube has da biggest screen.  
**Mokuba:** How about at our place? Can we Seto?  
**Kaiba:** Fine, but don't touch anything in my office.  
**Kisara:** Well would you like to come too Mai? Then we can get to know each other.  
**Mai:** Well let me check my schedule. _(Mai pulls out her phone and twiddles with it for a little.)_ Okay, so I'm still good for the rest of the day since the theater just started what we call its summer dry spell.  
**Mana:** What's a summer dry spell?  
**Mai:** When summer just starts and there aren't any shows to be produced for a few days.  
**Mana:** Sweet!

(They go off as Mrs. Moto tries to follow, but Grandpa puts his hand on her shoulder... Well wrist, but it's meant the same way.)

**Grandpa:** Don't worry; they're just hanging out with their friends.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Oh, but what about the good old days when they'd beg me to come with them?  
**Grandpa:** They're growing up Ashita. C'mon. Let's develop those pictures they took in the tomb.

(Grandpa and Ashita walk back to the Game Shop as Ashita looks over her shoulder at her two sons moving forward, and she sighs.)

The End.

* * *

Well, I guess everyone's gotta have their downtime. Review please! XD


	25. The Brothers Ishtar

Ooh, it's getting hotter… Damn it! And because the Ishtar parents were never really given official names, we're using their abridged names, "Hank" and "Veronica".

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Brothers Ishtar**

(It opens as the gang leaves the theater after watching _Toy Story 3_. Miho's running around like a three-year-old as the gang corners the Ishtars.)

**Joey:** Alright Marik! Start talking!  
**Tristan:** Yeah, why didn't you tell us that you had a psycho evil twin brother?  
**Mahad:** Ishizu, why didn't you ever tell me? Haven't we known each other long enough?  
**Mana: **Wait, you didn't know either?  
**Mahad:** No, because if I did, I probably would never have let you come.  
**Miho:** Marik has an evil twin? This is just like a soap opera! Will you two fight over Miho?  
**Marik:** Um... He's more interested in Mana.  
**Miho:** Oh!  
**Tristan: **_(quickly)_ But I'm sure if he saw you, he'd be after you instead.  
**Atem:** Okay you three, start talking.  
**Ishizu:** Alright, but we have to stress that several elements are missing as we only know how it started and how it ended.  
**Atem:** _(narrows his eyes in confusion and suspicion)_ What do you mean?  
**Ishizu:** Well it all started with their birth and I was quite young so Odion will have to tell the very beginning.

(She looks up imploringly at her tall step-brother).

**Odion:** Very well Ishizu. _(to the others) _The decisions that were made on that day forever decided which path Marik and Malik would take and with the way everything happened, it could have easily been Malik that you had met first and Marik who tried to bury us in the tomb.  
**Joey:** Nyeh?  
**Odion:** It started when Mother's water broke.

(Cut to fifteen years ago as Veronica Ishtar is groaning as a baby boy comes out. He has light-blonde hair and light-violet eyes.)

**Hank:** At last a true heir. Now we shall-  
**Odion:** Master wait!  
**Hank:** What is is, Odion?  
**Odion:** Mother's still in labor!  
**Hank:** She's what?  
**Odion: **_(in a fearful whisper)_ Mother's having another one.  
**Young Ishizu:** _(grabs her mom's hand reassuringly, yet she's fearful at the same time)_ Mama.  
**Odion:** Shh... Easy Ishizu. Mother will be fine.

(Veronica gives birth to the second baby, and he looks exactly like the first twin.)

**Hank:** Twins?  
**Young Ishizu:** Ooh, look at my new little brothers.  
**Odion:** Not now Ishizu.  
**Hank:** Pick one!  
**Veronica:** What?  
**Hank:** We barely have enough resources to survive down here as it is and dividing your time in half between the two of them is not only impossible but not worth the trouble. I've seen it often; with multiple offspring, there is always a weak one, the runt of the litter so to speak and not worth the time and energy to try and keep it alive. _(He gives the other baby back to Veronica.)_ I'll be back in five minutes and when I do, you must decide which one we're getting rid of, or I will do it for you.

(He leaves.)

**Veronica: **_(between heavy sobs as she stares down at her infant sons) _I can't. I can't do it. How can I choose between the two of you? How can I choose which one of you will die and which one of you will live? I can't make that decision but I don't want to lose either of you.

(Ishizu gently touches her mother's arm and pulls herself up a little to try and see the infants more clearly. They both look exactly the same to her and even she can't tell which one was born first. Odion stares hard at the babies, starring past their looks, and sees the look of happiness on one of the babies, and the blank look at the other.)

**Odion:** Hmm...

(Hank comes back.)

**Hank:** Now which one do you choose?  
**Veronica:** They're our children! I don't want to have either of them die!  
**Hank:** Fine! Odion, which child's the younger one?

(Odion takes a glance at the twins again.)

**Odion:** The one on Mother's left.

(Veronica looks at Odion with a questioning look as Hank takes the baby Odion pointed to and takes him away as he cries softly.)

**Veronica:** You didn't know which was which any better than your sister or I did.  
**Odion:** I know, but the other one looks too full of life to let your husband kill him, Mother.  
**Veronica:** Well... I think I better feed this little one.  
**Odion:** Mother, you should rest before-  
**Veronica:** I'll rest later Odion. Go and look after your sister.  
**Odion:** Yes Mother.

(Baby Marik opens his eyes and giggles when he sees Odion and Ishizu.)

**Young Ishizu:** Bye-bye Little Brother.  
**Baby Marik:** Aba.

(Cut back to Ishizu and Odion telling the story as best they could)

**Ishizu:** I may have only been a little girl back then, but somehow I knew that I wasn't supposed to see the other one ever again.  
**Mahad: **_(to Odion)_ So... so it was you who... basically sentenced Malik to his death.  
**Marik: **_(stands up suddenly)_ No! My father was the one who sentenced Malik to death! Odion simply made the difficult choice of choosing for mother which one of us she would be allowed to keep and nurture.  
**Ishizu:** Marik, calm down.  
**Marik:** But he-!  
**Mahad:** I was not attacking Odion, Marik, though thinking about it now, it did seem like a rather accusatory statement.  
**Ishizu:** Remember Marik. It was Mahad's younger sister who Malik was lusting after.  
**Marik:** _(cringes)_ Sorry Ishizu. Sorry Mahad.  
**Ishizu:** Anyway, we thought we had seen the last of Marik's twin.  
**Tristan: **_(under his breath)_ Obviously not.  
**Joey:** Shut up! Dis is where these kinda stories get good.  
**Ishizu:** A few years later, our mother died. She never recovered from Marik and Malik's birth, and she was heart-broken as well at losing Malik. Anywhere, four years ago, a desire Marik had to see the outside world grew undeniably strong, and Odion felt compelled by his love for Mother and Marik to help him see it.

(Cut to four years ago as Odion walks passed Hank with a tray of food. He now has his tattoos.)

**Hank:** Odion, how is Marik doing?  
**Odion:** His fever is still very bad, sir.  
**Hank:** Hmph. _(He looks up and shouts angrily.)_ How many times must I tell you, boy? Cover your face when you're in my presence! Did you really think such blasphemy would make you one of us?  
**Odion:** I'm sorry Master. I forgot.  
**Hank:** Well don't forget again!

(Odion bows his head and hurries off to Marik's room where Ishizu is sitting next to his bedside with her arms crossed and Marik is sitting up looking sulky)

**Odion: **Marik, you should be resting!  
**Ishizu: **_(crossly)_ I've been telling him that for the past ten minutes.  
**Odion:** _(looks between the two)_ What's going on?  
**Young Marik:** _(looks imploringly at Odion)_ Odion, Ishizu won't let me go to the surface.  
**Odion:** Marik, it's your family's law that you can't leave. As the first born son of the Ishtars-  
**Young Marik:** I don't want to be a tomb keeper! How do we even know that the Pharaoh will be reincarnated?  
**Ishizu:** Marik, if Father finds out what your thinking of, we'll all be in trouble.  
**Young Marik:** Please Sis, just one day out there. Where I can be free for once in my life.  
**Odion:** Marik, there's nothing out there except sand, sand, and more sand.  
**Young Marik:** No, there's not. There's one thing up there that I KNOW is not down here. And that's Ra's holy sun. How can I honestly pay my respects to Ra if I've never even seen Him? Please let me go up there! Mother wouldn't have wanted me to stay down here forever and ever until I die!  
**Odion:** Hmm...  
**Ishizu:** Marik, you're not thinking clearly, and Odion, there are a lot of things Mother didn't want, but we can't let that be the key to all our thinking. _(To Marik)_ If you go out, Father will kill us! _(To Odion)_ If Mother had her way, you'd have gotten the Pharaoh's Secret carved on your back and-  
**Odion:** Ishizu!  
**Ishizu:** Oops.  
**Young Marik:** I'm going!  
**Ishizu:** Shh! Marik, keep your voice down.  
**Young Marik:** _(throws back the covers and attempts to stand up though he's still weak from the fever) _Why... should I? I've made up my mind. I've had it living down here and I want to feel the sun even if it's only for a few hours. I'm not going to spend my whole friggin' life stuck underground.  
**Odion:** Ishizu, Marik's right. Mother would want this.  
**Ishizu:** Hm...  
**Young Marik:** Please Sis?  
**Ishizu:** Well...  
**Young Marik:** Just a few hours, and I'll never ask to do it again.  
**Ishizu:** You owe me, Marik.  
**Young Marik:** Thanks, Ishizu!  
**Ishizu & Odion:** Shh!  
**Young Marik:** Sorry.  
**Odion:** Try it tomorrow. Right now, all you'd see is the moon rising.  
**Young Marik:** Eh? Really? Aw man. I wanted to go today.  
**Odion:** And until then... _(he picks up Marik and puts him back in bed)_... you can recover from that fever and eat this or your father will have my hide.  
**Young Marik:** _(his eyes take on a sour look as he eats) _He's another good reason to not stay down here.  
**Odion:** He got worse after Mother died. More secluded and more reserved.  
**Ishizu:** Okay, go to sleep Marik.  
**Ishizu: **_(narrating) _Tomorrow came, and we woke up extra early to make sure we couldn't run into our father.  
**Young Marik:** _(whispers excitedly)_ Alright! I'm ready to go! Come on, come on Ishizu, let's go quickly!  
**Ishizu:** In a minute Marik. Odion, you're sure you've got everything covered down here?  
**Odion:** _(nods)_ I've got everything under control down here Ishizu. You both be careful up there and stay close to each other.  
**Young Marik:** Don't worry Odion. _(He hugs Ishizu around the middle.)_ We'll stick to each other like that sticky stuff you told me about.  
**Odion:** Glue?  
**Young Marik:** Yes! Stick to each other like glue.

(They go out, and Marik shields his eyes from the sun before he looks up at it and smiles.)

**Young Marik:** Wow... The sun's so beautiful. Now what?  
**Ishizu: **_(sighing)_ Come with me, and I'll show you the village.  
**Young Marik:** Sweet! _(suddenly frowns)_ Wait a minute, how do you know there's a village nearby? Have you been here before?  
**Ishizu:** Father had me buy some more food a few weeks ago as long as I swore not to talk to anybody.  
**Young Marik:** Cool! Then it'll be easier to see everything and come back!

(They find a village and Marik runs up front.)

**Ishizu:** Marik no! We must stay together!  
**Young Marik:** This is amazing! All these people and- Huh? _(Marik steps back and picks up a magazine with a picture of a man on a motorcycle.)_ Oh, why would anyone do this to a book? Hey, what's this thing. Oh hey look a glowing box! I wonder what it is.

(As Marik watches the screen of the TV, he becomes absorbed by it to the point that he doesn't even hear Ishizu come up behind him)

**Ishizu:** Marik, stop staring like an idiot.  
**Man: **_(next to the TV)_ Hey, what's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a television before?  
**Young Marik:** A tele-what now?  
**Ishizu:** Marik! Come on!

(She grabs his arm and drags him away)

**Young Marik: **Hey Sister, what was that shiny box with the moving pictures?  
**Ishizu: **_(slightly annoyed)_ It's a TV Marik.  
**Young Marik: **Ah. TV. That's nice to know.  
**Ishizu:** For the love of Ra.  
**Young Marik:** Hey Ishizu, I found a book, and look at these cool pictures in it. One's of something called a motorcycle, and the other's talking about the anniversary of the death of an... _(sounding it out)_ Arch...e...o...lo...gist.  
**Ishizu: **_(sighing)_ Who was it?  
**Young Marik:** This is the cool part. Aknamkanon Moto!  
**Ishizu: **_(suddenly interested)_ Aknam-who-now?  
**Young Marik:** Ishizu! Don't make me say his name again! His name is very difficult to get right.  
**Ishizu:** You said Aknamkanon Moto, didn't you?  
**Young Marik:** Yes, I did. I just told you.  
**Ishizu:** Marik, don't you remember? That's the name of the Pharaoh's father!  
**Young Marik: **Wait, you don't think...?  
**Ishizu:** It might just be possible that the Pharaoh's been reborn! We must tell Father!  
**Young Marik:** Are we gonna be in trouble?  
**Ishizu:** No, I'll say I was going out to buy some food, and I heard someone say the name of the Pharaoh's father in passing, so you won't be in trouble.  
**Young Marik:** Can I keep the picture of the motorcycle?  
**Ishizu:** Yes, but don't let Father see it. Come on, we have to go home.  
**Young Marik:** Sweet! _(He pulls the picture out as Ishizu gets a head start.)_ Hey, Ishizu! Wait up!  
**Ishizu:** Come on Marik! You're still not supposed to be out here as far as Father knows.  
**Young Marik:** But Ishizu, I just had a thought! If we were only supposed to wait until the Pharaoh was reincarnated, does that mean that we'll be able to stay above ground permanently?  
**Ishizu:** _(smiling at the thought Marik had just suggested)_ We might Marik. But for the moment, we need to get back down there!

(Cut to Marik helping Ishizu tell the story)

**Marik:** Hey, Sis. I forgot why we ever needed to wait for the Pharaoh to be reincarnated.  
**Ishizu:** You're kidding, right? It's only the entire reason that you never saw the surface until that day.  
**Marik:** _(rubs the back of his head sheepishly)_ Uh... ye-eah... about that... ummm, I was kinda spending a lot of time being miserable to the point that it's the only thing that I remember about living down there.  
**Ishizu:** _(slaps forehead in exasperation) _Geez, Marik. It's a wonder that you've retained anything important in that thick skull of yours.  
**Marik:** Hey!  
**Ishizu:** Oh, you know I love you. Anyway, the reason we waited for the Pharaoh's reincarnation was because Pharaoh Seto ordered an ancestor of ours to wait for Pharaoh Atem's reincarnation to help him against the reincarnation of the King of Thieves.  
**Marik:** And who was that?  
**Ishizu:** I don't know. I forgot.  
**Marik:** Ha!  
**Odion:** If we can continue. I'll go back a little to when Marik and Ishizu left. No sooner had they left when Master Ishtar arrived.

(Cut to four years ago as Odion's in Marik's room with the fluffed pillow when Hank arrives.)

**Hank:** Odion, where are Marik and Ishizu?  
**Odion:** Marik's resting from his fever, and Ishizu left to restock on supplies.  
**Hank:** She just did that a few days ago!  
**Odion:** Well you see-

(Hank pushes Odion aside and pulls the blanket back to see the fluffed pillow and throws it down.)

**Hank:** How dare you lie to me, boy! Where's Marik?  
**Odion:** He deserved one day outside before spending the rest of his life waiting for the Nameless Pharaoh to be reborn.  
**Hank:** _(shaking in fury)_ Marik... is on... the surface? This is the last straw Odion. I've been rather lax with you lately and I've let you get away with it but this... this is unforgivable! _(Hank grabs Odion roughly and throws him into a large room as he grabs a whip.)_ I entrusted you with my son, and you let this happen to him? I'll teach you the meaning of pain, and then pray I'm merciful afterwards!

(Hank whips Odion in the back repeatedly as the back of his shirt rips off, and it becomes dangerously bloody.)

**Young Malik:** Ooh, maybe that's where I got it from.  
**Hank:** Hmm? Who's there?

(Young Malik walks out, and he looks like a smaller version of the Malik the gang met in Egypt, except in a beige outfit.)

**Young Malik:** Hello Father.  
**Hank:** Marik? What did you do to your hair?

(Odion looks up, and his eyes widen as he looks at Malik's face, and he instantly recognizes that it's not Marik.)

**Odion:** It's not Master Marik.

(Malik laughs insanely.)

**Young Malik:** Oh very good! You're right, I'm not Marik! I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Father!  
**Hank:** No, that's impossible! I told Grace to kill the other one!  
**Young Malik:** I guess there are more softies in here than you thought, old man.  
**Hank:** But how have you been alive this long and without my knowing? I demand an answer from you!  
**Young Malik:** _(gazes at his father coldly)_ I have been called Malik by Grace who was my pseudo mother and raised me to a certain age along with her own daughter, Joy. Remember her? She hid me as a baby but then when I grew too big, she hid me in one of the many unused rooms in these tunnels, Father. She kept all of this a secret from me including... _(a twisted smile crosses onto his face)_... the fact that it was my own _father_ who ordered her to kill me because I had a _twin_ _brother_! _(His eyes slide over to Odion.)_ She also revealed to me in her _final_ _hours_... _(Malik pulls out a long, bloody knife as he says this.)_ That since you couldn't remember which one of us was the eldest, you had my mother decide which of us to keep. She couldn't do it, of course, but Odion here decided that he liked the look of my brother better. So thank you Odion... FOR MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! _(His cold lavender eyes slide back to his father.)_ Now what would only make this more unjust... is if I could prove that _I_ am actually the oldest between the two of us and I have just the way to find out.

(Malik's eyes glow red and the room becomes tinged in a frightening shade of green. Hank's eyes glow red too and the symbol of the Millennium Items glows on his forehead as a silver ribbon appears to come out and loop its way over to Malik. He catches it and enlarges it for all three of them to see. It is a memory of the day that Marik and Malik were born and a wicked smile crosses Malik's face when he sees his own face on the first newborn's.)

**Young Malik:** So... it seems that you made a mistake, Father... Instead of attempting to kill the youngest as you believed... you were going to have your eldest son die! And that... is something that I cannot and will not... forgive you for...

(Cut back to the present.)

**Joey:** Wait a second, dis guy has magical powers?  
**Odion:** Yes.  
**Joey:** I dink I'm gonna be sick.  
**Marik:** My turn.

(Cut to the entrance as Marik and Ishizu are about to go in, Marik's still smiling as he figures that he'll only be down there for another day or two.)

**Ishizu:** Now remember Marik, you didn't come up with me.  
**Young Marik:** Uh Sister, what's that thing on the ceiling?  
**Ishizu:** What th- _(She sees an alarm.)_ Oh shit! Marik, we have to check your room!

(Ishizu and Marik run to his room to find the thrown down pillow.)

**Ishizu:** _(Gasp)_ Oh no! We've been found out!  
**Young Marik:** _(looking around)_ Ishizu, where's Odion? I have to find him! (_He runs off in search of his step-brother who is like the brother he would rather have if he knew that he already had one)._ Odion? Odion!

(Marik runs into the room where he sees Malik, and he grins wickedly.)

**Young Malik:** Speak of the devil. Look who showed up.  
**Young Marik:** Who are you?  
**Young Malik:** Oh, I'm insulted Brother.  
**Young Marik:** Brother? What-

(Ishizu runs in and covers her mouth when she sees Malik.)

**Ishizu:** That's impossible! I thought Father killed you!  
**Young Malik:** And if it isn't my dear sweet sister as well. I'm impressed that you still remember me. After all, you were quite young when Father ordered my execution. However, you are slightly misinformed as Father never saw what happened to me after he ordered Grace to kill me however she saw fit. So naturally he assumed that I was dead. So I was just catching up with Father and we had just discovered a terrible truth Ishizu... I, Malik, have just learned as has everyone here that Father sentenced his _eldest_ son to meet his fated end!  
**Ishizu:** Uh-oh.  
**Young Marik:** What's going on? What's everyone talking about?  
**Ishizu: **We'll explain later Marik.  
**Young Malik:** Yes. You'll have plenty of time to explain in the Afterlife. I'll begin with you, Father (itlc).

(Marik runs to Odion to help him up, and he looks at Malik as he pulls out an already bloody knife, but Odion wraps his arms around Marik's head to block his view, but he still sees the knife go in, and hears Hank's screams as it pulls out with new blood.)

**Young Marik:** FATHER!  
**Young Malik:** _(laughs insanely)_ How does it feel _Father_? Ironic isn't it that you should suffer the very death sentence you proclaimed for your own flesh and blood upon the day of my birth!

(He continues to stab his father and a sickening squelching sound is followed by every time the blade sinks into his skin.)

**Ishizu: **_(shrieking)_ Stop! Stop it!

(Malik stops, and he turns to look at Ishizu, and she sees the look of satisfaction in his face.)

**Young Malik:** Well what do you know, I've finished up, and I don't feel like killing anymore today. I guess I better work on it. Later Little Brother.

(Malik walks away, and Marik runs to his father.)

**Young Marik:** Father! Father! Oh my god!

(Ishizu and Odion hold Marik's shoulders and lift him up.)

**Ishizu:** Come on Marik, we'll tell you all about it after we get some fresh air.

(They walk out. Cut to Marik.)

**Marik:** Odion told me the story about how Malik and I were born, and we pretty much started making a life above ground, and we never went back until yesterday.  
**Joey:** Holy crap... Your dad was douche! _(Marik punches Joey in the stomach.)_ Oof!  
**Marik:** He may not have been the best dad in the world but he was the only dad I had and you will _not_ insult him like that again, got it?  
**Joey:** Okay, okay, I get it. Shit, that hurts! Where'd you get the muscles to punch like that?  
**Atem:** Alright... I'm sorry.  
**Marik:** Well, it's okay. None of us expected to see him again.  
**Mana:** What seriously?  
**Marik:** Well at least I didn't.  
**Atem: **_(sighs heavily)_ Okay... well that fills in... a couple things. Hey, Ishizu. You mentioned something about "the Pharaoh's reincarnate defeating the King of Thieves' reincarnate" or something like that. What exactly did you mean by that?  
**Ishizu:** The King of Thieves was the reason that the Pharaoh had to save the world, and he was defeated by the Pharaoh at the cost of his life. Before he died, the Pharaoh prophesied that he would be needed again to defeat the Thief's reincarnation. His successor, Seto, then tasked my family to wait and assist him when the time came.  
**Atem:** So... I'm supposed to continue some kind of ancient battle.  
**Ishizu:** Yes, but you won't do it alone.  
**Kaiba:** That is a bunch of crap!  
**Joey:** Oh great. Rich-boy's goin' off again. Let's order a pizza while we wait for him to finish his lecture.  
**Atem:** I have to admit that I too, am a bit skeptical about this whole continuing a battle from the past thing that you're telling me about. I mean... _(he glances around at everyone)_ think about it... you're saying that I'm the reincarnate of some Pharaoh from forever ago and that Seto became his successor. I'm just an ordinary kid. I mean practically nothing in real world sense. At least Kaiba has maintained a position of power if what you say is true but I've got nothing except my family and friends. Unless they're from the school, people don't recognize my face when I walk past and they certainly don't bow at my feet and worship the very ground I walk on.  
**Kaiba:** Atem... for once in your life... you're actually making sense.  
**Ishizu:** Great leaders aren't born to power, they have leadership thrust upon them and find to their surprise that it fits them.  
**Joey:** Hey, if dis is true, you can count on us ta stand by ya!  
**Yugi:** That goes double for me.

(Atem smiles.)

**Atem:** Well thanks... And personally, I'm hoping Kaiba's right.  
**Marik:** _(has been quietly thinking and now speaks up)_ Ishizu, you just said that great leaders aren't born to power but isn't that what happens when a Pharaoh takes the throne from his father? He's born to power.  
**Ishizu:** That's some of the cases, but did the Pharaoh ask for the throne? No.  
**Marik:** That makes sense. I'm in.  
**Kaiba:** Well... I might as well make sure you dweebs don't get yourselves killed in your little delusions.  
**Mokuba:** That's Seto's way of saying he'll help too.  
**Kisara:** You can count on me. Where's Miho.

(Miho's holding her hands up like a toddler as she stares at a butterfly.)

**Miho:** Miho likes butterflies.  
**Marik:** Um... Okay.  
**Atem: **_(thoroughly embarrassed now)_ Okay... well... I appreciate your help and support but... as I said earlier... hopefully I won't have to worry about anything... at all... _(thinking)_ cause if this so-called destiny of mine involves those I care about getting hurt, I want no part of it.  
**Ishizu:** Well, I'm sure things will go fine.  
**Marik:** So... What did you guys think of the movie?  
**Miho:** Miho liked it! Thank you Marik.

(She grabs his arm possessively and starts clinging to him.)

**Marik:** Um... you're welcome, I think. Could you let go now?

(Everyone laughs and walks on.)

The End.

* * *

Me slightly sleepy right now…. Review please! XD


	26. Mommy Moto

Somehow, this is my friend's life story, no joke! Except for some parts, but really… I can't stop laughing….

* * *

**Chapter 26: Mommy Moto**

(It opens a few days after the gang comes back from Egypt, and Marik's talking with Mrs. Ishtar while he waits for Yugi and Atem.)

**Mrs. Moto:** So, what was Egypt like?  
**Marik:** Being in Egypt was really exciting, especially when Atem was in a life or death duel with my crazy brother... Oops.  
**Mrs. Moto:** What?  
**Atem:** _(from somewhere else in the house)_ Shit. I think Mom found out about the life-or-death situation we had in Egypt. Let's sneak out so that she won't notice we're missing.  
**Yugi:** Right.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Kids, why didn't you tell me someone tried to kill you?  
**Atem:** I... Well I didn't wanna worry you.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Worry me? Of course I'd be worried, but what worries me the most is how far we drifted apart!  
**Yugi:** What the heck are you talking about?  
**Mrs. Moto:** We haven't been close since you two met Tea! What happened to those sweet little boys who completely ruined my kitchen three times?  
**Yugi:** Hold on! Are you saying that our supposed "drifting apart" is all Tea's fault?  
**Atem:** And um... Mom... we didn't ruin the kitchen until after we met Tea from what I remember.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Well maybe that was unfair, but our relationship's never been the same since you started middle school. What happened to the little boys who ruined my kitchen by trying to make me a Mother's Day breakfast?  
**Atem:** Mom, we haven't drifted apart, we just don't have as much time as we used to.  
**Mrs. Moto:** No! _(Suddenly, she runs up to them and hugs them both and in doing so, makes the seemingly-startling realization that Atem is her height and Yugi's not much shorter.)_ It was like only yesterday when you were both barely able to hug me around the waist and needed me in every minute of your lives. Where did all the time go?  
**Yugi:** Well there were those play dates with Tea... I started hanging out with Joey and Tristan last year, and Atem spent a lot of time dueling Kaiba... Mom, I can't breathe.  
**Atem:** Sorry Mom, but we've gotta go and take a look at that tablet they brought over from the tomb.  
**Marik:** Bye... Um... Sorry for telling you about Malik. If it makes you feel any better, Atem got three freaking sweet Duel Monsters cards out of the deal.  
**Atem:** Marik, Marik, she's not into that stuff.  
**Marik:** She's not? Oh. Okay, well... Um... Atem was really interested in the story of what Ra does at night when we visited the museum. You know where he fights the bad guys to make sure the sun rises. You know that story?  
**Yugi:** Yeah, let's just go.

(Atem grabs Marik by the collar of his shirt and drags him out after Yugi. Ashita watches them go from the doorway as Grandpa comes to stand somewhat behind her)

**Ashita:** They already don't need me as much as they used to.  
**Grandpa: **It's a part of life. Eventually, they'll find their calling but even if they move halfway across the world or somehow manage to royally screw-up their lives, they know they'll always have a home here to come back to.

(Ashita smiles weakly. She goes to the area where she keeps the home movies, She puts one in and it's a five-year-old Atem and a four-year-old Yugi playing with Duel Monster action figures. Atem's playing with Dark Magician, and Yugi's playing with Celtic Guardian.)

**Little Atem:** _(as deep as his voice can get at five years old) _Come on, Dave! We have to save the queen!  
**Little Yugi:** Yeah.

(They hold up their figures and run over to the camera.)

**Little Atem:** Don't worry, your highness! We'll protect you!  
**Ashita: **_(from behind the camera.)_ Oh, I feel safer already.  
**Ashita: **_(with tears in her eyes)_ My little protectors. After Aknam died, I, as well as you, were the most important people in their lives. Now there are others who are just as important if not more so but for different reasons.  
**Grandpa:** That's the spirit! And your grandkids will find you to be just as important as your sons.  
**Ashita:** _(eyes widen)_ Grandkids? What did those bitches do to my babies?  
**Grandpa:** Ashita, you know what I meant. Well, I've got to open the shop. Come on down if you get lonely.

(Grandpa leaves, and Ashita turns off the video, and a man's on the TV doing a commercial.)

**Man:** Hello, I'm Steven Davis. Are your children spending more time away from home then in it? Does it feel like they're drifting apart.  
**Ashita:** Mister, you don't know the half of it.  
**Steven:** Then I know what'll help. My book, Good Kid, Bad Kid. Read this, and I'll guarantee a closer more open family for you in a week!  
**Ashita:** Hm...

(Cut to Yugi and Atem at the museum. Atem's got a dazed look again)

**Yugi:** Atem! Stop spacing out again! You know I don't like it when you do that!  
**Atem:** Oh, sorry Yugi. I was just thinking about what Mom said earlier.  
**Yugi:** Please tell me, you're not going on a guilt trip.  
**Atem:** Huh? Oh, no. Well... maybe a little one. But... have we spread apart from Mom  
**Yugi:** Well I think it's just a natural thing that we hang out with people our age more, but I don't think we're drifting apart. If we still hung out with Mom... Well then I'd be scared.  
**Atem:** That... is a very good point.

(Mahad walks up to them with Ishizu.)

**Mahad:** Trust me; I went through this with my mom when I was about your age. _(He chuckles.)_ You should have seen her! She picked me up from school one time dressed in loose, beaten up blue jeans and a t-shirt. I was embarrassed beyond belief, and Mana was young enough to think it looked cool, so she wore a smaller version of the same thing.  
**Atem:** Oh man, if Mom does that, I'm never gonna be able to face anyone at school again.  
**Yugi:** Good-bye, self respect.  
**Atem:** And hello humiliation.  
**Yugi:** But seriously, what if she really does do that?  
**Atem:** We move to Cuba.

(Mana comes literally from out of nowhere and hugs Atem tightly around the neck from behind)

**Mana:** Sweet! Can I come with you if that happens?  
**Atem: **_(gasping)_ Mana...! Can't... breathe!  
**Mana:** Oops, sorry! (lets go and Atem inhales several deep breaths of air) You okay?  
**Atem:** _(gives her a wry smile and a thumbs up)_ Just great.  
**Marik:** Guys, I'm so sorry I spilled the beans! This wouldn't have happened if I remembered not to tell her about Malik, but she dragged it out of me!  
**Atem:** It's okay. It was probably going to come out sooner or later. I was hoping for when me and Yugi graduated high school.  
**Yugi:** Well I was hoping that, if it was gonna get out, that it would be when I'm fifty or something like that. Already in college at the minimum.  
**Atem:** Why were you so paranoid about her finding out? You weren't the one who put his very LIFE on the line.  
**Yugi:** _(talking out of the corner of his mouth)_ As long as that's the ONLY thing wrong that happened while we were in Egypt that Mom knows about...

(He glances at Mana.)

**Atem:** That's true... that's true. She can't ever know about the other thing which means Marik... _(He stares hard at the youngest Ishtar)_... That you better not "let Mom drag out" the other stuff that happened there in Egypt.  
**Marik:** Got it. My lips are sealed.  
**Atem: **_(thinking)_ And they better stay that way. Mom must never EVER know about that.  
**Mana:** I won't say it. Then she'll probably not let you see me.

(Cut to home as Atem and Yugi come back, and Mrs. Moto's reading the book she saw the TV.)

**Atem:** Hey Mom. What are you reading?  
**Mrs. Moto:** A book that has changed my life! Now I know what's wrong! I've been neglectful!  
**Atem & Yugi: **You? Neglectful?  
**Mrs. Moto:** Yes, this book showed me. It says right here in Chapter 1, "When your children are looking for others to spend time with while you're perfectly free, it means that you're not paying enough attention to them. A good parent always knows exactly where his and/or her children are at all times.  
**Yugi:** Mom! We... we're not little kids! You don't need to know where we are every minute of the day!  
**Atem:** Needing to know where we are all the time at this age is almost stalkerish if it weren't for the fact that you are our mother.  
**Mrs. Moto:** It's not that bad. Now look at the dry erase board I put up.

(They turn to see it. It has Atem, Yugi, Mrs. Moto, and Grandpa's names on them. By Atem's name is the Dark Magician, by Yugi's name is Maha Vaihlo, by Grandpa's name is Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and by Mrs. Moto's name is a thing with Atem and Yugi's hospital bracelets from when they were born.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Now when you go out, just put the magnets that represent your name to the out part of the board, and then you can use the magnets at the bottom to show where you are. That way, in case of an emergency, I can call you with these.

(Mrs. Moto hands Atem and Yugi two gray phones.)

**Yugi:** Uh... We already have phones Mom.  
**Mrs. Moto:** These go directly to me in case I need to contact you, or you just wanna talk.  
**Yugi:** Uh...  
**Atem:** Well... I guess we can try this out. Oops, almost forgot.

(Atem moves the Dark Magician to the "out" row and puts a Dark Magician Girl on the "reason" section.)

**Mrs. Moto: **Have fun sweetie. And tell me everything about how it went.  
**Atem:** Um... Okay...  
**Yugi:** Okay. Mom. Not to sound rude or disrespectful or anything... but this is absolutely insane! No! This is crossing the line! Have we not earned your trust by this point? Is it really that necessary for you to know where we are for whatever reason at every minute of the day when we're not home? What have we done to lose that privilege and what pray-tell does this have anything to do with correcting your supposed "neglectfulness"?  
**Mrs. Moto:** It's not because I don't trust you two. It's because this way, you'll never be far away from your mommy. So how was the museum?  
**Yugi:** Uh... We looked at that tablet Joey told you about.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Ooh. Tell me about it.  
**Yugi:** Um... well it was a giant rock. I mean... heh-heh... there's only so much that a giant rock can do to be interesting. I'm gonna go now.

(He turns to leave.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Hold on a minute, young man! You haven't told me where you're going to be yet!

(Yugi closes his eyes as his hands clench into fists by his side. He exhales a breath of air and turns back to the whiteboard, scrawling the word, "arcade" under "going out" and leaving as fast as he can. Cut to the arcade.)

**Mokuba:** Hey, Yugi!  
**Yugi:** _(glances up from a game, startled)_ Mokuba? What are you doing here? I was under the impression that Kaiba kept you on a leash figuratively speaking. I mean, this is the first time that I've seen you without Kaiba nearby.  
**Mokuba:** Yeah, it doesn't happen often because he's always so worried about something happening to me, being his little brother and all, but eventually, he always cracks down and lets me go where I want without him occasionally. I was expecting it to happen soon. But the more important question is why are you here by yourself? I haven't seen any of the others so far but I haven't been here too long either. Usually they're somewhere nearby, aren't they?  
**Yugi:** _(suddenly remembering why he came here, he turns back to the screen and glares at it as he explains)_ I'm mad at Mom and I wanted to be alone for a while.  
**Mokuba:** Oh... uh... I'll just go then.  
**Yugi:** No, it's alright Mokuba. You don't have to go. Actually, you're probably the perfect person I can talk to.

(It takes Yugi 10 minutes to explain what his mom started doing and to vent out his feelings of frustration)

**Mokuba:** Gosh. Even Seto's not THAT bad about needing to know where I am and I'm a whole lot younger than you and Atem.  
**Yugi:** Yeah. It's because of some weird book she got to try and stop what she thought was us drifting apart. She's making mother hens look like absentee parents.  
**Mokuba:** Yikes.  
**Yugi:** Atem's trying to see how it works, so I'm trying to be patient, and she asked me about that tablet.  
**Mokuba:** Oh yeah, I saw that. I thought it looked cool.  
**Marik:** Hey guys.  
**Yugi:** Hey Marik.  
**Marik:** So... Your mom still chewing you out for entering the life-or-death duel thing?  
**Yugi:** Nope. Now she's become super-protective. _(Yugi's "Mom Phone" rings, and it's to the song of Heigh-Ho.)_ Give me a minute. _(Yugi picks up the phone.)_ Hi Mom. What do you want?  
**Mrs. Moto:** Yugi, I just found that video your dad took of you taking your first steps. It's so cute. Come watch.  
**Yugi:** Uh...  
**Mrs. Moto:** Oh bring Tea too. It could be a good preview for some day, huh? Huh?  
**Yugi: **_(blushing badly) _Ah, Mom!  
**Marik:** Yugi's blushing. That's a sure sign that his mom is talking about Tea and something dirty.  
**Mokuba: **_(elbows Marik)_ Shush! And keep your own perverted thoughts to yourself. Seto won't like it if I'm exposed to them before I'm old enough.  
**Marik:** Okay, okay... _(whispers)_ Yugi's really red in the face this time. It must have been something really bad.  
**Yugi:** But Mom, I don't want to watch a video of me falling on my face non-stop!... Ever! Besides, I'm here at the arcade with Mokuba and Marik. Hey, that's an alliteration._ (Pause)_ Yes Mom. Bye.

(He hangs up and groans as his head falls onto the game console.)

**Marik:** Everything alright at home.  
**Yugi:** Except for my mother, yes. _(He lifts his head and stares at the game console angrily in hopeless frustration)_ I hate this! There's always someone looking after me! Joey! Tristan! Atem! Even Tea sometimes and now my mom? It's not fair! I don't care how many times they tell me I'm strong, because they don't even believe it themselves! The only times that I think I actually did by myself without anyone coming to my rescue was save Tea from Kokurano and the Card Bomber but that's it! Two moments to count in my entire life of hiding and protection from others! I don't need anymore restrictions than I've already got! I've got _plenty_ of them and some to spare! But one of these days... one of these days, I'll prove I'm strong! I'll show them all that I'm not weak and that I can hold my own against anything! Especially to Atem.

(An awkward silence consumes them as Marik and Mokuba stare at Yugi with dumbstruck looks on their faces, both startled and impressed.)

**Yugi:** You know I just meant I'll prove I don't need him, right?  
**Marik:** Yeah, and I think you'll do it man, I mean you held your cool and saved Tea twice. One day, I'm sure you'll prove yourself capable of taking care of yourself, and you'll make Atem proud.  
**Yugi:** Hey thanks.  
**Marik:** Also, I'm sorry for setting all this in motion.  
**Yugi:** Eh, you didn't mean to.

(Cut to the next morning as Yugi and Atem walk down, and Mrs. Moto's in a nightie.)

**Atem:** Ahh!  
**Yugi:** What's wrong A- Ahh, no!  
**Mrs. Moto: **_(perfectly cheery)_ Hey kids.  
**Atem:** Mom, what are you doing in that. I thought we were supposed to put on clothes before coming down. We all agreed on it.  
**Mrs. Moto:** New rule. I read in this book that clothes may keep a person warm, but they make a heart cold, so I figured, PJs or underwear during meals to break down barriers.  
**Yugi:** Uh... Uh...  
**Atem:** Okay, now things are really getting strange. I thought the dry-board was supposed to bring us closer.  
**Mrs. Moto:** That's the _physical_ solution. This is the _emotional_ solution. Since you two didn't know, don't worry. So Atem, you forgot to tell me about your date with Mana. Dish it sweetie.  
**Atem:** Uh... Uh... Um... _(He glances at Yugi who shrugs and stares hopelessly around the room for something to get his mom off of the subject about his personal life and he spots the clock.)_ Gee Mom! I forgot. I've got to go to, uh... the mall and go... pick up something that I was getting fixed. Love to chat some more, but gotta go, see ya! _(He runs out the door about as quick as Sonic the Hedgehog and doesn't stop until he reaches the mall.) _Phew, man, I'm glad I got out of that one. The white-board thing was alright if a bit silly but this? Oh no! I want nothing to do with this. And talking about my dates is a definite no-no. _(He stares up at the mall entrance doors.)_ Crap, now what am I going to do? I can't come back empty-handed and at the moment, I'm not sure if I wanna go back anytime soon. To hell with it, maybe I'll find something to do that'll occupy me for _(glances at the clock near the fountain and it says 8:45)_ eight hours or so.

(Atem sticks his hands in his pockets and walks in. He does a whole lot of walking around and window-shopping but not much else, wondering what the hell he's going to do for the entire day if he can help it when he saw something in a bookshop window that caught his interest. It looks familiar though he can't quite remember where he had seen it. Curious, he walks in and finds the book on a shelf. Picking it up, he examines it carefully and suddenly remembers where he had seen it from.)

**Atem:** This is that book that Mom was reading earlier when I got home yesterday. Maybe this will explain some of her craziness. _(he flips it over and reads the back. When he's done, he has dumbfounded expression on his face.)_ I've seen some crappy books before. Hell, I've had to read them too. But this one gets a PhD in "What the hell is this shit and who's bright idea was it to write something so stupid". But... _(A sly smirk graces his lips.)_ I've just discovered what I'm going to do for the entire day. Read this piece of shit and find out what the hell it's telling my mother that she thinks she's doing wrong. _(He takes a seat in a chair and opens up the book to the first page.)_ _(Thinking)_ I'm probably going to regret reading this later.

(Cut to the Game Shop as Tea comes over. She's dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a red skirt.)

**Tea:** Hey Yugi. Hey Mrs- Where are your clothes, Mrs. Moto?  
**Yugi:** Some really weird thing in a book Mom's been reading.  
**Tea:** Oh lord.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Hey Tea, I didn't get the chance to ask you, how'd you like to see a video of Yugi learning to walk?  
**Yugi: **_(blushing so much he looks like a Muppet)_ Mom!  
**Tea:** Um... Okay...  
**Yugi:** Oh!  
**Ashita:** Great! Come this way, dear.  
**Tea:** Right. _(Whispers to Yugi)_ Yugi, is your mom okay?  
**Yugi: **_(whispers)_ Between you and me, I don't think so. I almost wish that she would yell at Atem for staying up too late again like she used to.  
**Ashita: **_(from the living room) _Tea, the video's starting.  
**Tea:** Er, okay! (Whispers) Sorry Yugi.

(They head to living room.)

**Yugi: **_(thinking)_ Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?

(The video shows a two-year-old Yugi toddling to a three-year-old Atem and Aknam as he falls down... a lot, but he gets back up easily and continues on. Eventually he reaches Aknam, but he's about to fall when Atem catches him.)

**Little Atem:** Easy wittle bwother.  
**Toddler Yugi:** Bwother!

(Yugi hugs Atem as Aknam smiles and lifts them up.)

**Ashita:** Aw, that's so cute. (Cooing) Hi Yugi. Hi.  
**Toddler Yugi:** _(waving)_ Hi Mommy.  
**Tea:** That's actually kinda cute.

(Yugi pulls his head down closer to his shoulders as the blush on his cheeks grows an even deeper shade of red.)

**Yugi: **_(mumbles)_ Thanks. _(Thinks)_ But I'm not two anymore. I don't need Atem to catch me when I fall anymore. I have to learn how to get up by myself somehow or I'll never become stronger but confronting Atem about this won't do any good because his older brother instinct has been so ingrained into his head that it now comes as second nature to him.  
**Ashita:** Now who's up for that video from Mother's Day.  
**Tea & Yugi:** Ah, no!

(Cut to the mall as Atem's reading through the book, and every word's convincing him more and more that this book is simply a big scare tactic to make people buy it.)

**Atem:** What a piece of crap!  
**Mana:** What'cha reading?  
**Atem:** Whoa! You startled me, Mana.  
**Mana:** So what'cha reading?  
**Atem:** This book Mom bought that she thinks will bring us closer. First it makes ordinary things seem like big problems, like kids spending more time with their friends than their parents, who doesn't do that?  
**Mana:** Nobody I know... Above eight.  
**Atem:** Next it blames the parents in a way to pretty much emotionally break them, and then it gives a bunch of bull-crap ideas about "fixing" their relationship.  
**Mana:** _(sarcastically)_ Sounds like great reading.  
**Atem:** Whoa! Mana! Was that sarcasm I heard coming from your mouth?  
**Mana:** Yeah, just don't tell Mahad. I'd never hear the end of it.  
**Atem:** Alright then. By the way Mana... how did you know that I was here of all places? Especially since this is not one of my normal rendezvous points or favorite place to chillax and do nothing.  
**Mana:** I was looking for something for Mahad's birthday. It's in a few weeks, and I saw you sitting down and reading. So... Any ideas on how to make your mom normal?  
**Atem:** I'm beginning to get a plan, but I'll need to wait until tomorrow. I need you at your house in the morning, and expect me, Yugi, and possibly Tea, there. Alright.  
**Mana:** Oh this is so cool. It's like I'm dating the reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes!  
**Atem: **_(smiling)_ First I'm told that I'm the reincarnation of a Pharaoh and now I'm being told that I'm like the reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes. I don't think it's possible for me to be the reincarnation of two people, Mana. Besides, if reincarnation is determined by hair, I doubt Sherlock Holmes had my locks.  
**Mana:** I know. _(Smiling)_ I just love teasing you. Okay, see you tomorrow.

(Mana kisses Atem on the cheek.)

**Atem:** Oh... boy.

(Cut to the Game Shop as Yugi and Tea are red in the face as five-year-old versions of themselves are making pancakes, and they giggle as some lands on their faces, and they hold the only pancake they made to the camera.)

**Little Yugi:** Here you go, Mom.  
**Tea:** Happy Mother's Day Mrs. Moto. _(Tea then holds up a thing of cupcakes to her mother, who looks like a version of Tea with brown eyes.) _Happy Mother's Day Mommy.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** Aw, thank you, sweetie.  
**Yugi and Tea:** _(thinking)_ We should be dead by now. How come we're not dead with embarrassment yet?  
**Mrs. Moto:** You two are awfully quiet. Is something wrong?  
**Yugi:** Uh... We're just tired. See you tomorrow Tea.  
**Tea:** Later.

(Atem comes back in.)

**Atem:** Hey Mom. Hey Tea.  
**Yugi:** Hey Atem, please convince Mom to turn this off.  
**Atem:** What are you, oh I remember that day. Oh, and Mom, I read the copy of that book you told me about. I'm gonna take another look at it tomorrow.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Aw. How about we have a movie night. Do you kids still like Snow White?  
**Atem:** I'm... Not really sure.  
**Yugi: **_(quickly)_ I'll watch it!  
**Mrs. Moto:** Great! Atem. Majority rules. You have to watch too.  
**Atem:** Um... o-kaaay...

(He sits down on the couch nervously, unsure if this is going to be alright or just torture. Cut to the part where the queen turns into the crone and Mrs. Moto holds her hands over the kids eyes.)

**Mrs. Moto:** Don't look kids! It's too scary!  
**Atem and Yugi:** MOOOM! I can't see! _(They pull her hands off of their eyes.)_  
**Yugi:** Mom, get a grip. I'm turning sixteen this year and Atem's going to be 17! I think we can handle some old animation of a woman turning into a hag.

(The queen turns into a hag.)

**Yugi:** I used to get scared by that? I've seen scarier things on Whose Line is it Anyway?  
**Atem:** Well, I'm hitting the sack. Night Mom. Night Yugi.  
**Yugi:** I think I'll go to bed too.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Would either of you like a sweet little bedtime story?  
**Atem:** No, I'm good.  
**Yugi:** Me too.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Okay, well if you want one. Be sure to let me know because I've got plenty.  
**Atem: **_(wearily)_ We'll keep that in mind Mom.  
**Yugi:** _(once up the stairs) _Damn, this has been one long, weird day. It's almost like an illusion has been cast over Mom to make he think we're little again.  
**Atem:** You seem to be taking her new... er... rules... pretty hard, especially yesterday.  
**Yugi:** Yeah... Um... Atem...  
**Atem:** Look, I know that you feel like I'm always there to pull your butt out of the fire, but trust me, you're turning out to be a greater man than me in my opinion.  
**Yugi:** Really?  
**Atem: **_(nodding)_ Really. Come on, we better get to sleep, so we can be ready for my plan.  
**Yugi: **_(thinking)_ He's crazy. Or at least he's not thinking straight. Right now, he just said that I'm turning out to be a better man than him but _he's_ the one who's got a plan to make mom see the truth. Looks like that book he was reading is starting to make _him_ talk nonsense too.

(Cut to the next morning as Mrs. Moto's in the kitchen, and Yugi's wearing his pajama top. He walks to Atem, just outside the kitchen, and he points to a door when Tea is hiding, and she quietly waves. Atem points to the back door and makes an oval shape with his fingers to show how they're going to group up. They walk out, and Yugi gets a look at his reflection.)

**Yugi: **_(quietly)_ Ah, man.

(Tea grabs Yugi and pulls him behind the bush as he waits for Atem.)

**Tea:** So far, so good I guess. Yugi! You...

(She stares at him hard.)

**Yugi:** I got dressed in a hurry okay. I didn't want another "family talk" with Mom. She's getting loonier and loonier. I hope Atem's plan works.

(Atem arrives, and he's breathing hard.)

**Tea:** You okay?  
**Atem:** Mom nearly caught me.  
**Yugi:** I really wish leaving the house didn't have to be like escaping Azkaban.  
**Tea:** Okay, there's Mana.  
**Mana:** Hey.

(They slowly make their way to Mahad and Mana's house.)

**Mana:** Yugi... why are you still wearing half of your pajamas?  
**Yugi:** Because Mom's gone crazy because of this new book that she bought.  
**Mana:** Oh, that book. Atem was reading it at the mall in one of the bookstores.  
**Yugi:** _(looks at Atem)_ You seriously did that the entire day?  
**Atem:** It was a long read! Ah, we're here.

(They arrive and Mahad's starring at the book.)

**Mahad:** Who would take this crap seriously?  
**Yugi:** Our mom.  
**Mahad:** It would have been so much simpler if she just tried to become one of the gang.  
**Yugi:** Yeah, then we would just have to move to Cuba.  
**Atem:** Okay, according to this book, Mom thinks we're drifting apart and it's her fault, so...  
**Yugi:** So what?  
**Atem:** We have three options, and I'm leaving it to a vote. Option one, we pretend to have become engaged to Mana and Tea. Option two, we go along and give her more ideas until she realizes all this is crazy. Option three, we plop this book in front of her and talk to her about it.  
**Yugi:** Huh. I would've thought you'd planned something a bit more interesting.  
**Atem:** Come on Yugi. Be reasonable. I don't pull rabbits out of hats.  
**Mahad:** Well, I for one, absolutely refuse to let you even try the first option. For one, that's my little sister you're talking about-  
**Mana:** Mahad!  
**Mahad:** - For two, how would this convince your mother to stop this foolish behavior? And for three, there's no way that she would honestly believe a rising junior and a rising senior, of her upbringing, have become engaged to _anyone_.  
**Atem:** Yeah, I didn't think that one would work either. Anyone have anything to say about option two?  
**Mana:** So the Reverse Psychology stuff?  
**Yugi:** _(raises his hand)_ Objection! We have no idea how long Mom's gonna be like this and _I_ would go insane from having to follow whatever new rules she makes up.  
**Atem:** I think you're making it seem worse than it really is.  
**Yugi:** Am I now? Okay Atem, picture this. Mom coming down the stairs for breakfast in her pajamas every day of the week for an undefined amount of time.  
**Atem:** _(shudders with horror)_ Good point. So I guess that leaves the last one. Anyone object to it?  
**Mana:** I think it's the most sensible thing so far.  
**Atem:** Anyone else?  
**Yugi:** _(nods)_ It's definitely better than the other two. I'm good with it.  
**Mahad:** It doesn't involve my sister. It's alright with me too.  
**Mana:** Mahad, is that all you think about besides Ishizu?  
**Mahad:** _(blushes slightly)_ Shut up.  
**Tea:** Mahad and Ishizu sitting in a tree. K-I-  
**Mahad: **Don't you start too!  
**Atem:** Well, let's head home.  
**Yugi:** Mom's gonna blow a gasket.  
**Atem:** But it'll be worth it if we can get her to stop this silliness.  
**Yugi:** _(smiling) _This isn't silliness. This is madness!  
**Atem:** _(smiles back, sensing a 300 reference) _Madness? _(Atem and Yugi together)_ This. is. SPARTA!  
**Mana:** Your mom let you watch an R-rated movie?  
**Yugi:** No, we just really liked the trailer for it.

(Cut to the Game Shop as Atem and Yugi walked in.)

**Mrs. Moto:** What are you two doing outside? Grandpa said you were in your rooms sleeping.  
**Atem:** Look Mom, I asked Grandpa to cover for us while Yugi and I thought what the best way for you to come with your senses would be.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Huh?

(Atem picks up the book from the table.)

**Atem:** I spent most of yesterday reading this, and I found out that all this thing does is scare parents into reading it.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Don't be silly. Of course it doesn't. But it is quite accurate.  
**Atem:** Really? Then tell me this, when did you think we were drifting apart?  
**Mrs. Moto:** When you came back from Egypt.  
**Atem: **True. Now when did you start thinking that it was your fault?  
**Mrs. Moto:** When I got the book.  
**Atem:** And why do you believe it?  
**Mrs. Moto:** It's in the book.  
**Atem:** I mean, what actual evidence do you have?  
**Mrs. Moto:** Well you both have spent more time out of the house this year, especially you, Atem.  
**Atem:** Mom. For the past couple _years_ now. You have _complained_ that I didn't get out of the house _enough_. That I spent too much of my time shut up in my _room_.  
**Yugi:** And if you haven't noticed, which I don't think you have yet, we've spent more time these past two days staying away from the house and these crazy new rules you set up.  
**Mrs. Moto:** But I've been doing everything the book says, maybe I need to go with plain old under-  
**Atem:** Mom, listen. We're not drifting apart, Yugi and I are growing up. We have our own lives now, but no matter what, you'll always be part of our lives.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Huh?  
**Yugi:** We're your sons, Mom, and no matter how big we get, we'll always be your sons.  
**Atem:** And if we move somewhere else, we'll never be too far away to come back when you need us or when we just want to visit.  
**Yugi:** And if you think about it Mom. If your idea of us drifting apart is not spending a lot of time with you and if we stayed here with you more than hanging out with our friends, then I'd think you'd really be kinda worried about us being lonely and having no friends except each other... like how I was before I met Tea.  
**Mrs. Moto: **True. I just... I wish we were as close as we used to be.  
**Yugi:** Oh Mom... _(He hugs her.)_ It sounds to me like the kind of closeness you're asking for is dependence on our part. We're just not as dependent on you for things as we used to be. That's all a part of growing older _(mutters)_ until you get old and then you get dependent again.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Well... I guess I'll need to learn how to let go.  
**Atem:** Tell you what, Yugi and I have been feeling bad, so what do you two say to me and Yugi spending an hour day with you, as long as you're you... Not the crazy mother... thing you've been for the last few days.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Is that okay with you, Yugi?  
**Yugi: **_(nods and mumbles)_ I just want my mom back.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Alright, can we have one right now?  
**Atem:** Sure.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Okay, could you two teach me that Capsule Monsters game? I thought it looked interesting.  
**Atem: **I don't see a problem with that. You Yugi?  
**Yugi:** I don't see a problem either. Let's go.

(They walk to the table as Yugi sets up the board, and he explains things to her as she listens.)

The End.

* * *

… SOOOO happy my parents were never like that…. Review please!


	27. Father to Daughter

Hm, I'm sensing a theme here.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Father to Daughter  
**  
(It opens as Mai and Joey are talking at the theater's green room, which also serves as a break room.)

**Joey:** So get dis, because of what happened with Malik, Yug' and Atem's mom went totally loopy.  
**Mai: **_(laughing)_ Oh my god! What did she do?  
**Joey:** Oh what did she do while she was all loopy? Oh! She had dis dry erase board thing and made a rule dat dey had ta eat meals in deir PJs.  
**Mai:** Okay, I've gotta check on my station to see if someone's there. See you in a few minutes.

(Mai walks out as Joey relaxes on a chair as there's a knock on the door.)

**Joey:** Eh?

(Joey opens the door, and it's a man with violet eyes like Mai's and graying dark blonde hair.)

**Man:** Joey!  
**Joey:** Uh... Yeah?  
**Man:** Joey Wheeler!  
**Joey:** Yeah, yeah?

(The man hugs Joey like an uncle, and Joey blinks.)

**Man:** How are you doing, you little mischief maker?  
**Joey:** Uh... I'm fine.  
**Man: **Well, you look great.  
**Joey:** Oh, well I don't mean to brag, but I am on the wrestling team at school.  
**Man:** You don't remember me, do you?  
**Joey:** No! Of course I remember you! ... Could ya give me a hint?  
**Man:** I'm Jimmy Holmes.  
**Joey:** Jimmy Holmes!  
**Jimmy:** Katsuya Holme's father!  
**Joey:** Katsuya Holme's father!  
**Jimmy:** From when you were in elementary school!  
**Joey:** Yeah, I recognize ya now! What are you doin' here?  
**Jimmy:** I'm in town for a few days, and I wanted to see you, and a kid with really weird hair told me you were hanging out here with a lady friend of yours.  
**Joey:** Okay, was he short or semi-short?  
**Jimmy: **There was another one taller then him.  
**Joey:** Okay, den ya talked to my pal, Yugi. So... Uh... Let me introduce you to another of my friends, while I'm out can I get ya something?  
**Jimmy:** How about you get me what you and Katsuya used to guzzle down when you were kids.  
**Joey:** Okay! _(Joey leaves and he blinks as he still has no idea who the guy is. He finds Mai on her way back and runs to her.) _Mai, ya gotta help me!  
**Mai:** For the last time Joey, I'm not taking your father to Alcoholic's Anonymous again. Last time was bad enough.  
**Joey: **No, no, dere's dis guy in da green room dat says I remember him, but I don't remember him.  
**Mai:** Then just tell him that you don't remember him.  
**Joey:** I can't, 'cause I already told him I remember him, so if I tell him I don't remember him, I'll look like a jerk and I still won't remember him!  
**Mai:** Well if he knows you, he's used to you looking like a jerk.  
**Joey:** Ha-ha. Anyway, come on in and talk to him with me. Since he doesn't know ya, you can ask him more questions dan I could get away with.  
**Mai:** Okay, but you owe me for this.  
**Joey:** Oh yes! Whatever ya want, I'll do it! _(They walk back in.)_ Jimmy, dis is another buddy of mine called Mai.

(Mai shakes Jimmy's hand.)

**Mai:** Hey.  
**Jimmy: **_(he can't stop smiling)_ This... This is a real pleasure.  
**Mai:** Uh... Nice to meet you...  
**Jimmy:** You are such a beautiful young lady.  
**Mai:** Ooh, I like him. So let's all sit down and talk. What brings you to Domino?  
**Jimmy:** I'm a bush pilot. I'm in town to buy a new boat plane.  
**Mai:** Oh, a bush pilot.

(Mai glances at Joey, and he shrugs his shoulders.)

**Jimmy:** Yeah. See what I do is fly fishermen into remote areas of Alaska. Some of the greatest fishing in the world is up there.

(Jimmy stares at Mai as Mai blinks.)

**Mai:** Uh... Yeah?  
**Jimmy:** What?  
**Mai:** You were staring at me.  
**Jimmy:** Sorry, I've just never seen such a beautiful lady.  
**Mai:** Oh, you should have seen me last year when I was in school. Half of me right now is make-up.  
**Joey:** Now Mai, you're confusin' yourself with Chono again. Ya don't look no different dan in school except for da lipstick and da eye shadow.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, how about after you finish work Mai, I make you some of my world famous Asobuko?  
**Joey:** Aso-what-now?  
**Mai:** Oh, that was my favorite food when I was little! It's veal stew. Let me just give one more look. If I don't have someone in that chair in five minutes, I can split.

(Mai walks off.)

**Jimmy:** I'll see you outside Joey!  
**Joey:** Sure ding Jimmy! _(Thinking)_ Who da hell is dat guy?

(Cut to Mai's apartment as Mai, Joey, Jimmy, and Miho and Tristan are there.)

**Miho:** Tell us another story Mr. Holmes!  
**Joey:** Yeah, I'm dyin' for another one.  
**Jimmy:** Well, I was camping in the mountains once when a large grizzly bear attacked me.  
**Joey:** Neat!  
**Jimmy: **I pulled out my hunting knife and stuck my knife into his chest.  
**Miho:** Oh don't hurt the teddy bear.  
**Jimmy:** Well I didn't. The bear just grinned at me, pulled the knife out and tossed it aside like it was a tooth pick!  
**Joey:** Whoa!  
**Jimmy:** He picked me up, and do you four know what he did next?  
**Joey, Tristan, Mai, & Miho:** What? What?  
**Jimmy:** He ate me!

(Jimmy stands up, and Joey and Tristan fall over as they all laugh.)

**Joey:** Ah man. Dat's always a good story.  
**Miho:** Wow Mr. Holmes, you're really brave. Miho likes bravery.  
**Tristan:** Uh... Does the fact that I stood up to Malik count as bravery?  
**Joey:** You moron, Atem did all da brave stuff. We were just da cheerleaders.

(Miho giggles as Mai and Joey laugh at the look on Tristan's face, disappointment mixed with rage.)

**Jimmy:** Well, I better get going.  
**Mai:** Wait Jimmy, where are you gonna stay?  
**Jimmy:** Well I'll probably find a hotel or-  
**Mai:** No you won't. Not while you have us as friends. You can sleep on the couch here.  
**Jimmy:** I don't wanna be a bother.  
**Joey:** Trust me pal, you'll be da one dat gets bothered. Dat couch is like concrete.  
**Jimmy:** How do you know that, Joey?  
**Joey:** I spent half my freshman year sleeping on it when report cards would come out. I'll help ya clean up Mai.  
**Mai:** Thanks. Later you two.  
**Miho:** Bye Mai. Ooh, Miho made a rhyme.  
**Tristan:** And it was a lovely one too.

(Mai and Joey go to the kitchen to clean up, and Jimmy tries the couch.)

**Jimmy:** Wow, Joey wasn't kidding. The floor'd be more comfortable than this thing.

(Joey walks out as he grabs his jacket.)

**Joey:** Well, see ya later Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:** Joey?  
**Joey:** Yeah?  
**Jimmy:** Can I ask you something?  
**Joey:** Sure.  
**Jimmy:** You really don't remember me, do you?  
**Joey:** Uh... Yes... Kinda... Okay, I don't have a clue who ya are.  
**Jimmy:** That's because I haven't been completely honest with you. My name isn't Jimmy Holmes, and I don't have a son.  
**Joey:** I'm not followin' ya.  
**Jimmy:** Joey, I'm Mai's father.

(Joey blinks a couple of times before he shakes his head.)

**Joey:** Alright pal, I don't know who ya are or what ya want, but dis little game of yours is over!  
**Jimmy:** I'm telling you the truth, I'm her father.  
**Joey:** Newsflash pal! Mai's father is dead! Mr. Valentine was killed helping the Americans fight in the Gulf War!  
**Jimmy:** That's right, I was.  
**Joey:** Okay pal, get out!  
**Jimmy:** Listen to me; I can prove that I'm her father.  
**Joey:** Alright, start provin' it.  
**Jimmy:** Mai's favorite cookies are chocolate chip.  
**Joey:** Who's wasn't?  
**Jimmy:** Her first pet was a goldfish named Chubby.  
**Joey:** Uh... Lucky guess...  
**Jimmy:** Her mother's name was Bonnie. Mai has a small scar on her hip from when she fell off her-  
**Joey & Jimmy:** Tricycle.

(Joey blinks a few times.)

**Joey:** Okay, let's just say for da sake of argument dat you are Mai's old man. Why does she dink dat your dead?  
**Jimmy:** I was only eighteen when I married Bonnie, and we had problems from the get-go. We thought it'd be easier if we had kids, but when we did, it just made things worse in a lot of ways. I stuck it out for as long as I could, but... When Mai was three... I... I bailed out.  
**Joey: **_(calmly, but angrily)_ You abandoned her!  
**Jimmy:** ... I sent money... And I called, and one day Bonnie asked me to stop calling. She said she had told Mai that her father had been shot down over Iraq.  
**Joey:** Well why'd she do that?  
**Jimmy:** ... She said she didn't want her little girl to grow up thinking that her father had run out on her, and... And that hurt, Joey.  
**Joey:** Well ya know, it's tough for me ta sympathize with ya Jimmy, if that's even your real name!  
**Jimmy:** It is.  
**Joey:** Okay, but back ta my point! Trust me, no marriage is easy! Dere were times my ma wanted to pull her hair out because of Pop's gambling and drinking, but da point is, even dough dey got divorced, dey didn't run away!  
**Jimmy:** And for what it's worth Joey, I wish I hadn't either.  
**Joey:** Well why are ya here now?  
**Jimmy:** I wanted to see my little girl and tell her stories... But... Anyway, I'll be leaving tomorrow.  
**Joey:** Wait a second. Ya mean you're not gonna tell Mai who you are?  
**Jimmy:** I... I can't Joey. I want Mai to remember me as a hero instead of a heel.

(Joey walks to the door and turns back.)

**Joey:** Well Jimmy, it seems ta me, dat you're still only dinking of yourself.

(Joey walks out as Jimmy sits on the couch with his head in his hands. Cut to the next morning as Mai's talking to Jimmy.)

**Jimmy:** Well it was very nice of you to let me into your home.  
**Mai: **Thanks.

(Joey opens the door.)

**Joey:** The taxi pulled up.  
**Jimmy:** Well... That's probably for me. Mai... I wanna thank you for letting me spend the night.  
**Mai:** No problem. Why don't you stay just one more night? I'm sure the rest of me and Joey's friends would love to meet you.  
**Jimmy:** I really wish I could.

(Jimmy walks up to Joey who blocks the path.)

**Joey:** Dis could be your last chance, Jimmy.

(Jimmy looks at Joey and nods his head.)

**Jimmy:** Mai, my name isn't Jimmy Holmes... It's Jimmy Valentine.  
**Mai:** ... Valentine...?  
**Jimmy:** Mai, I'm your father.

(Mai stares at Jimmy before she runs to a small porch outside of the kitchen. Cut to a few moments later as she's crying, and Joey comes out.)

**Joey:** You okay, Mai?  
**Mai:** No. He dumped me, Joey. Then he comes waltzing back into my life. What does he want from me?  
**Joey:** I dink he wants you to forgive him.  
**Mai:** Well I can't forgive. I feel cheated. All those times I've seen the girls at the theater, or around town with their dads, I've wished I could have had those moments with mine.  
**Joey:** Mai, he shouldn't have run out on ya, but he's here trying ta make amends for that now, and if you don't meet him halfway, you'll be making da same mistake he did.  
**Mai:** I know, but the thing that bothers me the most is, how can the man just leave like that and never give me another thought?

(Jimmy comes out.)

**Jimmy:** I thought about you. I thought about you every day of my life. Mai, I know what I did was wrong, and I hate myself for it, so I can understand if you hate me too. What I want you to know... What I _need_ you to know is that even though we weren't together, I never stopped loving you. _(Jimmy pulls out a card.)_ Do you remember this? _(He hands the card to Mai.) _You gave me this when you were three years old.  
**Mai:** "Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy." Spelled D-A-D-Y. "I'll love you always."  
**Jimmy:** Always.  
**Mai:** Well it's nice that you kept that, but the point is, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU!  
**Jimmy:** I'm here now, and I wanna be a part of your life, so I'm asking you, will you let me?  
**Mai:** I don't know if I can.

(Joey puts his hand on Mai's shoulder.)

**Joey:** You could try.  
**Mai:** Yeah... I could try.

(Jimmy opens his arms, and Mai runs up and hugs him.)

**Mai:** Daddy! _(Joey smiles and gives Jimmy the thumbs up as he walks away when Mai walks up to Jimmy.)_ Joey, there's something I've gotta do before you leave.  
**Joey:** What?

(Mai hugs Joey as she cries.)

**Mai:** Thank you for giving me back my father.  
**Joey: **_(smiling)_ You're welcome Mai. Now... I'll head out. You've got a lot of catching up ta do.

(Joey walks off as he stares at Mai's apartment and sighs.)

The End.

* * *

AW! Polarshipping moments! Review por favor XD


	28. The Australian

Agh… it's been forever since we've updated… hasn't it? Well, we're all busy and such… BUT WHO'S READY FOR SOME COMEDY!

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Australian**

"We have a problem."

Atem quirked an eyebrow at Yugi, who was sprawled out across the entire length of the couch on his back. He had been in that position for who-knew-how-long since he had finished his chores. Atem was still stuck doing his, currently sweeping the kitchen. Every so often, Mom declared that the house was in dire need of cleaning (even though she never let it get too out-of-hand) and everyone (himself and Yugi) needed to pitch in and help (do all the work instead of her for the day). And the worst part was that they weren't allowed to have any female company over (Mana and Téa) until _all_ the housework was done. So Atem was rather surprised that Yugi wasn't throwing the nearest pillow at him for taking so long. Nonetheless...

"I thought you were asleep," he said bluntly.

Yugi rolled his eyes and said, "No, but I think better when my eyes are closed. Less distractions."

"So why do we have a problem?" he asked as he resumed sweeping the kitchen.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. _Joey_ has a problem," Yugi said with a thoughtful frown.

"Really?" Atem said in a bored tone, not looking up from his work.

Yugi nodded and said, "He's a loner."

"No, he's not. He's got Mai," Atem said.

"Objection!" Yugi shouted loudly as he sat up suddenly and startled his older brother, "He _likes_ Mai but he hasn't 'got' her yet. Let me lay it out for you. You've got Mana, I'm with Téa-"

"-Finally," Atem said with a cough and dodged a well-deserved pillow that Yugi just threw at him.

"-Kisara is Kaiba's girlfriend whether he likes it or not, I keep wondering when Mana's gonna burst through that door saying that Mahad and Ishizu are getting married, and Tristan... well at least Tristan likes Miho even though she's completely infatuated with Marik. That leaves Joey with his undeclared crush on Mai..."

"And...?" Atem asked.

"And...!" Yugi huffed with annoyance, "I don't think a woman like Mai is going to wait forever for Joey to finally admit his feelings to her, whatever they are! She's gonna move on and I'm worried for Joey that he's gonna miss his chance. You remember how he was in a slump during freshman year for a little while?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Well, the reason why was because there was this nurse at the hospital his sister was at, Miyuki was her name, I think, that he liked so much that he kept returning just to see her. Well that didn't last very long because apparently, she left three days after he first met her to work at a different hospital. So Joey's luck with women hasn't been that good. Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes, I was!" Atem said quickly, snapping out of his trance-like state, "I was just thinking about how interesting it is that Joey is consistently attracted to older women," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he? First Miyuki and then Mai. And they both begin with 'M' too," Yugi pointed out, "Anyway, as I was saying. Even _I've_ admitted my feelings for Téa. He's got _no_ excuse for waiting this long with Mai."

"I wouldn't worry about Joey, Yugi," Atem said offhandedly as he regained his composure and picked up the broom again, "He has to do things his own way."

Yugi sighed heavily, still looking worried, "I know. But can you hurry up already so that we can see Mana and Téa?"

"Shove it," Atem retorted as he picked up the discarded pillow and threw it at Yugi, hitting him square in the face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Awright..." Joey said as he took a deep breath and stood up dramatically, "Today's the day... I'm gonna tell Mai... I'm gonna do it..." However several minutes ticked by and he didn't move from that position. Finally, he sat back down, all of his confidence lost. "Ah, who am I kiddin'? I can't do it. Everybody's hooked up, even Rich-boy. Man, and Yug' too. I thought he'd never actually confess his feelings to Téa until he was in his thirties or somethin' ridiculous like that. Wait, Tristan hasn't hooked up yet!" he said excitedly but then went back to being margianlly-depressed, "But that's probably a good thing. I don't think I'd be able to survive around Tristan if Miho actually became his girlfriend. Why do I continuously have this problem with liking older women?" he wondered as he stared up at the sky.

It wasn't for sex, that was a totally different thing altogether. No, what he meant was liking them as friends and for companionship reasons. Even he admitted that his thing for the nurse may have been a bit too much, even for him, but Mai wasn't that much older than him relatively-speaking. She was only four years older. But that was still too big a difference for his liking. Also, she wasn't an easy girl to please and he sincerely doubted that he would meet her expectations in a man. Hell, he was still trying to pay off his dad's debts and he had been doing that for years. Not to mention, he always had this bad habit of misplacing things. Let's face the facts. He wasn't someone reliable that you could count on for common day-to-day stuff.

"Mai's almost twenty and I'm only a rising junior... Why would she have anythin' to do with a 16-going-on-17-year-old kid, with a crap-load of debts to pay off, in any way other than friendship?" he wondered as his face became unnaturally grave and he fumbled is his pocket for his wallet.

He opened it up and there, on the inside front cover, was a picture of Mai from when she was still in high school. She was cheering loudly at one of the team games; he could no longer remember which one. But there was another picture behind this one and he turned over Mai's to reveal a picture of a girl with long red hair and dark hazel eyes like Joey's. She was smiling shyly at whoever had been holding the camera and she had the aura of being a sweet girl.

"Serenity..." Joey murmured, "I'm glad you're not here to see me now little sister. I'd only disappoint you," he said as he closed his wallet and stuck it back inside his pocket. He looked around again from his post on the bench and sighed. "Well I suppose I could go visit even if I'm not gonna tell her," he said as he stood up. "Hopefully I'll catch her on a break when she's not busy," he added as he started making his way out of the park towards the theater, feeling a bit better at the very least.

He was about halfway there when something caught his eye. Coming down the street was a guy who looked to be his height. It was kinda hard to tell with the way his spiky brown hair stuck up though it was nowhere near as outrageous as Yugi's or Atem's. But that wasn't why Joey noticed him. It was because of the fact that he kept going up to everyone he passed and talking to them, but they either brushed him off or shrugged their shoulders shaking their heads. Wondering what was bugging the guy, Joey picked up the pace a little until he was practically right next to him. He looked kinda depressed too.

"Hey dude, you okay? You're lookin' kinda blue," Joey said.

He looked up, slightly startled, and Joey was able to see that he had very bright blue eyes. Then he smiled and said, "G'day mate! Thanks for takin' the trouble to ask but it's nothin' big really."

It was taking all of Joey's willpower to not let his jaw drop. This guy had the strangest accent he had ever heard. And people around here thought _he_ talked weird? "Dude, where are ya from? Certainly not around here."

"Ah, ya got me. Me accent always gives me away," he said as he rubbed the back of his head with a laugh, "Nah, I'm born from the land Down Under. At least that's what we call it back home. You're probably more familiar with it being called Australia."

"Australia? Ain't dat de place with all de world's most poisonous or largest or most dangerous animals?" Joey asked.

"Yup, the one and the same!" the man said, "Well, actually, we don't 'av _all_ of them but we share a good number of 'em with our archipelago neighbors near us."

Not wanting to admit that he had no idea what an archipelago was, he decided to get off the current topic of conversation, "So uh... why the long face earlier?"

At this, his expression fell slightly and he sighed heavily, "Was a stupid mistake on my part. I was invited to this place by a friend o'mine but only afterwards did I realize that I had not a clue where the place I was supposed to meet her was and seems like nobody else around here knows either."

"Oh... Well where do ya need to go?" Joey asked, not really sure if he would be of much help either.

"That's part of the problem. I can't remember the name of the place and all I know is that it's a theater of some sort."

"A theater? Did the person you're goin' to see mention anything about it being near a train station?" Joey asked.

"Hmm... Yah, I think she might've," the man said with a thoughtful frown.

Joey grinned stupidly and clapped him on the shoulder, "Then you've come to the right place my friend! Cause not only do I know exactly where it is, but I've been dere a couple times and I'm actually heading right dat way, myself! So just follow me, Joey Wheeler. Uh... by the way, what's your name?" he asked, suddenly realizing that he didn't know it.

"Oops, I'm forgettin' me manners already. Just don't tell me mum, she'd have my hide for it. The name's Valon, mate. It's an honor to meet ya," Valon said as he held out his hand.

"Nah, de pleasure's all mine," Joey said with a slight smirk as he shook Valon's hand, "But first of all, you were goin' the wrong way if ya were tryin' to get to de theater. It's a couple blocks down that way."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief as he looked behind him, "Well that certainly would have made things easier if somebody had even told me _that_ much. At least I managed to get somewhat near it."

"Dat's true and now you've got me to lead ya the rest of the way there!" Joey said enthusiastically as he started frog-marching down the sidewalk, ignoring the odd looks people passing were giving him.

"You sure are funny, mate," Valon said with a laugh, "And it's obvious ya don't give a damn what people think of you."

"Well if I did, I'd have to sucker-punch everyone who gave me weird looks," Joey said half-joking, half-serious.

"You remind me a lot of meself when I was younger," Valon said with a thoughtful smirk, "Except maybe a bit more spastic and a lot more carefree."

"Eh? Ya think so?" Joey asked, no longer frog-marching, but patiently listening to whatever Valon had to say.

"Yup, definitely," he said with a definitive nod, "I was orphaned early in life so it wasn't all fun and games for me. But that's in the past now and life's gotten much better since then. Uh, Joey, the light's red," he pointed out suddenly.

"Nyeh!" Joey exclaimed as he flailed his arms about, trying to maintain his balance and prevent himself from continuing to go forward just in time to get out of the way of a car speeding by carelessly. "That jerk! He thinks he's hot stuff crusin' around in his fancy, expensive sports car," Joey grumbled before turning back to Valon, "Thanks man, I owe ya one."

"Don't sweat it," Valon said with a wave of his hand, "Consider this as payment for leading me in the right direction."

Joey smiled and nodded. He may have only just met Valon but Joey already thought he was a cool guy to hang around with. It was just impossible not to like him. As Valon had said earlier, he reminded Joey of himself. And if Valon was anything like him, than he would hate to get on this guy's bad side for whatever reason.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So this is it?" Valon asked as he stared up at the sign, "Doesn't look like much."

"Yeah, it's a bit old-fashioned and all but it's got a pretty modest business goin'," Joey said proudly.

"I probably wouldn't 'av found this place on me own. Thanks mate," Valon said, giving Joey a smile.

"Don't sweat it!" Joey said with a laugh, "So are ya just goin' to stand out here an' look at or are ya actually goin' inside?"

"You crack me up, mate!" Valon laughed as he clapped Joey hard on the shoulder, making the teen cringe from the force, "Let's get in there!"

Joey rolled his shoulder a little as he followed Valon inside. Damn, that hurt more than he expected and Joey was no wuss. Valon sure had a lot of muscle power in those arms of his. It made him slightly curious as to what Valon had done to become so strong. Either he was really dedicated to the gym or he had been doing some serious heavy-duty work or something else... Joey snorted derisively at the possibility. It's not that it _wasn't_ possible, but who was he to judge Valon? Joey didn't exactly have the cleanest record in the world. Maybe Valon had been like him as a kid or worse. Either way, it wasn't Joey's place to judge Valon by his past life. Maybe he, like Joey, had straightened out. Feeling much better about himself, Joey entered the theater as well and saw Valon gazing around the lobby in awe.

"Crikey, mate! You wouldn't know that it was so spiffy inside to judge from the outside. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover, eh mate?" Valon asked as Joey came up beside him.

"Yeah, I guess ya can't," Joey said as he looked around as well, not really sure _what_ Valon found so fascinating about the place. Now where was...

"Joey? You're here?" a voice called out and Joey couldn't help but smile as he turned to the source, Mai, coming down one of the hallways breaking off from the main lobby.

Joey opened his mouth to greet her when someone else cut him off. "Mai! There you are! I was wonderin' how I'd find you in here!" Valon shouted happily as he brushed past Joey and started walking towards Mai.

"Valon! You came?" Mai exclaimed, "What took you so long? I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"I meant to come sooner, Mai, honest, but only afterwards did I realize that I didn't know where exactly the place was or what it was even called. Luckily for me, I met this nice young chap who could lead me to it and he did," Valon explained as he gestured to Joey, who looked dumbfounded.

"You did that Joey?" Mai asked and Joey barely managed an affirmative nod, "That was so sweet of you."

"Yeah, real good of 'im, but Mai, how do you know this bloke?" Valon asked curiously.

"I suppose that it's my turn to explain a couple things," Mai said with a heavy sigh as if it was one of the worst possible things in the world, "Okay, I've known Joey since high school and I met Valon in college, only recently discovering that he was interested in the arts."

"Of course I am!" Valon exclaimed, "The nun who raised me at the orphanage after I lost me blood family instilled that sense of appreciation in me and me mum has continued supportin' that."

"Well, I'm glad that you could make it all the same and just in time too. We've got another performance about to start and it's the last one for the day. We close early on Sundays. You're welcome to see it if you want," she invited, "And don't worry about paying, it's on me."

"Nonsense Mai! I'll pay the full meself because I _know_ that what I'm going to see is going to be great and the least I can do is pay for what it's worth," Valon said as he made his way over to the ticket booth at the front entrance.

"Stubborn fool," Mai muttered under her breath with a smile, but not quiet enough for Joey to _not_ hear, "He can be cheap when he wants to but when he gets something of good quality, he absolutely _insists_ on paying full-price for it. He won't take it used, he won't take it discounted, nothing but full-price will suit him. He also doesn't let anyone else pay for stuff for him."

Joey gulped nervously and gave Valon a hard look. He obviously had plenty of money if he was going to college and still able to afford anything at full prices. Also playing the gentlemen by offering to pay his own way and not let Mai deal with it. Joey would have liked to do that too... but he didn't have that kind of money. Everything he earned went into either living expenses or paying off what little he could of his dad's debts. He took discounts and freebies whenever he could within reason. He glanced back at Mai and the nervous look returned. Valon was older, stronger, smoother, and definitely richer than him. Everything that Joey had ever feared to have in a rival for Mai... only he had never expected to actually have one... Well... maybe Valon didn't like Mai in that way. Maybe he was just a friend…

"_**Like you?"**_ scoffed a voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like Kaiba, much to his annoyance.

When Valon returned, not only did he have his ticket but he also carried something that made Joey's heart clench. In his hand, he carried a fully-blooming red rose; the reddest rose that Joey had ever seen, and he held it out to Mai. "For her ladyship," he said as she gingerly accepted the rose, a blush rising to her cheeks, "I considered buying a bouquet but the way I figured it, there are too many. When they're all grouped together like that, they possess no individuality of their own. I figured that only one, but the best of them all would be more fitting for a strong and independent woman such as yourself."

"Thank you Valon," Mai said as she examined the delicate flower, "It really is quite beautiful."

"And I've found none fairer," Valon said with a smile as he watched her, not talking about the flower, and she blushed some more with the compliment.

"Well... come on now," she said brusquely as she waved them to follow after her, "It's about time to start."

Valon just started to follow her when Joey called, "Hey, Valon!"

Valon turned and looked back, "Yeah, mate? What's up?"

"What do you think you're playin' at?" Joey said rudely, "You're not impressin' anyone so just give it up. The only thing you're gonna end up doin' is embarrassin' yourself."

Valon looked confused for a moment and then his crystalline blue eyes twinkled in realization. He glanced down the hallway that Mai had started down and then shifted his gaze to Joey, "Ah, I see now. You've got the hots for Mai?"

Joey said nothing but he became grim-faced and tight-lipped.

"Do you _really_ think that you've got a chance with a girl like Mai?" he asked in disbelief, "Well, let me tell you something, chum. Back home, we call our pals 'chum'. But chum is also the word we use for shark bait. But a shark is a hunter and the wise ones know better than to go after it, knowing that it's not worth their time. And I've got my eyes set on Mai. She's a woman who deserves all the respect and space that she needs and I'm a man who not only understands that but can give it to her. What about you? What have you got to offer her? What can _you _do for Mai that _I _can't do better?" When Joey didn't answer, Valon smirked, "Don't hurt yourself tryin' to best me. The only thing you're gonna end up doin' is embarrassin' yourself," Valon said quietly, throwing Joey's own words back at him. He started walking down the hallway after Mai and called out to Joey, "See you rotting at the bottom of the ocean, chum!"

Joey growled and clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to punch something so badly at the moment that he didn't care if it hurt like hell later. That guy... acting so damned cocky and stuck-up like he was better than him. He hadn't won Mai yet, the nerve of him! But what made Joey the maddest wasn't the name-calling or the trash-talking but the fact that Valon was right. Valon had everything that Joey did _and_ didn't have. How could he possibly compete against him for Mai's heart?

"I'll find a way," he said firmly as he started running after them to catch up, "Joey Wheeler never backs down from a challenge and I'm not gonna give her up without a fight."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Two weeks later…_

Téa found herself walking down the sidewalk in the heart of the city with absolutely no idea what she was going to do. She had no particular reason to be out there except to enjoy the fresh air and the solitude. But it was kinda weird walking around town by herself. She was used to having the company of others around her but she didn't mind. She had especially needed to get away from Joey, Tristan, and Miho. Often these summer days, she wondered how Miho had sorta-kinda become a part of their group. So she just blamed Tristan for the entire thing.

"Oh Neko! Now you've gotten yourself all dirty!"

Téa turned to the sound coming from the opposite side of the street and saw a mother fussing over her daughter who looked to be about five years old and with a face completely _covered_ in chocolate ice cream to judge from the cone still in the smiling girl's hand. She couldn't help but smile in amusement that the woman had named her daughter 'cat'. Then again, her _own_ middle name meant 'apricot' so she couldn't talk. She started walking down her path on the sidewalk again but not without another glance back at the mother and her daughter with a soft smile. That would be her eventually. Not now. Not this year. Not for a couple years even. But she would get there when she was ready, whenever that was. It was as she was turning her head back around to stare straight ahead that she caught sight of someone that she recognized in the large open window of the coffee shop across the street.

"Mai?" she asked herself.

Brows furrowed in a slight frown as she crossed the street, entered the shop, and nearly gagged with the smell. Coffee was just… one of those things that she couldn't even stand the _smell_ of much less drink! She looked left and saw the blond-haired woman sitting alone, frowning- no, scowling at the half-empty cup, the contents looking something like a latte, though Téa honestly wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

She quickly made her way over to the table that Mai was sitting at. "Hi Mai," Téa said cheerfully to get her attention.

It worked. Mai's violet eyes (how is it that she knew so many people with violet eyes? It wasn't supposed to be a normal eye color) lifted from the cup to Téa's face and her scowl instantly disappeared to be replaced by look of surprise and then joy as she stood up. "Téa! Girl, it's been far too long," she exclaimed as she came around the table and hugged her before pulling back with a half-suspicious, half-amused expression on her face. "You don't drink coffee," she stated simply.

Téa gave a small laugh and shook her head, "No, I still don't. I don't know _how_ you can _stand_ the stuff. Is it an acquired taste or something?"

"Something like that," Mai agreed with a slight shake of her head.

"So what's bothering you?" Téa pressed, "You only drank lattes when something was really bothering you."

At this, Mai pursed her lips in irritation and sat back down in her seat. Téa followed her lead and took the chair opposite her, waiting for Mai to fill her in.

"It's the knucklehead again," she started.

"Joey?" Téa exclaimed, "Geez, what the heck has he done now?" She knew Joey was a bit of an idiot sometimes- scratch that, most of the time- but he at least _tried_ harder to not be such a moron around Mai.

"Not only him but a college friend of mine named Valon," Mai said coolly but her tone was not directed at Téa.

"Valon?" she asked quietly. She had no idea who he was but she didn't need to, to be able to guess what was going on. "They're uh… competing?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation as mild as possible.

Mai nodded sharply, "Yes, and it's driving me nuts watching them go at each other. Valon's stringing Joey along, I know for sure, and Joey can't afford to play this game with his finances in their current condition. Valon's gonna wait until Joey's completely broke before the game ends."

"But that's horrible!" Téa exclaimed at the very thought.

"I know. Valon's as ruthless as a shark with the scent of blood in its nostrils. He's a very efficient predator and he won't stop until he's sure his prey is fully dead," Mai said with an almost bored expression on her face.

"You have to stop them Mai! You're the only one who can!" Téa nearly shouted. Nearly because she was indoors and there were already people who were too interested in their conversation for her liking.

"Don't worry Téa, I will," Mai said soothingly though her eyes still retained that hard glint, "And when I do, I'm gonna remind the _both_ of them that I'm not some soft-eyed _doe_ waiting to be picked up by the buck with the biggest antlers!"

Téa couldn't help but giggle at the idea of Mai being a doe. The picture didn't fit at all. She was more like a tiger… but Joey would make a very good buck indeed. He certainly acted like one for all his boasting.

"It's sad that I don't even need to pick between them to end the game," Mai said with a sigh as she rested her cheek on her hand which was propped up by her elbow. Seeing Téa's puzzled look, she explained, "I can shame them out of a money game. Money has no real value to the tender emotions of the heart. Look at Kaiba. He has all the money he could ever want but it doesn't make him any nicer for it. If you pit Kaiba and Atem against each other in a money contest for Mana's attention at the very least, then Kaiba would completely crush Atem but that hardly means that Mana would choose Kaiba because of it." She sighed heavily and stood up, taking her unfinished drink with her, "Well, I'm off to go cut the antlers off those two testosterone-pumped bucks. I'll see you sometime around," she added as she walked out of the shop.

Téa watched Mai walk down the sidewalk through the shop window until she was out of sight and only then did she smile knowingly and say, "You may not _need_ to choose between them to end their game Mai… But it sounds to me like you've already chosen anyway."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joey wiped away the blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth and spat out a mouthful. Okay... he had to admit... he hadn't expected Valon to feign that upper cut... but at least Valon hadn't gotten away unscathed... He was going to have a beautiful black eye for weeks, thanks to him.

Valon chuckled dryly and said through heavy breaths, "So you got a couple lucky hits... but don't think that means anything... You're still nowhere near my level."

Panting just as hard, Joey said, "Tryin' to get me to chicken out or somethin'? Real men fight with their fists."

"Pit bulls will fight any dog they're pitted against," Valon shot back.

"... What did you call me?" Joey demanded, his fists shaking with barely-contained fury.

Valon smirked at the reaction he got from Joey and narrowed his eyes as he said in a calm whisper, "You heard me, Wheeler. You're nothing more than a mutt."

That was it. Joey snapped and he charged at Valon, ready to punch that smirk right off his face. Valon charged too, ready to meet his oncoming foe. But Fate is a fickle creature and she had other plans that interfered with their immediate desire to pummel the other to their heart's content. Something heavy and solid crashed into the back of Joey's head, and barely a second later, the same heavy object came falling from the sky struck Valon on the top of the head. Both boys fell over, disoriented and dazed, wondering what the hell had just hit them.

"You're both... idiots!" a woman's voice shrieked; a woman that they both knew and, at the very moment were dreading to hear because they both knew they were in big trouble.

Valon looked up and Joey looked behind him at the entrance to their chosen battleground, a wide alley, and said in unison, "Mai...!"

It was indeed their favorite blond female, standing with her hands on her hips, her purse in one hand and... a brick in the other, and looking extremely pissed off. Seriously, Satan would have run from her, she was that scary-looking... especially when she was carrying that brick... They suddenly had this suspicion that the things that had hit them on the heads were bricks but they didn't want to confirm this yet. It would mean looking away and that might piss her off even more. Although... she looked so pissed off that it probably wouldn't have made a difference... They weren't taking any chances.

"How... dare you!" No words could express the fury in her voice. They were so dead and they knew it. "How dare you fight over me as if I'm some prize to be won and handed over to the winner! Your petty rivalry decides absolutely nothing about who _I_ choose and with the way you two _morons_ have been acting, there's no way in _Hell_ that I'd pick _either_ of you! Valon! You showed such care and respect when we first met, when the hell did you become such a pompous ass? Joey! As frustratingly stupid as you can be sometimes, especially when someone calls you a dog, it does not give you the right to act like a rabid one and bite at everyone in senseless rage because of what people think of your domestic life. I'm severely disappointed in the both of you because I know you're better than this, and starting today, my friendship with the both of you is on hold until you can prove yourselves to be civilized human beings, and if you don't start setting yourselves straight, then you can kiss our friendship goodbye forever. I'm not about to associate myself with jackasses like you."

And with that, she stalked away from the alley entrance, leaving the two young men stunned by her tongue-lashing, afraid to move lest she come back for more. After about five minutes of silence, save for heavy breathing, Valon and Joey looked around, and when they saw the two bricks on the ground, they both grimaced. Those were going to leave a nice, healthy bump on the head for a while. They looked at each other with the same apologetic faces and saw exactly what they felt in themselves; a whole lot of guilt. Guilt for making Mai mad... guilt for not giving any consideration to her feelings... guilt for the risk of losing their friendship with her... and even a little bit of guilt for letting their feelings for her get in the way of a possible friendship with each other.

They looked away from each other, unable to handle staring at so much guilt anymore and said in unison, "Sorry man/mate."

They unsteadily picked themselves up, still a little mind-blown by Mai's whirlwind reality check, and took themselves to their separate place of tranquility wherever it may be just so long as they were alone with time to think on what they done.

* * *

Go Mai! God, she's awesome haha Review please XD


	29. New Friends

This is my own little hell here… I have no internet/cable/phone service and it's raining outside… GAH! This place is trying to kill me with bordom! Thank goodness I can still steal SOME kind of crappy connection. And for those of you who don't know, Ryou really DOES have a twin sister named Amane, except she was only shown in the manga and died when they were younger but we decided to resurrect her and put her in the story. Damn, I really wish she was a real character in the show….

* * *

**Chapter 29: New Friends**

(It opens as the gang's talking in the Game Shop when a boy of Yugi's age with long white hair with a girl who looks like a female version of him.)

**Boy:** _(with a British accent)_ Hello. I'm Ryou and this is my sister Amane.  
**Amane:** _(same)_ Hello.  
**Joey:** Whoa! Are you guys from England?  
**Ryou:** Yes. Are you from Brooklyn?  
**Joey:** No.  
**Amane:** Then what's with the accent?  
**Joey:** What accent?

(Miho runs up to Ryou.)

**Miho:** Ooh, you're cute! Miho likes men with accents.

(Marik cheers while Tristan bawls)

**Ryou:** Oh hello. Who are you?  
**Miho:** I'm Miho.  
**Ryou:** Nice to meet you. My sister and I just moved here, and we were wondering what kind of games this shop sold.

(Grandpa runs up.)

**Grandpa:** Loads. Duel Monsters, Capsule Monsters, and Monster World-  
**Ryou:** Oh, I'd love some extra boards for that.  
**Grandpa:** I'll go and get some.

(Grandpa walks off.)

**Yugi:** Sorry. He really likes making good first impressions on first time customers. I'm Yugi.  
**Ryou:** A pleasure to meet you, Yugi.  
**Atem:** So, you move here with your parents?  
**Ryou:** Well... Not exactly.  
**Mana:** What?  
**Ryou:** It's a rather long and difficult story that I don't like repeating.  
**Amane:** I'm Amane and- _(Marik shoves Atem out of the way to be in front of Amane.)_ Who are you?  
**Marik:** My name is Marik.  
**Amane:** Pleasure.  
**Marik:** _(nervously)_ Heh-heh.  
**Yugi:** So you like Monster World?  
**Ryou:** Any RPG really?  
**Joey:** Nyeh?  
**Ryou:** What the bloody hell was that?  
**Atem:** This noise Joey makes when he's surprised.  
**Ryou:** Alright. Anyway, an RPG is a Role-Playing Game. Tabletop, video games, any of that sort.  
**Tristan:** So... What's Monster World?  
**Yugi:** It's a Tabletop Game where you have to save a world full of good and evil monsters from the evil Dark Lord Zorc.  
**Ryou:** Yes. Amane and I play it loads of times.  
**Amane:** Yeah, our big brother does a really good job as Zorc.  
**Atem:** Brother?  
**Ryou:** Oh, he's at home, and trust me; you won't meet him until he wants to meet you.  
**Tea:** _(sarcastic)_ Oh that makes me like him so much.  
**Ryou:** Yeah, he's sort of a recluse. Even Amane and I barely see him.  
**Yugi:** Wow.

(Cut to later as Ryou and Amane are chatting with everyone.)

**Ryou:** Well good-bye everyone. We've got to be heading home now. See you lot later.

(They head out.)

**Joey:** Well, those two are pretty nice. Now I can't wait to meet deir brother.

(Cut to outside as a figure hides in the shadows, he looks like a slightly older version of Ryou, and he's wearing a black trench coat.)

**Man:** Heh.

The End.

* * *

*dances happily* I see halfshipping! Joy! I'm eating Nerds right now, explaining somewhat of my hyperness…. Review please!


	30. Joey's Family

Can I get a "HURRAY" FOR A WHOLE WEEK OFF FROM SCHOOL! WHOO!

**Chapter 30: Joey's Family  
**  
(It opens on the first day of school.)

**Joey:** Later Pop. Going to my first day of Junior Year.  
**Mr. Wheeler:** Where's my bacon? _(Hic!)  
_**Joey:** In da fridge.

(Joey walks up as he meets up with Tristan.)

**Joey:** Tristan, my man!  
**Tristan:** How you been, Joey?  
**Joey:** Not too bad. I wonder if we'll have any classes with Ryou and/or Amane.

(Cut to the house as Mr. Wheeler's hand grabs a beer bottle.)

**Joey:** So Tristan, how long do you dink I should wait before tellin' Mai? I mean... She was so pissed I dought a kid would pop outta her.  
**Tristan:** Hm... Let's go with... Halloween. Of next year.  
**Joey:** Wow, dat long... Okay, thanks.

(They arrive at school.)

**Joey:** Hey guys.

(Kaiba brushes past.)

**Joey:** Hey Kaiba.  
**Kaiba:** Hmph.  
**Joey:** Man, ya'd think he'd be a bit nicer, especially afta spillin' his guts bout his whole damn dark "tragic" past or some bullcrap like dat.  
**Atem:** I think he is.  
**Joey:** _(sarcastically)_ Oh yeah. Before the Egypt stuff, he wouldn't even_ respond_.

(Ryou and Amane arrive.)

**Ryou:** Hello.  
**Atem:** Hi.  
**Amane:** So how are things?  
**Yugi:** Pretty good.  
**Miho:** Ooh, Miho just saw that Miho's first class is with you. Would you like to walk there with Miho?  
**Ryou:** Uh... Sure.  
**Tristan:** _(thinking)_ Dama it all!  
**Amane:** Hey Marik, thanks for taking me out for dinner last night. It was a really nice thing. We should have something with our families next time.  
**Marik:** Uh... Sure.  
**Atem:** Let's go in.

(As everyone walks in, the man who looked like Ryou arrives in a school uniform.)

**Man:** Heh.

(Cut to Joey's apartment as Mr. Wheeler suddenly clutches his arm.)

**Mr. Wheeler:** Uh!

(Cut to the first class as Atem, Mana, Kaiba, and Kisara see the man.)

**Teacher:** Class please welcome Touzoku Bakura.  
**Bakura:** I prefer to be addressed by my surname if you please.  
**Atem:** Oh, you're Ryou's big brother.  
**Bakura:** And you're Atem Moto, Aknamkanon Moto's son. I was a fan of your father and grandfather's work.  
**Atem:** Really?  
**Bakura:** Oh yes.  
**Atem:** Cool.  
**Mana:** Hi, I'm Mana.  
**Bakura:** Bonjour, Ma chèrie.

(Bakura takes Mana's hand and kisses it gently.)

**Mana:** Um... Wow. I... Didn't know you spoke French.  
**Bakura:** I've been around. _(Winks at Mana who blushes)_  
**Atem:** _(through gritted teeth)_ So Mana, why don't we pay attention to the teacher now. _(glares at Bakura)_

(Bakura smirks as he looks at Atem. Cut to the gang's first class with Mr. Takahashi.)

**Takahashi:** Please welcome Ryou Bakura and his sister Amane.  
**Ryou:** Hello.  
**Amane:** Hi.  
**Miho:** Oh...  
**Tea:** Ei.

(Tea nudges away from Miho.)

**Takahashi:** Sit anywhere you'd like.  
**Marik:** _(stands abruptly) _Oh! Oh! Amane! Amane!

(Amane sits between Marik and Joey.)

**Joey:** Oh what's dat Tristan? Ya want me ta sit closer ta you? Okay.

(Joey moves next to an empty seat by Tristan.

**Marik:** Oh, that wacky Joey.  
**Amane:** Oh, my other big brother's here, so please try to meet him before school's over.  
**Marik:** Okay.

(Cut to Joey's dad's house as his arm goes limp. Cut to class as Joey's laughing with the gang at lunch when Bakura arrives.)

**Amane:** Touzoku! Meet some of my new friends!  
**Marik:** My name's Marik.  
**Bakura:** I don't care.  
**Marik:** Oh.  
**Amane:** Touzoku, be nice!  
**Bakura:** I'll be off after class, so stay with Ryou.  
**Amane:** Oh... But I wanted all of us to meet Marik and Mana's family.  
**Bakura:** I'll take a rain check.  
**Amane:** Oh... Okay.  
**Ryou:** Don't worry Amane. Remember, Touzoku's been busy every since... You know what.  
**Amane:** Okay.

(Cut to Joey coming home.)

**Joey:** _(singing)_ Havana! Havana! I'm goin' ta Havana! Oh damn it! I still got dat song stuck in my head!

(Joey opens the door tentatively.)

**Joey:** Pop? ... Pop? ... Pop, are ya here?

(Joey opens the door and goes to the chair and sees his father's lifeless body.)

**Joey:** Oh my god...

(Cut to the Game Shop after Joey tells them.)

**Mana:** Your dad died? I'm so sorry.  
**Joey:** Dat ain't what really freaks me out.  
**Atem:** What does?  
**Joey:** I don't dink I care.  
**Yugi:** What?  
**Joey:** Come on, it's different with all of you. Yugi how did you and Atem feel when your dad died?  
**Yugi:** Like I'd never be happy again.  
**Atem:** Not as extreme but close.  
**Joey:** Tea, how would you feel if your old man kicked da bucket?  
**Tea:** Well I'd be crushed.  
**Joey:** Marik, how'd you feel when...? Wait... Bad example... Mana, how would you feel if your dad... Oh yeah... Never mind. Anyway, you get the point. I don't really feel one way or da other about Pop dying. I'll call Ma and tell her.

(Cut to Joey on the phone.)

**Joey:** Ma? Pop just died.  
**Mrs. Wheeler:** _(over the phone)_ Oh my god. Joseph are you okay?  
**Joey:** Dat's my problem. I don't know.  
**Mrs. Wheeler:** Don't worry Joey. I just got laid off because of budget cuts, so I'll just move there and look for a job. Maybe that'll help you.  
**Joey:** Thanks Ma.

(Cut to a few days later as Joey comes home from school and Serenity runs up in a pink button up shirt, and a long red skirt.)

**Serenity:** Joey!  
**Joey:** Serenity!

(Serenity and Joey hug as Mrs. Wheeler arrives.)

**Mrs. Wheeler:** Hello Joseph.  
**Joey:** Hey Ma. Hey Sis, wanna meet my buddies?  
**Serenity:** Sure, and afterwards, you can cry on my shoulder if you need to.  
**Joey:** Danks.

(Joey arrives at the Game Shop with Serenity.)

**Joey:** Guys dis is my sister Serenity.  
**Serenity:** Hi.  
**Tristan:** Wow!  
**Joey:** Nyeh?  
**Tristan:** _(thinking)_ Uh-oh. _(Out loud)_ Just that, she looks so much... Taller compared to your pictures. Heh-heh.  
**Miho:** Ooh, you look pretty.  
**Serenity:** Um... Thank you.

(Cut to later as Joey's in his room looking at a picture of his dad.)

**Mrs. Wheeler:** Joey, dinner's on the table when you're ready.  
**Joey:** Danks Ma.

(Joey stares at the picture and flings it at the wall.)

**Joey:** Why? Why did ya have ta die before I could be able ta forgive ya for all da crap ya put me and da family through with all your damn drinking and gamblin' debts! After all dis I still cared about ya, and ya had ta be a moron and kill yourself with booze!

(Joey slumps down and cries. He then looks at a picture of himself and Mai from when the carnival was in town. Joey runs downstairs.)

**Joey:** I'll eat when I come home!  
**Mrs. Wheeler:** What? Joey?

(Joey runs to Mai's apartment and pounds on the door.)

**Joey:** Mai! Mai!

(Mai opens the door.)

**Mai:** Joey? ... Look, I'm sorry about your dad. I know what it's like to lose one and-  
**Joey:** Shut up!  
**Mai:** What?

(Joey grabs Mai by the shoulder and kisses her hard. He then let's go.)

**Mai:** What the hell was that?  
**Joey:** Life's too short for waitin'! Mai, I love ya! I've loved ya since I met ya at da school fair! I'm sorry for dat fight with Valon! If you want ta just be friends fine, but I just wanted everythin' out in da open!

(Mai kisses Joey.)

**Joey:** ... Wow . . . Wanna join me, my ma, and my sister for dinner?  
**Mai:** When?  
**Joey:** Oh, Ma would be mad if I had ya over tonight because it's so last minute. How about tomorrow? Den we could go see a movie.  
**Mai:** That sounds fine.  
**Joey:** Cool.

(Joey goes off skipping.)

**Joey:** I'm so freaking happy!

(Joey comes home.)

**Joey:** Hey Ma. Sorry for rushing off. I just needed ta act on what Pop taught me.  
**Mrs. Wheeler:** What?  
**Joey:** Don't leave nothin' to regret.  
**Mrs. Wheeler:** Heh. Now, I made chili since it's your favorite, but if you need to... Please crack a window.  
**Joey:** Got it, Ma.

The End.

* * *

JOEY GREW SOME BALLS! For the character that has the most, he seemed to be the last one to go confess! Alrighty, y'all know the drill! Review please XD


	31. Aknamkanon's Heart

Goddamn it, if it's the last thing I do I will kill Frontier! Stupid people at the internet company, I hate them all! AGH!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Aknamkanon Moto's Heart  
**  
(It opens as the gang's talking at the Game Shop when Bakura appears.)

**Bakura:** Hello.  
**Amane:** Touzoku! You came!

(Amane hugs Bakura.)

**Ryou:** Hello.  
**Bakura:** So Atem, I heard you had Winged Sage Falcos. I've always wanted to see one.

(Atem tentatively pulls Winged Sage Falcos out, and Bakura's looks at it.)

**Bakura:** Oh my. It's so majestic. _(Thinking)_ Time for Round One of my destiny. _(Out loud)_ Thanks for the look.  
**Joey:** Hey Bakura, you ain't met my sister yet, have ya?  
**Bakura:** Why no, Joey. Hello. I'm Bakura.  
**Serenity:** Hello.  
**Miho:** Ah, you look like a little bunny.  
**Ryou:** Oh dear.  
**Amane:** Miho, Touzoku's sensitive about his hair.  
**Bakura:** Oh well, girls will be girls. Later. I've got things to do.  
**Marik:** Well he's a bit of a recluse, isn't he?

(Cut to the next morning.)

**Yugi:** Atem, can I take Dad's card with me to school? Please?  
**Atem:** Sure. He's your father as much as mine.  
**Yugi:** Oh thanks!

(Yugi takes the card and looks at it.)  
**  
Yugi:** I'll take really good care of it, I promise!

(Cut to Domino High as Bakura sneaks upon Yugi.)

**Bakura: **_(thinking with a malicious grin)_ Could they have made this any easier? _(Out loud)_ Hello Yugi. I was wondering, could I see Winged Sage Falcos again?  
**Yugi:** Wow, how'd you know I had it? I had to beg Atem to let me bring it to school today instead of leaving it home like we usually do.

(Yugi hands Bakura Winged Sage Falcos.)

**Bakura:** Oh my. I never tire of seeing it.

(Bakura grins.)

**Bakura:** In fact, I'll take this for myself if you don't mind!

(Bakura kicks Yugi in the gut, and he falls back.)

**Bakura:** You fools believed I was your friend? Ha! All that matters is knowledge and power! If you and your brother want this card back, then meet me at the pier at eight tonight!

(Bakura laughs and walks off.)

**Yugi:** Oh no. What have I done?

(Cut to the Game Shop.)

**Joey:** Sounds like Bakura kicked da crap outta ya and stole your old man's card.  
**Yugi:** _(sarcastically)_ Gee, you think? Atem... I'm... I'm sorry. If I was stronger, I wouldn't have-  
**Atem:** Don't blame yourself. One of the reasons I respect you as a brother is your good heart. You can see the good in everybody, and right now, we have to get Dad's card... Dad's heart back.

(Cut to Seven-Fifty as Atem, Yugi, Mana, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Miho arrive. Ryou arrives with Amane.)

**Joey:** How could ya do it, Ryou? You helped your brother get close to us, didn't ya?  
**Ryou:** What are you talking about? Touzoku just asked us to meet him here.  
**Joey:** Oh yeah? Did he happen ta mention he stole Atem and Yugi's Dad's card?  
**Ryou:** What?  
**Amane:** That can't be right. Touzoku wouldn't do that. He raised us after Mummy and Daddy...  
**Bakura:** I see the whole gang's here.

(Bakura stands there in a blue and white striped t-shirt with a black trench coat.)

**Amane:** Touzoku, you didn't steal a card from Atem and Yugi right?  
**Bakura:** I did, only to lure Atem here. It's time to begin the end of what our previous incarnations started!  
**Atem:** So you're supposed to be the reincarnation of that Thief King Ishizu told me about?  
**Bakura:** More or less. I was always fascinated by your father's work, I didn't lie about that, and I also have a mutual acquaintance with an Ishtar I believe you met in Egypt.  
**Atem:** Malik. You're the one who stole Ra.  
**Bakura:** Indeed. He paid me quite handsomely too. Now, enough talk, it's time for you to get flattened by your father's own card!  
**Atem:** I don't think so.

(Atem's about to pull out his deck when Bakura holds his hand out.)

**Bakura:** Wait! ... In this duel, your God Cards are off limits.

(Atem searches his deck and pulls the Egyptian God Cards out.)

**Bakura:** Ooh... Someone's being moody.  
**Amane:** Touzoku, why are you doing this?  
**Bakura:** Be quiet Amane, and go home! This doesn't concern you or Ryou!  
**Ryou:** Yes it does. I spent ten years trying to pretend you weren't the kind of person I knew you really were to try and help give Amane a parental figure she needed, but I knew I couldn't hold it up forever.

(Ryou stands by Atem, Yugi, and their friends along with Amane.)

**Bakura:** Fine! You think I need you two? I don't need anyone! Now, draw your cards and let the duel commence!  
**Joey:** Wait! Atem's three card's short, so he'll need to borrow some extras.

(Joey pulls out Flame Swordsman.)

**Joey:** Da Flame Swordsman kicks everybody's butt! Here pal.  
**Tristan:** Don't forget about my guy, the Cyber Commander.  
**Tea:** You can borrow this one, the Magician of Faith.  
**Yugi:** Wow.  
**Atem:** Don't worry. One way or another, all our hearts are channeled in my deck. The cards you guys gave me including Dark Magician for Yugi.  
**Yugi:** Dark Magician.  
**Atem:** It's your favorite isn't it?  
**Yugi:** Well tied with Maha Vailo, but... Yeah.  
**Atem:** Alright. Bakura, it's time to duel!

(Atem shuffles his deck and puts it in his duel disk.)

**Bakura:** There's more at stake here than you can comprehend, and this is a duel the great Atem Moto _cannot_ win!  
**Atem:** We'll see Bakura! I summon the Cyber Commander, Tristan's card, in Defense Mode!

(Cyber Commander appears on the field.) (Def: 700)

**Tristan:** I've loved that card since I was a kid. I always thought he looked really cool!  
**Serenity:** He looks a little like you.  
**Tristan:** Heh-heh.  
**Bakura:** I summon White Magical Hat (ATK: 1000), and I'll have him destroy Cyber Commander!

(White Magical Hat punches Cyber Commander in the stomach, and he's pulverized.)

**Atem:** Grr.  
**Bakura:** Your anger caused you to make a sloppy move for it Atem, and it cost you a card that was close to one of your best friends!  
**Atem:** _(thinking)_ He's right. I'm thinking too much about what he did to Yugi. I have to keep my cool. _(Out loud)_ Then I'll use this card, Cost Down, to allow me to automatically summon the Flame Swordsman, the card Joey lent me! (ATK: 1800)  
**Joey:** I've always loved dat card!  
**Serenity: **Yeah... Wait, didn't you use to sleep with it under your pillow?  
**Joey:** Ah... Sis!  
**Serenity:** Oops. Sorry.  
**Joey: **Eh, it's okay.  
**Atem:** Now I'll attack your White Magical Hat with Flame Swordsman! Flaming Sword of Battle!

(Flame Swordsman cuts White Magical Hat in two.) (Bakura's Life Points: 3200)

**Joey:** Say good-bye to da cat in da hat!  
**Ryou:** I say, that was a superb play.  
**Bakura:** Not a bad move, I'll give you that, but let's see you face this.

(Bakura puts a card face down.)

**Atem:** Hm... Why would he play that face down?  
**Joey:** 'Cause he's afraid of what you're gonna do to it.  
**Atem:** _(thinking)_ ... I could attack, but what if it's a trap? But if I don't attack, he'll get an even stronger monster out. I'll have to risk it. _(Out loud)_ Flaming Sword of Battle!

(Joey cuts the card, and it's revealed to be a Morphing Jar.) (DEF: 600)

**Atem: **Oh no! Every time a Morphing Jar's destroyed, we both have to discard our hands. _(Thinking)_ I'm just lucky I didn't have Dark Magician or Tea's card in my hand.  
**Bakura:** My move. One set monster, and another card face down.  
**Atem:** I play... Neo the Magical Swordsman, and I'll use Magical Dimension to sacrifice it to summon the bond between Yugi and myself! Go Dark Magician! (ATK: 2500)

(Dark Magician appears as Yugi smiles. Cut to when Yugi was five.)

**Little Yugi:** Don't worry Tea, I, Yugi the Dark Magician, will save you from the evil dragon!

(Little Yugi has a Dark Magician he's holding punch a dragon, and it falls over.)

**Little Tea:** My hero.

(Cut to the present.)

**Atem:** Next I'll use Monster Reborn to revive Cyber Commander!  
**Tristan:** Go Atem!  
**Miho:** Ooh... Pretty colors.  
**Serenity:** _(whispering) _Is she okay upstairs?  
**Joey:** Don't ask me. I aint got a clue.  
**Atem:** Now Dark Magician, attack!

(Dark Magician destroys another Morphing Jar, and Atem and Bakura are forced to discard again.)

**Bakura:** A new hand, and new dangers along with it.  
**Atem:** _(thinking)_ He's just trying to psyche me out. I've gotta keep my cool.  
**Bakura:** I'll set another monster face down, and I'll play Just Deserts, so that you lose 500 Life Points for every monster you have on the field!

(Atem's Life Points: 2500)

**Bakura:** How's it feel to know that for every move you make, I can easily counter it. Accept defeat now, and I'll let you and Yugi see your father's card before I tear it to pieces!  
**Atem:** Why you...! I play a monster face down, and I'll have Dark Magician attack the face down card!  
**Yugi:** Atem, wait!

(Electric Lizard (DEF: 800) is destroyed, and Dark Magician groans.)

**Atem:** No!  
**Bakura:** _Shocking_ isn't it?  
**Atem:** _(thinking)_ I let it happen again! I have to keep my cool and shut Bakura out. _(Out loud)_ I'll set one card face down.  
**Bakura:** I'll play Man-Eater Bug face down.  
**Atem:** What?  
**Joey:** Nyeh?  
**Serenity:** What's Man-Eater Bug?  
**Ryou:** If that card's flipped up, Touzoku can destroy any monster on the field. He'll probably go for Dark Magician or the face down monster.  
**Yugi:** Atem, is what's face down what I think it is?  
**Atem:** Yes.  
**Yugi:** Well sacrifice Dark Magician!  
**Atem:** What?  
**Joey:** No sacrifice my card! Dark Magician's too important. Do it, Atem!  
**Atem:** Alright. I'm sorry. I sacrifice Flame Swordsman to activate Horn of Heaven to destroy Man-Eater Bug!  
**Yugi:** Now what, Bakura?  
**Bakura:** Heh. Now what?  
**Atem:** Now this. I flip summon Magician of Faith! ... Tea's card! (ATK: 300) This allows me to recycle a Spell Card I previously used, and I choose Monster Reborn! Now return, Flame Swordsman!  
**Joey:** Awright! No one can beat Atem!  
**Amane: **Touzoku, please stop this and give Atem his card back!  
**Bakura:** I told you to be quiet! First I'll play Winged Sage Falcos in Attack Mode! (ATK: 1700) Now I use Change of Heart! Once I set this card down, I'll take control of Dark Magician and use him to destroy Magician of Faith, and I'll destroy Cyber Commander with your own card!  
**Atem:** Oh no!  
**Mana:** Atem, don't lose faith! What would your dad do?  
**Atem:** Dad?  
**Aknam: **_(voice over)_ Whenever you or your brother feel alone, just remember that I'm still here inside this card, but also in both of you.  
**Atem:** Not so fast! I use Living Arrow to use Change of Heart as my card! So instead of you taking control of Dark Magician, I'll take control of Winged Sage Falcos!

(Winged Sage Falcos flies over to Atem's side of the field as Aknam's super-imposed over it. Also, Yugi and Atem are super-imposed over Dark Magician while Joey's super-imposed over Flame Swordsman, Tristan's super-imposed over Cyber Commander, and Tea's super-imposed over Magician of Faith.)

**Atem:** It's over! Dark Magician, Winged Sage Falcos, attack Bakura directly!

(Bakura's Life Points: 0.)

**Joey:** Awright!  
**Bakura:** Tch. Fine, take the damn card.

(Bakura flicks Winged Sage Falcos at Atem, who catches it easily.)

**Bakura:** I'll be back. Come on, Ryou, Amane.  
**Ryou:** ... Alright.  
**Amane:** See you guys later.

(Bakura walks off as Atem hands Winged Sage Falcos to Yugi.)

**Yugi:** What?  
**Atem:** I think you deserve this card more than me.  
**Yugi:** Again, what?  
**Atem:** You're the one who volunteered the monster you connected with to be sacrificed, and you helped encourage me throughout the duel. Yugi, you're the real hero of the day.  
**Yugi:** Really?  
**Atem:** _(smiling)_ Really?  
**Yugi:** _(thinking)_ I promise Dad, one day, I'm going to be just as strong at Atem physically as well as emotionally.

(Yugi smiles and everyone walks home.)

The End.

* * *

Huh… I am somehow picturing a green-haired Bakura in this chapter…. Weird…. Review please! XD


	32. Relationship Drama

It's almost break! It's almost break! It's almost break! It's almost break!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Relationship Drama**

(It opens at the Game Shop as Tea arrives.)

**Tea:** Hey Yugi.  
**Yugi:** Hey Tea, I've wanted to ask. You know how we usually hang out here?  
**Tea:** Yeah?  
**Yugi:** Well how about we hang out with your parents tonight. I haven't seen them since we became a couple.  
**Tea:** Uh... Well... Okay, sure.  
**Yugi:** Cool!

(Cut to lunch as Bakura walks up to Mana.)

**Mana:** No offense, but I'd really like you to walk away.  
**Bakura:** Oh, you can't still be angry about last week.  
**Mana:** You stole Atem and Yugi's dad's card.  
**Bakura:** Only to duel Atem, but to be honest, I'm not sure what a hot head like Atem is doing with a calm delicate creature such as yourself.  
**Mana:** Maybe the fact that he cares about people other than himself.  
**Bakura:** Well, I have a little present for you.

(Bakura hands Mana a watch.)

**Mana:** Eh?  
**Bakura:** Just a little present between friends.  
**Mana:** Oh boy.

(Cut to Yugi and Tea arriving at Tea's house as Yugi is still trying to make his hair lie flat.)

**Tea:** _(giggling)_ You're fighting a losing battle, Yugi.  
**Yugi:** Well, I just wanna make a really good impression on your parents.

(Yugi looks at Tea's house, which looks more like Richie Rich's mansion.)

**Yugi:** Wow... This place is huge.  
**Tea:** You say that every time you come here.  
**Yugi:** I know.

(Yugi and Tea walk to the front door and knock. Mrs. Gardner, looking like an older Tea with brown eyes appears.)

**Mrs. Gardner:** Oh Yugi, Tea, you two are right on time. Now Tea, why don't you take Yugi to your father while we talk.  
**Tea:** Mm...  
**Yugi:** Cool. I barely ever saw your dad before Tea.  
**Tea:** That was because he was away a lot of the times you came over.

(Cut to Mr. Gardner, who's only hint of being related to Tea is his blue eyes.)

**Mr. Gardner:** Ah, Yugi. My daughter's "boyfriend".  
**Yugi:** Hi Mr. Gardner.

(Yugi extends his hand, but Mr. Gardner doesn't take it.)

**Yugi:** ... This is awkward.  
**Mr. Gardner:** Now Yugi, tell me, where do you see yourself in two years?  
**Yugi:** Two years? I know I'll be in college, but I'm having trouble thinking of a good major right now.  
**Mr. Gardner:** Hmph.

(Cut to the living room.)

**Tea:** Mom, you talked to Daddy about going easy on Yugi right? I really care about him.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** Don't worry Tea. If I remember, Yugi won't let you go, like when you two were six, and we were going to New York for a week. You were almost crying when Yugi couldn't come.  
**Tea:** _(embarrassed)_ Mom!

(Cut to Yugi and Mr. Gardner.)

**Mr. Gardner:** So you're telling me you have no plans for your life?  
**Yugi:** Well I wouldn't go that far, sir. Sometimes my brother and I talk about becoming an archeological team while helping Mom and Grandpa run the Game Shop.  
**Mr. Gardner:** So basically you'll live the way you do now?  
**Yugi:** Probably.  
**Mr. Gardner:** I want you to stop seeing my daughter.  
**Yugi:** What?  
**Mr. Gardner:** My daughter isn't meant to be the wife of an archeologists who has to make due with a minimal existence in an old building.  
**Yugi:** Excuse me sir, but I think Tea's the one who should decide on the person she's going to be. From the way you're talking, you sound like you want her to marry Seto Kaiba.  
**Mr. Gardner:** Well that's the right track at least.  
**Yugi:** Look Mr. Gardner, I can appreciate wanting the best for your daughter. My mom's the same way with me and my brother, but you're taking this too far. I'm going out with your daughter. She loves me, and I love her, so I don't care what you say, we're still going to see each other.  
**Tea:** (Off screen) You love me?  
**Yugi:** Yeah. I really do love you.  
**Tea:** (smiling) Wow... You know I love you too, right?  
**Yugi:** Well I was hoping with that part, but I do now.  
**Tea:** Oh my god. Oh my god.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** Language, Tea.  
**Tea:** Sorry.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** Now enough drama. I'm in the mood for some home movies starring my little bundle of joy.  
**Tea:** Ah Mom, no!  
**Mrs. Gardner:** Oh Yugi, you should see this one here.

(She pulls out a tape labeled, "Dreams".)

**Tea:** Oh Mom, not that one!

(Mrs. Gardner puts it in, and a three-year-old Tea is standing there in a ballerina outfit.)

**Mrs. Gardner:** _(recording)_ Hey sweetie. What are you gonna be when you grow up?  
**Little Tea: **I gonna be on Bwoadway.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** Broadway? Well you certainly have the spirit for it.  
**Little Tea:** Then I'm gonna come back home and be a mommy like you, Mommy.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** _(behind camera)_ Aw, aren't you precious?  
**Yugi:** Wow. You were interested in dancing for a long time.  
**Tea:** Yeah. I actually figured on studying dance in New York after graduating high school.  
**Yugi:** Wow. That's... That's great. _(Thinking)_ Oh man. Maybe Tea's dad has a point. Maybe I am holding her down? Well... At least we can be together for the rest of our high school lives.  
**Tea:** Oh no, look away.  
**Yugi:** What are you talking about?

(Little Tea's playing with a toy dog.)

**Little Tea:** Woof! Woof! I gonna find the bad ghost guy.  
**Tea:** Yeah... I also aspired to solve mysteries with a zany dog.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** Someone, liked watching Scooby-Doo.  
**Tea:** Can we turn it off now?  
**Yugi:** No way, this is getting kind of fun.

(Little Tea puts the dog on her father's stomach.)

**Little Tea:** It was you!  
**Mr. Gardner:** What?  
**Mrs. Gardner:** _(behind camera)_ Play along dear. Tea's having so much fun.  
**Mr. Gardner:** Sorry. I've gotta go meet with Gozaburo about a business venture. I'll see you tonight Tea, dear.  
**Little Tea:** Daddy...

(Mr. Gardner leaves, and Tea begins to cry.)

**Mrs. Gardner:** _(behind camera)_ Oh don't cry sweetie, come here.

(The camera turns off.)

**Yugi:** ... Wow. That must be hard.  
**Tea:** Yeah. Daddy was um... Was really busy when I was little.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I forgot about this part. I just thought Yugi might like to see some of these.

(Tea hugs both Mrs. Gardner and Yugi.)

**Yugi:** It's okay Tea. It's okay.  
**Mrs. Gardner:** You definitely chose a nice boy for your boyfriend. Word of advice dear, don't let him go.

(Tea laughs a little. Cut to Atem in Mana's house waiting for her to come down for their date when he stumbles across a watch with an engraving that says "from Bakura to Mana". Atem's eyes narrow, he tosses the watch down and smashes it with his foot before walking out as Mana walks down.)

**Mana:** 'Tem? 'Tem? That was weird. I know he's down here. 'Tem?

To Be Continued...

* * *

Atem's gonna kill someone! Someone with bunny hair named Bakura! Review please! XD


	33. The Suspects

AH! Sorry for not putting this up earlier, I actually got this on Monday but I kept forgetting to put it up because I was catching up on my 4 months loss of sleep… again, I apologize! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Suspects**

(It opens as Bakura's on the phone talking.)

**Bakura:** So you want me to figure out a proper way to add Moto's friends into the fight? Sounds al-

(There's a sudden opening of a door.)

**Bakura:** Who's there? _(He looks down.) _Oh, it's you. Didn't I make it clear? Our conversation is over.

(Bakura's suddenly shot once in the stomach and once in the shoulder, so he falls over the stairway and falls onto the table. Cut to Atem as he wakes up near a farm house just outside of Domino as he groans and finds a gun in his hand.)

**Atem:**What the-?

(Suddenly, several police men arrive, and they're led by a tall man with long black hair and _huge _eyebrows.)

**Atem:** Ushio? What-? When-?  
**Ushio:** Just graduated from the police academy. Now, don't resist, or you'll just make it harder.  
**Atem:** What's going on?  
**Ushio:** You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Touzoku Bakura.  
**Atem:** What?  
**Ushio:**You have the right to remain silent...

(Cut to the Domino City Jail as Atem sits in a cell as Yugi, Mrs. Moto, and Mana arrive.)

**Yugi:** Atem. How are you doing?  
**Atem:** I'm fine besides a splitting headache. How's Bakura?  
**Mana:** They rushed him into surgery. He may not make it.  
**Mrs. Moto: **Atem, the gun's being tested now, and it was the same caliber Bakura was shot with.  
**Atem:** Mom that was not my gun. I have no idea how it ended up in my hands.  
**Yugi: **What happened last night?  
**Atem:** Well I uh... I went to the store and bought a soda. When I walked off, everything got woozy, and I woke up with the gun in my hand.  
**Mrs. Moto:** How many did you have?  
**Atem:** Mom, I had one Dr. Pepper.  
**Mana:** You need a lawyer. Maybe we could ask for help from one of Mahad's school friends.  
**Mrs. Moto:** We don't have the money for a lawyer.  
**Yugi:** Kaiba helped you figure out Mana's will. Maybe he'd help us.  
**Atem:** Maybe.  
**Yugi:** Atem, no matter what it takes, I'm gonna find out who did this.  
**Atem:**Thanks little brother.

(Cut to the hospital as Ryou rushes to Bakura's room with Amane as Aknadin is there.)

**Ryou:** What do you want?  
**Aknadin:**I could ask you the same thing after your little fight last night.

(Ryou looks angrily and looks at the comatose Bakura in his room.)

**Amane:** Touzoku.  
**Aknadin:** He's still in critical condition. If your sister hadn't been awoken by the noise, he'd be dead by now.  
**Ryou: **Whoever did this might still try to kill him again.  
**Aknadin:** You can save the concerned brother routine Mr. Bakura.  
**Ryou:** Well you're one to talk after what I heard last night. It'd be very convenient for you if my brother didn't make it.  
**Aknadin:**Well after yesterday, you'd have enough of anger to want him dead as well.

(Ryou shoves Aknadin into a wall.)

**Ryou:**I may be kinder than my brother, but I'm still angry at you for what you did. If my brother dies, I'm taking your reputation with it.

(Cut to Kaiba's Mansion as Yugi, with Tea, explains the situation.)

**Kaiba:** Alright.  
**Yugi:** That easily?  
**Kaiba:**I may not think much of Atem, but I know he's no murderer. I'll need some time before I can actually start to gather as many facts as I can beforehand. In the meantime, get out. I'll be busy for most of the day.

(Yugi and Tea walk out.)

**Tea:** Yugi, um... There's something I need to tell you. I went to Bakura's house yesterday to talk with Amane about all the stuff that's been happening since Bakura arrived, and Atem was there.  
**Yugi:** What was he doing?  
**Tea:**Yelling at Bakura.

(Cut to yesterday.)

**Atem:** No, no, no. I want you out of this city and out of our lives once and for all!  
**Bakura:** You're jumping to conclusions Moto, it was just a token of friendship.  
**Atem:** Oh I think it was quite a bit more than that.  
**Bakura:** Well it's all relative, isn't it? I mean, a watch like that from me would be little more than a new pack of cards from you.  
**Atem:** You know the worst thing that ever happened to my family over the last few months was getting involved with yours! You poison everything you touch, and you should be run out of this town!  
**Bakura:** Heh. You know, I wonder what Mana would see in a foolish hothead like you.  
**Atem:**You stay away from Mana, or I promise you'll regret it!

(Cut to the present.)

**Tea:** It sounded like he was threatening him, Yugi.  
**Yugi:** But... Why wouldn't Atem tell me?  
**Tea:** ... Ushio came to my house earlier, and I told him what I heard. I didn't want to, but I couldn't lie.  
**Yugi:** It's okay. You know Atem wouldn't do something like that, right?  
**Tea:** He was angry Yugi, but I've known him as long as I've known you, and there's no way.  
**Yugi:**Thanks.

(Cut to the Game Shop as the police look around it. Yugi, Joey, and Mana come in.)

**Yugi:** Mom, what's going on?  
**Mrs. Moto:**They've got a search warrant.

(Ushio comes down holding a bag.)

**Ushio:** Are you Mana?  
**Mana:** Yes.  
**Ushio:**I'd like to have a word with you.

(Mana walks up with Yugi and Mrs. Moto.)

**Mana:** Okay, what's up?  
**Ushio:** I found a watch under Atem's bed, is it yours?  
**Mana:** Bakura gave that to me, but I was planning on giving it back to him. What's Atem doing with it? It's all smashed up.  
**Ushio:** Looks like Atem found it and did the Mexican Hat Dance on it.  
**Mrs. Moto:** Ushio, you know my son-  
**Joey:**And he'd have a grudge against him since it was Atem who busted Ushio for beating da crap outta me, Yug', and Tristan and threatening to cut Yugi up with a knife!

(Cut to Yugi's freshman year as Atem walks between Ushio and a beaten Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.)

**Atem:** You really shouldn't have done that.  
**Ushio:** Heh. The kid had a bully problem.  
**Atem:** So you solve your problems with your first instead of your brain, but what happens when someone smart enough to counteract your brawn comes along?  
**Ushio:** Like who?  
**Atem:** Like me. So you heard about Joey and Tristan picking on Yugi and beat them up. Then you said you did it as a body guard deal for Yugi to have him give you 4,000 yen, is that right?  
**Ushio:** Yup. One hundred percent correct.  
**Atem:**That's all I needed to know.

(Atem holds up a recorder. Cut to the present.)

**Joey:** Atem got ya kicked outta school, so who's ta say ya don't want Atem ta take da rap when it coulda been somebody else?  
**Ushio:** First off, I'm a police officer now, and that comes before whatever grudge I may have against Atem, and secondly, he's the only suspect!  
**Joey:** Why I outta!  
**Yugi:** Joey, calm down.  
**Mana:** So Atem found a watch and smashed it. That doesn't make him a killer.  
**Ushio:** He also had an argument with Bakura yesterday.  
**Mana:** What?  
**Yugi:** It's true. Tea told me about it.  
**Ushio:**We heard about it from Bakura's sister since she was afraid Atem might do something drastic. I figure he was still hot under the collar when he went to the store. The manager said he got pretty drunk.

(Cut to yesterday as Atem walks up to the store manager and drinks a Dr. Pepper.)

**Atem:** Hey Mr. Michaels, why don't you give me a shot of that double tequila?  
**Mr. Michaels:** Kid, how old are you?  
**Atem:** Twenty-One.  
**Mr. Michaels:** Alright. Good thing you look it, or I'd have said no. Here you go.

(Atem downs the tequila in a second. Cut to the present.)

**Yugi:** Wait a minute, Atem said he only had a Dr. Pepper.  
**Ushio:** I administered his blood-alcohol test myself. He was a 0.15. That's a lot more than a simple soda. From the sound of things, he was getting ready for a fight.

(Cut to the store yesterday.)

**Atem:** Bakura's a lying, miserable son of a bitch!  
**Mr. Michaels:** You won't get any arguments here.

(Atem drinks the double tequila.)

**Atem:** Another.  
**Mr. Michaels:** I don't think that's a good idea.  
**Atem:** Then why don't you give me the whole bottle?  
**Mr. Michaels:** I'm really not supposed to do that, kid.  
**Atem: **Nobody's gonna know.

(Atem puts a ten in the manager's pocket, and Mr. Michaels gives Atem the bottle as he drinks it down.)

**Atem: **Thanks.

(Cut to Atem approaching Bakura's house with a gun as he loads it. He enters.)

**Bakura: **Oh, it's you. Didn't I make it clear? Our conversation is over.

(Atem shoots Bakura in the shoulder and the stomach. Cut to the present.)

**Ushio:** We have eyewitnesses who say they saw Atem leave Bakura's house after they heard gunshots, and forensics found powder residue on Atem's hands. Sorry you four, but for now, Atem Moto's our only suspect.

(Cut to Yugi, Joey, and Marik arriving at the area where Atem was arrested.)

**Marik:** What are we doing here? The cops already checked this place out.  
**Yugi:** Well I've got an eye for detail. Okay, they found Atem about here, so...  
**Joey:** Hey, dere's black stuff on the corner of da wall of dis shed.  
**Yugi:** Looks about the size of a bullet hole. Let's get the sheriff here to check it out.  
**Marik:** So if that is a bullet, what would that prove besides the fact that someone shot a shed.  
**Yugi:** The police found powder residue on Atem's hands, but Atem said he never saw that gun before, which means he couldn't have fired it.  
**Joey:** Oh, I get it.  
**Marik:** What?  
**Yugi:** Whoever shot Bakura probably drugged Atem and followed him until he stopped at the place where he was arrested.

(Cut to a shot of a gloved hand using Atem's limp hand to fire the gun Atem was found with.)

**Yugi:** If there is a bullet, and that bullet came from the same gun that was used to shoot Bakura, maybe we can convince the police that Atem is being framed.

(Cut to the hospital as Ryou and Ushio are talking to the doctor as Amane is in Bakura's room rubbing his comatose hand.)

**Doctor:** Even though we removed the bullet, the kidney damage has sufficiently slowed his metabolism. He's in a coma.  
**Ryou:** What are his chances?  
**Doctor:** His higher brain functions are shutting down. If he doesn't regain consciousness in the next twenty-four hours, he won't make it. I'm sorry.

(Ryou looks away as Yugi arrives.)

**Yugi:** Ushio, can I talk to you for a minute?  
**Ryou:** Excuse me officer.

(Ryou walks off.)

**Ushio:** What is it, Yugi?  
**Yugi:** I found a bullet hole in a shack near the area where you arrested Atem.  
**Ushio:** Me and the guys looked over that area with a microscope.  
**Yugi:** Well you must have missed it. Someone put that gun in Atem's hand and fired it. That's why you found gunpowder on his skin.  
**Ushio:** Or he could have squeezed off a round while he was there or it could have been from a totally different weapon.  
**Yugi:** Whoever framed Atem doesn't want you to find that bullet.  
**Ushio:** I don't know what it'll prove, but I'll have some men go out there and have it tested.

(Aknadin walks up.)

**Yugi:** Mr. Shen? What are you doing here?  
**Aknadin:** Just here to check on my business standings. Officer, I was wondering if we could talk. My name is Aknadin Shen.  
**Ushio:** Yugi, would you excuse us?  
**Aknadin: **It's alright. He can stay. I don't think his brother shot Mr. Bakura, but I'm pretty sure I know who did.

(Cut to yesterday as Aknadin walks into Bakura's living room as Ryou shouts at him.)

**Ryou:** I'm not helping you in your little schemes! I wish you'd died with our parents!  
**Bakura:** Oh, and then who would have helped you and Amane? You'd have ended up separated in an orphanage.  
**Ryou:** I won't let you hurt my friends anymore. I saw you give Mana that watch! You're just trying to get on Atem's nerves.  
**Bakura:** Heh. All I'm doing is stopping an injustice. Your friends in the meanwhile have made it clear that they think you're only their friend to help me get close to them. What makes you think it's not the other way around? Or are you interested in getting under that Miho girl's skirt?  
**Ryou:** _(blushing furiously)_ You just leave my friends alone!  
**Bakura:** You better have the guts to back up those words Little Brother because for the next few days, you're just another obstacle to my destiny.

(Ryou punches Bakura and walks off as he passes Aknadin. Cut to the present.)

**Aknadin: **All Ryou had to do was wait until his brother was alone.

(Cut to yesterday.)

**Bakura: **Didn't I make it clear? Our conversation is over.

(Ryou shoots Bakura in the shoulder and the stomach. Cut to the present.)

**Aknadin:** After he shot him, Ryou could have framed Atem. Then he'd have drove that Miho girl to a date as an alibi.  
**Ushio:** Thank you Mr. Shen. I'll certainly look into that.

(Ushio walks off.)

**Yugi:** I know Ryou and his brother have been having their problems, but it's hard to believe he would do that.  
**Aknadin:** The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Yugi. It's how I know your brother didn't do it, and how I'm certain that someone that spent so much time living with Bakura as a guardian would no doubt inherit his lesser values.

(Cut to the Kaiba Mansion as Kaiba is looking over information as Kisara comes in.)

**Kisara:** Seto, where are you in this fight?  
**Kaiba:** Atem and I have our differences, but there's no way he could have shot Bakura, no matter how angry he'd have gotten.  
**Kisara:** Alright. Any extra leads.  
**Kaiba:** I talked to Ushio, and Ryou's been put in as a possible suspect.  
**Kisara:** Ryou? The guy who's so patient and quiet he can date Miho?  
**Kaiba:** He apparently got into a fight with Bakura on the same night he was shot. On the bright side, it opens the window, so all I have to do to help build a stronger defense is to find more people who argued with him.

(Cut to the Bakura house as Ryou's reading "As You Like It" when Yugi barges in.)

**Yugi:** Aknadin told me you got into a fight with your brother the same night he was shot! Why didn't you tell the police?  
**Ryou:** So now you're implying that I pulled the trigger?  
**Yugi:** It wouldn't be the first time you attacked Bakura from what Aknadin said.  
**Ryou:** Get out of here before you say something you'll really regret, Yugi.  
**Yugi:** I'm not going anywhere. Not until I get some answers. Are you trying to frame Atem?  
**Ryou:** After all the time we've known each other, small though it's been, I'd have hoped you'd know me better than that.  
**Yugi:** If you're not trusting me with the truth, what else am I supposed to think?  
**Ryou:** Stay out of this, Yugi.  
**Yugi:** My brother's life is at stake here!  
**Ryou:** So is my brother's! ... Good-bye, Yugi.

(Yugi walks out of the house as Amane runs up to Yugi.)

**Amane: **Yugi please. Ryou wouldn't have done it. Touzoku's a good person deep down, and he knows that.

(Yugi keeps walking. Cut to jail as Atem sits in his cell as Mana arrives.)

**Mana:** 'Tem, how are you holding up?  
**Atem:** You know, it's funny how being locked up makes you reflect on all the mistakes you've made.  
**Mana:** Why didn't you tell me you had a fight with Bakura?  
**Atem:** Because I was angry.  
**Mana:** At me?  
**Atem:** No at myself. I was jealous. The night I found the watch, Yugi had told me about how Tea's dad thought Tea was too good for him, and how he'd drag her down, and seeing that watch, which I probably could never afford for you, I just felt like I was losing you. Mana, I am so sorry.  
**Mana:** For what?  
**Atem:** I'm sorry for not having faith in us. I'm sorry for giving into my own petty fears. All it takes is one reckless moment to ruin everything.  
**Mana:** Atem, you didn't shoot Bakura.  
**Atem:** No, I didn't shoot Bakura, but I... I let my anger get the best of me again. I... Haven't exactly kept it a secret how Atem Moto feels about Touzoku Bakura. What jury could possibly believe me now?  
**Mana:** I would. Yugi would. Joey would. Half the city would.

(Mana kisses Atem's cheek through the bars. Cut to the store as Yugi, Joey, and Marik arrive.)

**Marik:** This is the place. I heard from a guy in Chemistry that they never checked IDs in this place.  
**Yugi:** Well then how come it stayed open?  
**Joey:** My dad talked about places like dis. It's probably a combination a good luck and connections.  
**Yugi:** Well if someone did drug Atem, this would be the only place to do it.

(Cut to the three entering the store.)

**Mr. Michaels:** Don't know what you kids heard, but we don't sell minors alcohol in here.  
**Yugi:** We're just here for some questions. I'm Yugi Moto, Atem Moto's brother.  
**Mr. Michaels:** Oh. Look kid, I'm uh... I'm sorry about what happened.  
**Yugi:** Do you know if he was talking to anyone while he was here the other night?  
**Mr. Michaels:** He was talking to everybody, blowing off steam. Sounded like he had a major run-in with that Bakura bastard.  
**Yugi:** Ushio said he bought a bottle of tequila from you.  
**Mr. Michaels:** Yeah. Wish I hadn't done it now. Selling not just a cup but a whole bottle of that stuff to a minor. Now I could lose my liquor selling license and my whole store.  
**Yugi:** Atem's never taken so much as one sip in his life, are you sure someone didn't do anything with the soda he had?  
**Mr. Michaels:** No one had to put anything in his drinks the way he was knocking them back. Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but your brother said that he was going to take care of Bakura once and for all.  
**Yugi:** Atem would never say that!  
**Mr. Michaels: **I've heard about your brother and his temper. There's no doubt in my mind that he did it.

(Yugi pushes the manager into the counter and holds him there with his arms.)

**Mr. Michaels:** You're just as bad as your brother!  
**Joey:** Yug', Yug', calm down, man.  
**Marik:** Let him go Yugi.

(After a moment, Yugi lets him go, and they walk out.)

**Joey:** Dude, you almost went Incredible Hulk on dat guy. What's up?  
**Yugi:** Nothing. Just all the stress, you know. I guess it's the same with Ryou.  
**Joey:** Yeah. Da past year's been hard for all of us.  
**Yugi:** That guy's lying. He's involved. I bet he's the one who spiked Atem's drink.  
**Marik:** Look Yugi, we're on your side, but we can't accuse him without solid evidence.  
**Yugi:** I know.

(Suddenly, a shot rings out, and Marik grabs his shoulder.)

**Marik:** Ah! Frig-frig-frigging-Hell!  
**Joey:** Marik! What happened?  
**Marik:** My shoulder.  
**Joey:** A shot gun shell's a few feet away. Let me see. Looks like it glazed your shoulder.  
**Yugi:** You're going to be okay, we better get you to a hospital though just to be sure.  
**Marik: **Alright. You must have definitely ticked someone off, Yugi.

(Cut to the hospital as Yugi, Joey, and Mana are there watching Marik get checked out.)

**Ryou:** Yugi. I heard you and Joey had a narrow escape.  
**Yugi:** What do you care?  
**Ryou:** Because I believe that attack may be connected to my brother's shooting. I told you to stay out of this, Yugi.  
**Yugi:** Why, so you could control the situation?  
**Ryou:** I'm not trying to control anything Yugi.  
**Yugi:** Well I don't know who to believe anymore.  
**Ryou:** Mr. Shen must have made quite an impression.  
**Yugi:** This isn't about Aknadin...

(Yugi's eyes widen slightly as he sees a look of seriousness on Ryou's face.)

**Ryou:** He's asked the hospital staff to keep me away from my brother. Why would he do that?  
**Yugi:** Probably to protect him.  
**Ryou:** Or himself. If Touzoku regains consciousness, he'll be able to identify who shot him.  
**Yugi:** You think Aknadin was involved? Why would he shoot anybody?  
**Ryou:** Because there's something I never told you about how me, Amane, and Touzoku lost our parents.

(Cut to yesterday as Ryou finishes talking to Bakura.)

**Bakura: **You better have the guts to back up those words Little Brother because for the next few days, you're just another obstacle to my destiny.

(Ryou punches Bakura and walks off as he passes Aknadin. Cut to Aknadin walking inside as Ryou stops to listen as he left his key to the house in the living room.)

**Aknadin:** Now what's this about?  
**Bakura:** Oh, I'd like to make you a little offer. You see, I know it was your tanks that were used to destroy my village, and either you cut me and my siblings in on twenty percent of your profits from now on, or I'm telling this story to the press.  
**Aknadin:** _(sweating)_ I don't know what you're talking about.  
**Bakura:** Oh really? My parents were killed by one of your tanks, I know because I saw you shaking hands with one of the soldiers who was attacking the village we lived in!  
**Aknadin:** It was just business.  
**Bakura:** Well once I tell how you supplied a dictator with enough weaponry to destroy a village, you'll be out of business.  
**Aknadin:** You rotten little-! Who are they gonna believe? A seventeen-year-old or an upstanding business man?  
**Bakura:** It's not about belief. It's about reputation. This one story would destroy it.  
**Aknadin: **You little brat! I've worked too hard and long for you to take everything away from me now!

(Aknadin goes by as he sees Ryou standing there.)

**Ryou:** I forgot my keys.  
**Yugi:** Do you think he'd be angry enough to shoot your brother?

(Cut to yesterday as Aknadin shoots Bakura in the shoulder and the stomach. Cut to the present.)

**Ryou:** The man's reputation is what he prides himself on from what I've heard. If he lost that, there's no telling what would happen with the rest of his life. All he needed was someone to take the blame while he got his story straight to point it at me.

(Cut to Mr. Michaels spiking Atem's Dr. Pepper as Atem puts it down for a second. As Atem leaves, Aknadin arrives and pays for the bottle of tequila. He then hides it under his coat. Cut to the present.)

**Yugi:** Why didn't you tell anyone about this?  
**Ryou:** I was scared. I usually keep my temper, and I was afraid I wouldn't be believed.  
**Yugi:** While you were wrestling with your inner-demons, my big brother was in jail! How long were you intending to let him stay there?  
**Ryou:** Until I knew for sure he didn't do it. You're investigations and the resulting attack on Marik definitely proves it. The guilty party made a serious mistake by attacking.  
**Yugi:** Alright. I believe you. Now what?  
**Ryou:** I'll tell what I know to Kaiba and Ushio. They'll both need it, and I've got another idea on how to catch the shooter.

(Cut to the Kaiba Mansion as Kisara shouts at Ryou.)

**Kisara:** My father is a good man! He'd never kill anybody, much less an entire village!  
**Kaiba:** He was in an army contract with the village the Bakura's lived in. He didn't do it himself, but it's pretty sticky if this got out to the public. It's all on Gozaburo's competitor files. I'm afraid he's our best suspect.  
**Kisara: **But... He's my dad. He... He...

(Kaiba goes up to Kisara and rubs her shoulder.)

**Kaiba:** Shh. It's going to be alright.  
**Kisara:** I really hope it wasn't him, and there's a... Secret Suspect D or something.  
**Kaiba:** Tell you what, if there is a Secret Suspect D, I'll buy you dinner from anywhere you choose.  
**Kisara:** Thank you.

(Cut to Domino City Jail as Kaiba arrives as Tea and Yugi walk in.)

**Kaiba:** I think I'm ready to prove Atem's innocence now.  
**Yugi:** Great. We need all the help we can get. Thank you.

(They go into the cells as Mana's there with Atem.)

**Kaiba:** I've set another bail hearing for this afternoon. I'm sure that with Atem's standing in the community, we'll have him out by supper.  
**Yugi:** Also, I talked to Ryou before coming over. He told me Bakura's doing better, and he's expected to regain consciousness soon.  
**Mana:** Oh thank god.  
**Yugi:** Plus, maybe he can ID the real shooter.  
**Kaiba:** That's a small maybe too considering that he was heard talking to the person, saying "Oh it's you." But we're not out of the woods yet. Now I've checked out the alibis for both Ryou and Aknadin. Ryou's checks out by cross-referencing and time checks with Miho, but Aknadin's is sadly flimsy.  
**Atem:** That's good news, isn't it?  
**Kaiba:** It would be, but the store manager who could corroborate with the story's disappeared, and without him, it'll be hard keeping your case from going to trial.  
**Mana:**There's always something.

(Cut to the store as Joey picks the lock, and he, Yugi, and an okay Marik go in.)

**Marik:** Is breaking and entering really necessary? Besides, the cops already checked this place out.  
**Yugi:** Well they checked out the area where Atem was arrested too. I'm gonna look over here.  
**Joey:** Dis place gives me da creeps.  
**Yugi:** Guys, come into the office!

(Joey and Marik rush in.)

**Yugi:** This freezer's got a padlock on it. Now why would that be?  
**Joey:** We'll find out real quick.

(Joey picks the lock, and Yugi opens it to find several fish sticks. Yugi takes one of them off to reveal the face of Mr. Michaels, frozen.)

**Marik: **Oh man. Now that's what I call sleeping with the fishes.

(The freezer's light then casts a glow on a picture, and Yugi takes it off and looks at it.)

**Yugi:** Marik, I think I know who shot Bakura.  
**Joey:** Wow, dat was easier dan I dought.

(Cut to the hospital as a shadowed figure holds a gun with a silencer and shoots the bed Bakura's supposed to be in several times when Yugi turns on the lights.)

**Yugi:** Ryou had Bakura moved to another floor. _(Yugi removes the covers to reveal several pillows arranged to look like a human body.)_ We put the word out that Bakura was getting better, figuring it would draw you out. _(Yugi pulls out a video camera and turns it off.)_To be honest, after everything you've done, I was hoping I was right about you.

(The man points the gun at Yugi, but he ducks and knocks down Ushio.)

**Ushio:** How'd you figure it out you little shrimp?  
**Yugi:** You had a grudge against Atem for getting you expelled, and you, your dad, and Mr. Michaels had a business arrangement.  
**Ushio:** Kid, I can explain.  
**Yugi:** Explain how a store with repeated violations stays open, or how all the evidence conveniently pointed towards Atem? You found out about Atem's fight with Bakura, and it all came together.

(Cut to Mr. Michaels spiking Atem's Dr. Pepper as Atem puts it down for a second. As Atem leaves, Ushio arrives and pays for the bottle of tequila. He then hides it under his coat. Cut to Atem stopping by the area he was arrested as he passes out. Ushio drives up in his squad car. He pours the bottle of tequila all over Atem's mouth, puts the gun he was found with in his hands, and fires it at the shed. Cut to Bakura's house.)

**Bakura: **Oh, it's you. Didn't I make it clear? Our conversation is over.

(Ushio shoots Bakura in the shoulder and the stomach. Cut to the present.)

**Yugi:** You faked Atem's blood-alcohol test, which explains why it was so high, and when my friends and I checked out your version of the story, you came after us. Now why'd you choose to frame Atem for this?  
**Ushio:** Don't you see kid? It's not just Atem, it's them! The Bakuras! They're a cancer for the whole planet! Destroying everything they touch!  
**Yugi:** The Bakuras didn't kill Mr. Michaels. The Bakuras didn't frame my big brother.

(Ushio bows his head. Cut to the Game Shop as Atem walks up to Yugi.)

**Atem:** Thanks Yugi. I owe you big time.  
**Mana: **Me too.

(Mana jumps out from behind Atem and hugs him hard.)

**Mana:** I have missed you _so_much!

(Atem smiles as he turns his head to watch his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye.)

**Atem:** _(laughing)_ How could you? You were in there almost as long as I was.  
**Mana:** _(pouting)_Yeah, but I couldn't give you any proper hugs.

(Atem gives a soft sigh as he shakes his head in disbelief. It had been enough for him that she had at least stayed with him and believed in him throughout the entire ordeal. Her presence had meant a lot more to him than he felt he had the right to say. And yet she was unhappy because she hadn't been able to hug him.)

**Atem:** Mana, you amaze me sometimes. _(He gently grips her shoulders and presses his lips to her forehead. When he pulls back, he gives her another smile.) _I don't know what I'd do without you.

(Ryou walks in.)

**Ryou:** Are you alright.  
**Atem:** I'll be fine. Thanks for the help.  
**Ryou:** No problem. So are we okay?  
**Yugi:** We're okay.

(Cut to Kaiba entering Bakura's room.)

**Bakura:** _(weakly)_ Kaiba, nice to meet you. I hear you've all been quite busy for the past few days.  
**Kaiba:** In case you haven't heard, Ushio's been charged with the murder of the store manager and the attempt on you.  
**Bakura:** _(smirking)_ It truly is a sad day in Domino.  
**Kaiba:** I'm sure some version of the truth will come out, but I'd like to hear it from you first.  
**Bakura: **Oh, Officer Ushio and I just had a misunderstanding.

(Cut to shortly before Bakura was shot as Ushio arrives at his house.)

**Bakura:** Ah, Officer. You've got what I need?

(Ushio hands Bakura several papers.)

**Ushio:** I could get fired for giving you those. What are they for, anyway?  
**Bakura:** Oh, I just want to know about the past of the Moto family and their friends for a little game I'm preparing.  
**Ushio:** Good-bye Bakura.  
**Bakura:** I hope this will be the beginning of a long and profitable relationship.  
**Ushio:** Our arrangement was for this one time only!  
**Bakura:** Hm. Now did this proviso come before or after you insisted on the cash in advance?  
**Ushio:** I was strapped! When this deal began, I made a backroom full of stuff about you! You push me, and I just have to make one call.  
**Bakura:** Would that be to your attorney? _(Bakura pulled out a set of files.)_ He passed along your documented evidence along with his best wishes. You know, my reputation in Domino is worthless to me, but yours is your life's blood, Officer. Officer. That makes it fairly easy for you to get fired, doesn't it?  
**Ushio:** _(through gritted teeth)_ Don't threaten me you son of a bitch.  
**Bakura:** Heheheh. Good evening, Officer.

(Ushio walks out of Bakura's house cut to the present.)

**Kaiba:** So you took a man who was trying to rebuild his life and destroyed him, and in the process almost ruined Atem Moto's life.  
**Bakura:** Well it's a good thing that didn't happen as it's no fun defeating a ruined man.  
**Kaiba:** You disgust me.  
**Bakura:** Watch your back Kaiba. I may just be a thief, but I stole enough knowledge to know the Big 5 is still gunning for you.  
**Kaiba:** I'll take my chances.

(Kaiba walks out as Bakura smirks.)

The End.

* * *

Wow… just wow… And gee, Bakura! You deserved to get shot! But if I had a gun, it wouldn't be Bakura I was shooting... *thinks happy thoughts about a spineless character dying* Oh wells! Review please! XD


End file.
